A sucker for dark curls and hazel eyes
by Hanna-NotMontana
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a hunter from Dalton Academy. And he's out there to destroy all the evil creatures that terrorize mankind at night. But when some dark powers show up and not all creatures seem to be evil, can Blaine do his job? Can he save everyone when the night reveals it's darkest inhabitant? Can he love something he should kill?
1. Let's Get Down To Business

_Hey there everyone. I wanted to give up my account here but a few people have asked me about my story and I don't want to disappoint them.  
This story is now also on Klaine-fic PDFs on tumblr, if you want to have a look at it there and get it as a PDF file :)  
If you have any questions whatsoever, message me on tumblr, I'm Hanna-NotMontana there, too.  
Lots of love & enjoy the story.  
Hanna  
_

* * *

_August 2, 2011, 11.25 pm, Lima Heights Cemetery_

A branch broke. At his left side. Blaine ducked his head, bent his knees and swirled around, jerking his leg in a perfect 90 degree angle, just inches above the ground, knocking down the man – the creature – who had been creeping towards him, effectively off his – its – feet. He wasted no time and pressed the Cross he was wearing on a necklace around his neck to the forehead of the creature – a male one, as he noticed – before he drove a stake with full force into its heart.

A deafening scream came from the creature while the Cross was burning its forehead and finally it exploded in a cloud of dust.

Blaine got up and coughed when he heard another sound behind him. He wasn't fast enough, though, and felt a kick into his back that knocked him off his feet. He landed on his stomach but rolled around quickly – just in time to escape his new attacker, a female one this time, who had jumped to rip off his neck. It, she, landed where his neck had been seconds before and he quickly took out his dagger and cut off her head. She exploded into another cloud of dust, but Blaine had already hoisted up the fabric he wore around his neck to cover his face up to his eyes.

He analyzed the situation within seconds – he had killed two of the creatures, but eight others were orbiting him, baring their teeth and he could see the saliva, mixed with poison, dripping from the fangs of three of them. _Poisonous ones, in a graveyard in Lima?_

He needed a plan and he needed it fast – drastic times called for drastic measures. He got onto his feet and made a step directed at the nearest one. As he had predicted, the creature clawed at him, but he jumped away quickly. The female tore off the vest he was wearing and the inside, fluffy cotton, got caught at the long and sharp nails of her. When he jumped backwards, another creature grabbed at him, but he started to run and once again the only memory of him was cotton between the fingers of the male who had reached for him. He ran around between the creatures, which were still orbiting him – you would think that one of them would just step INTO the circle and attack him, but he knew that they were too occupied with their blood-thirst to think rationally.

His vest was being torn apart quickly and soon every single one of the creatures had cotton between their fingers – it would have looked cute if you forgot about the fact that they were deathly and ready to kill him.

"Sooo what are you going to do, human?" one of the creatures, a female with poison glistening on her fangs, mocked him. "Are you going to cuddle us to death? Or throw cotton at us until we die of the fluffiness?" she asked, and brought the cotton between her fingers up to her face, rubbing it against her cheeks. Then, she rested both hands on her face and screamed out in mock pain: "Aaah it's so fluffy – help me, help me!" The others laughed.

But Blaine remained cool. He took out his lighter and smiled at her.

"GO TO HELL!" He ignited it and threw it at her and suddenly the cotton exploded and enveloped her with fire that quickly took over to the other creatures, whose cotton exploded, too. And within seconds, everyone besides Blaine was burning until they exploded in dust clouds, just as the two creatures had done earlier.

The dust covered Blaine, and he had to cough even with the fabric in front of his mouth and nose. The coughing grew heavier, but he looked around in case he had missed anyone.

He was alone.

He made his way over to a corner of the graveyard where a few trees were standing, dark silhouettes against the bright moonlight. He sat down at the foot of the first tree, a tall oak, before stretching his legs and removing sucker-dust from his clothes.

Ok, sucker was his word for the creatures. People called them vampires, but they were nothing like that. Maybe besides the fact that they killed people and drank blood. But they didn't sparkle, they weren't beautiful and killing them was a hard job.

The usual suckers came out at nights, although they could go out in the daylight, too – but it made them weaker and their senses, especially their eyesight, were limited. They strolled through the cities and attacked people in dark, lonely streets but they lived in graveyards and so Blaine decided to get them right there instead of strolling through various cities. The problem was, that there were more suckers at a single blow at the places where they lived – but ten of them, and three poisonous ones were a lot, even for a cemetery.

At least, they couldn't turn people into one of them by biting them – when they bit, they killed. Easy as that. The poisonous ones were tricky, though. They didn't kill when they attacked, but the poison from their teeth froze their victims and they used to take their victims to their homes and torture them for days until they finally killed them.

Also, it was a tale that they could change into bats or something, although some of them could control animals.

Hunting suckers was a hard job, but Blaine loved it. And it was better than hunting zombies or werewolves or witches. Werewolves could turn you into one of them so easily and Blaine didn't like the idea of that. He was content with hunting suckers – either YOU killed THEM, or THEY killed YOU.

Blaine couldn't imagine to be turned into a werewolf and being hunted by his friends because he was a danger for everyone – though he wouldn't remember that those people had been his friends if he had been turned into a beast.

He coughed again – it was unnerving that those suckers had to explode into dust. Really, it was hard to get out of clothes and hair. Speaking of – Blaine pulled off the beanie he had been wearing and his dark curls sprung free, surrounding his face and the cold breeze swayed through them, cooling Blaine off a little after the heated battle.

_Oh, note to myself: Make more gun cotton._

Fire was one way to kill suckers – and gun cotton was useful if you had to kill a bunch of them fast. Ok, Blaine had never tried it, but he had nothing to lose, right? Either it would've worked (which it had!) or it wouldn't have worked and he would be dead or frozen by now.

Also, cutting off their heads worked – and staking them. They reacted to the Cross, but also to things like the Yellow Star or other stuff, as long as the owner of it believed in his religion. Faith was the key.

Surprising was, that holy water didn't work – it just made them wet.

Blaine ruffled through his hair and started to brush away the dust from his clothes. He was wearing layers, every single one useful. Beneath his now destroyed gun-cotton-vest he wore a tight, black leather jacket that held off claws and padded him which was useful when he got kicked or pushed.

Beneath his zipped leather jacket he wore a white long-sleeved v-neck shirt that kept him warm – even if it was August, the nights were chilly.

He also wore tight, black jeans which were pretty stretchable and resistant to all sorts of mud, blood and dirt. The black leather boots he was wearing were useful to hide another dagger and there were several things hidden in the pockets of his jacket – two silver stakes (easy to clean), a lighter, a torch, his cell phone and his car keys.

Also, he always wore his beanie to hold back the curls and around his neck was a bandana that he used to cover his face, just like he had done earlier. Furthermore, a pair of vintage goggles sat on his head over the beanie, but hung now around his neck since he had taken off the beanie.

Finally gotten rid of the dust, he pulled down the bandana from his face and inhaled deeply the chilly summer night. He smelled grass and the tree and a sweet scent he couldn't really describe. And then he got dust into his nose.

_"Ah-choo!"_

"Bless you!"

"Thanks." Blaine leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes – and shut them open again quickly, before getting on his feet and looking around, preparing to defend himself. Who had been talking to him?

"Ok, sucker, come out – I'm not in the mood for playing games!" He spun around when he heard a noise, but it was only a cat, disappearing into the woods. When he turned around again, he found himself inches away from a face, hanging upside down the branch of the oak.

The face smiled at him, but when he reached out to stab his dagger forward, the whole body in front of him disappeared back in the treetop.

"Are you insane? Stabbing people just like that?" the same voice who had said 'Bless you' moments ago was talking again. It was a high voice, but it didn't sound like a girl.

"Suckers deserve to be eliminated!" Blaine said through his teeth, although it came out a little weird because he had put the dagger in his mouth and started to climb the tree.

When he reached the treetop, he couldn't see anything, but the sweet scent was overwhelming now and before he could do anything, he found himself upside down, being held at his left foot and dangling down the same branch the creature had been hanging before.

Blaine could only assume that the person who had talked to him had been a sucker – who else would be on a cemetery at this time? But now, since he was hanging upside down in a tree, dangling on one foot, he was sure – suckers were strong, especially at night.

He needed to get out of the grip stat, so he swung his right leg in a very Chuck-Norris-ish manner and hit something, maybe the arm of his attacker, who loosened his grip, causing Blaine to fall, but he grabbed the branch with his hands and swung around it, a perfect role, before landing on it with his feet, balancing.

The sucker had stepped back, into the shadows of the treetop and Blaine could only see two bright blue eyes staring at him. Then the sucker spoke again, with this high voice Blaine couldn't really assign to a gender.

"I'm not one of these… disgusting creatures you killed down there. And I don't want to hurt you – at least, not if you don't hurt me. And don't even try to reach to that dagger in your boot."

Blaine blushed – his next thought had been to get the dagger and throw it.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" he asked, still balancing on his branch, ready to attack at the slightest movement of the creature in front of him.

"I could've killed you 10 times while you were sitting against my tree."

"And why didn't you do it?" Blaine asked curiously. His eyes started to see better, but he couldn't make out who was standing in the shadows.

At first, he-she-it didn't answer, but then: "… I don't know." And then, after another break: "I don't kill. I mean, I do. But I don't like it. And I try to avoid it."

That caught Blaine off guard. "What are you?"

The creature sounded offended now. "Don't you think it would be more appropriate to ask who I am? But I don't think you're going to ask me, so I'll just tell you my name: I'm Kurt. And I would say it's nice to meet you, but you're really impolite. Stabbing at me, offending me. Didn't your mother tell you that that's no good manner?"

Kurt. A boy's name. "I'm… I'm really sorry if I did offend you? And just so you know – I don't have a mother – a sucker like you killed her when I was little."

"I TOLD you, I'm not one of those creatures." Kurt sounded angry again, but suddenly his voice became softer and Blaine could see a motion when Kurt reached out, as if to touch him, but he stopped in the middle of the motion. "I'm sorry about your mother… I… I don't have a mother, either." His voice broke at the last sentence and Blaine felt the urge to reach out and touch him.

"I'm Blaine," he offered. Then he made a step and hopped of the branch and rolled off his right shoulder to reduce the impact. He heard a thump behind him and turned to face… Kurt.

The boy - at least he looked like a boy - stood in front of him, his outfit nearly matching Blaine's, but instead of a leather jacket, he only wore a black long-sleeved v-neck with the sleeves rolled up. His arms and face were pale and his hair shimmered like hazel in the moonlight and bright blue eyes stared at Blaine intensely.

"Hello, Blaine." Kurt said and stepped a little closer, and a new wave of the sweet scent rushed over Blaine. It was Kurt who smelled like that, he realized suddenly.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Kurt offered, smiling at him like it was the most common question to ask in the middle of the night at a vampire-populated graveyard.

"Go for a walk at a cemetery?" Blaine asked. "It could be dangerous!"

Kurt laughed, a sound like bells chiming. "I doubt that – you killed everyone in the radius of 5 miles and you know: I'm a big boy, I can handle danger by myself."

And with that, he walked past Blaine, wiggling his hips ever-so-sweetly and brushing against Blaine's hand.

The hunter shook his head, before heading after Kurt. When he reached him, they walked together in silence for a while, until Blaine started to speak again.

"Why did you talk to me? I mean, you seemed quite… cozy in your tree." Kurt laughed at that and Blaine decided he liked hearing the other boy laugh.

"It's polite to say something if someone sneezes." He winked at Blaine.

"I'm sure that wasn't the only reason."

"Oh really? Why do you think so? Do you think you're that interesting?" Kurt grinned when he saw Blaine blush.

"No… I mean, yes… I mean – if you have been watching me fighting against those suckers, why didn't you say something earlier? You could've helped me fighting against them."

"Well, that wasn't my business – you were hunting them, you had to kill them."

They had reached the gate of the cemetery and Kurt stopped. He glanced through the iron rods at the black mustang. "That yours?"

"Yeah…" Blaine nodded, searching through his pockets for his car key. "Shit! I must've drop-"

He looked up as he heard a jingle. Kurt held his car keys. "They fell out of your pocket when I held you by your feet. Sorry about that, by the way."

Blaine took his keys. "It's ok."

They stood in silence for a moment, until Kurt asked: "BA? Blaine Aaaa…?"

Blaine glanced at his license number. "Anderson. Blaine Anderson."

Kurt tilted his head, before holding out his hand. Blaine took it and the other boy said: "Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel." Blaine let the name roll of his tongue. He liked the sound that name made. He also liked the boy. Although Blaine had known that he was gay since his 12th birthday, he had never really liked a boy in particular, never looked at someone the way he now looked at the stranger in front of him. This was new.

_Ok, Blaine, concentrate, you're at a graveyard with a complete stranger who had you upside down a few minutes ago. You don't know anything but his name._

"You should go now." Kurt said suddenly.

"What- why?" he asked, realizing that he sounded pretty desperate.

"Because I've got to go now and you seem to get into trouble quite easily when no one's around." Kurt smirked now.

"I don't! But uhm… I'd really like to… see you again? But not at a graveyard, if that's possible?" Blaine asked, cursing himself as soon as he had said it.

To his surprise, Kurt nodded. "Yeah, we can do that. Do you know the park here in Lima? The one with the wooden bridge?" Blaine nodded.

Kurt smiled and stepped closer, his body nearly touching Blaine and his mouth so close to Blaine's ear that he could feel Kurt's hot breath. "Meet me there tomorrow night, at 11. And watch out, big boy – some creatures are not as easy to handle as the suckers you've met today." He chuckled lightly and bent back, but not without brushing with his lips over Blaine's ear and cheek while doing so.

Blaine blinked and when he opened his eyes again, Kurt was gone. He could still feel his lips on his cheek and the sweet scent that surrounded Kurt hung in his bandana.

_Blaine, you don't know if this boy's even a HUMAN! Don't make a fool out of yourself!_

He shook his head as if to get rid of the warm feeling that filled him and he was about to open the gate when his eyes landed on the gravestone they had been standing in front of. And what he read made Blaine's heart skip a beat.

On the gravestone, in beautiful written letters, stood:

_Kurt Hummel_

_1982-2000_


	2. Mysterious as the dark side of the moon

_August 3, 2011, 5.47 am, Lima Heights Cemetery_

Kurt sat against his tree that still smelled like the human, Blaine. No other humans could smell it, but Kurt's senses were better than those of humans.

When the first rays of sunlight rose above the horizon, Kurt blinked at the crude light in his eyes and sighed. He got up, bent his knees and bounced up into the treetop.

Hidden between branches and leaves was his tree house. He stepped through the curtain that was hanging in front of the entrance and felt the fatigue creep through his veins, but he couldn't sleep yet. He had agreed on a meeting with the hunter, with Blaine, and he couldn't do it the way he felt at the moment.

Blood was rushing through his veins and his teeth hurt, his hands trembled and his muscles were tense. He made it through the room quicker as any human could and opened the wooden box that was situated in a corner. He grabbed two raw steaks, the blood still dripping down from them and even if is brain was disgusted – it was raw meat! – he felt his fangs grow and he struck his teeth into the first steak.

He wolfed down two or three other pieces of meat before he collapsed onto the futon that was lying in another corner and soon he was asleep, his muscles were relaxing but his face and hands were covered in blood.

xxx

_August 3, 2011, 10.34 am, Dalton Academy, Room 275_

Blaine woke up with sticky pants and his bandana clutched to his face. He inhaled deeply and the sweet scent filled his nose. "Kurt…"

The he realized his sticky pants and his eyes shot open in horror. He didn't have a wet dream about… Kurt? He didn't even KNOW the boy and… OH. GOD. The boy was dead. He had been dead for 11 years.

He couldn't even remember the dream – the only thing that seemed to be burnt into his memory was a pair of shiny, blue eyes.

Blaine shook his head to get rid of the thought of the other boy… corpse… whatever, and headed towards his bathroom, were he took a hot shower. The water ran over his body and some of the knots in his shoulders disappeared. He looked at his back in the mirror to find a foot-like imprint on his back. It was purpling already and he knew that he would have to sleep on his stomach for a few days.

He got dressed and strolled out of his room – his destination was the library of Dalton, he wanted to do a little research about Kurt. If he had died in 2000, there must've been articles in the local newspaper or something like that. On his way, he met Wes and David, both with several claw marks on their faces and on their arms.

"Hard night?" he asked, feeling his own foot-imprint pulsating.

David groaned and Wes nodded. "Two werewolves, can you believe it? Well, at first, it was only one, but the guy who had been transformed had a girlfriend."

Blaine understood. "Let me guess – she wanted to call onto his human side and help him with her love?"

Wes rolled his eyes. "Exactly – too bad he saw her as food… well, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

David and Blaine laughed at that – of course it was sad, but why did nobody learn their lesson? Once a person was transformed, he or she wasn't their human self any longer. They didn't remember or care about anyone. Some people never learned that lesson.

"Yeah, he bit her and she turned into a werewolf, too. But it's okay – we managed it."

"I'm glad to hear that. By the way, I've burnt three poisonous ones yesterday. Can you believe it? Three!"

David looked irritated. "Are you sure? That's weird… I thought they hunt by themselves?"

"Yeah, I thought so, too. And there were seven normal suckers."

"So you've fought… ten? Blaine, you are either a genius or insane."

"I prefer genius," the curly-haired boy chuckled. "No but honestly – it's unusual, right? Do you think it means something?"

"I don't know – but I've heard that Thad was attacked by 20 or 30 corpses… he made it, but he said it had been pretty annoying."

Blaine could imagine that. Corpses were… well, bodies of persons that had been revived by a witch. They weren't dangerous because they walked really slowly and they couldn't even use a knife or a gun because their brains didn't work. The only thing they could do was strangle you if you weren't fast enough. And not being fast enough in comparison to a corpse was… nearly impossible. But still… 30 of them was weird. You needed a very strong witch to control so many.

"We should keep an eye open," David said, before waving at Blaine. "We gotta go now – the showers are calling our names."

"Ok, see you, guys." Blaine answered and made his way to the library.

He sat down in front of a laptop and thought about what to type into the search-bar. "Kurt Hummel" would do it.

_Kurt Hummel – 3 matches found. _

The first one was a list of births in May 1982 – _27th of May: Kurt, son of Elizabeth and Burt Hummel._

The second was an article in the "Lima News" from December 2000. Blaine began to read:

_"GRAND RE-OPENING OF THE LIMA MENTAL CARE HOSPITAL – THE FIRST PATIENTS START TO LIVE THERE.  
The grand re-opening of the Lima Mental Care Hospital had been a full success. After being closed in 1969 because of several deaths that still remain unanswered up to now, the hospital was re-opened on last Sunday. The first six patients to be treated there are Aretha Jones, José Lopez, Amber Evans, Gustave Pierce, Leroy Berry and Elizabeth Hummel. We wish them the best."_

Although it was an interesting story, Blaine didn't recognize why the article had shown up in the context of Kurt Hummel, until he read the last name of the patients. Elizabeth Hummel. As in, Kurt Hummel's mother? Had she been… insane?

The third match was another article in the "Lima News", released only one week after the first.

_"MASSACRE AT THE LIMA MENTAL CARE HOSPITAL – A CURSE?_

_When janitor Herbert Flint unlocked the doors of the hospital at the morning of the 24th of December, he found the dead bodies of four male nurses, as well as the bodies of the six patients all covered in blood and littered with claw and bite marks. However, the most curious thing is that the children of every one of the patients were there, too. They lay on their backs, eyes wide open, but not moving, breathing or doing anything. They were covered in blood, too, but had no wounds and after keeping them in hospital for over a week without them regaining consciousness, they were buried next to their parents at the Lime Heights Cemetery._

_The city grieves for Aretha Jones and her daughter Mercedes, José Lopez and his daughter Santana, Amber Evans and her son Sam, Gustave Pierce and his daughter Brittany, Leroy Berry and his daughter Rachel and Elizabeth Hummel and her son Kurt."_

Blaine just couldn't believe what he had read moments ago. They had buried six children, while their eyes were open and their hearts were obviously working? And what had happened at the massacre?

Before he could think or do anything, a bell rang and he knew that it was time for lunch. He sighed and closed the laptop before heading towards the cafeteria.

After lunch he had training and after THAT he had to study. Dalton was a school that trained a handpicked elite to become hunters of all sorts of creatures. But of course they had to learn normal things like history, geography and math, too.

When he looked up at his clock, he realized that he had been studying for a good two hours and that he had barely enough time to get dressed and drive to Lima if he wanted to get there on time.

He zipped up his leather jacket, grabbed his beanie and goggles and of course his bandana, not before inhaling deep – but Kurt's scent was nearly gone. Not that it was important. Blaine just liked it.

He climbed into his car and raced through the night. Blaine had both windows open and the goggles sat on his nose, the cold wind blew through the car and the lights blurred when he passed them. He felt free when he drove faster than it was allowed, faster than anything or anyone.

When he reached the park in Lima, he turned off his car and stepped outside, pulling his goggles up to his head and over his beanie until they sat at their usual place, before burying his hands in his pockets and strolling towards the bridge in the park.

His heart started to beat faster when he saw a lonely figure sitting on the balustrade of the bridge.

"Hey, Kurt!"

The silhouette turned his head and once again, Blaine could see nothing but bright blue eyes staring at him.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine smiled at the way Kurt used his last name, too. The boy seemed to like it.

Kurt hopped off the balustrade and turned his whole body to face Blaine, who had approached him in the middle of the bridge. The full moon hung deep and the whole scenery looked like a Disney movie. _Geez, Blaine, stop it!_

"I'd never thought you would show up today." Kurt said, sounding a little surprised.

"Why wouldn't I? After all, I've asked to meet you yesterday." Blaine was curious.

"Well, I guess you saw the gravestone."

"Oh." Blaine didn't know what to say. "Yes."

"So, why are you showing up here? Are you here to kill me?" Kurt asked, still no emotion showing in his voice, his body was relaxed.

Blaine gasped in shock. "No! Why would I want to kill you?" The idea hadn't even occurred to him, strangely.

"Maybe because you've seen a gravestone with my name on it? That must lead you to the conclusion that I'm dead. And you kill people who should be dead, but aren't." Kurt talked about that in a way someone would talk about the weather.

"Are you?" Blaine asked.

"Am I what?"

"Are you dead?"

"Well, the gravestone says so, right?" Kurt answered, avoiding a truthful answer.

They were silent for a moment, until: "Who's that tripping over my bridge?" Kurt asked.

Blaine was confused. "What?"

"Oh it's just a fairytale… Billy Goat Gruff… don't you know it?"

"Never heard of it."

"Well it's about three goats who want to pass a bridge, but under the bridge lives a… you know what kind of creature lives under a bridge, don't you, Blaine Anderson?"

"… Trolls live under bridges."

"Yeah, Blaine Anderson. And do you know where we are standing?"

"…Oh."

Kurt disappeared. And the troll, guard of the bridge appeared in front of Blaine. He was a good 8'2 tall, fat, and naked. He stood on his feet, but supported himself with his arms and he looked like a tall, fat, naked gorilla. With two cornets. His fangs grew from his lower jaw and were as long as Blaine's arm, saliva dripping down.

Blaine had no idea what to do – he had never seen a troll and didn't know how to kill or even hurt the creature. But he had no time to think of a way because the troll started to attack him, running at him, head down and fangs pointing at Blaine, in a boar-ish manner and Blaine could only rescue himself by doing a sideward roll. The troll stopped his attack and turned around, facing Blaine again before yelling and running towards him again. The bridge vibrated under the stomps of the beast and Blaine could do nothing but run in different directions for at least ten minutes, always chased by the troll that didn't seem to tire of that game.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice. "That was what the big billy goat said:

Well, come along! I've got two spears,  
And I'll poke your eyeballs out at your ears;  
I've got besides two curling-stones,  
And I'll crush you to bits, body and bones."

Kurt's voice faded, but Blaine understood. He pulled out his dagger and waited until the troll had reached him, before jumping vertically up and landing on top of the troll's head. He grabbed the cornets, extended his arm and stabbed down twice and fast. From the sounds the troll made, he knew he had been successful.

The creature wobbled around, blood and slime running down his face from the holes where his eyes had sit just seconds before, and before Blaine could jump off of him, the monster had reached the balustrade that broke under its weight and the troll fell down into the water, dragging Blaine along who could just manage to grab the edge of the bridge in the last moment.

He hung there, holding on with four fingers and his left arm dangled down useless – his own dagger stuck in it. He felt that his fingers wouldn't do it any longer and prepared himself for the hard collision with the water surface when he felt a strong arm on his and he was being pulled up to the bridge.

He was being carried to the lawn at the end of the bridge, laid down and his back touched the cool grass. He could see the stars above him until a face moved into his vision. Blue eyes stared down at him. "Are you alright?"

Blaine coughed a few times before tossing a little on the lawn, grimacing when he felt the imprint on his back throbbing painfully. He sat up. The dagger was still pointing out of his upper arm and he gritted his teeth when he tried to pull it out, hissing in pain when the steel finally left his flesh.

Instead of answering Kurt's question, he got into a position where he could easily launch an attack if he had to and glared at the pale boy. "You've betrayed me! You knew that the troll was living there! Did you want him to finish me up so instead of dirtying your own hands?"

Kurt only laughed at that. "First one: No, then… yes and then… no!"

Blaine had problems to rethink his accusations, but finally he managed it. "So if you knew he was living there, why did you let me fight against him?"

Kurt sighed. "I needed to know if you were strong enough. You were impressing yesterday at the cemetery, but I needed another proof."

"Why did you need a proof of my strength? And strong enough for what?" Blaine didn't understand a thing, but Kurt only turned away from him.

The pale boy stepped into a beam of moonlight and his skin seemed to be paler than usual, but… glowing. It was a beautiful sight and Blaine couldn't help himself but lowering the dripping knife, stepping behind the boy in the moonlight and touching his shoulder lightly.

Kurt tilted his head a little and glanced over his shoulders, his eyes hidden beneath his eyelashes and a single tear hanging on them. Suddenly, it fell down and Blaine reached out to catch it. To his surprise it was hot, not only warm, but quite hot and it left a red, stinging mark on his palm.

"I will give you answers, Blaine Anderson. But please, don't ask. Let me tell you a few things and then go. Can you do that?"

Blaine didn't want to agree to that, but he felt his head nodding and before he could say anything, Kurt started to speak, still not looking at him.

"Yes, Blaine, I'm dead. The gravestone at Lima Heights is right. I died in 2000, together with my mother and… a few other people. It was a tragedy. My father died in 2010, he always had problems with his heart and, well… He didn't know that I was still… here." Kurt's shoulders trembled, but he didn't cry. "I decided to talk to you yesterday because you seemed special. Something is going on in the underworld and I have the feeling that the world will need someone like you soon. More and more corpses are being created, and evil creatures like that troll are becoming more and more." He paused again and then turned to look at Blaine.

The hunter gasped at the expression in Kurt's face. Pain deformed his face and his usual bright blue eyes were dark, nearly black and his pupils were bright red.

"Whatever you hear or read, promise me that you'll never go to the area where the Lima Mental Care Hospital had been. PROMISE ME!" He nearly yelled the last part and Blaine stared at him in shock.

"I… I promise!"

"Good. Please, watch out – something's going on. Something evil. Be prepared, don't trust anyone and take care of yourself, Blaine Anderson."

And with that, Kurt disappeared again and Blaine stood alone in the dark.

"But… I want to see you again…" he murmured into the darkness.

And from far away, he could hear Kurt's voice, barely a whisper: "You know where to find me."


	3. Learn your lesson

_August 4, 2011, 2.16 am, Kurt's tree house _

"Aaaaarghhhh!" Kurt's body trembled and his bones felt like they were being crushed. He leaped a few inches above the floor of his tree house and was surrounded by a black light.

His head ached and he had his eyes closed, his mouth was open and he screamed in pain, his fangs were growing fast and his back pulsated as if something wanted to break free from his inside.

And then he fell down on the floor, the tree house as dark as earlier and he was panting heavily. He couldn't remember anything, only the soft throbbing in his back made him a little suspicious about what had happened. He laid down on his futon and closed his eyes, playing with a dagger he had stolen – no, borrowed from Blaine.

When he fell asleep, he dreamed of hazel eyes for the first time.

xxx

_August 4, 2011, 3.30 pm, Dalton Academy, Hensley's classroom _

"Today, we're talking about demons." Mr. Hensley announced. Blaine looked up – this was new stuff, nothing boring like the usual things they were talking about. He didn't like Mr. Hensley, the man was creepy and smeary and he smelled like old socks.

"There are two sorts of demons – demons who don't have an own body and occupy the bodies of humans and demons that are created by a witch and have more power and an own body. Let's talk about the…"

Blaine drifted off soon – he had been reading the chapter about demons in one of his books while Hensley was talking and the teacher didn't tell him something he hadn't known already.

Apparently, demons created by a witch could look like any other human, but they had a 'real' form and they could reach it when they got angry or were fighting or sometimes the witch who had created them could set their 'real' form free. Furthermore, every 'real' form looked different; they were individuals, with different abilities and strengths. When they reached their 'real' form, they got into a rage and destroyed and killed everything and everyone around them. That was presumably the reason that no one, who had seen a demon in his 'real' form had survived it.

Demons were rare to find and in the hierarchy of the underworld creatures, if you could call it that, they were on top – together with angels, although nobody could prove that they existed. After demons came witches, but if a witch had created a demon, she was stronger than him and stood above him. Suckers, werewolves and trolls came next, and the weakest ones were the corpses. Of course, there were a lot of different and other creatures around the world, but these were the most common ones and the ones the Dalton Academy students fought against most of the time. Blaine's troll had been the first in 80 years.

"Mr. Anderson! Can you repeat my last words, please?"

Blaine's head jerked up and he was facing an angry-looking Mr. Hensley.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I was distracted."

"I could see that, Mr. Anderson." Blaine made a face. It sounded so much better when Kurt used his last name.

The teacher wasn't done yet. "I understand if you think that you're special because you fought a troll last night. What. An. _Honor."_ The way he said it didn't sound like it was an honor. Not at all. "But even if you think that you're superior-"

"I don't think I'm superior!" Blaine interrupted him, angry now.

"MR. ANDERSON! Don't you DARE to interrupt me again. Don't let your glory go to your head – not everyone in this school is as fond of you as the headmaster and your fellow students are…"

Mr. Hensley went back to his desk and Blaine clenched his fists. He really hated that man.

As soon as the lesson was over, Blaine headed towards the library again in order to do a little research. He sat down in a lonely corner and opened his laptop. The first thing he looked up was a plan of the Lima Heights Cemetery.

He printed it and marked six graves, the ones with the names Lopez, Pierce, Jones, Evans, Berry and Hummel on them.

Blaine paused. Then he took out a ruler and drew lines between the single graves. They created a perfect hexagon. He wondered if the symbol had a meaning but decided to think about it later.

His next step was to find out where the Lima Mental Care Hospital had been standing. He could hear Kurt's voice as clear as if the boy stood next to him:

"…promise me that you'll never go to the area where the Lima Mental Care Hospital had been…"

Blaine had promised it, but the only thing he did was a little research – he didn't plan on going there. Yet.

To his surprise, the Mental Care Hospital was situated in the forest next to the graveyard – a weird place for a sanatorium, Blaine thought. No wonder the people in there were insane. _I would be just like them if I had to stare at a graveyard all the time._

The building was still standing there, but it had been closed again right after the massacre and no one had been there since then.

Suddenly, the loud speakers were blurring out: "Blaine Anderson to the teachers' lounge."

He sighed and got up – a call to the teachers' lounge meant a new assignment for him.

When he knocked on the door, he was let in instantly, facing the headmaster, Mr. Myer. "Hello, Blaine."

"Hello, sir."

"Sit down, please." Blaine did as he was told and looked at the man in interest. The headmaster was an elderly man, with short, grey hair and wrinkles around his eyes – he laughed much and often, even if he looked serious in his grey Armani suit.

"Blaine, there are news about people disappearing."

"Suckers?"

"Not really – I should be more specific. The people who disappear turn up after a few days – the only difference is that they have lost their minds. They don't know who or where they are, they can't identify any one of their friends and family and they behave like teenagers, although none of them is below 18 and over 29 years old. The police didn't call us until last week – the list of missing persons had become bigger and bigger and there are more people missing right now than usual."

Kurt's words rang in his ears - …Something is going on in the underworld… "Interesting. Why do you intend on sending me? I mean, I'm specialized in hunting suckers."

"We picked you because you did a great job with that troll last night. You seem to be able to handle strange situations and creatures and to be honest – we have no idea what could have such an effect on people as the creature there."

"I see. Do you know where I could start my research?"

"Yes. Start at the docks down at the river."

"Alright."

"Good luck, son."

"Thank you, Mr. Myer."

xxx

_August 4, 2011, 9.27 pm, Lima Heights Cemetery _

The gate of the cemetery creaked and Blaine gritted his teeth. Why did this thing have to make such noise?

His feet walked towards the end of the cemetery, towards the great oak. Of course he wasn't here to see Kurt. Well, ok, maybe he was – but he also needed the other boy's - creature's - advice. Maybe he had an idea what was going on.

Blaine shooed away a moth that was flapping around his head and when he finally reached the oak and looked up, a pair of blue eyes were staring down at him.

He smiled up sheepishly and ruffled through his hair to hide his nervousness. Why was he nervous about meeting Kurt? Because he didn't know what the other boy was? _Yeah. That's it._

"Blaine. I've waited for you," he said, and the eyes disappeared. For a moment, Blaine didn't know what to do, but then he started to climb up the tree.

He glanced into the darkness and Kurt appeared in front of him again and took his hand, the cool touch send shivers down Blaine's spine _– that's just because he's dead. Kinda. Nothing more. _Kurt guided him along one branch and pulled him up to another one and suddenly he faced a curtain that was quickly pulled aside by Kurt.

He stared into the tree house, at the simple interior – a wooden box, a futon and a frame with a few pictures and books on it.

Blaine had learned to never step into a building you didn't know. It could be a trap. Kurt felt his hesitance and rolled his eyes before making one big step into his home and smiling at the hunter.

"I swear it's not a trap. You can come in if you like." He sat down on his futon, leaning back and propping himself up with his arms.

The hunter in the doorframe took a deep breath and stepped in too, but quickly glancing around in order to be ready for any possible attackers. After he was sure that they were alone, he sat down on the floor, too, but not crossing his legs.

In his first year at Dalton, their coach had asked them to sit down and Blaine had sat down Indian style, legs crossed. The coach had approached him in one quick motion and had put both hands on Blaine's crossed legs. "Students, if you want to survive, never sit down like this-" he pointed at Blaine, "because otherwise, anyone can do THIS to you!" And he pressed down on Blaine's crossed legs hard, breaking them both. The young boy had screamed and tears had welled up his eyes – but he and every other student had learned their lesson: Never sit down with crossed legs – it could be the last thing you do.

"Are you always that… stiff?" Kurt asked, smirking at him and Blaine blushed heavily, not overhearing the ambiguousness of Kurt's word choice.

Kurt sensed how uncomfortable Blaine was and so he sat down straight, looking him in the eyes. Those beautiful, hazel eyes that looked so much like… anyways.

"I guess you have a reason why you came here?"

Blaine cleared his throat and said: "Yeah I wanted to see you. I mean - I need your help." Oh, the awkwardness. Why was he acting like a fool around Kurt? Where was self-conscious Blaine Anderson, crush of many girls (and boys), best hunter at Dalton?

"You need my help?" Kurt asked, ignoring the first part of Blaine's sentence.

Blaine told him what his headmaster had told him earlier and for a second, he thought he had seen a flash of awareness in Kurt's sea-blue eyes, but the moment was over quickly and the other boy nodded.

"I can't help you with that. You need to find out yourself. But I'm going to come with you."

Ok, maybe it was a little exaggerated that Blaine jumped on his feet at that and smiled like a fool, but he really liked Kurt. As a person – or creature – of course.

"Great – come on. The sooner we're there the better."

Kurt grinned at the hunter's enthusiasm, before hopping down the oak after Blaine and they walked towards Blaine's car in silence.

Blaine looked at Kurt while they were walking – the boy was wearing different clothes than the day before, but Blaine couldn't remember a closet in Kurt's tree house. When they reached the car, Blaine opened the door and looked at Kurt questioning.

"Do you want to come with me or do you want to walk – I mean, I know that you're faster, even if I use the car."

Kurt thought about it for a moment, then opened the door at the passenger's side and climbed in. "I would be exhausted if I'd run all the way."

Blaine smiled at that and shut his door close, started the engine and they began their drive to the docks.

"Is the tree house your… home?" he asked.

"Yeah. I've lived there since… well I live there."

"Did you build it by yourself?"

"Nope. It was already there. I only got the futon – lying on the floor isn't good for your back, you know." He winked at that.

"Uh… how did you buy that futon? Or your clothes, by the way – you can't have a credit card or something since you are… you know… dead."

"Kinda dead, Blaine. And yeah – I don't have a credit card. But I can be very… persuasive."

Blaine decided he didn't want to know what Kurt meant with being persuasive – ok, he did want to know, but he wasn't sure if he'd like the answer.

xxx

_August 4, 2011, 10.33 pm, the docks _

"There." Kurt pointed at a ware-house that looked desolated.

"And you know that, because…?" Blaine asked.

"I can feel it," Kurt answered simply.

Blaine stood in front of the heavy door and saw that it was only left ajar. Suspicious.

He glanced back at Kurt, who nodded with a grim smile before slipping through the gap. His eyes adjusted themselves quickly to the darkness and he could see that the warehouse was empty besides a pile of mattresses and clothes in a corner.

Kurt touched his shoulder lightly and pointed towards the pile; Blaine gasped at he faced Kurt – the taller boys' eyes were shining unnaturally bright, like searchlights.

"Close your eyes, Kurt. The creature will see you!"

"But I'll be blind if I close them," Kurt hissed back.

Blaine's heart trembled, but he grabbed Kurt's hand. "I'll guide you – when I'm screaming or something, you can open your eyes."

Kurt seemed hesitate for a moment, but then closed his eyes. The darkness seemed a lot darker now, but Blaine had good eyes and he dragged Kurt along towards the pile of clothes. When he finally reached it, he took a stick from the floor and poked into the pile.

The pile started to move and clothes fell down on the left and right side and Blaine bent his knees a little, ready to attack, but all he saw was – a girl, maybe at his age, with long, dark hair. Maybe she was homeless.

He sighed. "Hey! You should probably sleep elsewhere – it's dangerous in here. People disappear."

The girl tilted her head and spoke, Blaine could feel Kurt's hand tighten in his, but the boy let his eyes closed. "Really... Hey, how old are you?"

"Uhm what? 18 – why?"

The girl grinned. "Oooh so young. I prefer older boys but… you'll do it."

Blaine was confused. The girl wasn't a prostitute, was she? He wanted to decline the offer when the girl opened her mouth again while standing up and she started to sing a quite familiar song.

He tried very hard to remember the song, but his legs felt like jelly and his head was light as a feather and he became very tired. The grip around Kurt's hand loosened and the last thing he could hear were Kurt's furious voice, yelling, "STOP IT!" and then… blackness as his head hit the cold concrete.


	4. Memory, all alone in the moonlight

_August 4, 2011, 11.54 pm, the ware-house _

"What did you do?"

"Oh come on, he's just unconscious. He'll wake up soon."

"Yeah, but do you know what damage you could've caused?"

"I didn't cause any damage, Kurt – you interrupted me early enough by shoving your fist down my throat, thank you very much."

"I shoved my fist down your throat because you wouldn't stop singing and sucking is personality and memories out of him!"

"Oh calm down – sometimes you're such a diva!"

"Aah and that comes from you?"

"At least I'm not acting like an almighty, powerful... whatever! Geez, his thoughts are full of you. Everything you said to him, every gesture you'd made… it's disgustingly sweet."

"Wait – what did you see?"

"I can show you – you know that I know everything about him now."

Kurt sighed heavily. Then he looked up at the small girl. "No. I don't want to know. He has a right to keep his private life… private."

"Kurt, I can't remember you being so… responsible."

"And I can't remember you being so cruel."

There was silence, until the brown-haired girl spoke again.

"You know that I don't have a choice. You can't tell me she didn't make you do… things."

"Honestly? No – she didn't make me do anything." _Besides the things that I might have done and that I can't remember._ Kurt didn't say anything about his blackouts.

"If you say so…"

Kurt looked at her defiant.

"Hey, Kurt – do you know how the others are?"

"No… I can't… I don't know… I… Every time I try to contact one of them, both of us get wild and we keep attacking us – I have no idea why I'm not fighting against you by now."

"Kurt, you do! My power works passive – I can't help myself, but I'm trying to suck out your memories with every second that's going by!"

"Wha- what? But you're not even singing! And I don't do anything."

She chuckled bitterly. "Kurt, I don't need the singing – I'm just being over-dramatic, I guess – you know that it was my dream to become famous on Broadway. And you are fighting against me, I can feel it – you're building a barrier around your memories and emotions."

"You don't need to sing but you do it nonetheless? ...Diva!"

Despite the dangerous situation, both of them laughed.

"Kurt, you really need to go now. I can feel that I'm breaking through your wall any moment."

He sighed, then bent down and lifted up Blaine from the ground, carrying him bridal style towards the door of the ware-house.

Blaine moved in his arms and opened his eyes, just in time to see the girl touching her own forehead and gathering a shiny, blue ball from it… she seemed to pull it out of her brain.

Then, she handed the little, pulsating ball to Kurt.

"This is everything I took from Blaine. I recommend you to watch it, Kurt. It might be interesting for you."

Kurt closed his hand over the ball, but shook his head. "No. That's Blaine's memory."

"Kurt, what's going on…" Blaine asked with a hoarse throat.

But the boy didn't answer him and looked one last time at the girl in front of them, before turning around and heading outside the ware-house.

He carried Blaine all the way back to his car, sat the curly-haired boy down in the passenger's seat before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

They stayed silent, although Blaine shot glances at him, questions in his eyes. When they reached the graveyard, both boys got out of the car, Blaine was walking alone, but his feet felt weak and he stumbled, until he felt Kurt's arm around his waist.

"Come on, Blaine."

xxx

_August 5, 2011, 1.47 am, the tree-house _

Blaine had protested as Kurt had carried him up to his tree house and laid him down on the futon, but he was too weak to actually do something against it.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything to eat or drink in here." Kurt apologized before sitting down next to the futon.

"It's ok, I don't need anything." Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the throbbing head-ache he had from his crash with the concrete. He desperately wanted to know what had happened in the ware-house.

"I guess you want to know what happened in there?" Kurt asked, as if he had read his mind. From what Blaine knew, that could've been possible – he still didn't know what Kurt was, or what he could do. Maybe he could read minds?

Blaine nodded.

"The creature, if you'd like to call her that, is a siren."

_Siren: Creature that kills sailors by distracting and bewitching them with their voice. _

Blaine's soldier mind trotted down this information as soon as Kurt had mentioned the name of the creature.

"So, the girl is a siren. But… why didn't she kill us?"

"Blaine, she's a special siren. She doesn't kill people – she steals their memories, personality and emotions. That's what she needs in order to survive."

Puzzle pieces in Blaine's mind started to match.

"And why is she… mind-raping only people between 18 and 29?

"She wasn't born as a siren, you must know. Someone made her become one. The girl you've seen died when she was 18 and is dead for 11 years now."

"Wait – she would be 29 now?"

Kurt smiled. "Yeah. And that's why she's "mind-raping" as you like to say, people between 18 and 29 – she wants back the years she's been missing by now. She wants back her normal life. The life she would've had if she hadn't died in 2000."

"You seem to know it… her."

"Blaine…"

And suddenly Blaine's facial expression went blank. _Died with 18… in 2000… dead for 11 years._

"Blaine, I know you've read the article." Kurt said with a sad smile.

"The girl… she… she was one of the girls who died together with you in the Hospital, right? She died together with you, with your friends and your parents."

Kurt looked up, his eyes were glowing again, just not as bright as they had in the ware-house and Blaine's own eyes were forced open to look at him.

"Blaine, you've met Rachel Berry."

xxx

Kurt watched the boy on his futon. After he had announced that the siren was Rachel Berry, Blaine had gone silent, but you could tell he was thinking hard. Kurt knew that Blaine's head must hurt and that some of his memories were clouded due to the fact that Rachel had sung for at least 47 seconds.

That brought him to the shiny blue ball in his hands. Of course, it was Blaine's memories and Kurt had no right to watch them, but he couldn't help the fact that some of those memories were intruding his mind – it was nothing he could stop. And those memories and the emotions that were connected to them were so much to handle.

Kurt could see himself through Blaine's eyes, the time they had stood in front of the graveyard gate two nights before. He could feel Blaine's racing heartbeat and the rushing pulse when past-Kurt's lips brushed along his cheek. Kurt was quite sure that Blaine was gay and the next piece of memory turned his suspicion out to be correct when he woke up as Blaine the morning after their first meeting, aroused by dreams that included Kurt and…

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, holding the memory-ball on the palm of his left hand, "these are the memories you've lost during Rachel's attack. Please, take them back." Blaine looked up, when he heard Kurt's lightly hysteric voice. "And how do I… you know… get them back into my brain?"

Kurt gave him a reassuring smile. "You'll see – just take the ball."

The hunter reached out and took the ball from Kurt's palm between two fingers, and suddenly the ball flashed up once before disappearing – but Blaine's memories were back where they belonged.

"Wow, she made me forget the first time we met?"

"I… I can't say anything about it, I don't know anything about your memories-" _why am I lying?_ "-but she takes the moments where you had strong emotions, maybe the strongest in your life."

Blaine remained silent for a moment before he gathered courage and looked at Kurt. "Kurt, are you… are you gay?"

To his surprise, the other boy chuckled at that.

"Forget it. I'm sorry – I shouldn't have asked you that. It's private." Blaine added quickly, not sure why the pale boy was laughing.

"No, no, Blaine it's alright. I guess I just wasn't expecting a question like that… you seemed so concerned before speaking; I don't know what I had expected, really. Everything but that, I guess. But to answer your question: Before… everything had happened, I had been gay."

"And now?" ... "Oh my god, I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't mean to-"

"I… I don't know, I mean… I haven't thought so much about it… the last years. But I guess I still am or… I still would be if I weren't… you know…"

"Dead."

"Yes." Kinda.

"Mmh…" Blaine looked down into his lap and Kurt could sense that he was still thinking about something.

"Blaine, what is it? You can ask me, though I won't promise you will get an answer to all of your questions. But I'll try."

Blaine sighed. Maybe it was the best to be blunt.

"Kurt, what are you? You're not a human. And you're clearly no corpse, I mean, you're not moldering and you're not ugly and you don't smell bad…"

Kurt made a face. "I can't answer you your first question, I'm sorry…" _Yeah, I can't answer you because I have no idea what I am. I only know that I'm dangerous – especially for you._But of course, he didn't say that.

The curly-haired boy seemed to be tempted to pressure him into a more satisfying answer, but then he let go of the thought and asked another question.

"Do you… do you know what happened to the others – I mean, if Rachel's still out there, are your friends and parents, too?"

The pain that showed up in Kurt's face, especially his eyes, at that question was indescribable. His hands were shaking and his eyes glistened with tears, though they didn't fall yet.

Blaine knew that it wasn't his position to comfort Kurt, whom he knew for 3 days and who was obviously one of his opponents, one of those creatures he used to kill. But he nevertheless reached out and pulled the taller boy into a light hug, causing him to shift his body a little and now both of them where sitting on the futon. Also, he took of his leather jacket and sat there in his v-neck t-shirt, because he thought that the jacket felt weird when he wasn't fighting, but sitting on a futon and holding someone.

The other boy didn't seem to be bothered, so Blaine patted his back a little and finally, tears streamed down Kurt's face, hot as the one Blaine had caught the night before. When the first tears made contact with his arm, he tensed a little because the tears felt like bee stings, but his arms never left Kurt, even when his skin started to redden.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Kurt finally mumbled, while looking at the red marks on Blaine's bare arms.

"Shh… it's ok," Blaine answered because it really didn't bother him, but Kurt traced over the marks with three fingers, his cool skin connecting with Blaine's hot, and suddenly the marks were gone. Kurt clenched his fist for a moment, but then cleared his throat and sat up straight, though he didn't make a move to get rid of Blaine's arm that was still around his upper back.

"My- all our parents are dead. Like, dead-dead. They lie down at the cemetery in their graves. We, the children, had been buried… buried next to them, but we are, well, not dead-dead. We lay there for one week and then… we were back on the surface again. We don't know how. Though we all were… changed. I know that the others are still out there – I can feel them in here," he pointed at his chest, at his heart, "but we can't get near each other. We always get into a rage, the maddest you can imagine, and we keep on attacking each other until one of us has to go back to his home."

That was too much information for Blaine. The most horrible thing for him was the fact that the teenagers, that Kurt, had been buried while they were still living, and that Kurt had been lying next to his death mother for one week.

"Kurt, I'm really sorry about your mother… and the others."

At his words, the pale boy started to tremble again. Blaine forced him to look up into his eyes.

"I'm sure your mother was amazing. She can be proud to have a strong son like you."

Kurt's eyes flicked to the shelf and back to Blaine again, and Blaine understood. He got up quickly, grabbed a picture frame from the shelf and sat down next to Kurt again, who surprisingly leaned into him and took the frame out of his hands.

"That's…. that's her, in the summer of 2000." When everything had still been normal.

The woman in the picture had long, chestnut hair that fell down her back in curls. She was pale, just like the boy next to her who Blaine identified as Kurt immediately. She was tall and was wearing a long skirt and a necklace with a bright blue stone at the end. Her arms were wrapped around Kurt's shoulders and she laughed, her eyes closed and head thrown back and Kurt actually grinned in the picture, not grimly or mad, but happy and genuine.

"She… she used to laugh a lot. And she had this necklace she bought one day at the market – she said, the stone reminded her of my eyes…" Kurt said, smiling at the memory and Blaine smiled, too – he instantly loved this woman.

"She was right, Kurt – the stone is of the same blue that your eyes are – sapphire blue."

Kurt reddened at his words.

"Hey Kurt, you were always this pale!" Blaine said suddenly, in an attempt to cheer him up a little.

It worked. "Yeah, well, I was never one of these kids who ran around outside all summer." Blaine grinned at that. "But now I'm a lot paler… in 2000, I saw the sun at least when I had to go to school or when I had P.E. class."

"And now you don't go out at all?"

"I can't. Anymore."

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

After a brief awkward silence, Kurt got up and held out his hand to help Blaine up.

"You should go now – you need to drive home-"

"I live at Dalton Academy." Blaine blurted out, he didn't really know why, but it seemed important to him that Kurt knew where he lived.

"Oh. Ok. Uhm… as I said, you need to drive home now. I walk you to the gate."

"You don't have to…"

"I know. But I want to." Kurt stated and Blaine's heart beat a little faster at that.

They climbed down Kurt's oak and walked slowly across the graveyard until they reached the gate.

"Kurt, would it be okay for you if I come back tomorrow?"

The boy nodded. "I'd like that."

Blaine grinned. "Ok, so… see you tomorrow!" And then he reached out to pull Kurt into a hug. The boy froze, but didn't try to break the hug, so Blaine hugged him a little longer before letting go.

He waved at Kurt before climbing into his car and beginning his drive to Dalton. The last thing he saw was Kurt, standing next to the gravestone that said:

Kurt Hummel

1982-2000

But Blaine knew that there was another name on it. He had read it. Below Kurt's name was written:

Elizabeth Hummel

1962 – 2000


	5. Creature of the night

_August 5, 2011, 2.56 am, Lima Heights Cemetery_

Kurt was standing at the gate of the graveyard, fighting the urge to wave after Blaine when he smelled sulphur.

He turned around and rolled his eyes. "Being overly dramatic again, Azrael?"

The figure in the dark coat laughed at that and spread the dark-feathered wings on its back. "A little drama is always fun, Kurt. But you know that, right? Acting all superior and mysterious around that… that human bastard."

Kurt needed to focus quite hard on not defending Blaine. "The bastard you're talking about is talented. You're just pissed because he killed that troll of yours and 10 suckers."

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to find a reliable and mighty bridge guard these days? And I think you shouldn't be so fond of that human. You know what happens if she finds out about him."

The pale boy stepped closer to the hooded creature in front of him and reached out to lay down his hand on its shoulders. The gesture could've been friendly if Kurt wouldn't scrunch the shoulder hard. The creature whimpered in pain.

"But she won't find out, right, Azrael? Don't forget who you are talking to!"

"K-Kurt I would never… you know, I'm your friend!"

"Yeah - the kind of friend that stabs your back if you turn around!"

"I would never stab your back – I would tear apart every bone of you and slash your vitals before wolfing down your beating heart." The creature pressed out between its teeth, voice dripping with hate.

Kurt lifted Azrael at the hem of the cape, his face inches away from the hood and he could smell the stinking breath of the creature.

"YOU are the reason why I need Blaine – creatures like you should be eliminated and sent down to hell where you come from."

Azrael laughed a lunatic, deep laughter, head thrown back and the long fangs showing. "Creatures like me? Don't forget, you are ONE OF US! And soon will come the time when you can't control yourself around the bastard anymore and you will show your true colours and he will have no choice but to kill you and send you back to hell, where YOU BELONG!"

And with that, the creature disappeared, leaving a raging Kurt.

The pale boy fell back down on the earth and lent against the gravestone of his mother. But as it hadn't been enough, his skin started to burn and he heard the voice in his head.

"Come, Kurt… relax… enjoy it… I know you want it…"

He began to fight against it, but his sight blurred and he felt his jaw throb painfully. He clenched his fists and felt the claws grow that cut deep into his own flesh, causing hot blood to drip down from his hands.

"Kurt, you can't defend it… if you accept it, it will be easier…"

Although he tried desperately not to lose it, he could feel his personality being pushed aside by one feeling – blood-lust.

The voice sounded angry now. "LET GO, KURT! I'VE CREATED YOU AND I CONTROL YOU! I NEED YOUR POWER TO REACH MY GOALS. LET. GO!"

And Kurt let go. His personality was dragged back into the stern most part of his mind and he let out a dark growl before jumping onto his feet, crouched down like an animal while hunting. His fangs were fully grown and shimmered and his eyes had turned black with a red glowing pupil.

He snarled again before running. His destination was the city with all the pulsating heart beats of clueless, innocent people.

The trees, streetlights and cars flew over when he raced through the dark streets until he stopped at a lonely street next to a bar. He knelt down next to some dustbins and waited patiently until someone would walk by. Suddenly, the door of the bar opened and a drunken boy in the twenties stumbled out.

Kurt's senses were hypersensitive – he smelled the alcohol and sweat of the man, heard his racing heart and his eyes zoomed in onto the vein at his neck where blood was being pumped up to his brain.

He got ready to attack when he was jerked back and flew through the air until he collided with the wall of a house. He recovered quickly and blinked one time until he made out his attacker.

"Hello, baby-boy. Usually, I like my food cross and brown… but some milk-faced appetizer is okay by me, too," the creature said. It was a werewolf, and it had to be a born wolf, because otherwise he wouldn't be able to talk. Kurt wasn't impressed. His blood-thirsty, raging, cruel self just looked scoffing at the creature with dark, thick fur and bloodied snout.

"Wrong day, Lassie," and he launched an offensive, and he lunged at the perplex werewolf, pinning him down on the ground and effectively breaking his legs and arms/forelegs.

The werewolf howled in pain but Kurt wrapped his hands around its snout, sinking his claws into the sensitive flesh. He forced the wolf to look into his eyes and suddenly awareness widened the creature's eyes.

"You… you are Kurt Hummel? Oh, I'm so sorry! I would've never attacked you if I knew-" the werewolf pressed out between Kurt's fingers.

The boy just grinned at him, fangs glistening in saliva.

"Too late – let's have a little appetizer…" before he sank down his jaw into the warm flesh at the wolf's throat. Soon the screams and howls of the creature became quieter and finally, they died down.

xxx

_August 5, 2011, 3.48 am, somewhere dark_

"Why don't you stop him? He's killing a werewolf, a born werewolf – one of us!"

"Hush, Azrael. I can see what he's doing. But I won't stop him – when my time has come, there will be lots of born werewolves, because NO ONE is going to kill them anymore. NO ONE is going to kill any creature of the underworld anymore."

"But…"

"Let him do it – the raging fire in his heart needs to be fed. Give him blood, flesh, broken bones until he can't get enough of them. And when he's ready, he will be the willing medium I need."

"When will it be? WHEN does our reign begin?"

"Patience, Azrael. We will be ready soon – while we're talking, my servants prepare everything. And now – leave me alone! I need to check the others. Let's see what my personal favourite – besides Kurt, of course - is doing…"

And with that, she turned her back to Azrael and the last thing he could see before flying away was the face of a Latina in the water in front of his mistress.

xxx

_August 5, 2011, 1 pm, Dalton Academy, gym_

"Come on, Blaine – faster!"

Blaine clenched his teeth. Sweat was running down his forehead and neck and his shirt and boxers were glued to his body, but he nonetheless swirled around again, before jumping up and forward to kick at the dummy in front of him. His feet connected with the hard, sand-filled puppet. The elastic material broke and a fountain of sand washed over the boy who had landed on foot of the dummy.

"Geez, Blaine – that's the third dummy this week!"

The hunter was breathing too heavy and his mouth was too full of sand to actually give an answer.

He looked up when a shadow fell over him. Wes reached out to pull him up and he looked at him with lifted eyebrows. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Blaine asked, a little nervous – he had no idea how he should explain the burn from Kurt's tears. But Wes pointed at his temple. "That."

"Oh, I… hit my head. Last night, when I was on the prowl."

"But I thought you didn't find anything?"

Oh shit. Blaine hadn't told anyone from the siren – from Rachel Berry. It didn't seem right after all that Kurt had told him.

"Well, I hit my head while… crawling through some pipes at the docks."

"Oh ok. You should go see the nurse."

"Yeah, maybe…" Blaine was glad that Wes hadn't recognized the burn on his arms. He looked down to examine them and his eyes widened when he didn't find them – they were gone.

He knew they had been there when Kurt's tears had met his skin… but when he thought about it, he couldn't remember feel them stinging when he had been walking over the graveyard or driving home. Odd…

"Ok everyone, gather around!" The coach yelled through the gym and Blaine sighed before strolling towards the man together with the others.

"We're going to do a little partner exercise. Blaine and… Jason, you begin."

Blaine groaned. It wasn't like he didn't like Jason, but the boy was asking him out for over a month now and he didn't accept Blaine's "no". And as he had predicted, Jason grinned at him when they approached the middle of the gym, with the other students sitting around them.

"Hey Blaine!" The boy with the blonde hair he was wearing in long dreadlocks that were held back with a leather strap, winked at him.

"… Hello Jason."

In the background, Coach Statham blew his whistle and the boys started to circle each other.

"So… I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me. Maybe for dinner? And watch a movie afterwards?"

Blaine's mind was running fast – not only he didn't want to go out with Jason, he really didn't want to go out tonight, not after how he had left Kurt the other night and not after the mysterious boy had agreed on another date. Date? Well of course it was a date – they met at a certain place on a certain time. A date. Of course not in the romantic way – though he really liked the boy. The thought of those deep blue eyes, the flawless skin, the soft hair and hell, that ass in the skin-tight jeans he was wearing every time they met…

Suddenly he felt a push and landed on the ground, Jason hovering above him and pinning him down at his arms. He grinned down at Blaine and asked: "So, what do you think?"

The boy on the ground blinked two times to clear his mind – he had to stop thinking about Kurt – he was a distraction, and distractions could be deathly.

Suddenly, Blaine tucked up his legs and kicked upward, catapulting Jason effectively over his head and down on floor. He turned around and before the blonde had a chance to get up again, he knelt down on his chest, one hand around his throat and brought his lips next to Jason's ear.

"Dead."

Then he got up and the others started to clap, David let out some catcalls, but Blaine wasn't in the mood for fooling around, so he excused himself and made his way to the showers. He was thinking of going to his room and use his own, separate bathroom, but the sand from the dummy started to trickle down to parts of his body where it was really uncomfortable and so he grabbed a towel and stepped into a shower stall in the gym's bathroom.

Standing under the hot water, Blaine started scrubbing at his skin. Geez, I never knew you could have sand there… urgh… When he heard the others come back from the gym, he slung the towel around his waist and headed to the dressing rooms, as soon as the others stepped into the shower. He didn't want any company now, he felt tired and exhausted and he planned on sleeping for another three or four hours before getting ready to meet Kurt.

Oh great! Blaine face-palmed. He hadn't thought of bringing clothes. Now he had to walk through Dalton in his towel. Best day ever… He started to walk towards the door when someone poked him in the shoulder. He turned around to face Jason.

"Look, Jason, I'm really not in the mood to-"

"Why don't you want to go out with me?" Jason asked, voice controlled, but his face a little red.

That caught Blaine off guard. "Uhm. What?"

The blonde got a little more self-conscious. "You understood me. I clearly look good and I'm a nice person – but you always decline my offers AND you decline them without a real reason. It's always: 'I'm sorry, but I have no time at the moment' or 'I'm sorry but I have to study'… What's your problem, Blaine? Do you have a boyfriend already?"

Blaine didn't reply – he was too shocked. Jason interpreted that wrong.

"So that's it? You've got a boyfriend? You know what – you should stop leading people on if you're already together with someone! Stop being such a jerk!" and he stormed out while Blaine was just standing there, opening and closing his mouth.

"You look like a fish," Wes added helpfully when he walked by.

"Did you – did you hear that?" Blaine asked, still confused.

"Yup – Jason was yelling loud enough," the Asian responded.

"But I would never… I mean… I would never lead him on… or... OH MY GOD have I let him on?" Blaine panicked and Wes rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you have – I mean, you didn't tell him that you don't want to go out with him, you just made excuses why you couldn't go out at the time he'd ask you."

"Oh…"

"But… uhm, Blaine? Do you really have a boyfriend?" Wes asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"No!" Shit, that came out too fast, Blaine cursed himself.

"But you like someone!" Wes shouted out in triumph before running off to the showers to spread the news.

Blaine rolled his eyes and started to walk towards his room and just when he asked himself if his day could become any worse, he got a call to the teacher's lounge again. Great, if he got a new assignment, he wouldn't be able to meet Kurt today.

He put on some clothes and made his way to the teacher's lounge, where he was welcomed by Mr. Myer. "Blaine, it's good to see you. Please, follow me – there's something I have to show you."

The hunter followed the man down to the cellar where the labs and some cold rooms were. They stopped in front of the door of the first cold room and the headmaster turned around. "Blaine, I'm going to show you something and I want you to tell me what you think happened to that creature."

Blaine was curious and he nodded before stepping into the cold room. He gasped when he saw the body that was lying in there on a table.

It was a werewolf, readily identifiable due to the fur and the wolfish features. But the body was horribly abused, the limbs looked like they were broken, the snout was covered in marks that looked like claw-marks and Blaine thought it looked like a hand had been wrapped around the snout with incredible force. The worst thing was the creature's throat – it was ripped apart by what seemed to have been fangs and the eyes of the wolf were wide open, caught in one last expression of fear.

The hunter cleared his throat. "Why… why are you showing me this?"

Mr. Myer looked with a nearly apologetic look at the creature before answering. "It was murdered shortly after you arrived home tonight – I was wondering if you have noticed something. I know your hunt wasn't successful, but is there a chance you have noticed something strange? I mean, look at the creature – it has been murdered in the most bestial way, and even if werewolves fight against each other, they never kill each other – they know that they aren't too many."

Blaine thought about it for a moment. "Well, I haven't noticed anything, but I don't think that another werewolf or a hunter had been doing it – we learn to kill fast and fair, we don't torture those creatures. But I have no idea what could've caused these wounds or the fear in the eyes of that wolf."

The headmaster sighed and guided Blaine out of the cold room and back to the teacher's lounge.

"Whatever it was that has done that – it's powerful. I'll make an announcement to all students today – we have to be more careful from now on. Whatever is out there is not easy to handle. Times are dangerous."


	6. Nitty gritty dirty little freaks

_August 5, 2011, 5.05 pm, Dalton Academy, Room 275_

Blaine entered his room and fell down onto his bed. He was still exhausted from the training and set up his alarm before slowly drifting away when he noticed a motion in the corner of his room.

His hands found the handle of his dagger and he focused on the dark corner. He heard a flapping sound and sighed in relieve when he saw a little black bat that was fighting with his curtains.

He got up and freed the little animal, holding it in one hand. It looked interesting, with a white spot on the top of its head and when he looked at its feet, he found a piece of paper.

Suddenly he recognized that some suckers could control animals and he let the bat fall down onto his drawer, his dagger pulled out.

The bat wasn't impressed at all. It looked at him with a sassy – could bats look sassy? – look on its face before shaking off the paper.

When Blaine made no move to take it, the bat made an annoyed sound and flapped one wing against the paper before crawling back a little.

"Is that for me?" Blaine asked. "Oh great, I'm talking to a bat. OH and now I'm talking to myself…"

The black little animal looked at him with an expression that could only be described as "Bitch, please!" and Blaine carefully took the paper. He unfolded it and began to read:

"Blaine Anderson-" Ok, Blaine knew only one person who called him that. He could practically imagine blue shiny eyes staring at him. "-if you read this the bat has found you. Bratty little thing, but useful. It would be great if you could give her-" oh a girl? That explained the sassiness. "-a slice of peach or something. Ok, so the reason why I send you this message is easy – the Lima Heights Cemetery is crowded with corpses tonight. I have no idea why, but I thought I should warn you. I know you can handle them – you're a big boy." Blaine could hear the teasing voice of the pale boy and see the mock glistening in his eyes. "If you decide to come, you're warned. And if you decide to stay at Dalton, well… I guess then I was wrong about you. Kurt"

Blaine looked up from the message. Kurt had… expectations into him? Expectations that he didn't want to be proved wrong?

The hunter groaned frustrated – why was it so hard to understand Kurt? What was his secret? What was he? What did he have in mind? And did he like Blaine? Ok, forget the last question, Blaine.

He felt a tug at the paper and saw the bat poking her head against it. There was another sentence.

"Could you borrow me some sweatpants? And bring food. x"

X? XXXX? Kurt knew what x meant, right? A fucking x. Kurt. Hummel. Had. Added. An. X. Blaine freaked out. A little. No. A lot. The bat chirped in annoyance. Blaine found some grapes in his mini-fridge and fed them to the animal before looking at it.

"Ok… uhm… do you… do you understand me? Can you tell Kurt that I'm coming in 2 hours? Or… wait, I'm going to write it down-" Blaine said, grabbing a pen because it felt really weird to talk to a bat. But said bat bit him in the finger before glaring at him – wait, she can look sassy and she can glare? - and flapping up into the air, making her way to the open window and out into the dawn.

Blaine sighed before lying down for half an hour – he needed the sleep but he also had to pack a lot – including the sweat pants for Kurt – and to make sure no one else found out about the corpse-population at the LHC. It would've been bad if they sent someone else there who maybe discovered Kurt.

Oh Blaine, are you acting a little selfish? His brain asked, sounding an awful lot like Mr. Hensley. He isn't yours, and he can meet anyone he likes to meet. You are not special, even if you like to think so.

xxx

_August 5, 2011, 7.09 pm, Lima Heights Cemetery_

"Oh come on, die, motherfucker!"

Kurt could hear Blaine down at the graveyard, wrestling, stabbing and burning the corpses. The hunter was swearing a lot. It was quite hot.

The boy in the oak sat on a branch, feet dangling down and watched the hunter fight. Blaine did move very smooth, every motion precise and controlled and his ass looked really good when he kicked up in the air. His glasses sat on his nose to protect his eyes – corpses exploded, just like suckers, though they exploded into skin and bone pieces and not into dust. The bandana was wrapped around Blaine's lower face, covering his mouth and nose and the beanie held back the mop of hair that Kurt desperately wanted to touch sometimes.

Blaine had killed nearly all corpses but he had missed one that was creeping up behind him while he was wrestling with one in front of him. Kurt's eyes widened – at first he had thought Blaine had noticed the danger from behind, but he clearly hadn't. The dead hands were inches from Blaine's neck when Kurt let out a growl and hopped down his branch, approaching Blaine and the corpse in half a second nonchalantly ripping the corpses head off.

"Kurt?" Blaine gasped out before turning back to the corpse in front of him and looking at it annoyed. "Would you PLEASE bugger off?" and he stabbed his dagger into its side, tearing the blowy bones apart easily.

"Good evening, Blaine," Kurt answered while picking pieces of dead skin out of his hair.

"You did-" he pointed at the skull that Kurt had kicked away after ripping it off the corpse's body.

"Yeah I saved your life. Send Thank-you-flowers to my tree house, please," the honey-haired boy said and winked at him before turning around and climbing his tree, knowing that his ass looked fabulous when he climbed something. Not that it was important, of course – Blaine was just a human he needed in order to stop the things that were going on and to finally take revenge.

On the other hand, his heart was beating faster when the human was around and his skin tingled when Blaine touched it. He wanted to lie down next to the boy and feel him. Kurt, that won't be possible, he said to himself. But the dreams that came every time he was sleeping…

He heard a thump when Blaine reached the tree house behind him and turned around to smile at him. "So, Tootsy found you?"

"Tootsy?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yeah, the bat!" Kurt made a chirping sound that sounded exactly like the sounds that the bat made, and she came flapping down from a branch on the outside.

Blaine chuckled when the bat flew towards him and landed on his shoulder. "Hello, Tootsy."

The bat chirped happily.

Kurt stepped close to Blaine and brought his lips to the hunter's ears. "She's really fond of you… I would even say she's in love with you – she went on at least half an hour about how curly your hair is and that she really wants to sleep in it."

Blaine shivered at the touch of Kurt's soft lips on his ear, but managed to choke out a "Really?" that made Kurt laugh.

"Yes. I think you've made a new friend, Blaine Anderson."

"Well, I seem to get along with all sorts of creatures…" Blaine answered and both knew the unspoken question behind those words – what kind of creature are you?

There was an awkward silence when neither Blaine nor Kurt (who still couldn't answer this question) knew what to say – the only sound came from the bat that had curled up on top of Blaine's head and was chirping satisfied.

Blaine understood that Kurt didn't want to talk about himself and so he sat down his messenger bag, but made a mental note to try to find out more about Kurt soon.

"Why do you need sweatpants, by the way?" the hunter asked. "Can't you get them by yourself – not that I mind borrowing you some, though."

Kurt shifted uncomfortable. "Well I could get them but… why making it more complicated than necessary? It's easier if you bring me a pair." And yours smell just like you. But of course, Kurt didn't say that.

"Uhm… ok?" Blaine nodded confused. "Hey what do you want to do today? I guess you have plans?"

Kurt grinned at Blaine's enthusiasm. "We're going out!"

xxx

_August 5, 2011, 9.26 pm, Westerville, The Hell Hole_

Ok, there were standing in front of the club and Kurt had second thoughts. Was it really a good idea to bring Blaine?

"Kurt? I've never heard of that club before." Blaine looked at the dark neon letters that sat over the door. "The Hell Hole?"

"Ok, Blaine, now – please promise me not to freak out." Kurt pleaded and the hunter nodded, though he had no idea why he should freak out about a night club.

When they approached the door, the bouncer stepped into their way. He was tall and wore a long, dark coat with a hood that covered his face. He didn't say anything, but pointed at Blaine. Kurt straightened his body and looked the bouncer right into the eyes – well into the darkness in the hood. Blaine thought that it looked like Kurt's eyes were glowing red but it could've been a light reflex and Kurt spoke to the bouncer now. "We can enter." Then he looked away and the bouncer didn't answer but stepped back and the way was free.

Kurt opened the door and entered the club, Blaine followed him. At the first look, everything seemed normal. The music was thumping and was a little too loud to be comfortable, and the lights were dimmed and only stroboscope light was flickering through the room. There was a bar in one corner, a mass of people on the dance floor and a few sat in the corners.

And then Blaine spotted the dead body that lay across the bar. And the bones hidden under a table. And the feathery wings on the back of a girl on the dance floor.

"What the-" Kurt had folded one hand over Blaine's mouth and dragged him into a corner, positioning himself in front of Blaine and brought his lips to Blaine's ear again. He seems to really like whispering in my ear, Blaine's brain noticed but then was occupied with the fact that he was surrounded by at least 150 creatures of all sorts.

If someone would've looked at the two figures in the corner, it must've looked like they were making out – or Kurt was sucking his blood due to the fact that it was some weird kind of monster-night-club.

"Blaine, listen! This isn't just a night club full with creatures; it's also the hot spot for any news from the underworld. Oh don't look at me like that; you know that the underworld exists. Anyways, I'd really appreciate it if you could manage to not be killed tonight and that's why you have to stop glaring around and gripping your stupid dagger and pretend to be a creature that likes to party, instead of a talented, pretty-" shit he didn't mean to say that, "human hunter, alright?"

Said talented, pretty hunter could only nod, he was overwhelmed by the sense of danger and the now heavy smell of blood in the room. But suddenly anger occupied his mind. He spun around Kurt in one quick motion, causing them to change places and now Kurt was pressed up against the wall and Blaine brought his own lips to Kurt's ear.

"Don't you think a little warning would've been indicated? What are we even doing here? You want me to trust you, you want me to help you, but in fact I know nothing about you besides the fact that you're dead – I know, KINDA – and that you are carrying out a plan that involves me somehow."

"Fine." Kurt answered, eyes closed.

Blaine was perplexed. "What?"

"Fine – you'll get your answers. If that is what it takes to make you trust me, you'll get them. I just want to ask around here a little if someone knows why there have been so many corpses on the graveyard tonight."

The curly-haired boy was still shocked. One burst of emotion from him was all it had taken to get answers from Kurt? Man.

Blaine just leaned in to give his ok to Kurt when someone collided with his back, causing him to crush into Kurt and their lips met.

"Kurt?" a deep voice asked, and both boys startled up, disconnecting their lips and Kurt's eyes widened when he saw who had spoken. Blaine's head was fuzzy – he had kissed Kurt. Ok, it had been an accident, but he had actually kissed him and it had been awesome. His head felt light and his lips were tickling from the short contact with Kurt's.

"Azrael?"

Blaine looked at Kurt when he heard the concern, nearly panic in his voice.

"You're kissing that bastard?" Blaine looked around until he recognized that the figure in the black coat was pointing at him.

"You know that I can hear you, right?" Blaine asked, slightly pissed - he really wanted to send back the creature to hell but he didn't want to risk anything in a club full of monsters.

"Shut up, bastard!" the hooded creature hissed and faced Kurt again. "Kurt, you know that I only want your best – and she wouldn't like to see you distracted. Either you get rid of him – or I will. And she needs to know about him either way. Kill him, or I will."

Blaine was really annoyed by now. "Could you two please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?"

The creature growled at him and Kurt turned around quickly. "I'm sorry, Blaine…"

"What-"

"RUN, BLAINE!"

Blaine's mind worked quickly – he had no chance to kill the creature in front of him with all the other creatures in the club. Running was the only possibility. So he ran. And he grabbed Kurt by the waist and dragged him along before the other boy could protest.

"Blaine are you insane?" The blue-eyed boy yelled while Blaine stormed through the door of the club and out to the street where his car was parked.

"Get in!" He commanded and dived over the front lid of his mustang, before getting in. He could see the silhouette of the creature in the threshold of the club and raced away, tires squeaking.

"You sure know how to crash a party," was Kurt's only comment.

xxx

_August 5, 2011, 11.45 pm, Lima Heights Cemetery, Kurt's tree house_

"Sit down," Kurt ordered when they reached his home again. Blaine did as he was told.

"I guess we have some talking to do," Blaine said while leaning back against the wall.

"Yes. Hey, how about that – you can eat something while I go and change into my, I mean, your sweat pants. This might take a while and I want to be more comfortable."

Blaine simply nodded and watched Kurt disappear outside, and then he got up. He walked over to the shelf and looked at the three pictures that were situated there. The first one was the picture of Kurt and his mother that the boy had shown him the night before. The second one was a picture of a man who Blaine didn't know, but on the back was scribbled: Dad, July 2000. The man grinned into the camera, a baseball cap sat on his bare head and he wore jeans and a plaid shirt. Blaine knew where Kurt had his smile from.

The third picture was a group picture of six teens. The girl who Kurt had introduced as Rachel Berry was on the left side; next to her was a tall blonde boy who had his arm around a black girl who wore a lot of accessories around her neck and arms. The next boy was Kurt, who stood beside a blonde girl with a ponytail and a Latina with long black hair. Are all those kids the kids that had died together with Kurt? Blaine asked himself and looked on the back of the picture, hoping to find names, but there weren't any.

When Blaine put back the picture onto the shelf he brushed at one of the notebooks and it fell down, causing some pieces of paper to fall out. Quickly he bent down and gathered the papers when he noticed that all of them were newspaper-articles about the happenings in the Lima Mental Care Hospital in 2000.

Blaine opened the notebook to put the notes back, but shivered when he read the first sentence that was written in there.

"Another blackout today. I've woken up with blood-covered hands and full stomach. Who did I kill this time?"

"Lay. It. Down." Kurt's voice from the door came out controlled, but was icy.

The hunter quickly closed the notebook and stood up, handing Kurt the book.

"I didn't mean to spy – it fell down when I looked at your pictures."

Kurt didn't answer, but sighed before sitting down right where he had been standing, and Blaine quickly followed suit.

"I'm not mad at you. But I guess I have to explain some things."

Blaine didn't interrupt him.

"I guess I start with introducing myself again: Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel and I have no idea what I am."

Blaine opened his mouth, but Kurt looked at him with eyes that said 'Patience' and so he closed his mouth again and waited for the other boy to go on.

"When the massacre in 2000 had happened, all six teenagers, including me, had been buried next to our parents. One week later we suddenly were standing in front of the Mental Care Hospital again, that was now closed. It was dark, we were cold – and we were changed. Each of us had become some kind of creature, though we weren't exactly like other creatures at all."

"You mean, like Rachel Berry?"

Kurt nodded. "She is a siren, but instead of killing them, she steals their memory and personality. I guess you could call it killing the soul instead of the body."

"And the others?"

Kurt sighed. "I can't remember – since we have been changed, we can't be around each other without going insane and attacking each other – it's like we have a blackout and in the end, I wake up here again, without remembering anything besides the fact that I'd tried to make contact again. I know where they are, but I don't know what they are. Or how they are…"

It seemed to be hard for Kurt and Blaine could understand it – he knew where his friends were, maybe the only persons that were able to relate the things he had gone through, but he didn't know anything about them.

Blaine slid closer to the boy and laid his hand down on Kurt's arm. "Is there no way…?"

Kurt looked up, a blue fire burning in his eyes and Blaine was surprised by Kurt's drive. "Actually, I've thought of a way… And that leads me to my plan if you want to call it that."

"Tell me!" Blaine encouraged him.

"I want revenge. I want to take vengeance on the person who is responsible for everything that has happened – for my dead mother, for all the other dead parents and for the dead of my friends and me." Kurt's eyes were cold and his fists were clenched, his skin seemed to glow and he radiated something that made Blaine's brain scream 'DANGER!' and the hairs on his arms stood on end.


	7. Bite hard, it's a broken smile

_August 6, 2011, 12.09 am, Lima Heights Cemetery, Kurt's tree house_

"Kurt… Kurt calm down!" Blaine soothed him and after a while, the glowing became less and Kurt's look softened a little. "Do you know who did this to you?" the curly-haired boy asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No-" not REALLY "–but I know that something will happen if the six of us come together. And I know that this has to happen before something worse happens."

"And… you said you have an idea how you can meet the others without attacking each other?"

The pale boy seemed quite self-satisfied.

"I told you that I can't go out in the daylight – well, it's not true. I can go out, I'm just super weak, even weaker than suckers and I thought that maybe the others feel the same. And if all of us are weak, we won't be able to attack us."

"And if your idea is proven wrong? What, if the others are even stronger? Or, at least, stronger than you?"

Kurt grinned at him. "That's why I want you to come and join me. You can protect me."

"You want me to protect you?"

The pale boy raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine measuring. "You're a big boy, aren't you?"

The heat in Blaine's cheek was quickly becoming visible, he blushed because once again Kurt was being seducing and Blaine's hormones started to drive him wild. Kurt was a mystery for him – his actions were contradictory to the way he behaved, untouchable and standing above things.

He wanted desperately to slam Kurt against a wall and kiss him, kiss him longer, more furious than the accidental kiss at the 'Hell Hole', he wanted to taste the boy, wanted to touch him.

Kurt seemed to sense what was going on in Blaine's brain and he looked scared. "No, Blaine… don't even think-"

"Why, Kurt?" yup, he was sounding as desperately as he thought, "Why do you make all these comments, why do you touch me like you do, if you don't want-"

"Blaine, it's not about what I want or don't want! It's about what I am – I try to forget about it, but fact is: I'm a monster. And you're just a human." His voice sounded broken, but with a lot anger underneath it. His eyes were glowing once again, but they were still blue and hadn't turned into the dark black with red they used to when he was furious.

"Kurt, you aren't! Maybe I am 'just a human' and maybe you aren't human anymore, but you can still feel!"

Both boys were standing now, Kurt leaning against the wall, arms crossed in front of his chest and Blaine was standing in front of him, looking at the taller boy with pain in the eyes. Why was every part of his body aching, longing for the boy in front of him? Why was his skin burning and why he was craving for one touch of the boy with the pale skin and the hazel hair?

Resignation was showing in Kurt's eyes and he hang down his head. "Please, don't-"

But Blaine reached out and lifted Kurt's face with one finger, before closing the gap between them. And then, he pressed his lips on Kurt's and to his surprise, the boy didn't back down. Blaine gently sat his hands on Kurt's hips and the boy shuddered and parted his lips slightly, inviting Blaine's tongue and he followed the invitation happily.

Soon the kiss got more furious, Kurt panted and a low moan escaped Blaine's lips. Kurt's lips left his mouth and trailed along his jaw line, nibbled at his ear – geez, that boy had sharp teeth! – and Blaine gasped out "Fuck!" when Kurt licked at the salty skin of his neck before trailing along with his teeth and peppering the skin with light kisses.

And then, he felt Kurt's body tremble; Blaine opened his eyes to see that the boy's skin had started to glow again and he heard a weird, crunching noise, before a growl escaped Kurt's lips and Blaine felt sharp teeth biting down on the area between his neck and throat, his skin was being ripped apart and pain flooded his brain and his own hot blood was dripping down onto his chest.

The hunter let out a scream and fought against Kurt's arms that were holding him effectively on the spot. There was no chance to come free and Kurt's bite was becoming deeper every second so Blaine did the only thing that came to his mind: He brought his own head to the side – which hurt fucking bad since his own neck and throat were captured between the creature's chops - and bit down on the other's neck sharply.

The hold around his body became loose and he stepped back, pressing one hand on the big wound at his throat. When he saw Kurt's face, his heart skipped a beat – there was no clue of the beautiful, soft and blue-eyed boy he had know. The beast in front of him had black eyes with a red iris, his features were twisted and he was grimacing and his soft mouth was deformed by a snarl, showing two long fangs growing from his upper jaw. Blaine's blood was dripping down from them.

"Kurt?" Blaine managed to gasp out between the stinging, pulsating beats in his wound. At the sound of his voice, the creature snapped its head, looking directly into Blaine's eyes and it let out a painful howl before falling down on its knees. And this time, Blaine could see the transformation – blue sparks appeared in its eyes that grew bigger rapidly until they had pushed aside the black that seemed to shrink until only the iris was black again, the red was gone. The fangs moved back into the jaw until the teeth looked normal again and when the feature's softened, the only thing left was a shivering Kurt on the floor – the only reminder of what had happened were his in Blaine's blood covered lips.

"You… you bit me," came the broken, yet still angelic voice from Kurt. He sounded surprised.

"Yeah – because you bit me!" Blaine said between his teeth. Kurt's head snapped up and he hissed at the sight of the big wound at Blaine's throat.

"Cover this, please, I can't…!" he gasped out before turning around and storming out of his tree house.

Blaine had no idea what had happened but he felt a little dizzy and knelt down next to his bag, where a first aid package was stored. Maybe it would've been better to stitch the wound but a bandage would do the job, too. Though he felt a little weak on his legs he stepped outside and watched around until he found Kurt sitting on a branch above him.

He gritted his teeth when he began to climb up to the boy who just stared in no certain direction.

"Kurt? Are you alright?"

The boy on the branch laughed coldly. "You ask me if I'm alright? You're the one with the big hole in the throat!"

"Uhm, yeah… about that-" Blaine started and lay his hand on Kurt's arm. The other one jerked back and finally turned his face to look at the hunter.

"Is that what you wanted, Blaine Anderson?"

Blaine scratched his head before smiling sheepishly. "Well, I liked our kiss. I mean, until…"

Kurt didn't laugh, didn't even smile. "Yes, Blaine, until. Until I snapped and ripped your throat apart. Don't you understand, Blaine? I can't control myself around you." Or any other human, but mainly around you. Kurt sounded utterly broken now and he let his head hang down again. Blaine was reminded at the scene just before they had kissed.

Before he could say anything, Kurt talked again, not looking up. "Have you never asked yourself why I haven't got something to eat in my tree house? Why I don't have any clothes around? And why I live on this graveyard, surrounded by suckers, zombies, corpses and a few other creatures, but remain unbothered? Haven't you asked yourself why I can talk with a bat?"

"To be honest," Blaine interrupted him, getting angry, "I have asked myself all these questions and if I don't remember it wrong, I've asked you about that several times, but you never gave me an answer." Blue eyes started to well up with tears, but Blaine wasn't done yet. "I don't want to make you feel bad because you told me your story and I can… no I cannot, but I try to understand how hard life must've been and still is for you, but I really want to know what you are or what you can do. I mean, you nearly bit my head off…" He smiled at Kurt, trying to let him know that he wasn't angry because of that. Only because if the other things that Kurt didn't tell him.

Blaine wondered about himself – every sane man would've killed Kurt as soon as he had closed his teeth around Blaine's neck and throat – being a misunderstood boy or not. Kurt was dangerous and Blaine knew that – but that didn't stop him from liking Kurt or wanting to spend time with him and help him. Maybe I'm insane.

"I won't tell you what I am," Kurt said suddenly, jumping on his feet and balancing on the branch. Blaine took a deep breath, gathering as much air as possible for the tirade of things he wanted to say to Kurt about finally telling the truth and not hiding behind a horrible history or fear of shocking or hurting Blaine, when Kurt reached out and held his hand in front of Blaine. "I'll show you."

xxx

"There are no spiders in there, right?" Blaine asked nervous. They stood in front of the wooden box in Kurt's tree house. "I really hate spiders."

Kurt rolled his eyes. It wasn't like he was revealing one of his darkest secrets or something. Nooo. (But why had Blaine to be so adorable?)

"You're a hunter, Blaine – you're facing the most terrifying and deadliest creatures every night-" including me, "and you're afraid of spiders?"

Blaine pouted. Kurt wanted to kiss him. "They have too many legs, ok?"

Kurt sighed. "I promise there are no spiders in there." Though what WAS in there wasn't better.

And then the box was open and Blaine stared down into it. "That… that isn't human, right?"

"No no no! Most of it is pork and that's-" Kurt inhaled deeply, "is beef, I guess."

"And all that meat is in there because you… cook it?" Blaine asked, eyebrows lifted and Kurt knew what answer he wanted to hear and Kurt also knew that BOTH of them knew that they knew the truth.

"No, Blaine. No cooking."

"Oh… ok. Have you tried… normal. Ehrm… cooked food?"

Kurt ran his fingers through his air and sighed again. He sighed a lot the last hours. "Of course. Believe me, I'm disgusted by the thought of eating that"- he pointed towards the box, "but I get sick from eating normal food. So I just eat that stuff– you know, just eat it fast and… well swallow as much as possible."

Ok, now Blaine had a lot of pictures in his mind that included Kurt swallowing – geez what was wrong with him? Kurt was revealing more and more about himself and all he could think about were…. Blow-jobs?

"I'm sorry." Yeah, good Blaine, that sounded normal. Just focus. Focus. Maybe ask a question. "Uhm… where do you get the meat from? I mean, do you… hunt?"

"No," well, at least not when I can remember, "I get my food the same way I get my clothes. I can show you if you like… it's a little weird to explain."

Blaine didn't know what to expect, so he nodded in agreement, curious what Kurt meant, and they made their way back to Blaine's car, Kurt showing him the direction through the city.

xxx

_August 6, 2011, 1.36 am, Lima, a slaughterhouse_

"Ok, seriously? That's the creepiest place I've ever been – and I've been to a lot of graveyards and caves and stuff." Blaine declared.

"Blaine, this is the place where your… burgers and steaks and stuff come from." Kurt noted.

"Really?" Blaine asked, making a shocked face, "and I've always thought they grow on trees!"

Kurt looked at him for seconds before cracking up and holding his sides from laughing so hard. "You… you kill me!" he gasped out between laughs.

"You're already dead," Blaine said, but as soon as it was out, he slapped himself. "Gosh, Kurt I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

The boy had stopped laughing, but didn't look angry. "I know, Blaine." Kurt took a deep breath and gestured Blaine to follow him around the building and they entered it through a door at the side.

"Kurt, what if someone-"

"WHO'S THERE?"

"-sees us…"

Kurt just shushed him, straightened his back and stepped into the light of the torch of a giant, fat man with a meat chopper in the left hand. Seriously? A meat chopper? What is this – a horror movie? Blaine thought.

And then he heard Kurt's voice, though it didn't sound like his voice at all. It was deeper and he spoke more slowly than usual, looking the man directly in the eyes. "Brian, it's me, Kurt. Can you remember me?"

The slaughter nodded, lips slightly parted and his eyes glued to Kurt's.

Blaine couldn't really see Kurt's face and so he stepped next to the boy and gasped when he saw Kurt's yet black eyes burning and staring intently at the slaughter, Brian.

"Brian, do you have the things I asked you for?"

The slaughter looked nervous now. "No, Kurt. You told me… you told me that you will need them tomorrow – I still need to get the pants you wanted. Please don't punish me."

"It's alright, Brian. I won't punish you." Brian looked relieved. "Brian, forget that I have been here, forget who I am and forget my friend-" he pointed at Blaine, "until I talk to you for the next time. Oh, and do you know what would be good?"

The slaughter looked at him in awe. "A messenger bag. Brown leather. That would be really cool, Brian."

Blaine could practically see the light bulb over Brian's head. "Kurt, I want to buy you a messenger bag, would that be ok?"

Kurt grinned. "Sure Brian, that's a good idea. We'll go now."

And with that, he turned around and grabbed Blaine by the arm, leading him back to his car again. Blaine started the engine before looking at the side, at Kurt.

"So, that's what you meant with being persuasive?"

"Yes. Brian's the night-watchman of that slaughterhouse. I get all my… food from him and he buys me clothes and stuff I need."

"Kurt, do you know what you're doing? You're controlling his mind." Blaine didn't know what to think about it.

"No, Blaine – I just give him ideas. Everything I propose – he does it. But… I can understand if you're disgusted…"

The hunter smiled. Kurt didn't seem to notice that he could never hate him or be disgusted by him. He thought about the ability of him and suddenly a thought came to his mind.

"Could've… could have you been able to made me stop kissing you? Stop… wanting you?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat and didn't answer until they had reached the graveyard again. When they both got out of the car, he turned around to face Blaine, who had walked a little behind him.

"I could've stopped you. And you wouldn't even have noticed it – it would've been your own idea."

Blaine gulped. Only now he understood how powerful Kurt really was.

"And why didn't you? I mean, you clearly thought it was wrong."

"Because I… I didn't care in that moment – I only wanted one moment for me where I could've been a normal 18-year-old like everyone else. Well, you have the result of that stupid, selfish wish at your throat." Kurt answered bitterly and reached out as if to touch Blaine's wound, but stopped himself.

Then he whirled around and was gone. Blaine ran over the graveyard to the tree house, he didn't want Kurt to be alone, even if the boy had run from him. Blaine's heart nearly broke and his own problems seemed irrelevant compared to Kurt's – at least HE could love – KISS someone without trying to EAT him.

He found Kurt in a dark corner of his tree house, curled up and when Blaine touched his shoulders, the other boy looked up, his blue eyes shining and he looked desperate and angry.

"Blaine, do you know what I am? Do you KNOW?"

The curly-haired hunter had no idea, nothing of Kurt's abilities or needs matched perfectly with a certain sort of creature, although he had most things in common with…

"I'm a demon, Blaine. A fucking demon."

"But that can't be – you're neither possessed, nor has a witch created you."

Kurt gritted his teeth and smiled a sad smile at Blaine. "That's the point, Blaine. I'm a joke. A fucking bad joke, Blaine. Not only me, all of my friends, too. Someone stole our lives and turned them into bad jokes. We don't know anything about how we'd become like this or why we're so different compared to "normal" creatures. And I'm tired of not being able to have a normal life, to have parents, to have a family or a home or to have someone to love… I just want to be loved…" Without killing the one when I love him back.

And then, Blaine's arms were around him and he was being carried to his futon and laid down. Blue eyes found hazel one's and after a short moment, when Blaine waited for Kurt to maybe back down, he lied down next to him and wrapped his arms around the brunette's chest.

Both boys drifted away slowly, and both had thoughts running through their heads that confused them.

Wow, I would've never thought that I end up cuddling with a demon, Blaine thought before he was overcome with sleep.

And all that Kurt prayed for to the God-he-didn't-believe-in (and that probably wouldn't even care about prayers of a demon) was: Please don't let me wake up covered in blood, with Blaine's dead, abused body next to me. Please.


	8. Friends and lovers

_August 6, 2011, 5.54 am, Lima Heights Cemetery, the tree house_

Blaine woke up when the sun was still low, hardly visible, because his soldier-mind had recognized a movement. He blinked one eye open to face the darkness of a hood-covered head right above him, before he let out a yell and jerked upwards, tackling the creature that was surprised by the sudden attack and throwing it against the wall of the tree house.

The creature didn't waste time, though, but spread its feathery wings and raced forward towards Blaine, who caught both hands of his opponent, and screwed them up, making the creature go down on its knees and he pinned it to the floor with his own leg.

Kurt had woken at the sound of the fight and was now glaring at the hooded creature beneath Blaine, though the effect of Kurt's dangerous glare was belittled due to the fact that he was yawning and blinking sleepily.

"Azrael?"

"Wait – that's the same creature as in the Hell Hole last – uhm, this night?" Blaine asked – he had totally forgotten about the happenings in the night club when Kurt had told him about his life.

Kurt was fully awake now and before Blaine could even blink, he was pushed aside and now Kurt was hovering about the creature.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

The creature, Azrael, just laughed deeply before he pushed Kurt aside, causing the boy to get tossed across the room until he collided with a wall.

"I want to finish what I've started. You know, I know why you're so fond of that human bastard – he smells… delicious."

Blaine shivered at Azrael's words and looked to Kurt who was lying in one corner, unconscious as it seemed. Blood was dripping down his face from a big wound on the back of his head.

Azrael started to crawl over the floor towards Blaine, and it was a disgusting look – the creature in the black hood crawled on all fours, limbs bent in weird ankles and Blaine was reminded of a big black spider – geez, he hated spiders.

"Why do you want to kill me?" Blaine asked, he was trying to distract the creature while he was thinking about a way to survive the whole fiasco.

The creature flapped its wings twice, leaping up from his crawling position until he floated in front of Blaine, inches above the floor.

"Because you smell delicious and I really want to taste you…" Azrael answered with a greasy voice, bringing his hooded face near Blaine's.

The hunter wrinkled his nose at the sulphuric and dead smell that surrounded his opponent. He thought about it for a moment, and reviewed the conversation between Azrael and Kurt. They were talking about…

"Who is "she"? You talked about her with Kurt."

"Why would you want to know? You'll be dead in no time cause I'll be ripping your… precious little human head off and serve your brain to Kurt when he awakes. Well, if he awakes, of course. I think I'm going to kill him, too." Of course, Azrael didn't plan on killing Kurt – the mistress would've killed HIM if he did that. But the hunter in front of him deserved a little torture before dying. And there was nothing more that Azrael enjoyed than causing someone physical AND psychical pain.

Blaine chuckled, still trying to create a plan – he was playing on time. "Nah, I don't think you could handle Kurt – he's more powerful than you'll ever be."

The hunter had been right when he had assumed that that comment would hit the creature's pride. Azrael growled at him before gripping him by the throat – his hands were cold and a little wet, with pale skin and only four fingers that ended it long claws.

"Oh, trying to defend the little fucker over there? Isn't it cute? But wait until the mistress hears about that – she's going to punish Kurt so hard for letting himself being fucked by some human bastard."

Apparently, 'she' was the same person Azrael had called 'the mistress' now – and apparently, she had some kind of power over Kurt and Azrael.

Ok, Blaine had an idea. If he was fast enough to reach his Cross and if Azrael was distracted just a little longer…

"You realize that you sound like a 5-year-old, right? 'Wait until the mistress hears about that' – woah I'm scared. What is she going to do?" Blaine mocked him and coughed when Azrael's fingers closed tighter around his throat.

"Stupid human, you have no idea who you're mocking. The mistress is the most powerful being that has ever faced the earth and she's even strong enough to have created several demons and CONTROL them – just like that little slut over the-"

Said 'little slut' was gone.

Although Blaine was confused, too, he used the distraction to pull out the Cross at the necklace and pressed it forward into the dark of the hood, aiming at the creature's face. When he felt wet skin bubbling and the smell of burnt flesh reached his nose, he knew he had aimed correctly and Azrael jerked back with a scream, releasing Blaine's throat (that throbbed painfully since Azrael had ripped open the wound that Kurt had caused) and before the creature could move, a fist hit the side of the hood, and the punch sent Azrael through the curtain in front of the entrance of the tree house and he would've fallen down the tree if he hadn't spread his wings.

Blaine got ready to attack again, but Azrael was just floating on eye level with him and Kurt, who had appeared next to the hunter, before he spoke directly to Kurt.

"You are doomed, Kurt. You can try to fight against it, but you won't win – when the time comes, she'll call you back and then you're going to reign with us, kill with us and the quick-fuck next to you will be dead and I promise you something-" Azrael hissed again, he suddenly he shoved his hood back, revealing a bare head, with white, spongy-looking skin and holes, where the eyes should've been. Also, he had a wound, right where Kurt's wound from the collision with the wall was. "I will personally arrange that you'll be the one to kill this hunter you keep having around like a puppy!"

And then he turned around and with two flaps, he was gone.

xxx

"Some nice friends you got there, Kurt. And a mistress – kinky!" Blaine wiggled his eyebrows, causing Kurt to giggle.

"I bet your friends are better," Kurt said finally, when the giggling had died down.

Blaine thought of Wes and David, his closest friends at Dalton, who had replaced some chemical powder he used when he was hunting, with itching powder - there he had been, surrounded by suckers and all he had had been itching powder. "Naah, not really." He answered with a wink.

But he got serious soon. "Did you hear what that ass said – about that mysterious mistress that had created or still creates demons?"

Kurt sighed before looking at Blaine. "Yeah well, I've always thought that she's the one who… you know, made me the way I am. But I have never ever seen her, and if she'd created me, is she responsible for the others, for my friends, too?"

"I guess we gotta find her." Blaine seemed excited. Finally he had something to do, he had a goal.

"Yeah and then? Face her – two youths against a probably really powerful… creature?" the pale boy sounded depressive.

"No, but we're going to find your friends, and maybe some of my friends can help, too, and from what I know only witches are able to create demons and I've fought two witches already so I know how to do it and we can-" Blaine babbled and Kurt looked at him adoring. Why was the hunter he barely knew so nice?

"If you really want to do that? You don't have to, you know…"

"Gah, stop it. I want to, alright?"

The blue-eyed demon looked at him with a crooked smile before he got up from the edge of the tree house they had been sitting after Azrael had disappeared.

"I'll just… you know, eat something," he made a disgusted face, "and then we can go. You could… wait at the car?"

Blaine got the hint and grabbed his bag before climbing down the now familiar tree and strolling towards his car. The graveyard looked actually beautiful in the light of the morning – and when it wasn't crowded with corpses.

When he reached his car, he grabbed an apple out of his bag and sat down in the driver's seat, door open, to wait for Kurt who only approached the car minutes after him. Blaine noticed he was dressed in his jeans again, but he didn't ask about the sweat pants.

As soon as Kurt sat down, he started the engine and began to drive to the direction Kurt showed him. He watched the boy in the passenger's seat a while before he asked: "Is it hard for you to be awake or outside when the sun's shining?" Well, shining wasn't the right word – it was half past 7, so the sun wasn't really shining, it was only low at the horizon.

Kurt had closed his eyes when he talked. "Staying awake isn't so hard but the rays are stinging my eyes and my skin feels like it burns."

At that, Blaine stopped at the side of the road and turned around in his seat, rummaging through some stuff on the backseat. Kurt looked at him curiously, but Blaine just dragged at the sleeve of something until he got out a black hoodie.

"You can wear this to cover your head, if you want to – I mean, it's probably a little too big and it could be too warm later, but for the first time it'll do." Then he opened a panel and got out a pair of black wayfarers. "The pink ones are mine, but you can wear these to protect your eyes."

Kurt mumbled thanks when he slipped into the too big hoodie and put the glasses on his nose. He looked like a kid that played 'secret agent' or something, but at least nothing hurt him anymore.

Blaine started the engine again and they drove in silence, Kurt just telling him where to drive to the left or to the right and apart from that, cuddling himself into the black hoodie of the hunter. It was awesome – he could smell Blaine's scent everywhere around him, but he felt so… powerless that his body didn't react in blood-thirst and he didn't feel the hunger.

Finally, they reached a manor at the upper side of Lima. The garden looked wild and a bit like a jungle but the house was clean and it looked like someone lived there.

Kurt got out and was followed by Blaine and together, they opened the gate and walked across the drive up to the main door.

xxx

_August 6, 2011, 8.01 am, Lima, the mansion_

They stood in front of the door on the veranda and Blaine was just about to ask who lived in this house when he saw a brass sign with a familiar name on it.

"Lopez? As in José Lopez?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, and as in Santana Lopez. She came back to live here – her mother died when she was a kid and it was only her father and a nanny who lived here. And after she and her dad had died, the nanny left, too – Santana came back to live here when we all came back to life."

That made sense – the house looked like someone lived in there. Blaine glanced through the windows, but could only see a dark kitchen with some cans of cat food on a counter.

"Shall we… knock?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, I don't think she's awake now – it is day now."

At that, Blaine took out his dagger and slipped it into the lock of the door and after a moment, the door clicked open. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him, but Blaine just shrugged. "Hey, when you live with Wes and David, you learn how to escape locked rooms. Or closets."

As soon as they entered the dark house, Kurt put down his glasses and his eyes started to glow again. Blaine was intrigued.

"Can you control this glowing?"

"No, not really – but it's useful in dark rooms."

Blaine gulped before he said: "You know, if you don't want to attract attention, I could guide you again," and he held out his hand.

But Kurt just gave his hand a light squeeze and declined the offer. "It's easier if Santana notices us – we won't have to search for her."

And with that, Kurt turned his head, only to be tackled down and be slammed against the wall next to the door. "!"

Blaine bent his knees, assuming a fight position and he immediately flicked on the light next to the kitchen door.

What he saw, was incredible.

Kurt lay on his back and on his chest sat, in an animal-ish manner, a blonde girl in jeans shorts and a white t-shirt, grinning happily and bouncing on the demon's chest.

The boy himself blinked two times, now with normal, bright blue eyes since the light was turned on until he smiled widely and started to laugh happily.

"Brittany?"

"Kurt, you came to visit!" And then she meowed.

Kurt laughed and finally jostled her down his chest and sat up. She did a graceful side-roll before getting on her feet artistically in a kind of back flip. Blaine noticed that she stood with bent knees, her feet not fully touching the ground and then he recognized a furry, sand-coloured cat tail dangling down between her legs.

As soon as Kurt was on his feet, she rubbed her head at his neck and licked there – Kurt made a grossed face, but let her do it. While the two were interacting, Blaine had time to look at the girl. She had bare feet and her legs were covered in scratch marks, not bad ones, but still visible. Her plain white t-shirt was torn apart on several parts but she didn't seem to mind.

She had blue eyes, like Kurt, but hers were much brighter and looked watery, not like Kurt's deep, sapphire blue ones. Freckles covered her nose and her long, blonde hair hang down her back in light waves. On top of her head were two cute, just as her tail sand-coloured cat ears.

His name got Blaine's attention. "… is Blaine." He looked up to find Kurt pointing at him.

The girl tilted her head and made two quick steps in Blaine's direction. "You smell really good – and a lot like Kurt."

"BRIT!" Kurt interjected, face blushing.

"But it's true, Kurty – I smell like Santana and Blaine smells like you." She turned around to the hunter again. "My name is Brittany. And I'm a cat – I can smell everything."

Blaine hadn't forgotten his manners and he extended one hand to shake Brittany's. "I'm Blaine Anderson."

"Did someone tell you that you smell like Kurt?"

Blaine was confused. "Uhm, yes – you?"

"I knooow!" And with that, she practically jumped on Kurt again who scratched her behind her ears and she purred at that.

"Hey Brittany, where's Santana?"

"She's asleep – we had fun all night and now she's kinda tired – but I can wake her if you want me to?"

Kurt clearly didn't want to know what 'fun' meant, and he just nodded and stopped scratching Brittany. She stretched a little and raced upstairs, leaving Blaine and Kurt in the foyer of the mansion.

Blaine noticed that Kurt was breathing a little heavily. "How do you feel?"

The demon stepped next to him and laid his head on the hunter's shoulder. "I feel weird - powerless, I guess, and a little weak on my feet, just like I had run a marathon or something. Exhausted." _Yeah, and that's exactly the reason why I can be near you without ripping your head off. _

However, even if Kurt was thinking the last part, Blaine seemed to think the same thing because he brushed over Kurt's cheek with one thumb and was about to pull Kurt closer, when they both heard the angry voice of a girl coming downstairs.

"… and I don't care - even if Santa Clause would be standing at the door, I'm gonna kill him. Brit, I really love you, but you can't just let in random people – just scare them away, and go to bed again, alright?"

"I guess Brittany hasn't told her who's here…" Kurt deadpanned.

And then, a Latina with long black hair, coffee skin and glistening black eyes stood in front of them, looking at Kurt in surprise.

"Well, that's a surprise – my favourite demon and a hobbit. Why are you interrupting my sleep, Hummel?"

"Hello to you, too, Santana," Kurt said annoyed.

Suddenly, Brittany appeared behind the Latina, wrapping her arms around the slightly taller girl's waist and resting her head on her shoulder.

"Tana, that's not a hobbit – he's plain."

"Blaine, Brittany. Not plain," Kurt helped her, smiling encouraging. Blaine just cocked his eyebrows and looked at the two girls in front of him, not noticing that Kurt was still leaning against him.

The Latina didn't look like a creature at all – no fangs, no claws, no fur or other animal body parts.

Out of nothing, Santana stood inches away from his face, poking him into his chest. "What are you staring at? And why are you here – you reek of Kurt, but you're clearly a human?"

"I'm not staring – I was just wondering, what… anyways, I'm here to help Kurt. He wanted to test if he could meet you without attacking you and I… well I'm here to protect him if his plan would've failed." Blaine stated, looking Santana right into the eyes. He clearly wasn't one who was intimidated by an offensive, tall girl.

For a moment, Santana tried to kill him with her stare, but then her look softened the tiniest bit and she chuckled.

"Aww, Kurt got himself a boyfriend. Cute."

At that, both boys started to protest – Kurt because he couldn't handle it – there was no way Blaine could ever be his boyfriend – and Blaine because he really wanted to be that for Kurt but he just wasn't and it was something he had to make clear. Even if it hurt.

"Just so you know – you could never have handled Brittany and me if we would've attacked you, BUT – and that's a very important but – why don't we attack each other, Hummel?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know that I have a first name, too, right? Anyways, I thought that maybe the daytime is making us weak – the sun is shining and I'm much stronger at the night and when it's dark. And I've figured that you maybe feel the same."

"Kurty is right," Brittany said. "I can't use my claws – and I'm not really agile and flexible at the moment…" Not really flexible? Blaine didn't want to know what flexible was, if the back flip and roll and stuff was NOT flexible.

Santana was quiet and she seemed to concentrate hard. For a moment, Blaine thought that he had seen a hint of yellow in the Latina's eyes and her bare arms got a weird kind of pattern, nearly like feathers, but then the moment was over and she looked as ever.

"Nope, I can't do anything, too," she said and cursed in what seemed to be Spanish.

"See?" Kurt said and looked satisfied.

"Yeah, you're a fucking genius – how about we sit down in the kitchen and have some coffee – I feel like that's going to be a long conversation…"

And with that, she walked through the kitchen door and Brittany smiled one last time at Kurt before dancing behind her friend into the kitchen.

Kurt turned a little and looked at Blaine, whose eyes had began to glow and practically pop out of his head at the mention of coffee. He looked like a puppy. Kurt face palmed. "Great, a puppy and a cat – my best friends are animals."


	9. The calm before the storm

They were situated around a table in the kitchen, Blaine and Santana had cups of coffee in front of them, Brittany was sipping milk while purring once in a while and only Kurt had nothing in front of him ("You know, I could offer you a fresh cup of blood or something" "Thank you Santana, that's too kind of you, but no, thanks. Funny how you can make jokes about others situations.")

"So, Blaine, since you're not Kurt's boyfriend – would you like to have some… fun?" Santana smirked at him.

"Santana, stop hitting at my- at Blaine, alright?" Kurt glanced at her.

"Jealous, little demon?"

"What? No I'm not, we- there are more important things, that's why I'm here."

"Oh and I thought you visited because you missed us," Santana said with an eye roll.

"I miss you," Brittany stated, and stopped licking her lips for a moment, before she turned her attention back to her cup of cream with that she had replaced her milk.

Blaine wondered what kind of creature both of the girls were. Kurt sensed that Blaine was observing them, so he decided to help the hunter a little before explaining the girls why he was here.

"Santana, Brittany, before I start, could you tell Blaine, who and what you are? And then-" Kurt paused, and thought about a way to ask this, "I would really like to know why you two can live together like that – I mean, it's kinda obvious that you've spent the night together and… how do you do it without attacking each other?"

The Latina looked over to her blonde friend, but the girl seemed still very occupied with the cream and her tail was drawing circles besides her, so the black haired beauty started to explain their story to Blaine, who listened interested.

"I'm Santana Lopez, daughter of José Lopez, and this is Brittany Pierce, daughter of Gustave Pierce. Since you're with Kurt, I guess you know what happened back in 2000?"

Blaine nodded and the girl talked on. "When we woke a week after we'd been buried, I felt weird. It's hard to remember that night, but what I can remember is standing next to Brit… I guess Kurt has been on my other side."

"I'll always be beside you, Tana," Brittany interjected and the hint of a smile was visible in Santana's face before she turned back to her usual, bored look and spoke again.

"Kurt, does he know about her?" Blaine noticed that Santana called Kurt by his first name when she forgot about acting tough.

"Uhm… you know her, too? Well, yes, he has met Azrael this morning and this bastard practically told him that she's the one who has created me… us, I guess."

"Azrael? That freak visited us yesterday with a message from her and, well, she kinda made Brit and me kill two men who were close to discover her home or wherever she stays at the moment." Santana looked angry at the thought of it and Brittany said: "I don't like Azrael. He's scary."

Kurt looked at her compassionate and Blaine could understand why she thought so – geez that Azrael-guy was creepy.

"ANYWAYS," Santana said a little annoyed that they had been distracted from the original story, "I didn't quite know where to go and I ended up at my old house when I realized that my father was dead. Soon after I'd settled down, I heard Brittany strolling through the garden – she didn't have a home and-" "And I've always followed you, Santana." Brittany chimed in.

"That she has indeed," Kurt chuckled, captured in memories of the past, of happier days. Blaine smiled at the way Kurt's eyes lit up and how he was practically radiating happiness at the thought. Even Santana smiled with bright eyes – she looked really beautiful when she did.

"I guess we can live together because I've always been angry, so it doesn't really matter – I can't get into a deeper rage; also, Brittany is more useful for her if she's together with me, that's why she lets us stay together I think."

Blaine had the feeling that 'Brittany is more useful if she's together with me' was a dapper way of saying that the blonde was a little… naïve and didn't get so much done when she had to do things by herself. Not that Blaine didn't like her – she was a nice girl, even if you had to get accustomed to her special way of being first.

"Lover-boy-" Blaine understood that she was talking to him when he looked up after a while and found her looking at him. Not that he minded being called like that. Or did he? He was confused. "Just in case you're wondering what we are – well, Brittany's kind of obvious I guess, but just in case your brain is blocked by those hot curls you've got on top of your head: Brittany is… a cat-woman, you could say."

"I love cats!" the blonde said smiling. She had finished her cream and was curled up next to Santana who absently scratched her behind her ears.

"And I'm a harpy."

Blaine blinked and tried to get some information out of his brain, but there was nothing about harpies. He didn't even know they existed. He had seen a picture of a woman with wings instead of arms and feathers all over and a beak, but the Latina didn't look like that at all.

She seemed to notice Blaine's confusion and explained: "The best thing is – I can change my looks just like I want to. If I don't want wings, I don't have them. Most of the time, I look like this, but when I get really pissed or I want to or she makes me, I get wings and a beak and feathers and eagle eyes and stuff."

"That's… pretty cool, I guess?" Blaine said carefully.

Kurt laughed and winked at Santana when he said: "Well, harpy suits her, that's for sure."

"Watch it, Hummel," the Latina growled, but she still half-smiled.

Their banter was interrupted by Brittany, who yawned loudly. "I'm tired, Tana."

Blaine didn't say it, but he felt like Brittany – he had barely slept that night, and the nights before hadn't been better. Since he had met Kurt, sleep was rare and he really didn't want to complain – after all, the time he had spent with Kurt had been awesome – but his eyes burnt and he was reacting way slower than usual. Also, every muscle in his body protested with every step he made, he was exhausted from training, fighting with corpses, running from the night club, fighting with Kurt and fighting with Azrael.

But like always, Kurt seemed to sense his feelings and he nodded. "You should go back to sleep, Brittany – now that we know that we can talk as long as it's day, we can take a break."

Santana got up and stretched before holding out her hand to help Brittany up and she said: "You can take some of the guest rooms on this floor – I'm going back to sleep, too."

Kurt thanked her and after they agreed on meeting again around 4 pm, when the sun was still shining, everyone headed to their respective rooms.

xxx

_August 6, 2011, 9.26 am, the mansion, a guest room_

"You can take the bed, Blaine – I'm not tired, I don't sleep too much either."

Blaine just nodded, too tired to disagree, and fell down on the soft mattress. He moaned and stretched a little before he closed his eyes, limbs strayed out across the whole bed.

He was just drifting away when the sound of 'Teenage Dream' started to blur from his phone.

"It's someone called Wes. Do you want to answer?" Kurt asked from his position on the window frame, where he was sitting with his back to the wall and looking outside at the garden. Blaine's phone and bag lay next to him on a table.

"Mrph, I should probably..." Blaine rolled around and reached out to grab his phone and pushed some buttons without even opening his eyes.

"'llo?"

"Blaine, finally! I've tried to call you for at least four hours. Where are you?"

"'m in beeed…"

"Yeah, but clearly not in your bed – I'm sitting on it and David and Thad crumble on your pillow – hey I want one of those cookies, Thad!"

"Are you eating my cookies?"

_Awkward silence._ "Uhm… no?"

Blaine groaned. "I'm not here ONE morning and you are invading my room?"

"We love you, Blaine – that's why we're doing this!" It sounded like David.

Blaine was too tired to hold up the phone, so he just put them on speaker and let the phone fall down next to his ear.

"So, Blaine, where are you?"

"Lima."

"WHERE in Lima?"

"Who are you – my mother? I'm in bed, ok? And I really want to sleep. I've been up all night."

Suddenly, heard Nick's voice. "Ok, to sum up: he's in Lima and he's in bed – he doesn't want to tell us WHERE and, more important WHO he is with, and he's been up all night – that leads me to one conclusion: BLAINE HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

Blaine groaned as he heard the catcalls and laughter at that and he heard Kurt chuckle slightly.

"WES – how many people ARE in my room? And NO, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh you know, just the usual… me, David, Jeff, Thad, Nick. But we could invite Jason and tell him the good news – I bet he burns to get more information about your private life… about your love life." More laughter followed.

"Who's Jason?"

Silence on the other end of the phone and Blaine opened his eyes to look at Kurt, who had turned on his window frame and had spoken towards the phone.

David's voice came from his phone. "Is that your boyfriend, Blaine? You should introduce us! Hi, I'm David!"

Kurt laughed and told them his name. He didn't correct them about the boyfriend part, though.

Nick quickly added, after he had introduced himself, "Don't worry about Jason, Kurt – he has a crush on Blaine, but he'll bugger off."

"Guys?" Blaine asked, wanting desperately to sleep, "now that you know where I am, and because every muscle in my body is hurting due to the fact that I have been hunting all night," he laid special emphasis on the hunting part, "I'd prefer to sleep now – I'll be back sometime. And stop eating my cookies."

They only laughed at him, before yelling their goodbyes and finally he could hang up.

"Some interesting friends you've got there," Kurt noticed.

Blaine just groaned and turned onto his stomach – his back still hurt with the fading foot print and his muscles burnt. Sleeping on the stomach would be the only comfortable position for several days.

"You… you said your muscles hurt?" Kurt's voice sounded nearer now and then Blaine could feel the weight of a second person on the mattress of the double bed.

"Yeah, well, it's not that bad – just a few bruises and I'm a little tired – nothing that time and sleep couldn't heal."

Kurt gulped before proposing something. "If you slip off your shirt I can look at the bruises and… giveyouamassageifyouwantto."

Blaine went rigid at the words and had Kurt really offered to give him a massage? As in, touch his naked back with his hands? Of course, from the fast way Kurt had spoken he could tell that the boy was blushing and that it was awkward for him to ask Blaine this, but he had nevertheless offered it.

"S-sure." The hunter pulled at the sleeves and slipped out of his plain black long-sleeved shirt, not even moving from his lying position and he closed his eyes again, his head felt light and he knew that even if the sensation of lying half-naked next to Kurt was rushing through his body, especially south-wards, his sleepiness was the repayment for staying awake too long and too often.

The last thing he heard before he passed out was a gasp when Kurt saw the deep violet foot-shaped bruise on his back and then sweet nothing surrounded him and his whole body relaxed into the sheets.

Kurt watched the hunter. He had passed out beneath him and at first, Kurt had been worried, but then he closed his eyes and concentrated on the heart beat that came from the sleeping boy. It was steady and strong and he was breathing evenly. Kurt could hear the blood rush through his body and see the sunlight dancing over the tanned, olive-skinned back and he knew that if it had been night, nothing could've stopped him from snapping and sinking his teeth into the warm flesh beneath him – but the light dimmed him, made him feel as if he was under water, everything was numb and suppressed. Even the nagging blood-thirst in his stomach.

He took one deep breath and placed his hands gently on the hunter's back. He shifted a little in his sleep but didn't wake; only a small smile appeared on his face. Kurt traced out the lines of the big bruise and made his decision – he couldn't ease the tensed muscles and add pressure with the big bruise and the several little one's on Blaine's back.

It took him only a moment and then they were gone, the dark haired boy's back flawless again and Kurt could work his hands over the knots in Blaine's shoulders. The skin underneath his fingers was soft and warm and when he brought up his hands to his nose, they smelled like something he could only describe as Blaine.

Kurt knew that this moment, in the light of the day, was the only time he could ever touch Blaine like this or allow himself to watch the shorter boy sleep, because it was the only time when he wasn't a danger for Blaine.

There were times Kurt felt older like anyone else, in his 18-year-old body, though he should've been 27, and though he had experienced more things that some people would ever do, he had seen horror, pain, and he had seen things no one should ever see. But right now, he wished he was a normal 18-year-old who could snuggle into his boyfriend, who could laugh and talk to his mother (or occasionally his father), who was allowed to be a child, even if he'd like to pretend that he was an adult with his 18 years.

For the first time in 11 years, he allowed himself to give in, to not be strong and to dream about a life he could've had. He had always blocked out emotions, ever since he had woken from his short death and his routine became fighting himself, blacking out and killing… people or creatures or whoever he couldn't remember.

He noticed that he had clenched his fists and breathed out a few times before going back to kneading Blaine's back. He let his hands roam over the skin and down to his lower back and this time Blaine let out a content sigh and rolled over a little, so he was laying on his side, one of Kurt's hands buried under his body.

The demon snorted and pulled out his hand carefully in order to not wake Blaine. He couldn't help but stare at the hunter's chest that was half-exposed now, at the toned abs and the light chest hair that led down his body and followed a happy trail down into…

Kurt shook his head, but he couldn't get the image out of his head and although he knew better and this was probably a bad idea that would lead Blaine on, he lay down next to the hunter and faced him, watching his relaxed features and he closed eyes with the long, dark lashes.

When Blaine would wake up, they'd to find Sam and Mercedes and ask them to help him fight her, the creature who was responsible for everything. But for now, he was content with watching the beautiful boy next to him sleep.

xxx

_August 6, 2011, 4.06 pm, the mansion, a guest room_

Blaine opened his eyes, only to find a pair of bright blue one's stare into his own.

Kurt knew for a while that Blaine would wake up soon – he had heard the hunter's heartbeat becoming slightly faster and the sleeping boy had moved in sleep, but the sudden view of those hazel eyes staring into his own was a shock for Kurt.

For a moment, they showed nothing but surprise and happiness, but then Blaine's gaze wandered over Kurt's face and finally rested on the taller boy's full lips. Now the hazel eyes darkened, the gaze became more intense was it even possible that the eyes of a human could change like that?

Blaine had scooted a little closer to Kurt and hasn't said a word, although Blaine's intentions were clearly.

Kurt could've backed down. He could've stood up and turn away. But he didn't. And so, Blaine placed on hand on the pale boy's cheek and closed the distance between their lips. The kiss wasn't wild or rough like in the tree house. It was a soft and delicate kiss, only closed lips pressed onto each other and hands that caressed the others face lovingly.

It was perfect and everything Kurt had asked for – he didn't feel the urge to bite Blaine and is body didn't make any move – well, not the creepy fangs-and-claws-parts of his body, at least. Some parts were clearly awake and paid attention to the roaming hands of the hunter.

Said hands were wandering down Kurt's back at the moment but stopped, when Kurt tensed. Blaine thought, that it was maybe a little too fast for Kurt, and although he didn't really want to stop, he knew that he couldn't pressure Kurt into anything. Of course, he really wanted to take advantage of the fact that the demon wasn't a danger in the light of the day, but it was also clear that they couldn't cuddle and kiss for the rest of the day. Blaine took comfort in the fact that there would be many days in the future.

They broke the kiss, lips swollen and both panting a little and finally Blaine brought out: "Hi."

Kurt smiled at that and answered a 'Hi' back, before rolling around on the bed and getting up. Blaine did so, too, careful in order to not hurt is back further until he realized something. His back didn't hurt at all, in fact, nothing hurt him anymore – he felt better than in a long time. His muscles were relaxed and smooth and he quickly stretched his arms and legs and ran through a few exercises, including a roll, some kicks and even a flip in the small room. Kurt watched him in a mix of amazement and amusement.

Blaine turned to face him. "Kurt, whatever you've done, you've done it amazing. I haven't felt this good in… forever." He was smiling bright and reached out to hug Kurt, once again, the boy stiffened as Blaine touched his lower back, but he jut hugged him a little longer until he let go of him, when he realized that he was still shirtless.

"Uhm… I better get dressed and then we can go and wake the girls?"

The chestnut haired boy nodded and looked even a little disappointed when Blaine was fully dressed again. Then both boys left the guest room and reached the foyer of the mansion, just as Brittany fell down from the balustrade of the first floor.

Blaine dived for the girl to prevent her from colliding with the floor, but the blonde just turned a little in the air before landing gracefully on the carpet – well, she would've landed gracefully, if Blaine hadn't been standing there. So she crashed into the hunter and both landed on the ground with an 'Ooomph'.

Two people started to laugh – one of them was Santana, who followed her friend down the stairs, though she was walking and not falling, and the other one was Kurt, who had actually tears in his eyes and looked amused to the Blaine-Brittany-pile on the floor.

The hunter made an attempt to get up, but the cat-girl just snuggled a little down and stated: "You are nearly as comfortable as Santana."

Blaine looked helpless to Kurt who still laughed but Santana was his resort. She pulled a little on Brittany's tail and the blonde got up quickly, leaning into the Latina's embrace.

When Blaine finally managed to get up, he quickly checked if nothing was broken – he seemed to be far more fragile than the other three youths in this house. _Wow, I'd never thought that I use fragile as a way to describe myself._

Kurt laid one hand on his shoulder and asked: "What were you thinking Blaine? Brittany is a cat – she always lands on her feet!"

Blaine just mumbled something, then he looked up to face the others and asked: "What are we going to do next?"

The demon looked to his old friends and Santana nodded shortly. "We're going to find Mercedes and Sam. And Rachel."

Santana groaned at the last name. "Rachel? Do we have to find her, too? She's an annoying, little hobbit."

Blaine looked up. "Hey, you said I was a hobbit, too."

"Yeah, but you're handsome. And you have a nice ass."


	10. Do you know your enemy?

_August 6, 2011, 4.29 pm, Blaine's car_

"Let me get this straight-"

Brittany giggled at his words and Santana on the passenger's seat rolled her eyes, but a grin ghosted over her face nevertheless. "Shh, Brittany, what's up?"

The blonde giggled even more before she gasped out: "Blainey is gay, he can't get anything straight!" And she burst into laughter again, obviously proud of her joke.

Blaine was a little confused and looked at Kurt, who smiled amused from his place at the back seat next to Brittany, back to Blaine. He mouthed 'Don't worry' before trying to calm down the cat-girl next to him.

"Uh, ok, so… I won't repeat the first part of my sentence, but I'll carry on, so: You can kinda feel the others and because of that you know where they are?"

"Yes, hobbit."

"And where are we going now? I mean I should know where to drive, right?"

Santana didn't seem to bother to answer him, so Kurt took over. "We're going to pick up Rachel and after that, we're going to hopefully meet Sam and Mercedes. They're together at the same place and Brittany sent out a cat to them – we will meet at the graveyard."

"Brittany sent out a… cat." Yeah, that was quite logical. Not.

"I can talk to cats, you know? Because I'm some kind of cat, too. Did you see my tail?" the blonde chimed, before wiggling a little with the sand-coloured tail. She hadn't closed her seatbelt because of her tail, but was curled up next to Kurt.

Blaine was still confused. "Wouldn't it have been easier to send out a text message?"

Santana snorted in a very un-lady-like manner. "That WOULD'VE been easier if any of us would possess a cell phone."

"Santana, don't be rude – how would he know?" Kurt interjected the Latina angrily from his position behind her. "Blaine, none of us has a cell phone – she is hyper aware that we don't communicate with each other. I'm not even sure if I can remember all this if the night comes and we're still together – we would start to fight and presumably end up at our homes, without a memory again."

Blaine understood. She, who- or whatever she was, tried desperately to keep the six youths separated. When he looked in the rear-view mirror again, he saw a smirk on Kurt's face. He looked interrogatively and the demon boy started to grin.

"However, she forgot about our abilities – she may have made us like this, but we have learned some tricks. Like, I can use Tootsy to deliver messages-" Blaine smiled when he remembered the cute little bat that was really affectionate towards him, "and Brittany's ability to talk to cats."

"Check-mate." was all Santana added, and she sounded more than confident.

xxx

_August 6, 2011, 4.46 pm, Rachel's ware-house_

Everyone got out of the car, though Blaine was a little hesitant - he could remember the last time he had been here very well - and how it had ended. Kurt sensed his uncomfortable feeling and took his hand.

"Blaine, nothing's going to happen – she's as weak as we are."

The hunter looked still skeptical, but started to walk over to the ware-house. He anticipated Kurt to let go of his hand, but to his surprise, the demon didn't, he laced his fingers between Blaine's and together they entered the home of the siren.

Brittany and Santana followed them, Brittany's eyes were adjusting themselves to the little light quickly and she guided her girlfriend through the ware-house. Blaine was actually surprised that Santana relied on someone, but after he thought about it, it made sense to him – maybe Brittany was the only person Santana relied on.

"Rachel?" Kurt called out and the sound came back from the walls, creating an echo.

"Berry, come on, move your ass!" Santana shouted angrily and suddenly they heard footsteps coming over the concrete and a person appeared in the twilight in front of them.

"Kurt? And… Santana?"

"Yeah," Kurt answered and added: "Brittany and Blaine are here, too. We're coming to pick you up."

"Pick me up?"

"Hummel has kind of a master plan, he wants revenge. We're going to fight her and – as much as I loathe saying it – we need you, too, hobbit."

Blaine instantly looked up at the nickname, but then he got that Santana was talking to Rachel, who seemed pissed by the Latina.

"Trust me, you will need my talent, Santana. And why aren't we attacking each other, by the way? Kurt knows that I don't need the singing - although I feel like singing all the time, I assure you – but I don't even feel the need to attack you."

Santana, who stood next to Blaine, mumbled something about "I feel the need to attack you every time I see your face", but no one besides Blaine noticed it and Kurt quickly explained Rachel everything.

After Kurt had ended, she still looked skeptical. "Let me get this straight-"

Brittany burst into laughter again and this time even Blaine giggled, it was just too hilarious. The blonde was clearly enjoying herself and the only one who wasn't laughing, was Rachel, who had crossed her arms and had raised one eyebrow.

"Can you explain me why you are laughing?"

The cat-girl made an attempt to explain it to her, but she was hushed by Santana and finally Rachel gave up and started to talk again, not caring if anyone listened to her.

"… and why we are doing this just because Kurt has the feeling that something could happen – and even if this hypothetical thing that Kurt feels actually happens, what are we going to do?"

"Look, Berry, I don't care if you want to be part of this or not – but I really hate being like this-" Santana made a vaguely gesture down her body, "and I'm pretty sure Porcelain over there-" she pointed at Kurt and Blaine could only agree – even if Santana had the intention to be hurtful with this nickname, porcelain described the skin of his friend pretty well – "Porcelain over there wants to get some without ripping hot-hobbits throat apart."

Blaine blushed at her words and Kurt started to protest, but was being turned down by Santana.

Rachel closed her eyes and massaged the bridge of her nose. "Santana, I can reassure you that I don't like the state we're all in, and though I'm pretty sure that nothing will happen, I agree to your plan and I'm going to go with you – if only as an excuse to Kurt for trying to suck Blaine's memory."

"Awesome!" Kurt clapped his hands and the group started to walk back to the car. Blaine felt someone tug at the sleeve of his leather jacket and turned around to face Rachel. He fell behind a little and caught up with the dark haired girl at the end of the group.

"Hey, Blaine, I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… suck up your emotions and memories and… yeah." She sounded genuine and Blaine smiled at her.

"Don't worry – Kurt told me that you can't stop it and you gave them back, so… everything is alright."

She looked relieved, but then she made a serious face. "Look, Blaine, I have seen some of your memories and… I have caught some emotions – your emotions for Kurt." The hunter blushed – it was weird that someone else besides Kurt knew exactly how he felt.

The siren laid one hand on Blaine's arm. "Believe me, I want you to be happy and I want Kurt to be happy – I may appear to be… selfish and whatever, but I really care about him – the whole story was always harder for him than for anyone else. But… I fear that you run into something that can't work. Kurt can't be with you – he's a danger for you and believe me, he knows that and it kills him. I can't sense his emotions, but from how I know him – and I know him for pretty long now – I know that he's falling for you and that's great and everything, but-"

"But you don't want him hurt." Blaine finished her sentence. He was amazed by how the girl that he had indeed rated as rather selfish and not-caring, was concerned about her friend.

She looked uncomfortable now. "Yes. You know, when Kurt lov- cares about someone, he does everything to protect the person. And I don't know what will happen tonight but I fear that… if we have to fight and you get in trouble, he will do everything to help you. To save you. And with everything, I mean everything."

"You don't want him to sacrifice himself…" Blaine gulped. He hadn't thought of that – when he was on assignments, he always fought without a second thought. His mother was dead and well, his father wasn't the caring person. He hadn't thought about the possibility that he wouldn't come back some day. It was always only him – no one to care about and no one, that cared about him – not that he wanted to die, no, but it just wasn't important to anyone to survive. But now, there was Kurt. And suddenly Blaine did care about surviving.

He remembered the night on the graveyard – god, it had been only yesterday! Kurt had saved him from the corpse. He had saved his life.

Rachel walked silent besides him but gave him a knowing, sad smile when they reached the car and got in. Blaine started the engine and the rolled through the sharp afternoon sun, the four creatures wearing sunglasses and hoodies to protect them and this time, Kurt was on the front seat (though Blaine wasn't sure if it was a good idea to let Rachel and Santana sit next to each other on the back seat).

"And now?" Rachel asked.

"To the graveyard. Brittany's cat delivered the message to meet there." Santana answered.

"Do you think they'll show up?" Blaine asked the boy next to him.

Kurt smiled. "Mercedes will, I'm sure – and when she shows up, Sam will, too."

Blaine was curious. "Are they a couple?"

The demon boy sighed. "They used to be, you know, before everything. And the cat's message said that each of them would wait at the graveyard, so they will probably show up."

xxx

_August 6, 2011, 5.26 pm, Lima Heights Cemetery, the gate_

"There is Mercedes!" Kurt cried out and jumped in the car seat like a 5-year-old who had espied Disneyland.

"And Trouty Mouth." Santana added nonchalantly.

Blaine parked the car and youths got out, Kurt practically jumping into the arms of a big, dark-coloured girl with long brown hair. "'Cedes!"

"Boo!" The girl exclaimed and hugged the pale boy tightly; Blaine smiled at the joy the two emitted.

Behind the girl, Mercedes, stood a tall blonde guy with a really enormous mouth – Blaine supposed that was what earned him the nickname 'Trouty Mouth' by Santana. The boy had to be Sam, the only boy besides Kurt in the group of the six youths.

Brittany hugged Sam and so did Santana and Rachel, but Sam stiffened visibly when Santana embraced him. She smirked and linked pinkies with Brittany. Finally, Kurt let go of Mercedes and stood a little awkward in front of Sam before they exchanged a quick hug.

Blaine jerked a little when he felt lips next to his ear, but it was only Santana. "You know, Kurt had a crush on Sam when they had met first, but Sam wasn't gay at all." She winked at the hunter who stared at her with an open mouth.

So, Kurt had been into the tall, blonde guy? He was really tall.

"Who's that, Kurt?" Mercedes asked and Blaine realized she was pointing at him. Kurt bounced a little before he rushed over and dragged Blaine closer. "This is Blaine. Blaine, meet Mercedes and Sam."

The curly haired boy extended his hand and shook Mercedes' and Sam's, along with a polite "Hello, it's nice to meet you."

Mercedes grinned at Kurt. "Quite a cute boy you have there, Kurt."

Kurt blushed furiously and hissed "Mercedes!", while Santana just laughed.

"And he has a nice ass, too," the Latina added.

Blaine had enough of being talked about like he wasn't there – two could play this game. "Oh I can only give that back, Santana."

The black haired girl was surprised, but only for a moment. "You know, the two of us should go out some time – maybe see how cute our asses look when they're less clothed."

Kurt's mouth fell open at her words but Blaine just retorted: "I'm not desperate, too sober and too gay for that!"

Santana grinned and stepped closer, ready to talk back when Blaine noticed something in her eyes – for a brief moment, the brown-black eyes were replaced with yellow, bird-ish one's before they changed back to their normal colour.

"Kurt - how long until the sun goes down?"

The demon startled and looked at the low sun at the horizon. "About… 20 minutes – shit!"

"Boo, I don't wanna be rude, but… what do you think will happen? The cat's message explained why we should meet here and I'm pretty amazed that I'm not harming you all already and that Sam is still human, but… what now?" Mercedes looked interrogatively at Kurt.

And suddenly, Kurt began to change in front of Blaine's eyes. Tentacle grew out of his back, his eyes changed into a blood red colour and his haircolour changed into black. The others started to change, too – Sam grew and muscles appeared under his skin, until he was as huge as a tree and he growled deep in his throat. Rachel grew claws and her long hair stood on end. Blaine gasped in shock as they circled him and he could feel the claws on his skin.

And as fast as it had happened, the image was gone, everyone looked normal again and they stared at him with wide eyes. He heard a scream until he noticed that it came from his own throat and he shut his mouth quickly.

Kurt sounded concerned as he grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes. "Blaine, what's up? Tell me!"

"You were… everyone… claws… tentacle… what-"

Mercedes shrieked and clasped her hands to her mouth. "Oh my god, that was my fault. It looks like my power comes back."

Kurt turned around. "Are you sure? I haven't noticed a thing."

"Maybe he feels it before we notice it because he's a human," Sam noted.

"Uhm… can anyone please explain me why you were all mutating and trying to kill me at one moment and you don't at the other?" Blaine asked, confused and his heart was still beating faster.

"Blaine, I'm sorry – it's all my fault. No one was mutating, ok? Look, I'm a nightmare. Do you know what that means?" Mercedes said to him.

His brain didn't held any information about nightmares, he had never heard about them. He shook his head and Mercedes explained it.

"I create nightmares and illusions, usually to people who sleep and I need the fear they're radiating in order to live. Nothing of what you've seen was real."

Kurt gently patted Blaine's back as the hunter nodded in understanding, though he was still unnatural pale.

"Oh and I'm just a werewolf," Sam added, "and a pretty boring one, too – compared to what the others can do. I can't do anything special."

Santana rolled her eyes with the most boring expression she could wear and said: "Great, now that we know each other, we should hurry up and do something before we start to fight."

Everyone nodded and Kurt opened the gate of the graveyard – he had the feeling that they should go in there. He walked next to Blaine because he had agreed to back him up and Mercedes had added: "You better stay away from me, Blaine, I can't control it."

Kurt's body worked as a barrier between Blaine and the others, who were lightly excited now and the adrenaline rushed through their bodies, though no one knew what would happen.

Suddenly, Brittany stopped walking and everyone turned to face her. "I feel like I should stay here," she said.

Santana nodded. "Yeah me too."

Blaine glanced around to get some orientation and a thought came to his mind. He opened his messenger bag and pulled out a piece of paper. It was the print of the graveyard, where he had marked the six graves.

He was right – they stood exactly in the middle of the hexagon that was created by the graves of the youth's parents. "Oh."

And then, a few things happened. The eyes of the creatures emptied from all emotion and they moved in silence to different positions, forming a circle. Blaine stood a little awkward next to Kurt, who didn't seem to notice him at all. Then, the bodies of the six trembled and they started to glow in a dark light. And then, the sun reached its lowest point before disappearing – the night had begun.

Kurt was panting heavily and so did Santana next to him and the others and in the middle of the circle appeared two persons. The tall one was the familiar demon, Azrael, and in front of him stood a creature in a long, black hood that made it impossible to see the features of its owner.

_"Finally."_

Blaine glanced around, ready to attack, but he hadn't seen anyone speak – it was more like the voice was in his head.

Then he noticed, that the others had stopped glowing, but were still standing on their previous positions, with different states of disgust showing up on their faces.

Kurt was the first to break the silence. "You!"

_"Good evening, Kurt. And good evening, all of you,"_ the voice sounded through Blaine's head again.

"Kurt, who is this? I know shit-face over there-" he pointed at Azrael, who growled at him, "but who is this and why is the voice in my head?" Blaine asked as quiet as possible.

He heard the voice chuckle in his head and then the sweetly spoken answer: _"Of course I'm the one who created all of my friends here."_


	11. Only darkness still remains

_August 6, 2011, 6.09 pm, Lima Heights Cemetery, in the hexagon_

"That's 'her'?" The hunter asked, alarmed now. If that was the witch or whatever, who had messed up the others life and controlled them, she had to be really powerful.

_"You can call me Amanda, Blaine Anderson,"_ the voice said in his head. Just like with Hensley, Blaine didn't like the sound of his last name in her mouth… or brain or with whatever she was talking to him.

"Amanda is a pretty name," Brittany said from her place next to Sam and the blonde boy looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Brittany, she's evil. We don't like her – or her name," Mercedes said when she saw Brittany's confused look at angry Sam.

She spoke again in all of their heads: _"Thank you, Brittany – did you know that you're my favourite besides Kurt? You're so kind."_

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed at him, and the hunter turned his attention to the demon, ignoring her – Amanda – who still stood in the middle of the circle. "I can't move but I think if you can distract her, she forgets to concentrate on freezing us."

Blaine nodded shortly and grabbed his dagger tightly before tensing his muscles.

Kurt's eyes widened – that was definitely not what he had meant with 'distracting her'. He wanted to stop Blaine, but the hunter suddenly bounced forward, aiming at the heart of the witch, but she didn't even look up, only a flash of light exploded in front of her that catapulted Blaine back and out of the circle until his back collided with a grave stone.

The hunter groaned and got up on his feet again to attack once more, but he couldn't move – he was frozen in place, just like the others.

"Oh Blaine, you're so rude – you can't just go around and attack helpless persons," Amanda said and Azrael chuckled darkly at that. The hooded face of her moved slightly between Kurt and Blaine and she sounded wondering now. "Mmh, you did what Kurt asked you to do, right?"

Blaine thought that it would've been better if he denied that, as to prevent her from using him against Kurt, so he said "No" as calm as possible.

"You know, somehow I don't believe you," Amanda said and turned to Azrael. "My dear friend Azrael told me a lot of things. He told me that you and Kurt are a couple. That you are in love. That you two are fucking each other." Her sweet voice didn't go with the vulgar word choice.

"We're nothing of that," Kurt pressed out, avoiding everyone's faces.

"You better not, Kurt – I don't want you to be distracted. I don't want ANY of you distracted – I need you and your full attention in order to reach the goals I have set." Her voice was becoming deeper now, losing all sweetness.

"I'm not gonna work for you," Santana stated, her best bitch-face directed at the hooded creature in the middle.

"Me neither," Kurt added and Mercedes and Sam nodded.

"Oh, I do believe that you all work for me every night when I'm calling you – and some of you seem to enjoy it." She looked at Kurt now, whose eyes widened. "Kurt, imagine the joy you feel when you're hunting, the adrenaline shooting through your veins, the arousal when you are following your victim, when you struck your teeth into soft skin and the warm blood is covering your face – isn't it wonderful?"

Blaine watched in horror how Kurt grimaced and his body trembled. He desperately wanted to comfort the blue-eyed boy, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried to.

"Stop doing that to Kurty," Brittany chimed suddenly – she had been silent for a while, but now she was looking worried at her friend, who was visibly tortured by the words Amanda had spoken and by the emotions she had caused.

Amanda turned around and hissed "Shut up!" at Brittany, who startled at her words and her cat ears twitched nervously.

"Shut up, all of you!" The voice in their heads sounded angry now. "After all that I've done for you, you're doing nothing but talk back and be mean – I think I've deserved a little gratitude. I have saved your lives, changed them into something better."

"Changed them into something better?" Rachel yelled out of the nothing. She had watched the whole scenery quiet, but now her face was red and she gestured wildly. "You did ruin my life, my carrier, my everything – I wanted to become famous on Broadway, I clearly had the talent to become more famous than even Barbra Streisand or Patti LuPone and you ruined everything!"

Blaine would've laughed if the accusations had been made in another context but he could understand Rachel and he thought of Kurt's life, too – the life that had been taken away from him.

On the other hand, if Kurt had aged normally, if nothing had happened, he had probably never met the boy… But he quickly abandoned this thought – of course he was happy that he had met Kurt, but no one deserved what had happened to him and his friends.

Amanda rushed over to Rachel, her coat fluttering behind her and she reached out with one hand and grabbed the short brunette at her throat. "I. saved. Your. Life! The life of every one of you – you would've died without me!"

"What… what are you talking about?" Mercedes asked, curious and afraid at the same time.

The white, small hand loosened the grip around Rachel's throat and the girl coughed when she fell down on her knees.

Amanda made her way over to Mercedes and patted the dark girls arm, the white skin a sharp contrast to the chocolate colour of Mercedes' bare arm.

"Your parents were sick – possessed with a virus that had infected each and every one of you, too – When I changed you the way you are now, I saved your life – I saved you of the virus that was already growing in your bodies."

A virus? What kind of virus made people insane, ready for a sanatorium? Blaine couldn't think of anything that could've caused that. And the youths had been infected too?

"I would've rather died with my mother than having a life like this!" Kurt spitted out and growled at the hooded female.

"And I would've rather seen you dead than alive, believe me," Azrael said cattily, but he was hushed by Amanda.

"Dead like your mother, Kurt? How should you have died? – After all, you were the one who killed her!"

xxx

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o!" A scream sounded through the nearly complete darkness on the graveyard, coming from Kurt's throat. The demon had been fallen onto his knees, fists clenched and red spots on his cheeks from the anger and desperation he felt.

Blaine wanted to run to him, wanted to hold him, to let him feel that he wasn't alone, but he couldn't move. Instead, he started to yell at Amanda, who was visibly enjoying the spectacle in front of her. The others just watched in silent shock.

"Are you insane? That can't be true – why would he do that? Stop lying at him, why are you doing this?" And so on, but Amanda just laughed at him.

"I'm not lying, stupid human – why would I? To become such powerful and extraordinary creatures like you are-" she pointed at the six youths around her, "you need a sacrifice, a blood sacrifice. I spoke the spell over every one of you – but it couldn't work until you spilled blood. You had to murder before you could become the superior creatures you are now. And it was useful that your sick parents were around – someone would have had to kill them nevertheless, so why not mix business with necessity? You killed them and had your sacrifice, no other person had to finally kill your parents and you survived. Killing two birds with one stone."

At these cruel words, Mercedes broke out into tears, Sam stood on his place with a blank look on his face, Santana looked furious while Brittany meowed desperately and Rachel just stood there in shock, tears welling up in her eyes. Kurt's head hung down, but suddenly he looked up, pure hate burning in his eyes.

Blaine shivered when he saw it and the hairs on his arms stood on end. He was still shocked by the cruelty and the callousness of Amanda.

Kurt's voice was deep and full of emotion as he pressed out: "I'm gonna kill you. I'm gonna rip your throat apart, break every bone in your body – for everything you have done. You're gonna pay!" And with that, he actually stomped forward one step, fighting against an invisible barrier, but reaching Amanda inch by inch.

Azrael reached out behind his mistress, and slapped Kurt hard in the face, jerking him back to his earlier position, but Kurt jumped on his feet again, ignoring the stinging red hand-print on his face and tried again to reach the female.

Before he could reach her, Amanda raised her arm and started to laugh. Kurt froze, and Blaine felt a tug and his feet started to move towards the middle of the circle, in direction of the witch or whatever she was. He writhed, but his feet walked without his will until he stopped next to Amanda.

And then, the sun set completely and darkness spread over the graveyard.

"You want to fight, Kurt? You want to break bones? Want to rip skin and flesh apart? I'm gonna help you – and you can start with your friend here!"

Kurt froze in shock and awareness appeared in his eyes. "No…" he whispered. "NO!"

But Amanda laughed coldly. And then she spoke two words that sounded like a hiss and everything happened at the same time.

Sam screamed and curled up into a ball, Mercedes eyes went blank, Brittany hissed, Santana had closed her eyes and her arms were spread, Rachel cleared her throat – but the worst thing happened to Kurt. His body trembled and his limbs twitched and jerked uncontrollably, his eyes rolled back in his head and his mouth opened and closed with a silent scream.

Amanda turned a little to face Blaine, and although he couldn't see under the hood he could imagine the grin on her face when she spoke to him. "Hunter, I hope you learned your lesson – don't play with the underworld and creatures that are superior to you. It will be the last thing you do."

Then she turned to Azrael. "You will stay here and watch the spectacle, I have to go, but you will tell me everything later, right? Take care that everyone gets home when they're done with the human."

And she disappeared into the darkness within seconds.

xxx

"Kurt? Kurt can you hear me? You need to concentrate – you can resist. Kurt!" Blaine tried to reach Kurt – he knew the boy had to hear him, but he had no chance. The magic worked and Kurt started to change, just like the others.

Mercedes and Rachel hadn't changed physically, but both had blank stares on their faces and they watched the others coldly. Sam had changed drastically, dark fur was growing everywhere on his body and his head deformed, his nose and mouth were being detracted and looked like a snout now, with big, sharp teeth and his ears moved on top of his head. He grew rapidly and when he had said that he was just an ordinary werewolf, it had been the understatement of the century – Blaine had never seen a 3 meters tall werewolf. Sam was at least as tall as the troll had been and he was standing on his hind legs, tail waving behind him when he jerked his head back and let out a long howl.

Brittany hissed at the sight of the wolf, and actual claws were growing out of her fingers, her tail was standing vertically up and her ears were tilted backwards. She showed off short, but sharp fangs and her eyes, soft blue before, were greenish now and she watched everything through cat pupils.

Santana's arms had changed into wings, but with hands with sharp claws at the end, her head had been deformed too and looked like a eagles head now, with a sharp yellow beak and yellow eagle-eyes, but Blaine could also see her human facials and her long, black hair was still there, too – she reminded him of the Egyptian god, Horus, but female of course. She let out a screech and flapped her wings two times, until she hovered a little above the ground, staring down with her yellow eyes and overlooking the whole scenery.

Blaine watched his new-found friends horrified, but the horror became more when he saw the boy he was pretty sure he loved.

Kurt's eyes were wide open now, and once again, the blue was gone and black dominated them, with a red pupil. His face was deformed by a cruel grin and fangs had grown, cutting in his own lip a little so he drew blood. His hair stuck in every direction and his hands were clenched, the growing claws cutting his own flesh. His arms and chest was becoming more muscular and his cream-white skin glowed again. And then Blaine heard a terrible, ripping sound and a fountain of blood erupted from Kurt's back, the demon arched and suddenly a pair of large, black, wings broke free. Kurt growled deep and shivered, until the wings unfolded themselves and he spread them, they were enormous, and not feathery, but with thin skin, like bat wings. Blood and rests of skin stuck on them, but with one last growl Kurt moved them once, twice as to get a feeling for them and then he stopped trembling. His transformation was complete.

"Isn't he precious?" Azrael mocked Blaine, who was still frozen in the middle of the creatures. An evil smirk sat on the demon's face that was now uncovered and he flapped his wings until he hovered above the scenery before flying over to a statue and sitting down on it. "I have definitely the best place – besides you, of course," he yelled down at Blaine. "Well, too bad that you can't enjoy it too long."

Blaine ignored the mocking and talked to Kurt, who stared at him from red eyes. "Kurt, can you hear me? You need to calm down, please, Kurt – don't do what she wants you to. You are better than her, you can resist her. Kurt?"

But the demon in front of him didn't seem to notice him and now the real spectacle began. Sam let out another howl that broke the silence and suddenly everyone started to move – although, at least, it didn't go the way Amanda had planned it. She wanted everyone to attack Blaine, but they were too occupied with each other.

Mercedes had turned towards her werewolf-boyfriend and he curled up on the ground, wincing and whining, eyes shut and clawing the air and Blaine could just imagine what images Mercedes was creating that made the tall wolf turn into a helpless, scared puppy. He noticed that Mercedes skin was glowing, just like Kurt's, and rays of black light were emitted by Sam and disappeared in the dark girl's skin.

Brittany and Santana had their own struggle – it would've been quite comical if the situation hadn't been so serious – Brittany, in best cat manner, was hunting Santana, who half-flew, half-ran over the graveyard and finally rested on a branch out of reach of the cat-girl. That didn't stop Brittany, of course, and she started to climb the tree. Soon, a heated wrestle between the harpy and the cat was going on in the tree.

Rachel had started to sing, and though her voice influenced everyone slightly, her aim seemed to be Azrael on top of the statue – though he, unlike Blaine, seemed to defend her in his own way. Blaine noticed that she was singing 'Funny Girl' and despite the more than dangerous situation, he let out a small laugh – the girl was a true diva.

And then he remembered Kurt. He turned his head – but the demon was gone.

xxx

_(Kurt's POV)_

He was leaping above Blaine, his large wings flapping silent and slowly – it was no problem to stay in the air at one place. The power that was flooding his veins set his body on fire and his eyes scanned the graveyard, he could see everything clearly and bright, as if spotlights were shining on every person.

He chuckled darkly. The siren was attacking the demon on the statue, but had no influence on him, she wasn't strong enough. Also, the pictures that the nightmare created, didn't bother him – he was the most terrible nightmare on this graveyard, why would he be influenced by "scary" images? The werewolf wasn't dangerous either; he had to struggle with the pictures in his mind.

The cat-woman and harpy were fighting and it was just hilarious – he could've killed them within seconds, but as long as they were occupied with each other, he could concentrate on the most interesting person on the cemetery.

The human was sending out waves of a delicious smell and he could hear the fast heartbeat and see every little move the male beneath him made.

He could've ended this within seconds, but he wanted to have some fun – he liked hunting, circling his prey, seeing the horror in their gazes before finally tasting them.

He let out a growl to let the human know where he was and he laughed when the male reacted as he had predicted – he looked up, his eyes grew wide.

And then something happened that the he hadn't predicted – the human didn't run. In fact, he didn't even startle or looked at him horrified, no – the human started to talk. He didn't understand the words that came out of his mouth, although he thought he heard a familiar name sometimes. 'Kurt'?...

He shook his head and decided that he needed to do something – where was all the fun when the stupid human didn't run?

He closed his wings, falling down like a stone and landed in front of the curly-haired boy. God, he really smelled delicious!

"Run, human – I wanna have some fun!" he snarled, ready to run after his prey.

The eyes of the male widened, as if he had finally understood how dangerous the creature in front of him was. But he still didn't run, but grabbed his dagger.

Fangs glistened, as he laughed. The human really wanted to fight against him? Well, he could have a fight!

He launched forward, reached out and tore open the leather jacket, shirt and skin at the chest of the human. The poor boy didn't even have a chance to move his dagger.

Blood was dripping from his claws and when he licked it up, arousal streamed through his body – it was clearly the best blood he'd ever tasted. He wanted MORE!

The human seemed to notice the change in his mind and now, finally, he started to run. He didn't waste time, but spread his wings again and followed him, across some grave stones and towards a tree that looked kinda familiar. The human had reached to foot of the tree just when he had reached the human. He tackled him down and sunk his teeth into the left shoulder blade, warm blood pouring into his mouth and he moaned in satisfaction. He pressed the boy down on the earth, letting his own body crush down on him and he let go of the shoulder in order to sink his teeth into another part when the human rolled around and drove his dagger deep into his side.

It stung, but he removed the dagger quickly, not caring about the hot, dark blood that was flowing eruptive from the wound. The arm of the male was still in the air, too close to his face and he snapped at him, grinning when his fangs closed around the left arm, breaking the bones in there and cutting through skin and flesh.

The boy screamed in pain and a single tear ran down his face, but he still didn't give up, but reached out and slammed his fist into the jaw that was closed around his arm.

The pain vibrated through his whole face and he let go of the arm, seeing stars, and giving the hunter enough time to roll around and start to climb the tree.

He opened his wings again, ignoring the pain in his side and face, and followed his prey up into the tree. He landed on a branch and glanced around, but he couldn't find the fucking human. Then his eyes fell on a tree house. It looked familiar, just like the tree, but he didn't care, because he could smell the sweat, fear and blood of the human inside the house.

Grinning, he stormed into the house, but the human was nowhere to be found. Weird… Suddenly, he heard a movement behind him, but before he could turn, he felt a sharp pain in his wings and he arched. From the corner of his eye, he could see the human, panting heavily and holding another, blood-covered dagger in the hands, which he had just removed from the demon's wings.

He tried to get up, he was raging, the hate was burning deep inside his chest, he needed to kill the human that had caused him so much pain, but he couldn't move his wings – the bastard must've cut trough important fibres.

"You're going to die for what you've done, bastard," he gasped out between his teeth, but he had underestimated the strength of the dark-haired human. Before he knew it, he was pinned down on the floor and this stupid male was sitting on his chest, his weight added terrible pressure on the wound at the creature's side.

He looked up into the human's face, trying to frighten him, but all he saw were tears welling up in the eyes of the male, before a fist hit his face, beats crackled down on his chest, his temples, his jaw. The human sobbed now, but didn't stop and he cried out this name again and again – Kurt…

It was enough. With a growl he rolled around, shaking the human on his chest off, and standing up again, body numb and swelling from the beats and still losing amount of blood from his side.

"I'm going to end it now, human – you had your fun."

The boy just lay beneath a shelf, sobbing and not even attempting to get up and defend himself.

He stepped closer and was ready to bite into the soft flesh at the human's throat when something caught his gaze. It was a picture of a woman and a boy, next to the picture of a man with a baseball cap.

He stopped and looked at the pictures, his brain worked hard, but he didn't know…  
When he bent down, he streaked the frame and a notebook fell down, pages open. From the whole page, a pair of hazel eyes looked at him, drawn over and over. He flipped the page and found more drawings of the pair of eyes. There was…

He breathed hard, his head hurt and he clenched his eyes shot, bringing his hands to his temples, pressing against them.

The human on the ground had stopped his sobbing and had opened his eyes that were still filled with tears. And when he looked into those wet eyes, his heart actually stopped – they were the same eyes like the ones drawn into the notebooks.

Pain flashed through his brain, the image of those eyes burnt on the inside of his own eyes, he fell onto his knees and let out a cry, wings weakly moving behind him and his whole body trembling.

And then he heard the voice again. "Kurt?"

Kurt. Kurt. Kurt. That was a name. Kurt.

His name.

His name was Kurt.

The human called him.

Why did the human know his name?

"Kurt, can you hear me? It's me, Blaine. Kurt, please!"

Blaine. The human's name was Blaine.

_KILL HIM._

A female voice in his head screamed that sentence, over and over. He had to kill Blaine. The human. Blaine.

"Kurt, please, say something!"

_KILL HIM._

He should kill Blaine. But he didn't want to.

_KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! _

The voice sounded angry now and his head hurt from all the yelling. He wanted to be alone, he didn't want to hear anyone.

"Kurt… please."

Blaine's voice sounded soft, much better than the angry yelling inside his brain.

_KILL HIM!_

And then it became too much – he let out a painful cry, he screamed out the only thing that came into his mind. "Blaine!"

And everything went dark.

xxx

Outside the tree house, Azrael had enough. The last thing he had seen was Kurt, sitting on the human's back and chewing his shoulder blade.

Then he needed to concentrate on his own problems – the siren had become hard to defend and he decided that enough was enough. With one last glance on the scenery, he flapped his wings and disappeared, not before sending the long-haired girl back to her ware-house with a snap of his fingers.

The werewolf, that had been Sam, had run, run away from the scary images that had filled his brain, and the nightmare had decided that she had had enough and went to her own home.

The harpy on the tree had flown away, at the direction of her home and the cat-girl had gone too – at the moment, she was sitting on a wall in the city and meowed sad, while she was licking the deep wounds that the beak of the harpy had caused.

The cemetery lay there in silence, besides from the happenings that took place in the tree house.

When he couldn't reach Kurt, Blaine had given up – he had tried everything and was ready to die. It seemed impossible to reach the human side that was buried under all the blood-thirst and cruelty.

Blaine lay there, sobbing, because he had lost the one person that had become more important to him than anyone else since his mother had died. And when he could practically feel the claws on his body, Kurt had stopped.

He had fallen onto his knees, hands clutching his temples and he seemed to fight with himself. And Blaine started to hope. He had to try one last time – and so started to constantly talk to Kurt, repeating the boy's name, repeating his own name and just talked.

And then he heard the scream. The desperate, hurt, help-seeking scream. His own name, falling down Kurt's lips, before the demon collapsed on the floor.

For a moment, Blaine was too shocked to do anything, but then his brain started to work again and despite all the pain he felt, radiating from his shoulder, his arm, his chest, his everything, he crawled over to the motionless demon and caressed his cheek.

It was cold as ice and Blaine couldn't feel breath coming from the parted lips. Kurt couldn't be dead – he just COULDN'T.

Frantically, he moved his hands over the dead-like body, covering everything in his own and Kurt's blood and he gasped when he saw the deep wound he had caused with his dagger. Had he killed Kurt? Had he killed the one person that gave him this feeling, this warm feeling in his heart that he thought was love? Had he killed the person he loved?

Fear choked him, made it impossible to breathe and he was close to snap, when his hands felt a light movement. A weak, though steady throbbing. A heartbeat.

Blaine's soldier mind began to work – bring wounded person to a secure place. Then help him or her.

And so he didn't think for long, but dragged Kurt over the floor and somehow he made it down the tree, more falling than actually climbing, holding the demon securely at his waist, watching out that the injured wings didn't stuck somewhere and he stumbled over the graveyard, ignoring his own dizziness, ignoring everything – is only aim was to bring Kurt secure to the one place he felt safe – Dalton Academy.

He managed to lay Kurt down across the backseat, crumbling his wings, but there was absolutely no room for them, and he started the engine, driving too fast and careless away, acting automatically, his brain shut down while his body drove towards Dalton, the journey taking what seemed to be a eternity, glancing at the backseat every 5 seconds, but Kurt didn't wake or move.

When he reached the familiar parking lot, he was finished. The only thing he managed was, to pull Kurt out of his car and making approximately five steps until he collapsed on the concrete, half-falling onto Kurt, who still didn't move and the last thing he heard was the familiar voice of Wes who had apparently gate-service this night.

"What the hell- BLAINE!" and then a gasp when he saw the boys with fangs and wings and another yell, "DEMON!"

Blaine managed to bring out one last sentence. "Wes, don't… kill… wounded… Kurt… help," and then comfortable blackness shot through his brain and body, the only thing that didn't relax was his hand, that clutched Kurt's like a lifeline.


	12. Everything is new and everything is you

_August 7, 2011, 4.18 pm, Dalton Academy, hospital ward_

Blaine opened his eyes, but the bright, white light stung in his head and he quickly shot them close again, groaning when he felt his head throbbing painfully.

"He's awake."

"And eloquent as ever."

"Hey, Blaine, open your eyes!"

He didn't want to open his eyes, though. It hurt. Maybe, if they could dim the light? But his throat hurt, too, so the only thing he managed to get out in a gruffly voice was "Light…"

"Yes, we love you too – thank you!"

"Oh hush – I think he wants us to close the curtains."

Blaine thanked whoever it was that was so understanding.

"Maybe the demon has turned him into one of them? And that's why he can't stand light anymore."

"Don't be silly. Now, go and close the curtain, Nick."

Nick. He knew a Nick. He was one of his friends. And he knew the other voices, too. More friends. Friends everywhere. Friends were good.

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, open your eyes – it's kinda dark now."

Sleeping Beauty? Sounded like David. Another friend. Maybe he should open his eyes. He tried to – and it was better this time, no cruel light anywhere to be seen.

"Look, he has opened his eyes!"

"Thad, we can see that."

"Yeah, but can he see us?"

Blaine groaned again when his vision cleared and he found four faces hovering above him. "'can see 'u…"

"More enthusiasm, Blaine – you are looking at the angelic features of your best friends!"

"Shut up, Nick." He coughed after that, and a sharp pain exploded in his chest and left shoulder, down his arm. Also, his throat still hurt like hell.

Nick pouted, and now Wes' face appeared directly in front of him. Aaah. Finally, a sane person to talk to.

"Blaine, can you understand me?" The hunter nodded. "You're in the hospital ward, and you've slept for forever after we've found you at the gate. You were wounded pretty badly and for a short time, they didn't know if you would survive the night."

The memories flooded back into Blaine's brain at Wes' words. Right – there had been a fight, and he had driven back to Dalton. With…

"Where's Kurt?" He panicked, his heart raced and his palms were sweaty; he was so concerned.

His friends were silent for a while until Wes' gathered some courage.

"I guess you're talking about the demon – we-"

"YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM, RIGHT?" Blaine tried to sit up, but was pressed down into his pillow softly.

"No, Blaine – it wasn't necessary."

Blaine's face went blank and his heart nearly stopped to beat. "He… he died?"

"No-" the wounded boy let out a deep sigh before Wes continued. "He's unconscious and looks pretty bad – his wounds are nearly as worse as yours and no one here knows how to help a demon-" and no one WANTS to help him, Wes added in his mind, "so we just fixated him on a bed and left him."

"You… what… you need to bring me to him." All Blaine could think about was a bleeding, hurting Kurt fixated on some bed in a cold, lonely room.

"Blaine, you need to calm down and rest some more-"

"NO! I didn't save his life to let him DIE now!"

Thad looked at him for a moment and suddenly awareness appeared in his eyes. "Woah woah woah – you talk about this creature as a 'him' and you called him 'Kurt' and… that's not the… person we've been talking with, right? Like, THE Kurt. The one you spent the last night and day with?"

Blaine just looked at him and raised one eyebrow – fuck, even that hurt.

Wes reaction to that was priceless. His face went red, white and red again and then he started to actually yell: "ARE YOU INSANE? FUCKING A DEMON? BLAINE! I know that you're desperate, but you could've had Jason if you needed some… release. BUT NOT A DEMON!"

Ok, now Blaine got angry – Wes wasn't his mother, for goddamns sake. And why did everyone assume things about his love life?

"You sound exactly like Azrael!"

Wes looked at him bewildered. "And who's that?"

"Another demon."

"Oh you're best friends with a lot of demons lately." Wes spitted out and looked at Blaine disgusted.

"That's not- are you- I mean… Look, Wes, you're my best friend-" the others pouted, but Blaine just rolled his eyes, "and you've known me for a long time – I would never betray anyone, all I beg you for is to trust me. I promise that Kurt isn't dangerous for you and I promise that I'm not defecting to the enemy or something. Please, trust me."

That caught Wes off-guard and he stared at Blaine with a strange expression.

"I… I believe Blaine," Nick said, and Thad nodded. "But, can you explain everything?"

Blaine sighed and shook his head, sure that they would be angry now, but to his surprise they just grinned. "Alright, we will wait for now, but you have to tell us all the smutty secrets soon, promise?"

Blaine waggled his eyebrows and the grinned at him before they left, saying, that they would visit him again, soon.

"Wes? David?"

David sighed and looked at his Asian friend. "Wes, I think we should trust Blaine. He always knew what to do and if he says that this is important, I agree with him."

A few moments, Wes didn't answer, but then he smiled at Blaine and nodded. "I'm sorry – I didn't mean to-"

"I know," the curly-haired boy answered, grinning. "And now – I need to get up, come on, help me!"

"I don't think you should-"

"Wes, I have to ask you again: who are you? My mother?" Blaine was slightly annoyed by now.

The Asian grinned and shook his head. "No, but believe me: if I were, the first thing I would make you do, is get a haircut."

"Yeah it's easy to mock the poor, wounded kid, right?" Blaine retorted, but he was happy – everything was good between him and his friends again.

"Oh it's easy to mock you ALL THE TIME – coz you're so short," David winked at him.

Blaine smacked the dark boy's arm (shit, that hurt like a bitch!) and smiled sweetly at him. "Oh, sorry – I'm drugged, I can't control my body."

They fooled around a little, although everything in Blaine wanted to get to Kurt, but the bonding was important, too. After a while, he felt strong and awake enough to sit up and swing his legs down the bed. Everything was a little dizzy, but he managed to slip down the bed and stand in front of Wes.

He noticed that he was wearing black sweatpants and no shirt, but his whole chest was wrapped in bandages. His left arm was wrapped so tightly he couldn't move it at all, but he really didn't want to, either, because every time he moved in general, pain shot through his arm.

"Can you bring me to Kurt now?"

Wes sighed and looked at David, who just shrugged and walked around the bed and towards the door. "If anyone asks why you are walking around, you start to run and we chase you to make it look like you are trying to escape, ok? I'm pretty sure that we're not allowed to help you escape the hospital ward."

Blaine grinned at David's plan, though he wasn't sure if he could run, but nodded nevertheless.

He didn't bother to put on a shirt – first, it was impossible to move his left arm and shoulder in order to get through a sleeve and second, they were at Dalton – injured, bare persons weren't a curiosity in the halls. And so the three friends left the hospital ward.

xxx

_August 7, 2011, 4.56 pm, Lopez mansion, the main bedroom_

"Tana?"

A small face peeked through the door, long blonde hair loose around her face and cat-ears twitching nervously.

"Brittany!"

Santana ran towards her friend and pulled her through the door before hugging her tightly. She kissed her shortly on the lips before she brushed back a stray of hair from the cat-girls face.

"Brit, I'm so sorry for everything that happened last night."

"It's ok, Santana, I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry, too. But… can we talk about something?"

The Latina nodded, leading the blonde towards the sofa, where they both curled up. She was never touchy or friendly in front of anyone, but when she was with Brittany, it was so easy to let her walls come down.

She rested her hand on Brittany's warm stomach and scratched her absently behind her ears as she waited for her friend to continue.

"Santana, is it true that Kurt has killed his mum?"

"Apparently, Brit. I mean, apparently we all did kill our parents. I can't remember the night, but why would she – Amanda – lie to us? It all makes sense…"

Tears welled up in the soft blue eyes of the girl beneath her, and Santana fought the urge to cry as well – she had loved her father, even if they hadn't been close. But Brittany had adored her dad, he was her everything, the man who had explained her the world.

"But… Tana… I didn't want to kill Daddy… I… I-"

Santana hushed her and rubbed her back soothingly until the tears finally stopped.

"Santana?"

"Yes, honey?"

"Do you think Kurt is alright? Do you think he has killed his hobbit-friend?"

"Honey, I have no idea what happened to Kurt – everything is blurry at the moment, I can't remember much. But I really hope Blaine's still alive."

"I want to find Kurt. And also Blaine. Will you help me?"

Santana smiled down at the girl she loved. She would never decline a plea of her.

"Of course, Britts. If Blaine is still alive, Kurt is probably too. And I really hope we can find a way through all of this. They deserve each other, they deserve love and a happy life. I'm sure they are meant to be with each other."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend in awe – Santana always said wise things, but she never talked so much about love. And then the cat-girl smiled, because something occurred to her.

"They are meant to be with each other just like we are, right, Santana? Because I can't be without you."

"And I can't be without you."

Both girls fell asleep together, just like they did every night – because they were meant to be with each other.

xxx

_August 7, 2011, 5.11 pm, Dalton Academy, cellar_

Eventually, they reached the room where they had set down Kurt.

"You actually brought him into the cellar?"

"Hey, we had to hide it- him," David said, hand rose in excuse.

"Hide? You mean… no one knows he's here?"

Wes shook his head. "No, Mr. Myer knows and one of the nurses – although they have decided to make a decision what should happen to him later."

"Of course nothing's going to happen with him!" Blaine said firmly, before he opened the door. The view nearly broke his heart.

Kurt lay on a bed, eyes closed, wings awkwardly crumbled underneath him and he still bled from different small cuts and the blood was dripping out of the large wound in his side. Also, his face was swollen from Blaine's hits and at the parts, where his arms and legs were fixated on the bed, the skin was sore and red.

In one fast motion, Blaine rushed towards the bed, not caring about the pain and he checked the heartbeat of the demon. It was still there, but even weaker than it had been the night before. A blood stain was under Kurt's body and when Blaine tried to open the chains that held the boy down, his fingers were coloured a deep red-black from the demon blood.

"Woah, Blaine, what are you doing?" Wes asked, gripping his right shoulder.

"I'm gonna bring him up to my room – he can't stay here, he'll die."

David looked uncomfortable, too. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

But when Blaine looked up, his friends saw the desperation in his eyes, and they understood. Wes smiled. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but – you have actual feelings for it- him."

Blaine just half-smiled and loosened the last chain around Kurt's left ankle. Then he stood up and looked a little unsure down at the sleeping demon.

"You can take the elevator, Blaine – there's no way I'm dragging him up all those stairs AGAIN, after I have dragged him down them," David added helpfully and reached out to grab Kurt's ankles.

Thankfully, Blaine took hold of the boy by grabbing him under his armpits and he looked at Wes, who sighed and grabbed the large, skinny wings a little awkwardly. And then, they moved towards the elevator.

"How are we going to bring him to your room without being seen?" Wes asked when they waited for the elevator to reach the third floor.

"Uhm…" Blaine hadn't thought of that.

But David grinned and grabbed his phone, typing out a quick message. "Don't worry, Blaine, I've got that covered. When we reach your floor, we need to go straight to your room – don't be irritated by whatever you might see."

The hunter just nodded, curious and weirded out at the same time. And then the elevator made a soft BING and the doors opened.

"Ok, come on!" and David started to walk rather quickly, dragging at Kurt's ankles and forced Blaine to follow him in order to not let Kurt hit the ground.

There were voices everywhere and a large circle of students was standing at the opposite end of the hallway, far away from Blaine's room, and they catcalled and yelled happily.

Once they were securely inside, Blaine shut the door and turned to ask: "Do I want to know what's going on there?"

David smirked. "I told Nick and Thad to start a little fight in the middle of the hallway to distract everyone – I don't think anyone has seen us."

Wes nodded and Blaine sighed in relief, before he turned to the unconscious demon boy on his bed. No one had seen them – he was finally safe.

Too bad, that one person had seen them. And the boy's eyes went wide when he saw Blaine, Wes and David disappear in Blaine's bedroom with an unconscious male with large black wings on his back.

xxx

_August 7, 2011, 8.26 pm, different places_

In a cottage in a forest near Lima, Sam sat at a table, in front of Mercedes. Although it was clearly dark outside and the night had come, neither of them had started to attack the other.

Sam hadn't changed and Mercedes couldn't bring up the strength to create any form of image. That didn't stop her from apologizing over and over for what had happened the other night.

"'Cedes, don't worry, okay? I'm fine," Sam said in an attempt to calm down his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but I shouldn't have-"

"We all shouldn't have attacked each other – but we did, because she made us. I think it's more interesting why nothing is happening now? I mean… are we okay again? Normal?"

The dark girl sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't think so. Maybe it's just a momentarily weakness or something…"

"You know, I'm not complaining," Sam chuckled. Then he held out his hand and Mercedes happily took it. "Me neither."

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying their closeness but then Mercedes' eyes darkened. "What do you think happened with Kurt and Blaine?"

Sam let his head hang down. "I don't know – but I hope they're alright…"

xxx

At a dark, lonely place, Amanda fretted and fumed. She reached out and slapped Azrael, who sat at her feet, cruelly in the face, causing him to slide through the whole place until his back collided with a wall. A terrible, breaking sound came from his wings.

"Mistress, I'm so sorry, but I just couldn't – the siren wouldn't stop singing at me and I feared to reveal our secrets!"

"For my sake, you're a fucking demon, I gave you power that others can only dream about and you RAN because you couldn't stop a freaking siren?"

Azrael pouted. "I didn't run! I send her back and- uh oh…"

Amanda's eyes became big and started to glow red, when she leaped over to the demon on the ground.

"You… sent her back. And then you ran, although there was nothing you should've been afraid of. And you didn't do anything to make those stupid children attack the damn human?"

"Mistress, I- I didn't- it looked like he was de-"

"DON'T TELL ME IT LOOKED LIKE HE WAS DEAD. BECAUSE HE ISN'T. AND THAT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT."

"Goddamn, Kurt was chewing on his shoulder blade and the stupid human bled from many wounds – how would I know that he could defend Kurt?" Azrael rambled, he tried desperately to calm down the mistress – because no one survived upsetting the mistress.

Amanda, his almighty mistress, was dangerously calm. "Not only the human survived it, no, I can't reach Kurt anymore. He's somewhere out there, but I can't reach him. Also, it took me a lot of power to bewitch all the others, and I used their strength in order to not weaken myself. But that means that they won't be able to transform and work for me at least one week."

Now she smiled at Azrael and that was even scarier than her looking angry.

"Do you have an idea who will do all the work now?"

Azrael gulped. "Me?"

"Correct, my friend. And you better start now because you won't like it if I get angry because you let me wait. Did you understand me?"

"Yes, yes of course, mistress."

"Good," now she smiled genuinely down before she grabbed him at his throat in one quick motion and brought her lips to his ears. "You need to find out, where the human lives. And then you need to find someone, who lives there, too. I need another servant…"

The demon tried to nod – what was nearly impossible due to the hand around his throat – and spread his wings, ignoring the breaking sound they made and ignoring the pain. They would heal within 20 minutes, so it wasn't really a great deal.

"Oh, and Azrael? I don't think you should let your wings heal – you deserve a little punishment, do you agree with me?"

"Oh-of course. I deserve it."

Amanda nodded. "I thought so. Now, go!"

And she let go of his throat, he turned around and started to flap his wings – what hurt like a bitch, by the way – and made his way back to the graveyard in order to pick up a trail towards the stupid human. Geez, his wings were going to kill him…


	13. This could be the start of something new

_August 7, 2011, 6 pm, Blaine's dorm room_

Blaine had said good-bye to Wes and David after they had lay down Kurt on Blaine's bed and they promised to visit him the next morning, together with the headmaster.

"It's the only thing we can do for you, Blaine. We can't hide i- Kurt's disappearance for forever. Be prepared for tomorrow morning, alright?"

David patted his back one last time and then they were gone and Blaine locked his door. He really didn't need anyone to come in while a demon was lying on his bed – in the academy where hunters were being trained.

He made his way over to the bed and sat down, staring at the beautiful boy. Then he noticed something – the fangs and claws were gone, and when he lifted the boy's eye lids, he found clear blue eyes staring against the ceiling.

Then he remembered the wounds and quickly got out a first aid kit from his drawer. He cut open Kurt's shirt that was hanging down in tatters already due to the two wings that had broken free from his back and the fight with Blaine.

Blaine gasped when the soft, white skin of Kurt's torso was revealed and the only thing that kinda disturbed the view was the large stab in his side. The hunter stopped the blood that was still flooding out of the wound and he wetted a washcloth to get rid of all the dirt and dried blood. Then he bandaged the whole thing and started to sanitize all the little cuts and scratches on Kurt's upper chest. Of course he had no idea how the demon's body would react to all the stuff he was using, but it was better than doing nothing.

Kurt's jeans looked pretty dirty, too, but Blaine couldn't gather the courage to actually unzip and pull them down and since there were no wounds at the boy's legs, he decided to do nothing about the jeans. The wings were another problem, though.

Carefully, he lifted Kurt's side, watching out in order to not touch the stabbing wound, and he rolled Kurt over onto his stomach. He skipped a breath when he saw the boy's back.

Where the wings had broken free on Kurt's upper back, right where his shoulder blades were situated, the skin was red, swollen, and blood was dried around the area where the wings disappeared in the demon's body.

When Blaine looked down, his eyes grew wide. On Kurt's lower back, in between the two velvety wings, was a large, purpling foot print that looked exactly like-

Blaine hurried into his bathroom and tried to glance at his back. The motion hurt really badly, considering the countless wounds on his body, but he finally managed to look at his tanned, half-bandaged but foot-print-lacking back.

So, that was why he felt so good when he had woken yesterday afternoon. Kurt had somehow…withdrawn the bruise. And – oh, could it be that he had withdrawn the burn marks from his tears, too?

The hunter walked back to his bed and lifted Kurt's arm a little, examining the wrists and he narrowed his eyebrows when he found fainting, red marks, drop-shaped.

He had definitely to talk to Kurt about that when he would wake up. When, not if. Blaine refused to listen to his mind that told him that he had maybe wounded Kurt too bad. Speaking about wounds – Blaine had to look after the wings, too. He was really sorry for cutting through the fibres, but he had to stop the demon from fleeing.

Blaine had no idea of bat-wing-anatomy, but he figured that if he wrapped the cuts neatly, they would grow together again alone. He let his hands linger at the soft skin that was stretched out between the articulars of the wings. It felt like velvet and when Blaine brushed over it, he could hear Kurt make a soft sound. His heart started to beat faster – the little sound meant that Kurt was still alive and could react and feel. That was a good sign, right?

Kurt was about 5'10" tall and his wings were nearly as long as he was, he could surely wrap himself in them if he wanted to. Blaine cleaned the dried blood from the area where the wings came out of Kurt's back – it didn't look to bad, the skin was already closing itself again, creating a smooth junction between back and wings.

The hunter turned the boy at his side, carefully watching the wings and then he sat down on his bed, too, next to Kurt's bare stomach and ok – maybe he let his gaze roam over the chest, arms and beautiful features of the boy he cared so deeply about, and started to talk to him once more.

xxx

Everything was blurry. There had been pain, and then darkness, and then more pain, pain that constantly grew, and then cold and more steely cold around his wrists and ankles, and then a familiar scent and the cold disappeared.

Arms everywhere. Moving. And then noise. And disappearing noise. And warmth. And comfortableness. And suddenly the scent was everywhere. And it was warm.

Kurt's subconscious was wide-awake, but his mind and body were too exhausted to wake up already. So he just felt. And listened.

Warm hands tore apart something and his chest was cold again, but not long, because the hands came back and did something that caused his side to hurt, burn and suddenly feel much better. Hands and warm water roamed over his body and he was turned around, a loving hand lifted his head a little to prevent choking, and the hands were back on his back, on his wings and they felt good, so his throat decided apparently to make a sound.

He was moved again, and then some weight appeared next to him on the bed he was obviously laying and he started to speak. He. The boy with the soft voice. And those eyes, that were still burned on the insides of his eyes. The hunter. Blaine.

Kurt decided he liked the voice. It was soft, didn't bother him and he could listen to it forever. And so he did right that. He listened and listened until the voice had gone silent and the only thing he heard was soft, steady breathing and the feel of a warm body besides him.

xxx

Tootsy was a good bat. Maybe the best bat that existed. She was always ready to serve the sea-eyes-boy when he needed something. She also followed him everywhere and she was nice to everyone – as long as she earned some nice slices of fruit.

She loved sea-eyes-boy even more, when he sent her to place-far-away-hunters-live-there and where beautiful-boy-with-curly-hair lived. Ok, maybe curly-haired-beauty was a little slow, but after he had fed her some grapes, she decided he was nice. And his hair. His hair was nice, too. Maybe even nicer – the only thing it didn't do was give her grapes. But she couldn't expect them from such a curly perfection.

Anyways, the first time she hadn't followed sea-eyes-boy, the first time she didn't even greet him, was, when he had become scary. At first, Tootsy found it really nice that he had wings now, too. His wings were precious, just like her own – but then he had started to behave weird and then he had attacked curly-haired-beauty. That was the point when Tootsy had decided to hide.

After a lot of awful screaming and hurting the curly-haired-beauty so hard that he seemed to be broken – water was running out of his eyes – sea-eyes-boy had stopped and curly-haired-beauty had dragged him down the tree and away.

Tootsy went to sleep again because she figured that the next night, everything would be okay again, but when she woke, sea-eyes-body wasn't there. And because she was a good bat – and she wanted fruits – she decided to find him. The last time she had seen him, he had been with curly-haired-beauty, so she started to place-far-away-hunters-live-there. And man, it was a long flight and HELL, she wanted a lot of nice fruits for that.

She couldn't know that she would become very important for Kurt soon.

xxx

_August 7, 2011, 11 pm, Dalton Academy, room 134_

Jason woke, when someone tapped against his window. That wouldn't have been special at all – but his room, and with that his window, was on the third floor.

He was alarmed and pulled a knife out of his nightstand drawer before pulling back the curtain in one quick movement.

Outside hovered a creature with dark, feathery wings and a hood that covered its body and face effectively, only glowing red spots shined in the dark and the blonde hunter couldn't help but start into those lights.

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head that asked him to open the window. He thought about it for a moment, but since the voice had asked him so nicely…

As soon as the window was open, the creature stormed inside and pinned Jason, who looked sheepishly at it, down on his bed.

Azrael – of course it was him – chuckled He had observed the human with the blonde dreadlocks the whole evening and he had found out a lot of interesting things.

First, the boy had a full-on crush on the hunter Kurt spent his time with. Second, the hunter, Blaine, had rejected the blonde endless times, and that hurt the pride of the blonde. Third, and that was the most important observation: Jason had caught a glimpse of someone who had been carried into Blaine's dorm room. A certain someone with large, black wings. The blonde hunter was jealous and suspicious and Azrael had found the perfect person to carry out his plan.

The demon pulled off his hood and his bare head with the pale skin and the empty sockets caused Jason to gasp, but immediately when Azrael started to speak, the hunter's horror was gone.

"Jason, do you know why I'm here?"

The blonde shook his head, a blank expression on his face and absorbed by the sound of the demon's hypnotic voice.

"I'm here to help you get what you want." The demon created the image of Blaine in Jason's head and nearly puked when he felt the blonde's body react at the image of the boy he desired.

"You want Blaine, right? But he doesn't want you – because he's too occupied with his… his boyfriend." Geez, human relationship terms were difficult.

Now, he created and image of Kurt in Jason's head, and, for good measure, he added some spots and greasy hair that made Kurt look rather disgusting. Again, the hunter acted as predicted: he growled at the image of the apparently ugly boy and why did Blaine choose him over the clearly better looking blonde?

"Jason, you want Blaine and I want Kurt back, that's why we should help each other."

For the first time, Jason spoke: "Why do you want… Kurt back? Was he your boyfriend first?"

Azrael nearly chocked at that question, but forced himself to nod and added: "Kinda. Anyways, you need to get rid of him first, so that Blaine will be interested in you."

Jason nodded. That sounded logical.

"And do you know what is the best thing? Kurt isn't a human – he's a demon-," the boy coughed at that unbelievingly, "-and that's why no one will care if you get rid of him."

Jason nodded again – that sounded even more logical.

Azrael was content. With one last glow of the red spots in his sockets, he sent Jason on his way before he disappeared out of the window again.

Not only Azrael was content – the mistress would be, too. The blonde hunter would banish Kurt and the weakened demon would crawl back to his stupid tree house and practically beg for her to help him regain strength. And then she would use him to fulfill her plans and the end of the human race would come and he, Azrael, would have his ancestral position beside her back.

If he had been one of this stupid humans, he would've whistled now, because he was really content – but he was neither human, nor did he have lips (and whistling without lips was rather difficult), so he just grinned, exposing his fangs to the night, and flew, with still broken wings, back to his mistress.

xxx

If Azrael could've remembered his past, his human life, he would've recalled a quote that was quite adequate for what would happen the next day.

Jason sat on his bed, his blurry mind occupied from one sentence the demon said, in particular.

"Get rid of Kurt."

The quote that Azrael should've remembered, was: "Spirits that I've cited,  
My commands ignore"…

But now it was too late – Jason's mesmerized brain had made its own mind. Kurt should disappear. And he was a demon. There was only one solution…

He tightened the grip around his knife.

xxx

_August 7, 2011, 9.30 pm, Dalton Academy, the head master's office_

Mr. Myer was deeply in thoughts. The man had seen a lot in his 60 years of living, but a demon was certainly something new.

When Wesley had alarmed him that Blaine and a demon were outside at the gates, he didn't believe his ears and was sure that Blaine had been captured by the demon, but when he rushed out, all he had seen were two boys – though one had wings, of course – lying on the concrete, hands intertwined.

They had called a nurse and the woman had fought for Blaine's life with everything she could; Blaine was loved by everyone at this school and everyone here would've given his life for him – just like he had done for everyone else.

But no one knew what to do with the demon and even if it would've been the best to just kill him off, Mr. Myer had been reluctant. From the way Blaine's hand was clutched to the creature's, he had to be important.

So they had tied him and had gone back to Blaine – it was a wonder how the boy had survived, he had lost too much blood and his wounds had been too deep – theoretically. In fact, he had survived, and now Mr. Myer wondered about something.

Maybe, and just maybe, Blaine had inherited more from his mother than just his looks.

Mr. Myer thought about Alessandra, Blaine's mother. She had long, straight and black hair and the same skin color like Blaine, but most importantly, they had the same eyes, sometimes brown like chocolate, sometimes golden, just like honey in the sun, but always beautiful.

She had known that her time had come, when she had gone to her last mission, a mission she should never come back of. But she had fought with everything she'd got, to make her son proud, proud of her, proud of who he was and proud of what she was doing and he would be doing.

They day Alessandra had died, she had given her life to her son, and although he didn't quite understand it with his 8 years, he knew that he had received something great, pure and, most importantly, secretive – even he himself forgot about it over the years, as a self-defence mechanism so that no one could abuse him.

And Mr. Myer had sent for Blaine to come and live at Dalton.

But now, rumors where going around at the hot spots of the underworld, rumors about Alessandra. And about Alessandra's son. And the worst thing – rumors about a happening that Alessandra had wanted to avert, for what she'd even given her life.

And that was the reason, why maybe, just maybe, it was not necessary to kill the demon Blaine had brought with him. Because sometimes, you need darkness and light to create something new.


	14. Wake up in the morning

_August 8, 2011, 7.30 am, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm room_

When Blaine woke up the next morning, he opened his eyes to face the features of the same boy he had dreamed of.

Kurt's eyes were still closed, but his face shimmered a little and though he still was very pale, it wasn't an unhealthy pale anymore. His breathing was soft and his naked chest lifted and sunk regularly.

Blaine's eyes darted between Kurt's face and chest and he felt the rest of his body, including his cock, come to life quickly.

He groaned and fought the urge to buck into Kurt's hips that were dangerously close since he had entangled their lower bodies while he had been asleep.

Also, bucking into a sleeping/unconscious boy was probably not the best idea and so Blaine got up, detangling his legs carefully from Kurt's and stretched – until he was painfully reminded of the wounds on his left side, chest and throat.

He stumbled into his bathroom and stripped off his shorts before turning on the water. When the first drops ran down his chest, he remembered the bandages and decided to unwrap them after the shower in order to not get shampoo into his wounds. Weird, usually, he wasn't so bright in the morning…

Washing his hair was rather difficult, because he couldn't use his left arm and honestly – washing hair with one hand was… not easy, to say the least. What he needed was someone who would shampoo his hair and body – someone like Kurt. As soon as the picture of white, soft hands roaming over his body came to his mind, he was reminded of the throbbing, attention-seeking hard-on between his legs.

Without a second thought he slipped down his right hand and pumped slowly, moaning quietly, because he remembered that he didn't close his bathroom door in order to hear if Kurt would call after him or something.

But the thought of maybe getting caught was a huge turn-on and Blaine's vivid mind imagined that Kurt would appear in the bathroom door, only blurry visible through the fogged glass door of the shower. He would be naked and would simply open the door to the shower and step in, smiling and eyes glistening with lust.

Blaine quickened his pace a little and suppressed a louder moan when he imagined that Kurt wrapped his black wings around the both of them, before letting his cream-coloured hands slip down and close them over Blaine's cock, tender fingers caressing the soft skin that covered Blaine's rock-hard erection.

Kurt would bring his lips to Blaine's ear, just like he had done so often, and he would bite down on his lobe and oh, Blaine could feel the heat coil in his stomach… he was so close.

They would be separated of everything and everyone, surrounded by velvety wings and it be just the two of them and Blaine would wrap his arms around the slender boy and grab his ass, fingers digging into the soft skin there and he would grind their groins together and bite down on Kurt's neck, sucking until a bruise would bloom on the flawless skin and everyone would know that Kurt was his. The thought of claiming Kurt pushed him over the edge and with a rather violent pump he came, spurting cum all over his stomach and chest and some even reached his lips and he licked it up lazily, wondering if Kurt's cum tasted the same – he would probably taste sweeter, because everything Kurt-related seemed somehow sweet to him.

When he finally stepped out the shower, he discarded all the bandages and examined the wounds – none was bleeding, but they looked still fresh and open, there was no new skin covering them already. He decided to let them heal at the air – he had heard that that was better anyways.

Toweling was rather difficult, too, but the real problem was getting into his briefs and jeans – bending down and pulling them up his feet caused him to see stars and pain shot through his whole body. Getting out of his pants had been much easier – he had just shimmied out of them. But you just couldn't shimmy in pants.

After very awkward tries, he was finally clad in his underwear and jeans (yeah, getting in them had included robbing over the floor inside each trouser leg – but nobody had watched it, thank god.)

Blaine made his way back to the bed, where the demon was still sleeping; he hadn't even changed his position. The hunter knew that he had promised his friends that he would talk to them, and to Mr. Myer, of course, and he had to keep his promise, but he didn't want to let Kurt alone while he was gone.

He sat down besides Kurt and took out his phone, pressing the 1 to speed-dial Wes' number. Of course, the Asian was awake already – after all, they had to train every morning, and Blaine asked him to come over.

Wes was reluctant first, but after Blaine had agreed that he could bring David, he said he would be over soon.

When Blaine heard a knock, he let in his friends and told them that he would be back in around half an hour, before he left to the teacher's lounge, catching one last glance at his friends who sat down at his desk and watched Kurt with a mix of suspicion and interest.

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 8.15 am, Dalton Academy, teacher's lounge_

Mr. Myer gave Blaine a tired smile and made a move towards a chair before sitting down, too.

"Blaine, how are you?"

"I'm fine, really. It hurts, though, but there are more important things than my health."

The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "The demon."

Blaine nodded, but before the elder man could say anything, he started to explain, hoping that what he said was enough to satisfy Mr. Myer and to let Kurt alive – Kurt was his first priority, his thoughts circled around the boy.

"Look, I can't tell you much about him – his name is Kurt, by the way – but he told me about this… creature, she's called Amanda, and he and some of his friends fight her. She's super-evil and she has some kind of plan-,"

Mr. Myer interrupted him. "What kind of plan?"

"I don't know, really, but Kurt and his friends want to stop her and I agreed to help, but she is really strong and… she wounded both of us and the others, too, and I didn't know what to do and that's why I came here, to find help. Please, let me help Kurt and don't kill him and-,"

"Blaine."

The hunter looked up at his headmaster; his eyes were a little wet because he tried desperately to convince the man that Kurt wasn't a danger. Mr. Myer looked at him a little confused, but he didn't look angry at least.

"Blaine, you're telling me that out there is an evil creature, what was her name… Amanda?" Blaine nodded. "And there are some other creatures that actually fight her. You want to say that they are on… our side?"

Blaine nodded again and wanted to talk again, but Mr. Myer held out his hand and the hunter closed his mouth again.

"And your friend, the creature, Kurt… you want to help him? Is this important for you? Or for everyone?"

"It's important for everyone! Kurt says that something is going on in the underworld and I've met Amanda, I know how she is – we have to stop her, or…"

"Or what, Blaine?"

"… I don't know. But we simply have to."

Mr. Myer sighed and massaged his temples. "Blaine, I've always trusted you, but I need more!"

"If… maybe if Kurt wakes up, you can talk to him?" Please, please say yes! So Kurt would be at least safe as long as he was sleeping.

"I suppose so. But… isn't he dangerous?"

"Not when he's asleep. Also, as long as the sun shines, he can't do anything."

"How would he know if the sun shines or not? He's down in the cellar."

Blaine made a face and blinked a little too often. The headmaster raised his eyebrows. "He IS down in the cellar, right?"

"N-not exactly. We- I brought him to my room yesterday."

"So. You brought him to your room. Alone?"

"Yes, Sir." Blaine certainly didn't want Wes and David to get into trouble.

Mr. Myer knew that Blaine knew that that wasn't the truth, but he decided to not pressure Blaine and he really trusted the boy. Blaine had never made a wrong decision and then there was this story with his mother and…

"Well, Blaine, you should go back to your room then. I'm sure you don't want Kurt to be alone that long. It's your duty to watch after him – if he snaps, you're responsible for everything, did you understand me?"

Blaine straightened up and nodded. "Yes, Sir. And I didn't leave him alone – Wesley and David are watching him."

"Wesley and David?... I don't know, but in my eyes, that's another cause why you should go back instantly. And contact me as soon as Kurt wakes."

"Yes, Sir," Blaine answered ones again, before he got up and hurried back to his room.

The headmaster watched the hunter walk away and sighed deeply. Although he seemed to be old and maybe senile, he was up to date about everything. His connections had allowed him to get informed about everything that was going on – inside and outside of his school. And he was well aware that something was going on – the first signs had been the growing population of suckers and corpses, then the werewolf, that had been tore limb from limb and now this – his best hunter, nearly dead and with a demon in his arms had appeared in front of the main gate.

And the demons name, Kurt… It wasn't a normal name and Mr. Myer was sure that he had heard it somewhere before. He needed to go to the library. And he needed to call Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school – if something was going on, they needed all the help they could get.

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 8.47 am, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm room_

When Blaine entered the room, his first look was directed at Kurt and he sighed in relieve when the boy was for one still sleeping and secondly, Wes and David hadn't tried to draw funny faces on his face or his wings or something.

In fact, his best friends were sitting in front of his mini fridge and ate cookies – Blaine's cookies – but the most curious thing was the lock around the handle of the fridge. It hadn't been there before.

"mmHi Buaine," David greeted him, his mouth full with cookies. He held out the nearly empty box and offered Blaine one.

"Why do you always eat my cookies when I'm not around? And what's it with that lock? I mean, I could use it, really, to lock away my cookies, but I'm pretty sure it hasn't been there before."

"We eat your cookies because you're the only one who has always some," Wes explained before snatching the last cookie out of the box and then held the empty box towards Blaine with an expression that looked somehow accusing, as if Blaine had eaten all the cookies. "Well, not anymore."

Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed, careful as if not to disturb Kurt, and pointed towards his fridge. "And the lock?"

"Well…" David looked a little uncomfortable. "We didn't know what else to do with it."

"With what?" Blaine lifted one eyebrow.

"With the critter."

Blaine's eyes widened and he gasped out: "You. Captured. An. ANIMAL. In. My. FRIDGE?" Ok, why was he even surprised? It sounded like a Wes and David-Thing.

"Yup. It's a bat. A very bratty one, you could say. It started to attack Kurt and when we wanted to help him, it started attacking us. So we caught it and put it into the fridge.

A bat?... Oh no.

"Come on guys, open the fridge, fast!"

The friends exchanged a few confused looks, but Wes pulled out a small key and unlocked the door of the fridge.

Blaine knelt down between his friends and opened the door, only to find a yattering, little black bat with a white spot on top of her head.

He held the bat between his warm hands and rubbed the fur carefully before he turned to face his confused friends.

"You fucking froze my bat!"

"Your bat?"

"Technically, Kurt's bat, but it doesn't matter – what if Tootsy had died?"

"Tootsy?" David grunted with laughter at that, but shot his mouth quickly when the freezing bat chirped at him annoyed.

"I guess you better go now," Blaine suggested, pointing towards the door, "you froze a bat, ate all my cookies – enough for one morning, I think."

Wes and David got up and fist-bumped each other before they left, not without wiggling their eyebrows suggestively towards Kurt and making obnoxious smacking kiss-noises.

Blaine wasn't sure if talking to Tootsy would make her feel better, but then he remembered what Kurt had said about him and his hair and he chuckled before lifting the bat up on top of his head and placing it there. He was ready to catch her if she'd fall but the only thing she did was letting out a disbelieving, but happy sound and then he felt claws tugging at his hair only the slightest bit and he knew that she was safe up there.

"You were right… no creature can resist you," came a small, barely audible voice from behind Blaine.

The hunter startled and turned around finding Kurt on the bed, still in the same position, but his eyes were half open now.

"Kurt?"

"'s my name," he said weakly and Blaine couldn't help but laugh happily, because hey, Kurt's awake and he's joking already. That had to be a good sign.

Blaine quickly sat down on the floor next to his bed and rested his chin on the bed frame, looking into Kurt's eyes. They were blue, blue like the sea, but they didn't shine and they were still only half-open.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like… dead."

Blaine could've slapped himself at his next words, seriously, sometimes his mouth worked faster than his brain, but when he spoke them, it was already too late: "You are dead, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes disappeared, although his lids were still half-open and for a moment, Blaine hyperventilated and panicked but then the eyes came back and he recognized that Kurt was actually rolling his eyes at him. Yeah, that was Kurt.

"Kurt, can you remember what happened?" Blaine asked, curious because Kurt hadn't been himself at all at the graveyard and it would've been hard for both of them if Blaine had to tell him everything – especially the part about his mother and all… But to his relieve, Kurt gave a small nod and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, Blaine could see tears welling up and he reached out to caress Kurt's face, careful, because after all, he had punched the demon in the face more than once and it was lightly swollen and bruises had appeared.

"Shh, Kurt, I'm here – everything is ok, I'm here…" Blaine cooed, calming.

The demon made an attempt to sit up and managed to lift himself up the mattress, propped up by one arm, and due to the vertical position he was in now, the tears left his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"Blaine, I did – I never wanted to – I have – GOD, what have I done to you?" he sobbed, and Blaine didn't know what to answer because he couldn't deny the fact that Kurt had beaten the living hell out of him and he had done the same to the demon.

Suddenly, Tootsy interrupted the sobbing. She chirped twice and Kurt glanced up to Blaine's hair through his tears, a smile ghosting over his face when he saw the bat in there.

"What – Tootsy?" He chirped once and the bat answered and Blaine followed the dialogue between the two creatures interested, although he didn't understand a single word – uhm, chirp.

"You're friends caught her in a FRIDGE?" Kurt exclaimed out of the nothing and Blaine startles before rubbing his neck nervously.

"Yeah well… they thought she wanted to attack you. They wanted to protect you, Kurt."

He felt a tug when Tootsy left his hair and flapped over to the curtains, where she disappeared. "She wants to sleep now and give us some alone-time. I'm just quoting," Kurt explained, following the bat with his gaze, but then he turned to face Blaine. "Why… why would your friends do that?"

"Do what?" the hunter asked, no getting what Kurt was talking about.

"Protect me."

"Because I told them to. They were the ones who saved both of us when we arrived here - we're at Dalton, by the way. My home."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "They – but why- I mean, I'm a demon and they- why didn't they kill me?"

Blaine gulped and thought of the talk he had had with Mr. Myer – the only thing that saved Kurt at the moment was the fact, that the headmaster wanted to talk to him before… deciding what would happen to him.

"They didn't kill you because I told them that I lo- care about you and that you're important to me-" Kurt's eyes welled up again, but Blaine wasn't done, "and I'm responsible for you – everything you do, it will be my responsibility." It was a silent promise he asked Kurt for – to not break his trust.

"But after all that I've done to you? How can you-" Kurt silenced when he finally eyed the wounds that covered Blaine's body. His eyes lingered on Blaine's shoulders, fang impressions perfectly visible. "Oh my-"

"Kurt, listen, nothing that happened the night had been you – Amanda changed you and you weren't yourself anymore. And when I hit you, I didn't hit you – I hit the creature." Blaine said, and he sat down next to Kurt (not Indian style, of course!) and reached out for Kurt's hand, the one, that he didn't use to prop himself up.

Kurt twitched his hand back, unable to believe what he heard – he had nearly killed Blaine and the hunter still spend time with him, helped him? He looked into the hazel eyes that had followed him into his dreams and was surprised when he didn't even found a small inch of hate or fear or at least anger.

He had bitten Blaine, had chewed on his shoulder, had clawed open his chest, had beaten and hurt him, but the hunter was still there. The adoration, the tenderness and the kindness that Blaine let feel Kurt and that he showed him, took the demon's breath away, let his heart skip a beat and made his body tremble in newfound emotions, emotions that he maybe shouldn't have, shouldn't allow himself to have, but they were there. And he was sure, what the strongest of all emotions was. It was love.

And from the way Blaine looked at him, Kurt knew that his love was reciprocated. For the first time in history, a demon had fallen in love with a human. And in this dark, horror-ridden world, this love was maybe the purest thing that existed.

Darkness and light became one, when Kurt came to a decision, leaned forward and closed the distance between his and Blaine's lips.


	15. Let's do something that's all the way

_August 8, 2011, 9.13 am, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm room_

This was pretty much better than any fantasy Blaine had ever had. Hell, it was even better than anything he could dream of – because it was real. Kurt was actually kissing him, freely and gladly, and though it was a chaste kiss, lips closed and short, it was better than anything he had ever received.

The kiss in Kurt's tree house, that had ended up with a big hole in his throat, had been arousing, furious and good, of course, but the fact that Kurt was kissing him this time, that the boy wanted it and that none of them had second thoughts made this kiss better, much better than any accidental, forced or desperate kisses they had shared.

When they parted, Blaine felt the urge to say something, anything, but he couldn't think of what to say, so he just said: "Kurt…"

The demon smiled at him. "I love you."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat when he heard those three words, the words he had longed for, the words he needed to express his own feelings, the word he had thought he'd never hear from Kurt, because it was so wrong, because there were so many reasons why he shouldn't have said them – but right now, Blaine couldn't think of one reason. Kurt was everything he had wanted – minus the biting-in-throat-part maybe – it felt like he was only complete when he was with Kurt.

Kurt could keep up with him, he was strong, independent, but he was also a person who needed to be loved, who needed to be taken care of. He could make Blaine laugh, he could make him sad, angry, aroused and now, finally, he made Blaine feel loved.

Blaine did believe in fate, just like he believed in God. Of course, the church was opposed to his 'lifestyle', being gay, but the church and God were two different things. The hunter found it hard to believe in vampires, witches and all sort of creatures, but not in God – if they existed, why shouldn't the powers that be exist? He wasn't sure if he believed in an old man with long beard sitting on a cloud, but he was sure that something, someone, was there and watched him. And he was sure that this being was responsible for everything that happened – that meant it was responsible for him meeting Kurt.

He had been happy with his friends, happy with being at Dalton, happy with hunting and fighting and saving the mankind. He had been happy when he had gone out on dates with some students from his school, and he had also been happy when it didn't work out because none of them was what he wanted. But now, with Kurt in his life, he wasn't only happy – he was complete now. The longing for something he couldn't describe had stopped. He still longed, but now he longed for someone within reach.

And because of all of those feelings, there was only one suitable answer.

"I love you too."

A single, hot tear fell down Kurt's eyes and Blaine maneuvered his arm a little in order to not get burned again. "What are we going to do, Blaine? This… is it even normal? I'm being selfish when I say I love you and I want to be with you-"

"You want to be with me?" Blaine couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm a demon and you're a human. I could snap every moment and I couldn't live with myself if I knew that I have hurt you. All I want is love you…"

Blaine was touched by Kurt's fears, but he couldn't really bring himself to care about his own health. He would do everything for Kurt, he would take pain and he would bear everything to be with him forever. "And all I want is loving you, Kurt." He gulped. "I want to make love to you."

The demon's eyes widened and Blaine quickly rambled on. "You can't do anything right now, it's day and your exhausted and you probably won't be able to do something for a while because Amanda used to much of her and your power for her spell. Kurt, it's now or never. I want to be with you as long as possible. And in every possible way. If you're not ready yet, I can understand, but I want you to understand that us being together now is not dangerous and we should enjoy that time. And I promise you something-" he took both of Kurt's hands, and pulled him a little over so they mirrored their position on the bed, "I'll do anything to help you fight Amanda, get rid of her and I'll be with you until my dying day. It's probably weird to say this because we don't know each other for long, but you're all I longed for, you're in my dreams, I breath you, I feel you, you're always with me. We'll fight together. But right now, I just want to love you."

And although Kurt didn't answer, Blaine could read everything in his bright blue eyes and with this silent permission, he leaned forward and kissed Kurt on his lips, before trailing along the jaw line, alternating between kissing and biting a little and Kurt's eyes fluttered close and he tilted his head back, moaning softly. Blaine kissed down his neck and to his throat where he sucked on the soft skin beneath Kurt's Adams apple. He felt Kurt's hands running through his curls and gasped when Kurt tugged at his hair. Blaine figured that it was impossible for Kurt to lie down on his back, since the wings weren't healed and so he stopped sucking at the pale, soft skin and looked up, bringing his hands to Kurt's arms and pulling a little. Kurt got the hint and followed Blaine's gentle pull until they both stood in the middle of Blaine's room, Kurt a little weak on his feet, but Blaine encouraged him to lean on him and Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder, settling his arms on Blaine's half-naked hips, since his jeans hung low on them.

"Kurt, you're so beautiful…" Blaine kissed the demon on his temples and Kurt looked turned his head until his own lips found Blaine's. He parted them and they deepened the kiss, tongues wrestling, and Kurt's grip around Blaine's waist tightened.

Blaine thrusted his hips forward into Kurt and both boys groaned when their clothed erections collided. "Fuck…" Kurt gasped and grinded back into Blaine, who hummed in pleasure at the friction the pale boy created between their cocks.

The hunter thanked God that they were both shirtless because he had no idea how he should've removed a shirt off Kurt with the two wings on his back… Maybe Kurt would never ever be able to wear a shirt? Blaine liked that thought. He would be able to worship that beautiful, pale, smooth chest whenever he wanted to. Then, again, he didn't like it because everyone would've been able to look at Kurt and Kurt was his.

He growled a little and without a warning, he detached his lips from Kurt and bit down at his neck, right beneath Kurt's ear, sucking hard and finally licking over the abused skin to sooth the pain a little.

Kurt's legs had gone jelly and he practically clung to Blaine now, holding to him like a lifeline until he felt strong, warm hands around his hips and he knew he was safe. He straightened a little and kissed around Blaine's chest, carefully avoiding the bloody wounds and Blaine's left side in general. He spent more attention to Blaine's right side, licking at the salty skin and marveling Blaine's taste, now without second thoughts to how Blaine would actually taste, eating-wise, but more how someone could taste as good as the hunter next to him.

The sweet scent that surrounded Kurt and that his skin tasted like was mainly a way to attract his prey to him and it helped him attract Blaine, too, but the hunter himself was human – yet his scent and smell attracted Kurt like a cup of cream attracted a cat.

Blaine startled when Kurt bit down on his right nipple before licking at it, and then the tanned boy leaned down and crashed his lips into Kurt's, all tongue and clashing teeth. He grinded down hard against Kurt, and the demon moaned obscenely loud when he got what he wanted.

"I… nggh… I need you – now!"

Blaine's legs nearly gave in when he heard Kurt beg for him and hey, this was even better then in his fantasy. Suddenly he felt slender fingers pressing against the now very prominent bulge in his jeans and he did an awkward thing between laughing and moaning when he heard Kurt say: "Big boy… like I said…"

The hunter pushed his hips forward, capturing the demon's hands between their bodies and he gyrated their hips together until he could feel Kurt's legs trembling against his own and he stopped the motion, but only to bring one of his hands to the button of Kurt's jeans and he undid and unzipped them quickly until they slid down Kurt's legs by themselves.

Kurt felt himself lifted up a little and before he could think, he wrapped his trembling legs around Blaine, nearly coming from the delicate friction between the raw denim and the soft, thin layer of cotton of his boxers that covered his cock.

Blaine stumbled backwards until his back collided with the wall of his room, Kurt still on his hips and he let his head hit the wall behind him when the demon brought his talented lips once again on Blaine's before he licked at his jawline and bit in the soft skin at Blaine's lobe, causing the hunter's cock to twitch in his jeans. Even if the movement was covered by rather thick material of Blaine's jeans, Kurt could still feel it and his eyes fell close and he tilted his head back in a loud moan.

"Blaine… I'm so close… I'm gonna-"

He felt Blaine's arms at his tights, loosing the grip around the waist and suddenly Kurt stood, even if slightly trembling, on his feet, watching Blaine undoing the button of his jeans. Kurt was a little disappointed, he had been so close to coming and Blaine had stopped him, but then Blaine looked up and Kurt gasped at the dark, nearly black and very hungry eyes of the hunter.

"'m sorry Kurt, but I want you to come with me and I want to do it inside you."

That did it for Kurt and he leaned forward, nearly batted Blaine's hands away before undoing his jeans and pulled them, together with Blaine's boxers, nonchalantly down his legs.

When he looked up, he faced Blaine's cock and – oh, that was unexpected, and oh, that boy was really big and his cock leaked already precome and begged to be sucked and who was Kurt to deny it?

Blaine, who had been kinda angry about the fact that he had used so much time and effort to get INTO his jeans and briefs, but uhm, no, he wasn't really angry because holy shit, what was going on? And before he could think one thing more, he felt warmth and wetness around his cock and when he glanced down, he saw Kurt's mouth stretched around his whole cock and one hand wrapped around the tiniest bit around the shaft that he couldn't reach with his mouth and then Kurt did something amazing with his tongue and Blaine couldn't really think of anything anymore.

He tried everything to not just buck into Kurt's mouth because even if he hadn't done this before he figured that it was kinda rude to just fuck someone's mouth without permission, but he really didn't need to do anything, because Kurt worked his mouth and tongue so amazing that Blaine was just enjoying. The demon brushed at Blaine's balls and the sensation became slowly but surely too much, so Blaine tugged at Kurt's hair and the boy released his cock with a pop!, leaving it glistening in his saliva and that was definitely better than any lube, Blaine decided, before pulling Kurt up again, not without Kurt's whole body brushing along Blaine's cock as he did so. Somewhere on his way, Kurt had lost his briefs, too.

While Kurt trailed little kisses all over Blaine's face, the hunter himself was suddenly confronted with an important problem. "Kurt, I really don't know… how to… I mean… in which way…"

The demon's body was on fire, everything in him longed for Blaine, he wanted to feel him in every possible way, he wanted to bottom because he wanted to be taken, and it was really not that hard, right? "Just put your damn cock in my fucking ass, ok?"

Although Blaine loved Kurt's swearing and dirty talk, that wasn't really helpful.

"I know! But… I don't want to do it standing, and you can't lie down and…"

Suddenly, Kurt understood and now he felt sorry for kinda snapping at Blaine, so he made a non-verbal excuse by grinding against Blaine hard and sliding his body a little up and down the hunter's body, who groaned and brought his hands around Kurt's ass, squeezing hard.

Kurt felt brave for suggesting the next thing, but although he wanted to bottom, he didn't like the stereotype of maybe being passive or something.

"Blaine, I'm gonna ride you. Just please… get in me…"

And how could Blaine not follow such an order? Let alone the thought of Kurt riding him? But his mind wasn't completely fogged and he knew that he needed to stretch Kurt because he didn't want to hurt him even more – the boy had been hurt enough for an entire lifetime.

He grabbed Kurt and pushed-guided him towards his bed again, opening the drawer of his nightstand and getting out the lube he kept there, slicking two fingers and slid them down Kurt's cock, past his balls and he circled his hole, elicting small moans from Kurt and when he finally pushed in one finger, Kurt all-but pushed back on the finger, fucking himself while Blaine was nearly getting off at the feeling of Kurt's movements against his naked body.

"Moore…" Kurt moaned and Blaine stilled the demon's whole body when he pushed in two fingers, scissoring them, feeling Kurt shiver and tremble in his firm grip, but he never stopped and when he crooked his fingers and Kurt let out an actual cry, he knew he had found Kurt's prostate. When he hit that spot again, Kurt's strength showed and he thrusted into Blaine, nearly knocking him off.

"Fuck, Blaine… get- get in me. NOW!" And he attacked Blaine's chest again, biting at the soft skin and everything became too much soon.

Blaine fell back on his bed, dragging Kurt with him and the demon straddled him, grabbing the lube and pouring it over Blaine's cock. "Don't we- condom?" the hunter asked, but Kurt actually glared at him. "I'm dead, so I can't get any diseases and I can't give you anything, either. I want to feel you. You. Only you."

The hunter had shut his eyes without even knowing it and suddenly he felt hands around his cock and then Kurt's weight left him and before he could wonder, the tip of his cock brushed again a resistance and all he could gasp out was: "Wha- HOLY MOTHER OF GODS!" And then his cock was surrounded by tightness and heat like he'd never felt before and he managed to open his eyes, only to find Kurt hovering about him, head rolled back, eyes shut close, arms resting on Blaine's chest and wings spread out completely.

The heat around his cock was probably more intense than normal, Blaine was sure that Kurt was hotter, in every single meaning, of course, and it was just one of the many things that fascinated Blaine, but he didn't quite have the time to marvel about the fascinating abilities and facts of Kurt when the boy lifted his hips and Blaine's cock was pulled out nearly completely, only the tip remaining inside Kurt and then the demon rolled his hips down again, nailing himself on Blaine's cock and the hunter screamed in pleasure, just as Kurt did.

When Kurt did it again, Blaine met him with an up-thrust and when he saw Kurt's cock twitch and he heard the strangled cry that fell from Kurt's lips he knew he had hit the prostate again.

They grew into a rhythm, panting, moaning, screaming, swearing and Blaine grasped Kurt's cock at some time, fisting it roughly and before he even knew he was close, he felt himself come, screaming Kurt's name and the demon came seconds after him, pushed over the edge by the feeling of Blaine's pulsating cock shooting cum into him; he spurted long lines of cum all over his lover's and his own chest, riding down one last time before lifting himself off of Blaine and collapsing next to him, completely exhausted, but at the same time happier than he had ever been.

Blaine was still panting when he felt Kurt's body next to him and he wanted to roll over to face him, when he remembered the cum on their chests. He trailed one finger through it and sucked it into his mouth, amazed by the sweetness. Yup, maybe he could live on nothing but Kurt's cum? He had to talk to Kurt about that later.

For now, he was content with gathering as much as possible before wiping the rest away with what appeared to be a bandage of Kurt that he had lost sometimes during their recent activities.

xxx

Neither Blaine, nor Kurt knew it, but they had connected in a deeper way than anyone would ever know.

Part of that was the fault of Blaine's mother, who had left her son with one amazing gift he didn't even know of. But part of that gift was, once he'd found his true love, he'd be connected with that person, mind to mind, heart to heart, soul to soul.

And although no one knew, if Kurt, being the demon he was, had an actual soul, he was still reciprocating and strengthening this connection with powers only a demon possessed; and the hunter he'd fallen in love with had enough soul for both of them.


	16. That's what friends are for

_August 8, 2011, 10.44 am, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm _

Kurt sensed Blaine's worries. They lay next to each other on Blaine's bed, both exhausted due to recent activities and their injuries, but content with just lying there and feeling, breathing each other.

It was weird – both of them felt like they were a lot closer than before, like they were connected on a much deeper level, and although Kurt could sense Blaine's emotions very well before everything (because his demon senses were made for telling him how his prey felt) they were connected deeper now, and Kurt could feel even more, it was like he and Blaine had become one.

"Blaine, what is it?"

The hunter turned a little and cupped Kurt's cheek, drowning in his deep blue eyes. "I just want to stay like this forever."

"Bloody and sweaty?"

Blaine smacked Kurt's arm lightly. "You know what I mean…"

Kurt sighed contently and nodded. But after a little while, he asked: "And what's the big BUT?"

"But I promised the headmaster, Mr. Myer, to tell him when you're awake."

"And that's bad because?"

"Kurt, you're in a school that trains hunters. And you're a demon." Blaine looked really concerned now and he wrapped one arm carefully around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer, desperately, as if he never wanted to let go.

The demon understood why Blaine was so reluctant to tell his headmaster, but he also understood, that Blaine could never lie to a person he promised something.

He wiggled free off Blaine's grasp and stood, leaning against the frame of the bed and held out one hand to Blaine, who got up, too, a little confused, though.

"I'm a demon – if there'll be trouble, I can fight myself-"

"You can barely stand on your feet!" Blaine interjected, not quite liking the stress Kurt caused his body when he actual needed to rest.

Kurt pretended to overhear the last part and talked again: "-but we both need to shower: you can't talk to your headmaster, reeking of sex, which you – and I – do, and I want to take a shower, too, but since I have no idea how to fit into the shower with these wings or how to wash them properly since I can't reach them, you'll have to help me."

Ok, this was coming pretty much near to Blaine's fantasy. Who was he to deny Kurt a shower – together? And of course the demon was right, they both smelled like… well, like they just had sex. Maybe the little Blaine in Blaine's brain ran all over the place and sang 'I just had sex'. Yup.

Although, when they got into Blaine's bathroom, Blaine holding Kurt around his waist, but carefully, as not to touch the dagger wound, they quickly discovered that there was no way Kurt would fit into the shower stall; he couldn't fold his wings.

The demon looked quite frustrated and even Blaine had no idea what to do, so he called Wes. The Asian had always solutions to any kind of problem. Of course Blaine could've walked over instead of calling him, his friend's dorm room was on the opposite site of the hallway, but he didn't want to leave Kurt. And he was naked.

"Hey Wes, it's Blaine. Uhm, I have a problem – Kurt needs to shower, you know, get off the dirt and blood and stuff, but he doesn't fit into the shower-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait," Wes interrupted him surprised, "Kurt's awake?"

"Of course he is. Do you think I would drag him into a shower stall if he wasn't?"

"I would!" Nick's voice came from the back.

Blaine groaned. "Wes, you know that you can put your phone off speaker, right?"

"It's funnier this way. Back to your problem?"

"Please."

Now Wes' serious site showed, the site that granted him straight A's and helped especially Nick and Jeff when they got into trouble. "You could go down to the pools. Can he swim?"

Blaine passed the question to Kurt, who nodded.

"He can." Blaine answered, still surprised – not about the fact that Kurt could swim, but about the idea. "That's actual a good idea…"

"HEEEEEY, we're coming, too!" Nick's voice came back, and Wes, who sounded offended, mumbled: "I have only good ideas!"

Blaine overheard the last part, but his eyes widened at Nick's words. "Wait wait wait, what do you mean with 'We're coming, too'?"

Between laughs, the hunter made out a 'see you in five minutes' and then the line went dead. Blaine face-palmed and Kurt looked at him curiously.

"The good news: you can use the pool downstairs. The bad news: my friends are coming, too."

Kurt laughed softly at Blaine's horrid expression and kissed him, both boys happy that they could finally do such simple things without being scared or feeling the need to hide or suppress their feelings.

"Mmh…" Kurt broke the kiss, making a satisfied noise, and stated: "I need to thank them anyways. They saved you and me, although they didn't had to."

"They saved you because you belong to me." That was maybe a little possessive, Blaine thought, but Kurt didn't seem to be bothered and it was the truth anyways.

The hunter snapped back into reality when his knuckles brushed along Kurt's naked tight. "You need some swim trunks." He guided Kurt to the bed and made him sit down on the edge before he opened his dresser and rummaged through his clothes until he found what he had looked for.

Kurt looked at the trunks skeptically before he pointed at the black ones. Blaine knelt down in front of him and, although Kurt protested, helped him put them on. He guided both of Kurt's legs into the trunks and pulled them up his legs, kissing a trail up Kurt's left leg, until he knelt face-to-face with Kurt and he kissed his lips (for good measure), too.

Blaine was just clad in his second pair of swim shorts, when someone knocked, and, without waiting for an answer, stomped in. Of course, it was Wes, who was wearing a pair of swim shorts, too, and asked: "Are you two rea- geez, it smells like sex in here!"

Kurt went bright red and Blaine shifted uncomfortable, but he had another problem that occurred to him just now.

"Ignore it, Wes. Do you have a bath robe that you can lend Kurt? His wings…"

Wes looked at Kurt for a brief moment, before turning back to Blaine. "They won't be covered fully… But I'll get it." And with that, he hurried back to his own room and came back shortly later with a blue bath robe. It matched Kurt's eyes, but Blaine was sure that Wes hadn't noticed it.

Kurt thanked the Asian politely, although Wes seemed to ignore it, and they got out, where David, Nick, Jeff and Thad were waiting. They looked at Kurt curiously, but no one said something – all they did was that they circled Kurt and Blaine, as to protect them from stares, and, relying on Blaine, Kurt walked with them.

While they made their way through the hallways of Dalton, Blaine asked Jeff: "Won't someone be down there? I mean, it's still a regular training day today, isn't it?"

Jeff thought about it for a moment, but then he grinned. "We can tell them that Kurt's a new student and needs to be trained to fight against mermaids – that will keep them away."

Blaine smirked – training against mermaids required the use of the underwater-sound-system, because mermaids screamed underwater to confuse their victims – and no one listened by choice to mermaid-screams.

They reached the first floor, when they met the boy Blaine wanted to see the least.

"Hi Blaine!"

"… Hey Jason."

The blonde hunter let his eyes roam over Blaine's injured – and naked – chest and down over his swim trunks (where his eyes remained a little longer) and he smiled.

"Are you going swimming?"

David, who knew that Blaine was close to snapping, answered for him.

"Yeah, we're training the new kid to fight against mermaids." When he pointed at Kurt, Jason's eyes went blank and the smile disappeared for a brief moment, before he extended his hand and shook reluctant Kurt's.

"Hi, I'm Jason, and you are?"

"I'm Kurt; it's nice to meet you."

Jason just smiled and waved good-bye (Blaine breathed deep and was happy the boy didn't bother him any longer); the group started to walk again, when Blaine turned around and added one last thing: "Kurt's my boyfriend." Yep, everyone should know. Especially Jason.

The blonde grimaced-grinned and, when he walked away, mumbled: "Not for much longer…"

xxx

He waited until the group was around the corner until he turned and followed them down to the pools. When they opened the door to the gym and pool, the demon's bath robe slid a little to the side and Jason could get a glimpse of a large, black wing – so it had been true what his friend Azrael had told him!

Hidden behind a wall, he listened, as the boys asked permission to get access to the chlorine-free pool and then they got in and Jason quickly followed, telling the guy who sat in front of the entrance that he wanted to help train the new kid. Of course, he got through easily and hid behind some lockers.

Blaine and his friends were standing in front of a first-aid-kit and put a waterproof band aid over the wound in Kurt's side. Blaine, due to his still open, wounded shoulder, wouldn't get too deep into the water, so he didn't need one.

They stepped to the edge of the pool and Kurt slid off the bath robe after he had checked that no stranger watched him. Nick whistled low when the large, black and velvety wings were uncovered and Jeff reached out to touch them, causing them to twitch a little; Kurt smiled before Blaine could snap at his friend and explained: "They're really sensitive."

Jeff said sorry, what Kurt declined, because he claimed that Jeff didn't hurt him, although Blaine glared a little at Jeff, but let him alone – Kurt found it adorable how concerned his boyfriend was about him, although he wasn't porcelain – he didn't break from one touch, thank you very much.

Jumping into the water didn't look like the best idea, so Kurt got down until he sat on the edge of the pool and his legs tangled into the water. He let himself slide into the water and hissed, when it reached the stab in his side, but it was just a little painful. He took a deep breath and before Blaine could protest, he dived under water, pushed himself off with his feet and shot like an arrow through the water.

"Holy shit, look at him!" Nick gasped and everyone knew what he meant. Kurt's wings were stretched out and it looked like he was flying beneath the water surface, his pale body standing in a sharp contrast to the black swim shorts and wings and he was surrounded by an air of superiority and danger – like he knew he was the most dangerous creature in there. (Of course there was no kind of animal, human or creature in there besides him, but if there would've been…)

And with that, Nick, Jeff, Thad and David yelled out and jumped into the water, splashing around and soaking Wes and Blaine, who were still standing on the edge of the pool on the blue tiles.

As soon as Blaine's friends were in the water, Kurt turned around and shot through the water back towards them, like a shark who had noticed a human in the water. The boys didn't notice, but for Blaine, it looked kinda dangerous – although he was sure that Kurt wouldn't hurt them.

Kurt was still under water when he reached them and he stopped abruptly in front of the dark body of David until he broke the surface, tossing his head back, eyes closed and wings still spread. Water was running down his chest and Blaine couldn't really concentrate on anything when he watched Kurt.

His boyfriend rubbed his eyes a little before he opened them, blue orbits connecting with hazel eyes, framed by long, dark lashes.

Everything was Kurt and Blaine, until an enormous wave hit the dark-haired hunter and soaked him once more. "Blaine, stop the lovey-dovey-ness and get your ass in here!" Jeff called out.

Kurt laughed at that and suddenly he got the attention of all boys in the water. They swam a little closer and just… stared at him, until Nick grinned and said: "So, you're famous Kurt. We've been introduced on the phone, I know, but just in case you're wondering – I'm Nick, that's Jeff and Thad, chocolate over there is David and the grumpy guy up there is Wes. Speaking of – hey, Wes, get in here!"

Wes, however, just glared at him and walked over towards some lockers, rummaging through them. Kurt instantly liked the boys in the water, although he couldn't think of how those slobs could actually hunt creatures, but he wasn't sure about Wes. From what he knew, Wes and David were Blaine's best friends and he tried to like them, what was easy with David, but Wes seemed to have some kind of problem with him, even if he obviously tried to be nice for Blaine.

In one swift motion, Kurt swam to the edge of the pool and Blaine bent down – well, he tried to, but it hurt too much so he just collapsed on the floor next to Kurt – either way, his ear was near Kurt's mouth as the demon whispered: "Do you know what Wes' problem is? I didn't do anything rude, did I?"

Kurt sounded concerned and Blaine knew that he wanted to get along with his friends and that he was concerned they didn't like him, but he had no idea what Wes' behavior was about, so he kissed Kurt briefly and promised him to ask Wes.

He followed the Asian over to the lockers, where he was still rummaging and pretending to be occupied with something. "Wes, can I talk to you for a second?"

The boy looked up and raised one eyebrow, signalizing Blaine to continue.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting so weird towards Kurt?"

Wes' features hardened and he looked away, but Blaine didn't give up.

"I asked you to trust me – and you agreed. You're my best friend – is it so hard for you to support me and my decisions?"

The Asian groaned and he looked angry and concerned at the same time. "Blaine, I trust you, I always have – but… you come home, hovering between live and death and now you're acting like nothing happened, all you're concerned about is the life of a demon." Wes' eyes were glistening a little and Blaine didn't know what to say; that was, until a voice behind him spoke up.

"Wes, I'm really sorry for everything. I didn't want you to feel unimportant or neglected, because you know Blaine for much longer than I do."

Both, Wes and Blaine, looked at Kurt, who stood on the tiles next to them, dripping and weak on his feet, but nevertheless standing there. The demon turned to Blaine and asked: "Could you give us five minutes?"

With one last look towards Wes, Blaine reluctantly left the two boys, both important to him in their own ways, and joined his friends in the pool, leaning on the edge, water up to his waist, and chatting with them.

Kurt took a deep breath. "Look, I can understand if you don't want to talk to me, but please, let me explain." Wes seemed, indeed, unwillingly to listen, but he nodded.

"Blaine and I don't know each other for long, but I felt something inside of me, when I first saw him, and so I told him my story. I haven't been a demon for all of my live – a creature, she's called Amanda, changed me and some of my friends into creatures. At first, I wanted Blaine to just help me find and fight her, but I'm sure you know how Blaine is – you have to like him. And I told him about my dead parents, he told me about his, and well… we connected. He comforted me and whenever I was sad, he told me about his life here at Dalton – about teachers, training – but mostly, he talked about you. About his friends here."

Wes gulped audibly at that. He wasn't someone who cried easily, but the demon's story had moved him – the way he spoke about Blaine was exactly the way Wes knew Blaine.

"You have every right to be suspicious. Did Blaine tell you how he got injured?" Now came the hardest part for Kurt, and when Wes shook his head, the demon quickly continued because he feared that he couldn't get it out once he had lost his courage.

"I did this to him. The creature, who created me, controlled me and made me attack him, and I know that's not an excuse, but I can't change what I've done. Although I can reassure you, Blaine could handle me very well," he pointed at his side and winked at Wes, who actually smiled weakly. "And although I nearly killed him, he stuck with me and cared for me and all I can say is that I love him with all my heart and soul, if I have one. I'm weakened at the moment, so I can't hurt him, but I promise you this one thing: as soon as my power comes back and I'm near snapping, I will leave you all alone, because I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt him. I promise that I won't be a danger."

Kurt looked at Blaine's friend, who was silent for a while. And then, finally, he hugged Kurt very quick and said: "Welcome at Dalton, Kurt."

And that was all it took – it was the first time Wes actually referred to him directly and personally as Kurt, not as 'the demon' or something. And Kurt knew that he and Wes were ok.

"Now, let's get back into that pool, I think Nick is drowning Jeff at the moment…"

Wes grinned and they walked to the pool together, Kurt sliding in carefully, Wes just jumping and nearly drowning Jeff, who had just come up to the surface, again.

Blaine scooted over until his lips ghosted over Kurt's ear and he whispered: "What did you say to him?"

Kurt just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing important – just don't ever forget that there are a lot more people who care about you, than just me."

They were interrupted by Thad, who tipped at Kurt's shoulder and asked the blue-eyed demon: "Hey, how long can you hold your breath? You were underwater for like… forever?"

Kurt shrugged. "We could try. We can make it a competition – the one who can stay underwater the longest, gets free coffee by everyone who loses."

Everyone agreed to that, although Blaine had a serious fight with himself – the possibility of getting free coffee approached him, but his responsibility about how both, he and Kurt, were injured and shouldn't have a hold-your-breath-competition, was also running through his mind. But finally, the coffee won. Oh, dark, black temptation…

They made a circle and Wes counted on three, before everyone sunk down on the ground of the pool, only Blaine just stuck his face underwater, since he didn't want to get into it with his shoulder and arm.

After 58 seconds, David came up, followed by Thad with 64 seconds. Blaine reached 70 seconds, before he lifted his head; the curls on his forehead were wet and water dripped down into his eyes. Wes followed shortly after, he had reached 72 seconds.

The battle got intense between Nick, Jeff and Kurt. The two hunters were specialized on hunting all sort of water creatures and they trained nearly every day down at the pools, that was, why they were holding their breath so well.

But finally, after 138 seconds, they both came up, coughing and staring unbelievingly at the demon underwater. Blaine was really concerned about him, but Kurt sat on the ground, legs crossed and gave him thumps up. His eyes were open and through the clear water, they shined even brighter blue than usual.

"Is that normal?" Nick asked, after he had regained breath. "I mean, he's underwater for… 5 minutes and 34 seconds now." Blaine shrugged and the others had no idea, too, but when Kurt was under water for over 10 minutes, and still showed no sign of needing air, they started to clap and David mentioned for him to come up.

When he broke the surface, he breathed in, naturally and grinned at the others. "So, how long have I been down there?"

Thad looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "A little over 10 minutes."

Shock appeared on Kurt's face. "Are you kidding me?"

Blaine shook his head and Wes, being the most logical of his friends, tried to find a solution. "Maybe you don't have to breathe at all? How did you… you know, do it?"

Kurt shrugged. "I just stopped breathing."

"But you did take a deep breath, you know, gathered and saved air?"

"Uhm… no. I just… stopped the breathing. Like I said."

The humans looked confused and admiring at the same time, until Jeff said: "Well, I guess we owe you lots of coffee now – although it's not really fair, winning with your demon-super-powers…"

Kurt grinned, but then he remembered an important fact, and his face fell. "Well, I actually don't drink coffee. Or anything else…" Blaine remembered, too, and he could already sense the questions of the others, until Kurt came up with a solution quickly. "Since I can decide who gets the coffee, I chose – Blaine!"

Nick and Jeff protested in unison. "That's not fair – we have been the ones who had been staying underwater the longest besides you."

And David added: "Kurt, you're biased! Give us a chance and we show you that we're as good lovers as Blaine." He winked and Kurt didn't quite know if he should laugh, but Blaine just grabbed him around his waist and glared at David. "You're not even gay, my friend. And Kurt has made his decision already!" The last part came out rather quick, but Blaine's thoughts were occupied with lots of coffee.

xxx

Behind his lockers, Jason saved the new information. The demon didn't need to breathe. Maybe it would become important.

Before he headed out, he listened one last time and grinned – they were planning on grabbing some dinner and the demon and Blaine had argued about it, but finally made the decision that Kurt would stay in Blaine's room, while Blaine would get something to eat.

Jason's time had come. He laughed coldly before he started to walk back to his dorm room, where his large, silver knife lay in his nightstand. This would be over soon…


	17. Dancing with the death

_August 8, 2011, 11.56 am, Dalton Academy, the pools_

"Kurt, you should stay in my room – it's dangerous if anyone discovers who you are!"

"But what are you going to say? You can't just… go and grab some raw steaks!"

"I'll just say they're for a… dog or something." Shit. That wasn't the best thing to say…

"A… dog." His wings twitched and were lifted a little – if he was subconsciously trying to look intimidating, he was successful.

Blaine touched Kurt's shoulder. "Look, Kurt, that didn't come out right. What I meant was-"

The demon sighed, but finally smiled at Blaine. "I know, I know. I overreacted, I'm sorry. I'll just stay in your room, ok?"

"We can bring you up there while Blaine grabs something to eat, so you won't be along too long," Wes offered. Now, that he and Kurt were ok, he started to really like the boy, and as long as Kurt was happy, Blaine was too – and that was what counted for Wes.

The demon flashed him a smile and nodded in silent thank, while the others got out of the water and walked towards the lockers, where towels and stuff were kept. Blaine and Kurt remained in the water.

"Can you, you know… scrub my wings a little?" Kurt asked, blushing, because the question sounded really weird, but Blaine kissed him on the cheek before he gently turned him around and started to carefully scrub at the thin, velvety skin between the single articulars.

Kurt was relatively silent, until Blaine brushed over one particularly soft part and soft moan escaped Kurt's lips. Blaine stopped instantly and tugged at Kurt's shoulder lightly, indicating his boyfriend to turn around; he was faced with a tomato-coloured Kurt who stared at him wide-eyed.

"What… what was that?" Blaine was slightly aroused by the little moan and it didn't get better when he heard Kurt's reply.

"I… I told you guys that my wings are really sensitive. Your hands felt so good touching them-"

Kurt was cut off by Blaine pressing his mouth on him and shifting his body so he was pressed up against Kurt.

He gasped when he broke the kiss and whispered in Kurt's ear, for no one else audible, "You can't just say things like that! Now all I want is touching you over and over…"

Kurt's breath came out ragged when he responded. "We can- you can do that as long as you want when we're back in your room. But please, not with your friends over there…"

With one (or maybe a lot) hungry kiss(es) Blaine nodded in agreement and both boys got out of the pool, glad that their swim shorts were rather large and covered their half-hard cocks.

Everyone wrapped themselves into large towels and Kurt slipped on Wes' bath robe once more, managing to actually fold his wings the tiniest bit, what was advancement to earlier.

When they got out of the gym, the guy at the door looked at them a little suspiciously and asked: "Why are you going already? You didn't train for long?"

They froze, but David quickly got a hang of himself and smiled nonchalantly before pointing at Kurt. "New kid didn't handle the mermaid screams." Kurt quickly pretended to swoon and David winked at the door guy as if to say 'He's a looser and we both know it'. It worked and the guy started to read his magazine again, no longer caring about the boys.

When they reached the first floor, where the cafeteria and the kitchens were, Blaine stopped and so did Kurt.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes or something, ok?"

"You wanna go in your swim shorts?" Kurt asked, before nodding as to show Blaine that he had acknowledged what he had said.

The hunter just nodded and wrapped the towel around his shoulders carefully (because hey – lint in wounds weren't what he needed at all).

David turned towards Blaine. "You should go and talk to Mr. Myer, too. You know, tell him that Kurt is awake. You promised." He sounded serious. Blaine gulped, but agreed – he would stop by the head masters office on his way back to his room. He didn't meant to worry Kurt, though, so he smiled reassuring at the demon, but silently hoped that everything would be ok soon – when he thought about it, he didn't believe that Mr. Myer would actually kill the demon, at least not as long as he was in this weak state, but Blaine planned on defending Kurt with everything he could.

Kurt and Blaine stood a little awkward in front of each other, neither knew what else to say and finally, Wes rolled his eyes and dragged Kurt away, mumbling: "They're acting as if one of them will be gone forever!"

Wes didn't know how right he was…

xxx

_Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm room_

Kurt sat down on Blaine's bed, that still smelled very much like both of them and he couldn't help but grin sheepish and giggle, when he thought about what had happened – not only he had faced Amanda and had managed to neither kill Blaine, nor die himself, no – he had a boyfriend now, he had found love, and he had found new friends, people who accepted him although he was the 'enemy'.

He buried his face into a soft pillow and inhaled the scent of Blaine deeply, his head filled with it, just like his heart and every cell of his body. He half-lay on the bed in a awkward positions and when he tried to move his wings carefully, he was surprised – they did not only twitch and flinch, no, he could flap a little, too – it looked like even if his other powers (and the blood-thirst) didn't 'work', his self-healing power was still working, even if slower than usual – proven by the still hurting and more or less bleeding stab in his side.

A low whistle woke Tootsy, who was sleeping in Blaine's curtains, and Kurt told her to bite off the bandages around the base of his wings. She flapped over to him sleepily, but managed to rip it off quickly and Kurt rubbed her back and fed her some grapes he found in Blaine's fridge.

He looked around Blaine's room a little, because he really wanted to know how his boyfriend lived. There was his bed, of course, queen-sized, and for a brief moment, jealousy shot through Kurt's veins because why on earth would anyone need a queen-sized bed if not to share it with someone? But Kurt calmed down quickly, he knew from his friends that Blaine didn't fool around or was some kind of a man-whore, and now he could imagine a small, lonely Blaine curled up in the middle of this bed after an exhausting day of battles against students, coaches and creatures.

Across the bed was kind of a multi-media-corner, with a TV and iHome and a large desk with a laptop with all sorts of papers, books and stuff on it. At one wall, a door led into the bathroom and at the opposite wall was a big wardrobe. Kurt walked over and opened it hesitantly, he didn't meant to pry, but he figured out that he couldn't stay in damp swim shorts all day, so he grabbed the first pair of sweatpants he found, black ones, with the Dalton logo on the side, and a pair of black briefs. He thought about a t-shirt, too, but he had no idea what to do with his wings, so he just shrugged and forgot about it.

Finally, he settled on the bed and switched on the TV, grinning when he found an episode of the 'Big Bang Theory', and he sat down with Tootsy on his stomach and petted her, electing some chirps, and waited for Blaine to come back.

xxx

Jason was ready. More than ready. He was minutes away from getting rid of the one person who kept him away from Blaine.

He had to admit that the demon didn't look that bad, at least not as bad as Azrael had described him, but still – it was just disgusting that Blaine kept something like that around. Jason was much better for him, everyone would see and agree to that.

The large, silver knife in his hand, he waited around a corner until the demon disappeared in Blaine's room and Blaine's friends, Wesley and David disappeared in their own rooms, but finally the hallway was empty and Jason quickly walked over to room 275, making sure his long, blonde, dread locks were securely held back by a strap of leather (because getting hair in the eyes was not very useful when fighting creatures) and then he knocked.

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 12.36 pm, Dalton Academy, kitchens_

"That enough or do you need another one?" the kitchen woman asked Blaine, smiling at him.

He flashed her his brightest smile and nodded. "One more, please."

She cut another slice off the great chunk of meat in front of her and wrapped it neatly, before handing it to Blaine who stood there with already five other slices and some spaghetti in a tupperware box. He had been reluctant at first, asking for meat, but Ms. Hollister, the large, black cook of Dalton had smiled as soon as she had seen him and had led him into the kitchen with the words: "You're finally better? Great! I bet you must be hungry – I'll get you something to take up to your room and have some more rest."

Before the hunter could even say Hi or breath, he was pushed down on a bar stool and watched the cook busy herself with packing spaghetti and sauce and stuff into boxes and when he asked for one or two slices of raw steak, she didn't even raise an eyebrow, but cut him more than enough and handed it to him as well. "To put on your wounds? I've heard that should help…"

And who was Blaine to correct her?

After an bone-crushing hug (that really hurt since the woman hugged him and his injured left side very tightly) and thousand 'thank-yous' and 'your welcomes' and 'get well soons' he started to walk back to his room when he remembered what he had promised his friends and the headmaster.

He sighed when he stood in front of the massive oak door of the headmaster's office, but when he was just about to knock, the door opened and a surprised Mr. Myer looked at Blaine.

"Hello Blaine," he greeted, "is something wrong? We talked about-" a quick glance at his wrist watch, "4 hours ago?"

Blaine shifted, afraid of the reaction his news would cause, but then he spat it out in one quick sentence. "Kurt'sawakeIthoughtyouwantedtokno w."

Mr. Myer, sensing the fear in Blaine's words, also, the concern, the love and much more, stayed calm, although this news were really important and urgent, and he was just about to answer Blaine, when something let out a loud screech and a black ball started to attack the curly head of the hunter in front of him.

"Tootsy?"

Blaine gasped when he felt the bat scratching and biting at his forehead and tugging at his hair and suddenly an imaged flashed out in front of him – a blurred, angry looking face, a flash of silver blinking, and everything turned, a window – and he was back, facing his head master, trying to keep a bat away and what the hell did just happen?

Suddenly, he more felt than heard it: "Blaine". And he understood that Tootsy wanted him to follow her, follow her back to Kurt. And Blaine Anderson started to run, forgetting about the food in his arms, forgetting about the headmaster, that followed him, although slower, and forgetting about his aching left side. He just ran.

xxx

_minutes earlier, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm_

He heard a knock on the door and froze. Tootsy looked up and chirped softly, while Kurt got up and walked over to the door – he didn't want to answer it, but what if it was Wes or David?

Finally, he asked through the closed door: "Yeah?"

"Kurt, is that you? It's me, Jason – I'm looking for Blaine."

Kurt sighed, relieved that it was the boy they had met earlier in the hallway, but of course he let the door closed, when he answered.

"He's not here."

"Good."

Wait. Good? Kurt was confused – didn't Jason say that he was looking for Blaine?

Too bad, Kurt didn't get the time to think about it because the door was smashed open and Kurt lifted his arms out of reflex to save his face from splints of the wooden door.

Panting, his right hand closed around a large, silver knife, Jason stood in the door frame, grinning madly and going after Kurt before the demon could even count on one.

"You're going to die, demon!" Jason yelled out and jumped forwards, slamming his knife and cutting in Kurt's arm, causing the demon to scream in pain and flinch.

Kurt had absolutely no idea what was going on, but when he looked into Jason's eyes and found nothing but pure hate, he knew that it was a fight for his life. It was him or Jason. And although he couldn't transform and was weakened, he was still a demon, for God's sake, and he knew how to fight!

He growled and launched forward, pressing Jason's left arm close to the hunter's body until he lost his balanced and fell to the left, hitting his head at the edge of Blaine's bed. That didn't stop the blonde, though, who kicked one leg forward and knocked Kurt off his feet.

And their dance began.

xxx

When the blonde-weird-hair-boy made the door explode, Tootsy asked herself if sea-eyes-boy only had mad friends?

Everything had been so peaceful until this boy had appeared – and when he took the sharp-and-silver thing and made her boys' arm bleed, Tootsy knew something had to happen.

Beautiful-boy-with-curly-hair had been gone for like… forever and she was sure that if he'd come back, the bad blonde and her boy would stop the fighting. That was why she flapped out of the broken door and tried to follow curly-hair boys' scent through the large building – she avoided the rooms that smelled like the mean one's who had captured her in the cold thing.

It was hard to follow beautiful-boy-with-curly-hair's scent because there were a lot of scents in this castle-thingy, but finally, finally she not only smelled, but saw him – why was he just standing there and talking to this old men when sea-eyes-boy needed him?

And finally, after a weird look and something like realization, curly-haired-beauty started to run and Tootsy followed him eagerly.

xxx

Kurt's body glistened of sweat when he spun around once more, avoiding a particularly fast stab of Jason before he landed a well-measured hit in the blonde's face.

A problem was that Kurt's wings were constraining him in Blaine's room and Jason had more space to move, but nevertheless, Kurt fought like a fury. He wondered briefly, why no one had come to look after them – the grunting, yelling, smacking and hitting must be audible on the hallways.

He startled when he touched the windowsill with his wings and the hunter grinned triumphantly, knowing he had cornered Kurt.

The demon felt fear now, for the first time during this whole fight – but mainly fear for Blaine, knowing that his boyfriend would probably slaughter Jason if something happened to Kurt. He thought of the loving, hazel eyes and the name that left his lips so easy, be it in a loving way, or panting it, or yelling it when he came (which hadn't happened too often, of course, but still.)

Cold air caressed the hot skin on his back and he noticed the half-open window. And suddenly, a plan started to grow in his mind. Blaine's room was on the second floor, and even if he hadn't wings, a jump out of the window would be easy for Kurt – but humans, like Jason, were a lot more fragile.

Kurt climbed the windowsill in one jump and smashed the window, grinning at Jason.

"I don't know what's your problem, but I really don't want to deal with you!"

Jason grunted and stepped closer carefully, lurking.

"Filthy demon, I'm going to get rid of you and Blaine will be mine!"

Awareness shot through Kurt – jealousy, really? That was, what that was about? Well, ok, maybe the fact that he was a creature and Jason a hunter helped, too. But in order to fulfill his plan he needed Jason to become even madder.

"Do you know what it feels like to kiss Blaine?" Kurt smirked and the blonde fumed, "do you know how he tastes? Well, I know you don't – but I do! And God," Kurt licked his lips and winked at him, "he is delicious…"

"Shut the fuck up! Azrael was right – with everything! You're just a slutty, disgusting creature and I am going to end you!"

Azrael? What the hell- Kurt was distracted by the hunter who had come dangerously close now and he felt that all it needed was one last little push and he was sure he could think about the Azrael-comment later.

"Tell you what, Jason? You'll never find out what it's like to be with Blaine, because he belongs to me and I'm not planning on letting him go…"

And now everything happened in slow motion.

Jason lifted the hand with the knife and stormed forward, bouncing off the ground and jumping up towards Kurt, who had turned and stepped to the edge of the window.

Just that moment, Blaine appeared in his broken door, only to see Kurt standing in the window, wings spread, looking back over his shoulder at Jason, who was jumping towards him, a silver knife in his hands.

Blaine felt his feet move, his mouth yell something and Kurt looked up surprised before he lost his balance and fell off the window. Jason screamed in panic as he realized that he had too much drive and it would've looked comical, his fight against the air to slow down, but nevertheless, he was catapulted out of the window, too.

That was the moment, when Blaine did the probably most stupidest thing in his life – instead of stopping at the window and looking down, he bent his knees and catapulted himself out of the window, too, on his part watched by shocked Wes, David, Jeff and Nick who had finally decided to come and look (although they had been reluctant first – panting, grunting and smacking noises? No thank you but they didn't want to walk in on Blaine and Kurt having sex and doing something obviously kinky).

Horrified, they watched their best friend jump out of the window before they hurried towards it and yelled after him.

xxx

When Kurt whooshed through the air, his first idea had been to just land on his feet and roll off to reduce the impact because he wasn't sure if flying worked already, but when the air got caught in the velvet skin between the articulars of his wings, they spread themselves without his help and he stopped nearly instantly, leaping at the height of the first floor, the ground a good 6 meters below.

However, Jason had no wings and he rushed past Kurt, who watched him, his features hard and he didn't plan on helping him, when another body rushed down and hey – there was the slow motion again.

Kurt saw familiar hazel eyes which widened when they caught a glimpse of the leaping demon before Blaine - of course it was him - seemed to remember that he was falling down from the second floor and tried to adjust his body so that he could roll off like Kurt had planned earlier. Well, seconds ago.

The only problem was that Blaine wouldn't roll off easily. The confrontation with the hard surface would smash his bones and turn him into Blaine-jelly on the concrete.

"GO GET HIM!" Someone yelled, and Kurt, still wondering why everything was so slow and kinda frozen, looked up to find Wes and Jeff, leaning out of the window and yelling at him – although it wouldn't have been necessary, because Kurt didn't plan on letting his boyfriend collide with the ground.

He just folded his wings a little more and sunk down a few inches before he reached out and grabbed Blaine around the waist and suddenly everything was going in the normal speed; the weight of Blaine and the force that worked on Kurt from the motion of stopping Blaine's fall and dragging him to his own chest, hit Kurt now and he lost his control for a moment, causing both of them to sink-fall down further before his wings adjusted and he leaped again, although it was harder now that he had to held two bodies up in the air.

And then a terrible, smacking sound came from the ground, as if you threw a melon against a wall.


	18. Plans

_Dalton grounds, in the air _

"I'm flying." Blaine said, shock and disbelieve in his voice.

"Technically, I am flying. You're just lying in my arms like a damsel in distress." Kurt stated.

"Kurt?" The hunter looked at him as if it was the first time he actually recognized why he wasn't smashed on the ground like- "Fuck, Jason!" Kurt hissed and within seconds, they had reached the ground, and the demon let Blaine's feet connect with the concrete carefully until he was positive that the hunter could stand by himself.

Blaine's brain finally seemed to be able to work properly again and he gasped out in shock when he saw the mess in front of him on the concrete.

Kurt turned around, too, and he gulped, because it was clearly not an enjoyable view.

When he had thought that Jason had sounded like an exploding watermelon, he hadn't known how right he had been. The blonde hunter was crumbled on the concrete, his face turned upwards and eyes open, but staring blindly right into the sun. Blood was dripping out of the corner of his mouth and his legs and arms were showing in weird directions, his fists were still clenched, but the knife lay a few inches away. The worst thing, though, was the back of his head.

It looked weirdly plain and Kurt realized that that was exactly what had happened – Jason's head had hit the concrete so hard that it was deformed now and a big puddle of blood was already surrounding his head.

"Holy mother of-" Blaine's eyes grew wide and despite the fact that he didn't like Jason at all, he passed Kurt quickly and bent down next to the blonde, figuring out what to do. He was sure that there was no way Jason could've survived that, he didn't blink, his chest didn't move – but when Blaine reached out and searched for his pulse, he felt it hammering against his fingers.

"Blaine!" He looked up at his name and saw his friends running towards him.

"Holy shit – what happened with him? And why is everyone suddenly jumping out of windows?" Nick asked, while Wes, practical as always, was already calling the hospital ward.

"I jumped out because Kurt fell out."

Kurt, who had remained silent and had just stared at Jason the whole time, startled when he heard his name and stepped a little closer. Blaine reached out and gave his hand a squeeze, which Kurt didn't reciprocate.

"Yeah, well, Blaine… you realize that Kurt has wings, right?" Jeff asked, pointing at them to make clear what he was talking about. "You know that he can't fall out a window. He can fly."

Blaine shifted, because, by hindsight, his action sounded really silly. But more important to him was, why Kurt had jumped or flown out the window at all. And Kurt knew that everyone waited for an explanation.

"Jason, he…. Attacked me while I was alone in Blaine's room and I couldn't quite fight him so I decided to get out the window and he followed and… well…" Kurt's voice broke at his words, and although Blaine had no idea why his boyfriend was crying about the boy who had attacked him, he closed his arms around Kurt's waist before raising a thump to brush away a single tear.

"Uhm. Blaine?" Someone poked him into his back.

"Not now, Jeff."

"But Blaine – I think we might have a problem."

Blaine turned around. "What is it?" he snapped at his friend, who pouted.

"We're not alone."

And then Blaine turned a little more. "Oh."

xxx

Of course classes were going on, despite that Blaine and his friends didn't had to attend one at the moment. And due to the fact that it was a sunny day, a P.E. class had decided to train outside with short-distance weapons like knifes and daggers and stuff.

And said class was now standing in front of Blaine, Kurt, David, Wes, Jeff and Nick. And Jason, of course. And they looked unbelieving between the boy on the ground and the demon next to their best and most popular hunter.

There was silence for a moment, and Blaine watched them closely, they were seniors; bully, strong boys – and finally, one of them broke the silence. "A… demon?"

"Oh Shit."

"Very accurate, Nick."

"Well, thank you, Jeff."

"We should do something."

"Very right, dear friend."

Not leaving the eyes of the class in front of them, Nick hissed towards Blaine: "Go, Blaine. We're trying to hold them back for a while, and you and Kurt have to get away."

Blaine tried to protest, but was dragged back, together with Kurt, whom hand he was still holding. "There's no way Kurt's going to survive this if you stay, we can't stop them forever!" Wes hissed at him and finally, Blaine seemed to give in and tightened the grip around Kurt's hand.

Right at that moment, the first boys let out a cry and stormed forwards, stopped by Nick and Jeff, who worked together nearly as good as Wes and David did. Nick knocked out the first boy effectively and the others stopped, one yelled at them: "What are you doing? Are you defending this creature? He killed Jason!"

But Blaine's friend didn't bother to answer, but created a wall between the P.E. class and Blaine and Kurt.

The boy who had accused them, spit out in front of them and said "Traitors!", looking truly disgusted, before he lifted the two daggers in his hands and stormed forward.

While Wes kicked the daggers out of his hands and punched his face with a lot more strength you would think the Asian possessed, Blaine turned towards Kurt, who was still looking shocked and was even paler than usual.

"Kurt? Kurt you have to listen to me – can you run?" The demon didn't answer until Blaine shook him a little, and Kurt's head snapped out as if he had been far away before. "Can you run?"

The pale boy nodded and, accompanied by the crazy laughter of Nick and Jeff, who seemed to enjoy fighting with the seniors, Blaine started to run towards the end of the campus.

They had nearly reached it, when a loud yell sounded over the whole place and everyone froze in place.

"STOP IT!"

The faces of Blaine's four friends, 36 seniors (well, more like 26 seniors, at least 10 were lying on the ground, knocked out) and of course Kurt and Blaine turned toward the voice.

In the entrance of the gym, accompanied by two nurses, stood Mr. Myer, looking at his students unbelieving.

There was silence for a moment, before the nurses moved towards Jason on the ground and, ignoring all the boys around them, started to check his vital functions and gasped when they saw his rather… plain back of the head.

"What the hell is going on here? Wesley, David, Nicholas, Jeffrey, why are you fighting with Coach Statham's senior P.E. class?"

Wesley looked uncomfortably and decided finally to talk to his shoes when he answered. "Well uhm, we- they- it was, because-"

One of the seniors in the back row interrupted his babbling and pointed towards Blaine and Kurt, who were standing frozen in place just like everyone else, before he spat out: "The four were trying to defend a damn demon! A demon, who is responsible for this!" He pointed towards Jason.

And like on commando, the eyes of 33 people wandered over to where Blaine and Kurt were standing.

There was no sound, while Mr. Myer was thinking. The headmaster looked at the demon amazed for a moment, because even if the creature was certainly dangerous, he was still beautiful in an animalistic way, that, no one could deny. But his mind quickly worked on a plan and after a short moment, he had made his decision.

"Blaine, Wesley, David, Nicholas, Jeffrey, come with me. The demon as well. Andrew-," he looked at the senior who had pointed towards Kurt, "you and your class are excused for the day. Go back into your dorms and stay there, bring the one's, who are unconscious to the hospital ward before you go to your dorms. No discussion!" the headmaster added when Andrew started to protest. "I may be old, but I'm still the head master here, and what I say is what you have to do, is that clear?"

Andrew gulped and nodded and the seniors, carrying their unconscious friends, left, but not without shooting hateful looks at Kurt and Blaine.

Mr. Myer, who had talked to the nurses, lifted his head now and motioned the remaining students to follow him, after the nurses had left with Jason.

While they walked through the empty corridors, everyone was quiet. Wes gave Blaine concerned looks every now and then, and David, Jeff and Nick walked in silence, although they high-fived at some point and complimented each other with looks on fighting the seniors.

Blaine's mind was blank, except for one thought – Kurt had to survive this.

And the demon himself, clutching on Blaine's hand like a life line, was totally lost in his mind, not registering where they walked and what happened around him.

He had killed someone. What did he even think about teasing and mocking the blonde hunter until he jumped out of a window on the second floor? Why didn't he just fly away, leaving Jason back in the room? He had never killed anyone before – well, at least not, when he could remember, or when he was himself. There were nights, too many to count them, when he had been in his tree house, covered in blood. But he had never, ever killed someone purposely.

And it got even worse when Blaine's friends defended him against other Dalton students. They punched their own schoolmates for him, a boy, a demon, they barely knew. He practically used them to get away. And he used Blaine.

A flash of hazel eyes shot through his mind when he thought of the hunter. And then his mind darkened again, when he realized what he did to him – he used Blaine to get revenge.

Maybe Amanda had been right – after all, he was just a demon, a worthless, soul-less creature. Kurt came to a decision. Only thing to do was survive this thing with the headmaster, and then he would leave this place to face Amanda on his own. He would leave Blaine and-

Suddenly, he felt Blaine tighten the hold around his hand and he looked up, wondering what this was about, when he saw Blaine's pleading, gorgeous, wonderful eyes and he heard him whisper: "Don't leave me, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. Why did Blaine knew exactly what he had been planning? When he looked at Blaine again, he wanted to say that he couldn't, that he had to leave, he really wanted to – but he couldn't do that. He realized that he couldn't leave his love, no matter how hard he tried.

And so he just nodded. "Never."

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 1.32 pm, Dalton Academy, the headmaster's office_

Mr. Myer sighed deeply and watched the boys – and the demon – who sat in his office. Blaine sat directly in front of him, holding the demon's hand, and Wesley, Jeffrey, David and Nicholas were sitting around them, trying to smile at the two in the middle, but failed, because the situation was so serious.

"So. I take it the demon-"

"His name is Kurt," came the small, yet firm voice of Blaine. The demon looked up at the mention of his name, and Mr. Myer smiled the tiniest bit, before going on.

"-Kurt is awake now. Can you understand me?" he asked, looking towards the pale boy.

Kurt nodded and bit his lip. "I used to be a normal human before I got changed into this," he said and pointed vaguely at his wings.

The headmaster cocked an eyebrow. "Aha. And who, if I may ask, changed you into a demon?"

"I told you about her – the evil creature, Amanda-" Blaine leapt up, but was shushed by Mr. Myer.

"Blaine, I'm talking to Kurt."

"Right," the hunter blushed and closed his mouth, but smiled when he felt the lightest squeeze coming from Kurt's hand in his own.

"Blaine is right. A creature called Amanda turned me and five of my friends from human into creatures. We wanted to fight her because of that and Blaine helped me – that was, until she…" the word's got stuck in Kurt's throat for a moment, but then he took a deep breath and spat out what was so horrible that he was sure the man in front of him would order to kill him instantly, "until she made us attack each other and I nearly killed Blaine. I caused the wounds he has, I'm responsible." Everyone, besides Wes (who had been told this earlier by Kurt) gasped and Mr. Myer narrowed his eyebrows.

"You're telling me that you nearly killed off the best hunter-" he ignored Nick and Jeff, who were pouting at that in a mock hurt expression, "of this school. What do you think I am going to do with you now?"

Kurt's head hung down and he didn't answer, but to everyone's surprise, Wes spoke up. "Mr, Myer, sir, with all respect, I think you should listen to Blaine as well. Maybe he has some information for you that will have an impact on your decision."

The headmaster looked at Blaine's best friend measuring before he turned back towards the dark haired hunter in front of him. "Blaine, is there any reason why Kurt shouldn't be punished for what he did?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He knew that this was the only chance he got and he couldn't screw it up. "Sir, it is true that Kurt did this to me, but the point is that it wasn't his fault – he was being controlled by Amanda and had no free will. He cannot be made responsible for what he did. Also, Amanda is not defeated yet. And she told us that she has some kind of evil plan, like I told you earlier, and I- I think it's our duty as hunters to stop her. Kurt could help us, you know, as an… insider, you could say."

The hunter ended his little speech; all was said and done – now everything was the headmaster's decision. He felt David patting his back reassuringly.

Mr. Myer was silent for a while. Blaine's reasons were logical and he could remember that the hunter had reassured him that the demon wasn't a danger at the moment, but still…

"You have made your point, Blaine. And you have told me that Kurt isn't dangerous – but now, a hunter is nearly dead and it's his fault. So tell me – can I believe you if you say Kurt isn't dangerous? You have to admit, it doesn't look like it at the moment."

"Sir, Jason attacked Kurt, and he was only defending himself. We heard it and Blaine saw it. Kurt didn't attack Jason purposely." Jeff explained.

"Kurt?" Mr. Myer looked at the demon, waiting for him to say something about it, too.

"What Jeff says is true, Sir. Jason attacked me, mainly out of jealousy because I was- am with Blaine."

"You're saying 'mainly' – is there another reason?" the headmaster asked, curious, just like everyone in the room.

Kurt took another deep breath. "When we talked, he let slip that 'Azrael had been right' – and Azrael is a demon that works for Amanda. I'm not quite sure what he was talking about but I fear that… maybe your school has been infiltrated already by her and her servants."

This was heavy information and it took a while until it really sunk down in everyone's brains.

Suddenly, Mr. Myer stood and his face was hard; Blaine's heart started to beat faster and so did Kurt's they both tightened their hold onto each other and waited anxiously for the headmaster to speak.

"I've been hearing news about creatures gathering at certain spots for a time now and I have been receiving information about what's going on in the underworld, too. Your story matches everything and Blaine, you are right – it's our duty as hunters to do something against it. Whether this Amanda has a role in this or not, I don't care – but Dalton has to get ready to fight. Kurt." The demon straightened his back and his deep blue eyes connected with the grey one's of the headmaster. "We will need every help that we can get and as long as you promise that you can stay around human without killing them, you can stay here – but you have to be with Blaine all the time. And we're going to introduce you to the whole school in order to get them know you. You're under my direct protection, but if you try anything, I will set orders to get you killed."

Blaine was so relieved, he didn't care about anyone in this room and pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing him with as much emotion as he could gather. He didn't see the single tear glistening in the headmaster's eye, and when he finally let go of Kurt, he turned towards his friends and grinned. "It's time that we kick some ass!" Nick shouted out happily and Blaine laughed at that, along with the others.

Mr. Myer coughed lightly and they turned their attention back to him, blushing.

"Jeffrey, Nicholas, you're going to check Jason. Wesley, David, go and make an announcement through the speakers that all students should gather up in the assembly hall in 10 minutes. We're meeting up there."

The four got out and Blaine motioned to follow them, before he was stopped by Mr. Myer. "You might want Kurt to put on a shirt. And change into something more appropriate, too," he suggested, raising one eyebrow at Kurt's naked chest and Blaine's swimtrunks.

They agreed and hurried back to Blaine's room, silent, just relieved at how it all had ended in the headmaster's office.

Blaine changed quickly before he looked at Kurt, who was sitting on the bed and eyeing the rather disturbed room.

"I'm sorry about your room…"

Blaine smiled and waved a hand, motioning that he didn't mind. "Don't worry about it – you should rather worry about something to wear."

"I guess it's not the time for being fashionable, right?" Kurt asked, with a mock sigh.

The hunter chuckled. "No not really. But I was thinking – maybe if I take a t-shirt of mine and make two cuts on the back…"

Kurt nodded. "I'd have to fold these stupid wings neatly enough to get them through the cuts, but I think it could work."

"You try to fold them, while I'm preparing the shirt." Blaine suggested and quickly started to work out his plan.

He found a plain white shirt and a scissor from his devastated desk and made two neat cuts, turning to face Kurt, who looked stressed, while he tried to fold his wings.

"I think I got it…" he said finally and Blaine handled him the shirt. Kurt pulled it over his head and Blaine quickly reached over to help him get his wings through the cuts.

Kurt made a face, but finally, the wings were through and he unfolded them, they were now hovering behind his t-shirt-clad back.

"Are you ready to go, love?"

The demon smiled at the pet name and intertwined his fingers with Blaine. Although he was more than scared of facing hundreds of hunters, he felt secure with Blaine. And he didn't understand why he had ever thought that he could leave him. They belonged together.

And together, they made their way to the assembly hall.

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 2 pm, somewhere dark_

Azrael didn't feel Jason anymore. Ok, that wasn't correct – he couldn't feel him strongly anymore would've been more correct. At first he had felt the adrenaline through the band he had created with the hunter when he had hypnotized him and Azrael had been sure that Jason was working on getting rid of Kurt, but suddenly, out of the nothing, he could barely feel him at all.

And he knew that this was a bad sign.

When he reached the hall where Amanda was currently sitting and talking to some werewolves, he waited until she was done before he approached her.

"Mistress, I have… bad news."

Her face was hard. "You seem to have a lot of bad news lately."

"I… I think the hunter I used to bring Kurt back to us, failed and- AAAARGH!"

Pain shot through his brain, when his mistress held out a single finger and pointed at him.

"First, you failed at looking after my friends, then, you failed at bringing me back my Kurt – I hardly think that you're useful at all. Maybe I just get rid of you…"

Azrael panted heavily and fear occupied his mind. He needed his mistress, he couldn't leave her.

"Please, no, mistress. I… I swear I do anything."

He lay at her feet and she looked at him disapproving for a long time, before she sighed. "Well, since I'm running low on servants, I'll keep you. But if you fail again…"

The unspoken thread was clear.

"I promise I won't!"

"You better not. So, is the hunter you used still alive? And where is he, by the way?"

Azrael nodded eagerly. "Yes, mistress, he's still alive. And he's at Dalton Academy."

"Dalton, you mentioned that… Well, you're going to use him to deliver one last message and then you can kill him off. We won't need him anymore. Now, leave me alone. I need to think."

"Yes mistress, thank you so much. I swear, everything will go as you wished." Azrael said, relieved that she kept him around, and, between many bows, he left her. After all, he had to make Jason deliver one last message.

In her room, Amanda sat on a cozy werewolf-fur and thought. Dalton Academy seemed familiar. Sure, it was a hunter academy, but there was something…

And suddenly it struck her – if she was informed correctly (and she always was!), there had to be a sleeper there. And she was more than willing to wake him. Dalton Academy needed to be destroyed. She laughed, bright and clear as the sound of bells, and snuggled further into the fur while she was plotting the destruction of Dalton Academy for Hunters.


	19. Under Pressure

_August 8, 2011, 2.09 pm, Dalton Academy, assembly hall_

"I've heard that Blaine Anderson has become a vampire."

"No that's not possible, you can't become a vampire. I heard he's turned into a werewolf."

"Dumbass, nothing happened with Anderson – he has a pet werewolf, that's what happened."

"But I heard Wes talking to David about a bat – Blaine has a bat now. And it's 2 metres tall!"

"Andrew told me it was a demon – can you believe that?"

"There's no proof that demons exist – I've never seen one before."

"You've never seen New York, and still it exists, right?"

"Silence, please!"

The faces of 489 students turned towards the small stage in the front of the assembly hall, and the gossip stopped immediately, when Mr. Myer coughed and looked at them.

"Students and teachers of Dalton! I called this meeting because I have to tell you something. As some of you may have noticed, the population of corpses, vampires and werewolves has increased in the last weeks dramatically."

At that, many of the older students nodded and made approving sounds, some of them wounded, with scratches, bite-marks and bruises.

"I've come to the decision that we, as hunters, have to do something, before it gets out of hand. You may have heard about Blaine Anderson, who had come back to Dalton severely injured – he had been on a mission and brought someone along, someone, who has insider information about the underworld – because he's one of them."

Hisses and insults came from the students, disgusted noises welled up and it sounded like a little riot was going on in the hall. Of course, Mr. Myer didn't appreciate that and ended it quickly.

"All of you – be silent! This is not something I will discuss!"

There were still single, disgusted noises, but the majority of the students were quiet again, they had too much respect of the head master.

"Now, I'm going to introduce you to him, and there is one thing you should remember – this creature must not be harmed, injured or insulted in any way. Anyone who tries it, will be punished as if he had harmed another student."

The crowd was complete silent by now – the head master seemed to be totally earnest about it and now everyone was curious about the creature he was talking about.

"Now, Kurt, will you please come up here?"

Everyone started to whisper about the strange name and the smaller students stood on the point of their toes to get a better view. And a collective gasp sounded through the assembly hall, when Kurt stepped to the front and stood next to the head master.

He had his wings folded on his back so they weren't quite visible, but when he faced 489 hunters, his subconscious tried to start a defend mechanism and he spread his wings in an attempt to look terrifying.

A mix between 'oohs' and hisses sounded through the hall and Kurt watched them all carefully, fighting against the reflex to just hide – he shook his head a little; who was he? He was a demon, for God's sake, he was intimidating and strong and… absolutely lost in this situation. If only Blaine was next to him. But his boyfriend was down in the crowd, just like Mr. Myer had ordered it.

When panic threatened to overcome Kurt, he tried to relax and think of Blaine and somehow, he could even hear him in his head, laughing softly and whispering Kurt's name calmingly. And Kurt felt better.

He straightened his shoulders and faced the crowd once more and suddenly a voice yelled "GO KURT!" and he couldn't help but laugh when he recognized Jeff's voice. The students who heard Kurt laugh were struck by the beautiful laughter. All hate and distrust became less and a few students actually smiled, especially older ones, who trusted their head master unconditionally and decided that the demon couldn't be that bad if Mr. Myer had accepted him.

"Kurt, do you want to say anything?" Mr. Myer asked him, turning away from the mic. But Kurt didn't really know what to say, so he shook his head and the head master nodded and turned back to talk to his students.

"Now that you all know him, I want you to accept Kurt as one of us. Now, back to the creature-problem. I expect everyone of you, who is older than 14 to get ready to fight. The younger students will have their classes regulary, the older one's concentrate on fight training. We all-"

Mr. Myer was interrupted by Mr. Hensley, who walked up the little stage and whispered something in his ear. He looked annoyed and Kurt shivered, when his eyes connected briefly with the teacher. He disliked the man instantly. His dark thoughts were interrupted by the headmaster, who turned to face Kurt.

"At the gate are three people who say they know you. Well, they asked for Kurt Hummel. That would be you."

Kurt had no idea who it could've been. "Maybe I should, you know, go there and check them?"

Mr. Myer nodded and Kurt walked down the stage, where Blaine was waiting for him.

"What did Hensley want? Is everything ok?"

Kurt intertwined their fingers before he answered. "The man told Mr. Myer that three people at the front gate asked for me. We should go and look."

Blaine looked concerned. "What if it's Azrael or Amanda or something?"

The demon thought about it for a moment, but then he shook his head. "They would have killed your teacher instantly and probably make a massacre. They wouldn't wait politely at the gate."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Ok, come on, let's go and look who's out there."

And followed by the curious eyes of the students, who didn't listen to their headmaster, who had started to talk again, they quickly slipped out the hall and made their way towards the gate.

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 2.26 pm, Dalton Academy, the gate_

"He could've let us in at least, I mean, it's not like we look dangerous or something."

"Yeah, well he didn't. But well, I didn't expect him to, either – he looked rather creepy and disgusting."

"Did you see his clothes? Awful."

"And that comes from you?"

"Excuse me?"

Kurt heard the voices, just like Blaine, and they faced each other. "Is it-?"

"I think so!" Kurt's face lit up and Blaine felt his happiness, not just radiating, but in his own body. He also felt the relief that Kurt felt. Because out there, at the gate, were standing Rachel, Mercedes and Sam.

"'CEDES!" Kurt screamed and left Blaine's hand in order to wrap his arms around the perplex black girl.

"Boo?" Mercedes hugged him back surprised and then held him a few inches away from her and examined him, instantly noticing the wings. "Wow, they are beautiful. Creepy, but beautiful!"

Kurt blushed and flapped them a little, before he turned his head a little to greet the other two. He hugged Rachel lightly and nodded towards Sam, before he strolled back and leaned into Blaine, the hunter wrapping his arm happily around his waist.

"Hey Blaine!" Mercedes grinned at him and he smiled back, nodded towards Sam and finally, he faced Rachel. The siren wore a look that he couldn't really describe.

"Hi Blaine," she said. "So, Kurt and you are together?"

"Yes, yes we are," Kurt said proudly and his eyes beamed. Blaine found him beautiful and he pecked his cheek briefly.

"Boo I'm so happy for you! And I'm glad that you… well, that you two are ok," Mercedes said, although Blaine could feel her eyes on his still red and sore throat and the reddened skin that disappeared under the collar of his t-shirt.

"Yeah, we're fine. Blaine saved my life." Kurt stated matter of factly, and although Blaine protested, everyone believed what Kurt said.

Something peeked Blaine's curiosity. "Not that I'm not happy and everything, but… why are you here? No, better – how did you know we're here? And what's with Santana and Brittany?"

Sam looked around uncomfortably and asked: "Can we go somewhere more… private?"

Blaine nodded and led the group to his still devastated room; while Kurt walked next to Mercedes, Rachel approached Blaine. "Hey, Blaine, listen I don't want to be annoying, but – are you sure with Kurt? Did you forget what we talked about?"

Blaine shook his head, but smiled. "Rachel, you have to believe me, I only want the best for Kurt – but I can't imagine my life without him anymore. It's… as if we were meant to be with each other." He spoke that with so much emotion in his voice, that Rachel was not only moved to tears, but also attached to Blaine, thanks to her siren-being. She touched Blaine's arm lightly and suddenly something struck her so hard that she even tripped and panted a little. Of course, she lost her connection with Blaine when she tripped, but everyone turned to face her.

"Rachel? Are you ok? What happened?"

The siren still tried to process what she had seen, but mumbled a "I'm ok, I just tripped" and they walked on to Blaine's dorm.

In her head, it was working. When she had touched Blaine, all the love he felt for Kurt hit her in a wave, but there was something else, too – a flash of gold and white, something like a connection, and then she had seen Blaine's heart. Of course not his biological heart, but the 'thing' that held all his emotions. It was hard to describe for someone who hadn't seen it, but it's probably closest description was a pulsating, warm ball, clear white, but covered in bright blue sprinkles, that obviously stand for Kurt. There were some other colours, too, red for his best friends – Rachel caught a glimpse of an Asian and a black guy, as well as some others, but the most important thing was the tight, golden ball that lay within the grand, white one. It was like Blaine had two hearts and it really confused Rachel.

When she looked up, still deeply in thoughts, they stood in a room that looked like a hurricane had raged in it.

"If Santana would be here, she'd probably say something along the line 'Wanky…'" Mercedes said with a grin and laughed even more when Kurt blushed furiously.

"Uhm… just sit down wherever you want and-"

"BLAINERS! We missed you and your cookies!" A familiar voice came from the door and Kurt's friends whirled around simultaneously, Kurt and Blaine had already recognized the person and Blaine face-palmed.

"Nick, no more cookies for you!"

"Oh… alright." The dark-haired boy pouted, but his face instantly lit up when he looked at the three strangers in front of him.

"So, I guess these are the persons who wanted to see Kurt?"

"Why do you even KNOW about that?" Kurt asked.

"Jeff and I know everything. Well, maybe besides all presidents of the United States in the correct order…"

Kurt looked confused, although he had grown to the antics of Nick and his friend, but the others looked thoroughly lost.

"That's Nick, one of my best friends-" Blaine introduced them and Nick yay-ed at that, "and this are Rachel, Mercedes and Sam, Kurt's friends who have been also changed by Amanda. Rachel's a siren, Sam's a werewolf and Mercedes' a nightmare."

"Well, I wouldn't say that at all – you're lovely, Mercedes," Nick aid with a charming smile and Mercedes giggled madly at that, before Sam let out a deep growl and Nick's eyes widened, before he stepped back.

When he did so, he crashed into Jeff who had appeared behind him, together with Wes and David and suddenly Blaine's dorm was really crowded. After everyone was introduced they sat down on the floor, seeing as it was the only place that wasn't too devastated and Sam began to tell them what had happened.

xxx

FLASHBACK

_August 8, 2011, really early, Sam's and Mercedes' cottage_

"Why would I talk to you?" Sam asked the enormous wolf sitting in front of him. Mercedes was in her own room, where she had disappeared as soon as Blake had visited them.

Well, visited was maybe the wrong term – crashing the door and pinning down Sam on the floor was better. The leader of the born werewolves in Ohio came with a message from Amanda.

"Sam, the werewolves are gathering and prepare to attack a school, where hunters are being trained. She wants us to erase them and it's obviously important to her, because she is creating a lot of corpses lately and she talked to Bernadette already."

Bernadette was the leader of the vampires, she was a really strong poisonous one, and Sam was rather worried about the fact that Amanda had alarmed the werewolves and vampires. He didn't want to talk to Blake, but the werewolf with dark black fur was currently more powerful, since Sam couldn't transform. Also, his fangs were really impressive and Sam decided that he had to play along.

"So – she wants to attack this school, what was its name?"

"Dalton Academy in Westerville. And she wants you and Mercedes to tag along. She said that she can't reach you or her at the moment, but I should assure you that she will punish you, if you don't obey her orders." Blake grinned evil, but maybe it was the only way he could grin, given the wolf features and the rather large snout.

"I'll be there," Sam assured him, "but why is this school so important for her?" He tried to sound casually.

"Oh, she said something about her demon, you know, the little fag, is captured there. And something about an annoying hunter."

Sam's heart beated faster when he recognized that Blake was talking about Kurt and obviously Blaine and he made his decision.

"Alright Blake. Just contact me when you want to attack. You don't know a date already, do you?"

The werewolf looked suspicious, but then he growled threateningly at Sam one last time before he shook his head, jumped on all fours and ran out of the house.

Mercedes opened the door of her room quietly and peeked out before she sighed when she saw that the werewolf was gone.

Sam quickly told her what Blake had said and she looked at her boyfriend with a hard face. "You know what we have to do, right? We need to go there and warn them. And find out if Kurt and Blaine are still alive – I think so, but, you know…"

The blonde kissed her before he held out a hand. "Come on."

The dark girl looked surprised, but took his hand. "You want to go now?"

He nodded. "Sure. The earlier the better. Besides, we have to find Rachel, Brittany and Santana, too. They'll want to tag along."

And together, they walked out of their small cottage, out to find their friends, out to find the hunters, out to save the world. Ok, maybe that sounded exaggerated, but it was true. And they were just cool like that.

FLASHBACK ENDS

xxx

"I still could feel Rachel and followed this… well, drag until we found her. She was-"

Mercedes was interrupted by a blushing Rachel, who held her hand in front of the dark girl's mouth. "Shh! That's not important!"

But Kurt's curiosity was peaked and he poke Rachel in the side and she squeeled and let go of Mercedes mouth. She winked at Kurt before she declared: "We found her in front of the local theater. She wanted to audition for 'Funny Girl'."

Blaine's mouth nearly hit the ground and even Kurt, who was customized to Rachel's antics, looked at her with wide eyes. "A third-world-war-thing is coming and YOU are auditioning for a MUSICAL?"

Rachel pouted. "Well, since my power doesn't work anymore, I figured that I could try to... you know, use my superior singing voice to become famous!"

"It's only temporary, Rachel! What if you got the role and started to sing and suddenly your power came back and you extracted the memories of hundreds of people?" Kurt asked her, trying his best to stay calm, but his head got a little red and he was starting a long tirade, when Blaine, who had watched Nick, who had watched the now furious demon, broke down in laughter and soon Nick, Jeff and Blaine (who laughed more because of his two giggling friends than of any other reason) were rolling around the floor, watched by an annoyed Kurt and an even more annoyed Rachel.

"A very funny boyfriend you got there, boo," Mercedes stated with a look towards Blaine and Kurt just nodded pitiful. "I know, right? Anyways, where are Britts and Santana?"

That question caught Blaine's attention and he managed to calm down and tried to snuggle into Kurt, who was reluctant first, but when Blaine pouted a little and looked at him from under his eyelashes, the demon softened and pulled an arm around Blaine's waist.

Mercedes watched them amused, before she answered. "We couldn't exactly find them. I could remember that Santana mentioned a mansion, but when we finally found it, no one was home. And it's weird, but I can't really feel her. Or Brittany."

"And neither can I or Rachel," Sam added.

Kurt tried to concentrate on the two girls, but it was like Mercedes had said – he just couldn't quite feel them. They were there, but there was no pull in a certain direction.

"When it got late, we decided to come here without them and we actually took the bus to get here and… here we are!" Mercedes waved her arms, doing something like a little finale pose like after a gymnastic exercise and promptly Nick and Jeff started to clap.

Wes looked worried, though, and didn't laugh or smile like the others did. "Blaine, you know what that means? Dalton is in danger." He paused for a second. "You and Kurt are in danger." Kurt smiled at the hunter at the thought of him and Blaine. It was a sign that Wes accepted him as one of them. But nevertheless, what he had said was right.

Blaine thought about it for a while, before he made a decision. "Wes, you and David go to Mr. Myer and tell him that the situation is more serious than we had thought. Tell him about the werewolves and vampires, and that he has to get ready to really fight. Not just train more – we need to prepare."

David nodded and got up, when he was stopped by Wes. "But, how do we know when they are going to attack?"

"Well, it will be at night," Kurt stated matter of factly – Amanda wouldn't want them to be weakened by the daylight.

"And I guess she will choose the 12th. It's full moon. Werewolves are stronger than usual, and the venom of the poisonous vampires is deadly then," Sam explained and the five hunters looked at him curious.

"It's deadly? Wow, didn't know that…" Blaine finally said.

Sam laughed coldly. "I bet she counts on that you have no idea about that."

Blaine shivered. Amanda was going to be an enemy worth fighting.

And after they had settled down with some food Nick and Jeff had been collecting, together with the steaks for Kurt Blaine had dropped earlier when he had rushed to his room, they chattered away the time Wes and David were gone to inform the head master. There was nothing else they could do at the moment.

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 12.06 pm, the Lima forest_

Santana stood on a clearing in the middle of some stupid, muddy forest and asked herself for the 10th time why exactly she was doing this.

Brittany, whose cat instincts had gotten the upper hand, chased after some butterflies while they waited.

The Latina watched her amused for a moment, before she turned back to being grumpy and kicking moss around, while they waited. And waited. And waited.


	20. I'm possessed with you

"Tana, they won't come out if you keep being so grumpy." Brittany had finally let go of the butterflies and stood in front of her girlfriend, panting a little and with rosy cheeks. Santana thought she looked beautiful and stopped kicking around moss and grass and presumably lots of creepy insects to kiss the blonde.

Brittany giggled into the kiss and brushed back a stray of long black hair that hung into Santana's face. The Latina smiled and was just about to lean in for another kiss, when Brittany shrieked and pointed behind her.

"Looook! There's Sophie! HEY SOPHIE!"

Santana whirled around, instantly getting the bored look back on her face, but she was pushed aside by Brittany, who ran towards a small girl with long black hair and milky skin.

The girl, Sophie, looked horrified at the cat girl who was about to throw herself onto Sophie, but she had no choice – Brittany, being the bubbly, bright girl she was, had flung to her, just like she had on Kurt and Blaine.

Santana walked the few steps over, trying to regain her composure and finally, she stood in front of the two and nodded towards the dark-haired.

"Brittany, Santana – what are you doing here?" Sophie wondered.

Xxx

FLASHBACK

_August 7/8, in the middle of the night, the Hell Hole_

"I LOVE DANCING WITH YOU!" Brittany yelled in her ear and Santana grinned before she pulled the cat-girl a little closer.

They were dancing for half an hour, both had agreed that they deserved a little relaxation after what had happened on the graveyard. And, Santana had thought, getting a little wasted – to forget. Forget what they had been told, forget what they had done to each other. And where could you forget better than at a nightclub with plenty of alcohol to go?

Santana dragged Brittany over to the bar, ordered two shots and they gulped them down, arms linked. The alcohol was flushing through her veins and she felt herself loosening up, but, oh, she had forgotten that alcohol made her a little hysterical and when some sort of creature with a lot of tentacles bumped into her by accident, she couldn't quite calm down and Brittany, who had somehow, somewhere lost her shirt, pulled her into a dark corner where they sat down.

And while she was sitting there, crying and freaking out about all and everyone, she heard over the loud thumping off the bass and the random breaking and sucking sounds in the Hell Hole, a whispered conversation in the booth next to where she was sitting with Brittany.

Through all the alcohol and maybe arousal, Santana listened carefully when a too well known name fell.

"… Azrael, that little creeper, tried it, but he didn't succeed. No wonder, in my opinion."

She gestured Brittany to listen to the other side, because, honestly, her cat ears were even more sensitive than Santana's human ones. The female spoke again and Santana wondered why her voice seemed so familiar…

"Anyways, Amanda talked to me and Blake and I agreed. I mean, I would be a fool to not agree to that – a school full of yummy little hunters and after that, reign over the whole human race? It will be like an enormous, living fridge. You know, we, reigning over them, and whenever you're hungry you just pick out one and suck delicious, warm, salty blood…" The voice sounded aroused by now, but more important were the information Santana had gotten.

For one, they talked about Amanda, what was interesting; also, Blake had been mentioned and Santana was pretty sure they'd been talking about the leader of the born werewolves and third, Santana was sure by now, who was sitting in the booth next to them. Bernadette, leader of the vampires.

"Santana, you know what's cool? They talk about hunters and Blaine is a hunter, too. They make me think of him and Kurt. I'm sure they're nice." Brittany smiled to her girlfriend and Santana nearly face-palmed. OF COURSE. Hunters. Blaine. Fuck.

"Britts, we gotta go. These are not nice persons, they want to hurt Blaine and Kurt. We have to find them and warn them."

The cat-girl's eyes widened and then she drew her eyebrows together. "No one's going to hurt Kurtie. Or Blaine. I like him. He smells like Kurt."

The girls got up, all tipsiness gone, and struggled to get through the crowd towards the entrance. When they passed the bully creature at the entranced, they witnessed a conversation between him and a small, pale girl.

"And I'm saying you can't get in here because you're not one of us," the bouncer said.

"What does that even mean? I'm a creature, just like you are!" the girl shot back, hands on her hips and glaring at him.

"No you're not. You're a fairy. That's no kind of creature – that's barely better than a human. Go and play with the trees and flowers and rainbows or what you usually do."

Tears glistened in the girl's eyes and she yelled at the bouncer now. "You know what? I don't understand why you don't accept us as one of you! Just because I'm not as creepy as you are? I… I really hate you and your whole kind!" And she turned on her heels and disappeared in the night, leaving the bouncer back giggling and mocking her with some of his friends.

Santana's mind worked quickly. She had bullied enough people in her life, human and creature, to know that anger weld together strongly. And maybe, just maybe, the fairies felt enough anger to fight against the creatures who always suppressed and mocked them because they weren't creepy or cruel like them.

Well, they could need all the help they got, Santana decided, and maybe it was worth visiting the fairies before heading off to find Kurt and his human.

xxx

And that was why Santana and Brittany were in the middle of the Lima forest and currently sitting on some trunks, surrounded by six fairies.

"You're going against Amanda? Are you insane? I mean, none of us have ever seen her, but we heard about her and…" Sophie looked at the Latina with disbelief in her eyes.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Fairy, you weren't listening – we are not going against Amanda, she is going against our friends! We're going to help them – that's what friends are for." She meant to sound hard, but her well-hidden care for her friends was still recognizable for everyone and Brittany squeezed her hand happily. She loved it when Santana wasn't mean. Ok, maybe, sometimes, in bed, Santana's meanness was amazing…

Sophie was touched by Santana's words – she knew the Latina from what Brittany had told her and she knew that it wasn't easy for her to be nice and show that she cared about people, but Sophie was still reluctant. "Yeah, but we're talking about Amanda. What chances do we have if she has something like… an army? Some fairies, the two of you and some of your friends?"

"Listen fair- Sophie. If there's an army – we will face them. It won't get better if you just ignore them. What do you think will happen when Amanda, Bernadette and Blake get rid of all the hunters? Sure, at first, they'll start to hunt down the humans. But guess who comes next?"

Santana didn't need to end her explanation, because everyone knew who would come next after the humans were gone. It would be a fight creature against creature. And the ones who weren't cruel enough to kill would be killed first.

A fairy with long blonde hair looked at Sophie before she spoke up. "I… I guess Santana is right. I mean, I don't want to die, but – it sounds like it will only get worse and well, I'd rather die fighting than being hunt down cruelly. I – I want to fight them and pay them back for all the oppression and mocking they'd done to us!" The blonde's eyes were burning with passion and Santana smiled to herself when the other fairies were infected by the same passion.

Soon everyone was discussing fight tactics and more and more fairies appeared on the clearing and Brittany watched them in awe, especially when some of them unfolded their delicate, dragonfly-like wings.

Sophie stepped out of a conversation with two black-coloured fairies and turned towards Santana, who smirked at her.

"Santana, Brittany – I've come to the decision that we're going to help. BUT – and that's the important but – we're not doing it for you or any of your friends. We want revenge. Don't expect sympathy from me if only ONE of these hunters gives one of my fairies a weird look or touches one of them."

"Blainey won't touch fairies – he only likes boys. Besides, he's a fairy himself, just like Kurt," Brittany chimed and Sophie gave her a confused look, clearly wondering what she had missed because Blaine and Kurt had been described as hunter and demon to her. But Santana just shook her head lightly and Sophie dropped the question.

"So – when do we meet up?" the fairy asked instead and Santana though for a moment.

"Well, I don't think it would be wise if we all got there together. Brittany and I can go right now and you can come tomorrow morning? If you're not hearing from us, it's ok; if something is wrong, we'll send you a cat." Brittany yay-ed at that and Sophie nodded.

The girls said their goodbyes and Santana and Brittany disappeared in direction if Westerville, while the fairies on the clearing were still discussing everything.

They were peaceful, quiet creatures that lived of plants, not animals or humans and they didn't talk to humans at all. But now the quiet and the peace had been disturbed and replaced by a new feeling. Excitement, mixed with anger and uproar – because the fairies got ready to fight. Maybe last night had been the last night that a fairy had been treated badly. Maybe it was time for a new age.

xxx

_August 8, 2011, 6 pm, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm room_

They had cleaned up the place and Kurt had apologized a hundred times when they found out that Blaine's TV and iHome, as well as his nightstand drawer and a lamp were destroyed.

Finally, when Kurt wouldn't stop, Blaine pulled him close abruptly and silenced him by pressing his mouth on Kurt's. That worked quite well and the only disruption were Jeff and Nick who crept up behind the pair and pulled them in a fierce group hug, not caring about wings, arms and other limbs that were crushed by that move.

"Seriously, guys, what's WRONG with you?" Blaine snapped, bright red in his face.

Jeff pouted and pretended to break out into tears on Nick's shoulder. "Our mothers never loved us. And we don't have girlfriends and-"

"You're freaky, creepy attention whores?" Kurt finished for them, but looked amused.

"Hey hey hey, you're the creepy one in here!" Jeff shouted and Mercedes made a scoffing sound. "My boo's not creepy!"

Suddenly, Nick and Jeff are very little and they look from under their lashes at Mercedes, trying to look adorable and Blaine laughed because Mercedes really had them on toast.

Finally, they got some mattresses and settled down, Kurt and Blaine on Blaine's bed, the others on the floor. They had left the door of Blaine's dorm open because since it was August, the air was stuffy and hot and they hoped for a little fresh air. But after half an hour when crowds of students had walked in Blaine's room "by accident" and either stared at Kurt or actually insulted him, they had closed the door.

Blaine felt so bad for the behavior of his schoolmates, but he sensed that Kurt wasn't really affected by the insults.

Of course, Kurt wasn't – for him, it was clear that they must hate him. And although they were forbidden to touch him, they tried to hurt him with words. He felt like he deserved it. It was the punishment for what he had done to Jason.

After a while of silent snuggling and relaxing, they heard a knock on the door before Wes and David stormed in.

"Jason's gone!"

Everyone looked up and Mercedes, Sam and Rachel, who had been told about everything that had happened, looked confused.

"Wait, I thought he was dead?" Rachel asked.

"That's what everyone thought – his body didn't react, the only thing that worked was his heart. He didn't react to anything. But after we talked to Mr. Myer, we decided to stop at the hospital wing where we found a nurse staring at his empty bed. No one knows where he is or how he disappeared!"

The others looked unbelieving and chatted away about it; Kurt shifted in Blaine's arms all the time, until he finally got up and excused himself. The group didn't even notice when he, instead of using the bathroom door, slipped out of Blaine's dorm.

He didn't really know where to go, he felt alone, lonely and weirdly naked when he walked through Dalton's hallways by himself, his bare feet patting on the floor. When he reached the assembly hall, the whole thing was dark. Since it was Friday, everyone would gather here after dinner that ended in 15 minutes, to get the new training plans for the week. But until then, the hall was lonely and dark. Just like Kurt.

xxx

When Blaine looked up, his right side felt somehow cold. Oh yeah, because Kurt was gone. But Kurt was gone for a while now, and Blaine got a little nervous. It wasn't because he didn't trust Kurt or that he was afraid of him walking through a school full of hunters who didn't like him that well (ok maybe a little because of that) – because Kurt Hummel could handle them very well, thank you, but he remembered Kurt being shifty and that they had talked about gone Jason…

And then a thought struck Blaine and he jumped out of his bed, tripping over Wes who protested, and hurried towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Wes got out after he had sat up straight again.

"Find Kurt. He's been gone for a while now and I think he's looking for Jason." Blaine called out while he was already jogging out of his room, trying to find Kurt.

And although he didn't sense Kurt being scared or something, this situation felt weirdly like what had happened earlier that day.

xxx

Kurt looked up when he heard a slapping sound. Then, after two seconds of silence, another one. And so on.

He tried to look through the darkness of the hall, where he was sitting at the edge of the little stage now, but he couldn't make out anything. But the sound repeated itself and it sounded closer now. And then Kurt knew – it sounded like steps. Wet, barefoot steps on the floor of the assembly hall.

"Hello?" Ok, Kurt hated himself for his weak voice. He wasn't afraid and there was absolutely no reason why his voice sounded like that.

But when he heard the answer, he shivered, goose bumps appeared on his bare arms and he bent his knees subconsciously, getting ready to either fight or run_. "Kuuurt…"_

The demon was absolutely confused. He knew this voice, but he couldn't really assign it to a certain person. The weird thing was that he neither saw the person, nor could he feel his or her body heat. It was like the person wasn't there at all – that was, except for the steps and the voice.

And then, out of nothing the steps were so, so close and two hands closed around Kurt's throat from behind.

xxx

Blaine jogged through the whole school, looking for Kurt everywhere. He had started at the hospital ward and the cellar, but he couldn't find him and there was no one around he could've asked, because it was dinner-time and nobody was in the halls.

Then he figured out that Kurt maybe had walked to places he knew, and he passed the headmaster's office, where he wasn't to be found; also, he wasn't at the gate and the last place Blaine knew was the assembly hall.

When he opened the door, light flooded in the dark hall and Blaine's eyes needed a moment to adjust to the sudden change of light and darkness, but when he blinked a few times, he could see better. Although, what he saw wasn't really good.

xxx

Kurt let out a shriek (well, it would've been a shriek if someone wouldn't have had his hands around his throat) and his own hands flew up to the stranger's ones, trying to ease them away from his throat.

Then, the door of the assembly hall opened and light flooded the dark room, a lonely figure standing in the door, not moving.

His attacker didn't seem to realized that they weren't alone anymore, but suddenly pressed down on Kurt until the demon fell onto his knees and further down, until he lay on the ground, his attacker hovering over him.

And Kurt's eyes widened in horror when he was face-to-face with no one other than Jason. Suddenly, everything went really fast – one moment, Jason was hovering over him, the other moment a body crashed into the presumed dead hunter and catapulted him away from Kurt.

Kurt didn't even need to look at the person who had tackled Jason to know that it was Blaine. And of course, it was him and he turned around and extended a hand to help Kurt up.

A terrible, creepy laughter came from the corner where Jason was lying.

_"Oh isn't it cute? Kurt, you're still with the bastard? Still fucking him?"_

And by now, Kurt knew why he recognized the voice. The words that came out Jason's mouth weren't Jason's own words. In fact, it was a mix between his own voice and Azrael's.

Blaine seemed to recognize him, too. "Azrael?"

Jason's mouth opened and his head was thrown back in a robotic way, his mouth opened and closed in an asynchronous manner while Azrael laughed. _"Yes. Oh, Kurt, your bastard is really smart! Maybe the mistress should keep him as a pet when she rules the world!"_

Azrael/Jason laughed again and Kurt turned his head a little, looking half-way at Blaine. "Blaine, you have to listen to me – that's not Jason anymore. Jason was dead the second he hit the floor. Azrael is using him as a marionette." Blaine's look was heartbreaking – he had never faced such horror. Although he hadn't liked Jason, no one deserved to be used like that.

Kurt spoke his next words to Azrael: "Go and let the poor boy's body rest in peace. What's your problem? If you want to fight, come over here in person."

Azrael/Jason made two steps towards the demon and Blaine recognized the bloody, wet feet and the trail of blood that led from Jason's deformed back of the head down his body. He felt nothing but sympathy with the dead boy.

_"Kurt, I don't want to fight you, no – I have a proposal to make-"_ Azrael/Jason hissed, but was interrupted by the sound of 484 students that were gathering at the entrance of the assembly hall, coming from dinner and freezing in place when they saw the three figures on the stage. They saw Blaine's demon, whom they weren't allowed to touch, Blaine Anderson himself and the presumed dead Jason, who spoke with a different voice and made weird movements.

Azrael/Jason froze for a moment too, but then an evil grin appeared on his face and he raised his voice, now speaking audible for everyone.

_"Kurt, we want you to come back to us and fight on our side against this stupid humans. You know that only Amanda will help you to unfurl your true power. They-"_ he pointed to the still shocked students, _"will die within minutes. Come back and reign with us."_

Blaine stared at Kurt with wide eyes, studying the demon's features. The students in the entrance watched the demon, too, waiting for his answer – they were sure that he would leave them with the obviously possessed Jason, because he was a dirty, filthy demon, a traitor.

And then Kurt connected his eyes with Blaine's, finding love and concern in them, and like often, he felt secure when he looked at his boyfriend. He straightened his back before he turned to face Azrael/Jason. "Listen, creeper. I will never, ever come back. I will fight you and Amanda and whoever might come. And most importantly, I will never leave Blaine and if you're not leaving Jason's body instantly, I will force you."

Azrael/Jason looked shocked now and he needed to regain his composure, but finally he grimaced and talked once more, and everyone listened. _"Kurt, you made the wrong decision, and we're going to kill every single person in here. We're going to destroy this school and I will personally kill the human bastard. And then Amanda is going to make you come back and you'll have no choice. YOU WILL DIE! ALL OF YOU!"_

A lot of students yelled at that and stormed forward to attack possessed Jason, but Kurt held out his hand and although everyone wondered about that later, they stopped.

Kurt was weirdly calm and stepped forwards until he was inches away from the dead hunter. "I told you to leave. This. Body." And then he took Jason's face in his hands, pressed his forehead to the hunter's and let out a loud cry and Jason/Azrael cried out as well. Blaine felt a hard tug in his chest and his knees wobbled, but he was still standing; Kurt suddenly stopped to scream and stumbled backwards, his hands leaving Jason's head and the hunter slid down until he lay on the ground, eyes closed, but finally dead.

Blaine caught Kurt and pressed his face into the demon's hair, whispering calming words and petting his back.

One of the students, a young, blonde boy around 13, stepped up the stage and knelt down next to Jason, looking at him for a moment and caressed the dead boy's cheek, before he looked up to Blaine and Kurt, eyes tear-filled, but he was smiling.

"Thank you for saving my brother."


	21. Wait outside in line to get to see

_August 8, 2011, 10 pm, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm room_

They were finally in Blaine's bed again. Their heartbeats at the same rhythm, their chests pressed together, their breath ghosting over their faces that were only inches away from each other.

The happenings in the assembly hall had changed everything. Jason's brother, Ethan, had hugged Kurt and thanked him a thousand times – although it was sad, because Ethan had no parents and now he had lost his brother, too, it made the other hunters think about Kurt.

Not all students liked Kurt, but now he had gained respect – for standing up for the hunters and for saving Jason. Well, Jason's dignity. No one had wanted to make the first step, but to everyone's surprise, finally one student walked over to Kurt and Blaine and extended his hand. Andrew, who had been against Kurt from the very beginning, shook his hand shortly, before he turned towards the crowd.

"You've heard the bastard – Dalton is going to be attacked. But we're not going to accept that – we're going to fight, for Jason, for all humans and for Dalton, the school that has become a home to so many of us. And if that requires the help of a demon, we'll accept it!"

Roars and yells sounded through the hall and now everyone got busy. Kurt was being bombarded with questions about how strong their enemies were and his opinion was required about many things. Mr. Hensley, who was told by Mr. Myer to overlook the whole meeting, shot weird glances at Kurt the whole time. Blaine sensed the exhaustion that his boyfriend felt and tried his best to be there for him and finally, when Kurt's eyes fell closed the third or so time they left, leaving back the students and teachers that had by now gathered in the hall; left their friends and everyone else and hid in Blaine's room.

Kurt yawned and blinked at his boyfriend lazily, physical and emotional exhausted so hard that he couldn't even move.

"You are the most beautiful person I've ever seen," Blaine stated and brushed over Kurt's forehead before he pressed a loving kiss on it. "I will never be able to express how much I love you, Kurt, and I will do everything for you."

Kurt narrowed his eyebrows a little. "I love you too, Blaine, but you know that I don't expect you to do anything for me. It's kinda my fault that Dalton is in danger, and that makes it my task to do everything for you."

"Amanda would've attacked us earlier or later. It's not your fault – stop acting like you're guilty or something," Blaine answered, looking him in the eyes earnestly.

The demon tried to argue back, but was overwhelmed with sleep, and so was Blaine. Soon both boys were sleeping curled up together, Kurt spooning Blaine (the other way round didn't work because of the wings) and breathing even.

When their friends entered the room later, they smiled tiredly at the couple before the flopped down on their mattresses and fell asleep quickly; the only one that was wide awake was Rachel. She had noticed a light, golden shimmer that emitted from Blaine and seemed to sink in Kurt. She had never seen such a thing before and she wondered what it was – and also, why she could even sense it, after all, her singing power didn't work yet.

And far away, two lonely figures, hands joined, walked over fields, black and blonde hair blowing in the soft wind. They headed towards Dalton.

xxx

_August 9, 2011, 8 am, Dalton Academy, Blaine's dorm room_

_4 Days left until the big fight_

When Kurt woke, he felt strong. There was no other word. His body was buzzing with energy, when he stretched his arms lightly, the muscles under his skin moved smooth and his senses were hyper-aware of everything.

He looked around in the dark room and could clearly see the features of Mercedes and Sam on one mattress and Rachel's head under a pillow-mountain on another mattress. The most interesting thing, though, was a delicious-smelling human right next to him. Blaine.

The sleeping hunter had a small smile on his face and the curls fell into his face in the most adorable way, but Kurt had only eyes for the pulsating vein on Blaine's throat. Speaking of, the throat wasn't open anymore, the skin looked just a little reddened, and when Kurt's gaze roamed over the rest of his body, he found that the wounded left side looked still sore and a little blood-crusted, but it was no compare to yesterday.

Kurt could hear the steady heartbeat and his eyes grew wide and glossy, his mouth hovered over Blaine's throat suddenly and when realization hit him, he jerked his head back and panted. Oh no – it couldn't be…

It was impossible. He had been injured severly and – when he looked down his bare chest, his eyes widened even more. Where the deep stab had been, the skin was healed completely, only a thin, red mark showed where the wound had been. The demon started to hyperventilate, his thoughts running through his head – when his healing powers had came back, everything else had, too. Probably. Rather sure.

A glance at the clock reassured him in his thoughts – the only reason why he hadn't slaughtered everyone already was, that it was 8 o' clock in the morning, it was day, and that had stopped him.

"Kurt?" a sleep-drunken voice murmured and the demon startled out of his thoughts, looking down at a lazily blinking Blaine.

"I was – just getting up!" He pressed out and jumped out of bed, leaving Blaine, and hurried towards the window, where he nearly ripped open the curtains. He almost hissed when bright morning sunlight hit his eyes – yup, it was like he had feared – but the pain was good, distracted him from the desire to... do whatever with Blaine. He could act normal again.

"Didn't know you were a morning person," Blaine stated, a hand in front of his eyes, shielding them.

"Yeah, well. You never know…" Kurt answered and he hated himself for the too quick, too high-pitched answer, but he just couldn't tell Blaine. He needed to help him and then he'd figure out a way to keep Blaine alive around him. He just couldn't tell him now.

His thoughts were interrupted by a grunt coming from Mercedes' direction. "Gosh, Kurt, you're such a freak… it's fucking 8 in the morning, close those damn curtains again and go to bed."

Sam laughed softly at his girlfriend, but stated: "Kurt's right, it's time to get up – we have to prepare. All of us. I agreed to go to the gym with Andrew and his classmates, we need to figure out a way to keep the werewolves at bay. And you, honey," he tapped Mercedes' nose lightly, "and Rachel have agreed to talk to the girls of this sister school of Dalton, what's it called?"

"Crawford Country Day," Blaine explained.

"Wait, and what are Kurt and you doing?" came from Rachel, who had stuck her head out of her pillows and glared suspiciously at the two boys.

"Uhm…" Blaine looked thoughtful, but Kurt had an idea already, so he nodded shortly towards him, before he turned to face Rachel. "We're going to visit someone. We'll need all the help we can get."

Blaine looked confused, but nodded. "Yeah, we're going to do that, I guess."

Everyone was silent for a minute and then- "I GET TO USE THE BATHROOM FIRST!" Rachel yelled and up and away she was, everyone startled and looked after he with a confused expression.

It would be a long, long day.

xxx

They got dressed and finally Blaine discovered that his wounds were nearly gone – his first look was towards Kurt, but when he recognized that the demon obviously hadn't taken his wounds away from him and hurt himself, he sighed relieved – although he was still suspicious, because he had no idea how they could've healed that fast.

With the help of Rachel and Mercedes, who were clearly more talented with sewing and making clothes than Blaine, they prepared a new shirt for Kurt, deep blue and with two slices at the back now, where Kurt (who had by now perfected the ability to maneuver his wings through the slices) had his wings.

"So, since we need all the help that we can get, I'd like to visit a good friend of mine, if you're okay with that?" Kurt smiled broadly and how could Blaine say no – first, Kurt seemed really happy and eager to visit this friend and second, they did need all the help they could get. And it was cute that Kurt asked him again, after he had stated it earlier this morning and had made it sound like a fact, not a question.

"Sure, Kurt. Where does your friend live?" Blaine sincerely hoped that said friend wasn't an ex-boyfriend of Kurt or something like that. Because he wasn't sure if he could handle to drive at some ex's house and deal with him, maybe beg for him to help them.

"She works in Westerville, at the nursing home. We're gonna visit her there."

You could practically hear how it took a load off Blaine's mind when he heard that Kurt's friend was female – he had dealt with too many jealous (Jason), creepy (Azrael) and weird (Hensley) males around Kurt.

They made their way to Blaine's car and he started the engine, driving out of the parking lot and towards Westerville – Dalton was technically in Westerville, but a little outside and surrounded by fields and a little forest.

Kurt had somehow figured out how to fold his wings neatly enough to cover them with a leather jacket of Blaine – it was a little too big, but that was even more useful because it didn't hurt Kurt or crumble his wings. Also, Blaine thought Kurt looked cute in his leather jacket.

"So, your friend works at a nursing home? Is she… you know, human?"

"No, she isn't. Although I don't know what the right word for her is – I guess you have to wait and see, maybe you have an idea – I mean, only because I am a creature, doesn't mean that I know every sort of us, right?" Kurt grinned, indicating that he didn't take it serious or was offended.

"I suppose your right. But, uhm, Kurt? She doesn't- I mean, you know, she is not…"

"Her name is Roxanne. And no, she isn't there to kill people or has something like a… living fridge. I told you, it's hard to explain. But she really helps them."

Blaine was content and somehow relieved with this answer – he hadn't thought that Kurt would've bestial friends, but just like he didn't have a choice with what to eat, it could've been that the girl didn't had a choice how to act, either.

They arrived at the nursing home and Blaine's parked his car in the shadow of a tree. Kurt did not only not like sunlight, heat was also not his favourite thing.

When they stood in front of the main door, Blaine could see old people sitting on a sofa, some of them sat next to a desk in wheel chairs and others walked with walking frames through the halls.

"Blaine, one advice: don't trust your eyes when you meet Roxie, alright?"

The hunter nodded, curious how the girl would look like – although he supposed that she would look rather normal and human if she worked at a nursing home.

They walked through the door and Blaine nodded polite towards the people sitting there, making some old women giggle and wave back.

Kurt started to giggle to as he saw Blaine's bewildered look and his blushing face. "Quite the charmer, are you?"

Blaine caught himself quickly and retorted: "I told you, there is no creature – not even humans – I can't handle."

Kurt pretended to swoon a little and they both laughed until a nurse appeared in front of them. She smiled broadly at Blaine and asked: "May I help you? Are you here to visit someone?"

Blaine's mouth fell open, because – seriously? What was it with all that smiling and giggling in here? Kurt answered, looking slightly annoyed by now: "We're looking for Roxanne."

The nurse turned to face Kurt, still smiling, but not as broadly as at Blaine. "She's in the back, she's on her break right now. Just down this hall and around the left corner."

Kurt thanked her and the boys walked down the hall, at the direction the nurse had described them. When they walked around the corner, they saw a lonely figure at one of the desks, eating some strawberries.

"That's her?" Blaine asked and eyed the woman. She was maybe 2 years older than Blaine, around 20, and had brown hair, that fell down in waves over her back. She wore the work suit of the nurses and was now sipping at a cup of coffee.

"Remember, Blaine – don't trust your eyes," Kurt whispered, before he called out: "Hey, Roxie!"

The woman turned and a smile lit up her face when she recognized Kurt. Faster as a human, she was up to her feet and stood in front of Kurt, laughing and hugging him and Blaine had time to look at her more intently.

And boy, had he been wrong! When he looked at her better, he noticed that her hair was in fact black and straight and how could he even think that it was brown and had waves? Her skin was olive, just like his and she had hazel eyes, framed from dark, long lashes. He instantly liked her because she remembered him so much of… of his mother.

"You… you…" He babbled. The longer he looked, the more similarities he found between Roxanne and his mother.

"I, I?" Roxanne looked at him curious, before she looked at Kurt. "Who's your eloquent friend here?"

"Roxie, meet Blaine. He saved my life," the demon answered, before turning towards Blaine who still looked at Roxanne as if he had seen a ghost. If only he knew… "Blaine, that's Roxie."

Roxanne bent over and hugged Blaine, but the boy still didn't move and Kurt looked at her interrogatively. "Apparently I look like his mother. She died when he was 8."

Blaine's head snapped up at these words and Kurt's eyes widened before he wrapped his arms around his friend, trying to comfort him – maybe it was painful to face his long-death-mother. "Shh, Blaine, don't be sad, ok? I can understand if it's hard… with your mum and all…"

"I'm… I'm not sad, Kurt, I actually really like her, she seems to be nice, but… why… she looks exactly like my mother!"

"Close your eyes and breathe. Try to focus when you look at her," Kurt said, relieved that the hunter wasn't upset – although he could've slapped himself: it was part of Roxanne's gift that she made happy, not sad. Maybe his brain had looked after an excuse to touch Blaine, to hug him, after they hadn't touched each other the whole day. Of course it was because of his own caution – he didn't trust himself anymore around Blaine. Not with after what had happened this morning.

Blaine had followed Kurt's advice. He breathed a few times and opened his eyes again, staring at Roxanne intensely. And slowly, her features seemed to blur and when he looked again, a strange girl stood in front of him. She had blonde, curly hair, pale skin with light sunburn on her cheeks and greenish-grey eyes.

"Hi again!" she said and held out her hand, which Blaine took carefully. "I'm Roxanne, but you can call me Roxie. And you are… Blaine?"

The hunter nodded. He didn't want to show bad manners but he was curious. "Why… why did you look so different seconds ago? And… why did you look like my mother? And why did you KNOW that you looked like her?"

"I'm a shapeshifter. I can 'mutate' if you want to say so, into every person I want to – every person that was beloved by my opponent."

"Oh okay… but… that's not creepy at all. I'm sorry, but it doesn't sound like an evil gift."

Roxie laughed coldly, and the sound didn't quite match her bubbly, bright personality and look. "Think about it, Blaine – you liked me the instant second you saw me. You trusted me, you would've done anything I wanted you to."

Awareness hit Blaine. But before he could ask anything more, a loud alarm started to sound through the halls and Roxie turned quickly and walked away. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and dragged. "Quickly, if we follow her, you can see what she's doing."

Blaine nodded and they made their way to a patient's room. Roxie motioned them to close the door. "I never let anyone watch what I'm doing – all the other nurses know is that I'm the good soul of this nursing home and that the people die happy."

The hunter gulped. "Someone will die?"

Roxie nodded with a sad smile. "Mrs. Traub here. She's been sick for a long time and now she's finally ready to let go. Now, shh." And she turned towards the old woman lying in the bed.

At first, nothing happened, but then Blaine could see Roxie's features shift and finally, a young woman with short red hair and bright green eyes was sitting next to Mrs. Traub.

The woman's eyes lit up and a smile unfolded in her face and she started to talk softly to Roxie, referring to her as 'Charlotte'. Roxie smiled back, nodded, and held Mrs. Traub's hand, while the old woman relaxed more and more and finally, with a last smile, she closed her eyes. Blaine had seen enough dead people to know that Mrs. Traub was gone.

Roxie sighed deeply and got up, her features slowly turning back into her usual, blonde self. "I looked like her daughter Charlotte who had died in a car accident almost 10 years ago," she explained and Kurt nodded understanding.

"What exactly did you do with her? Did it hurt her?" Blaine asked, still fascinated.

"Well, I just comforted her and while doing so, I… well 'sucked up' her remaining life power or energy, you could say. That's what I need to live." Roxie paused for a moment. "I chose to live like that a long time ago, I never agreed with the way Amanda is living. I didn't want to be cruel. So I chose to help people."

Blaine was impressed and he understood why Kurt liked Roxie – she was just like him, a fighter, against her own nature and the evil (AKA Amanda). There was just one thing… "Why do you know Amanda so well?"

Roxie looked a little uncomfortable, and just said: "We have history together." And left it at that.

Blaine feared that he had overstepped, but Kurt squeezed his hand lightly and he felt relieved, together, they walked out of the room and Roxie talked quickly to one of the nurses, before she led them outside the building.

They sat down on a bench and Kurt and Blaine explained Roxie everything, from the night on the graveyard and possessed Jason until the upcoming fight on the 12th. And Roxie's eyes grew harder with every sentence, until she looked really scary and she held out her fist, bumped Kurt's before she got up to her feet and yelled: "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Her enthusiasm caught Blaine and Kurt, too, and after Roxie had changed into street clothes and gathered her things, they started their drive back to Dalton. The last ally had been found.


	22. Just love

_August 9, 2011, back at Dalton_

_4 Days left until the big fight_

They brought Roxie's stuff up to Blaine's dorm where no one, besides Rachel, was. Sam was still at the gym with the students and Mercedes had gone there, too, after their visit at Crawford Country Day.

"The student representative there, Quinn, agreed to help. They have lost 6 students to creatures the last week and they are more than pissed. They will be over on August 11 to get ready with everyone," Rachel explained, but she seemed kind of no really into the conversation, her eyes were locked on Roxie, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Blaine, we could go an-" Kurt started, but was interrupted by Roxie.

"What are you staring at?" she asked Rachel, whose face coloured quickly bright-red, but then she caught herself and got back to her old self.

"You – you are obviously a shapeshifter and well, you started to look like my biological mother, so, excuse me if I'm staring at you when you look like a person I thought I'd never see again."

"Is she always talking like that?" Roxie whispered towards the boys and Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded.

Roxie's lips twisted and she reached out to shake Rachel's hand. Rachel did so, too, and the moment their hands connected something weird happened – both froze in place, the girls' eyes were wide open and sparks buzzed between their connected hands.

Neither Kurt nor Blaine knew what to do and Kurt was just about to disconnect the girls, when Roxie started to change out of nothing. Her blonde hair coloured a deep, rich black and grew, until it fell down straight on her back, her skin became an olive tone and she grew a few inches. She had, although no one knew why, shifted into Blaine's mother again.

It was a weird feeling for Blaine, seeing someone in front of him that looked like the only woman he had ever loved, but wasn't her of course. Kurt opened his mouth, but Roxie's transformation wasn't done. It made a noise that Blaine knew too well, he had heard it on the graveyard, had seen how it happened, he was half expecting the blood erupting from Roxie's back, but there was no blood – two beautiful wings, white feathers with strong sinews broke free, but without damaging the shapeshifter's back.

And then, the girls let go of each other's hands and Rachel opened her eyes, that grew wide when she saw Roxie. "ALESSANDRA? An… angel?"

Blaine looked confused at the mention of his mother's name and Kurt stared just unbelievingly at the wings. Roxie looked a little sheepish around until she found her reflection in a mirror.

"What- BLAINE ANDERSON, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOUR MOTHER WAS ALESSANDRA?" Rachel yelled at him and stomped forward, Blaine blinked before he stepped back and back until he was back to wall with his door.

"I'm sorry- my- yeah my mum's name is- was Alessandra, but… I don't understand, why is this important for you? And why, why has Roxie WINGS?"

"Oh. My. God," it came from Kurt, when realization hit him. "THAT Alessandra?" And Roxie just nodded, while she inspected the soft wings.

"I still don't understand a thing…" Blaine mumbled, while he looked unbelievingly at the white feathers that were so different from Kurt's leather-black wings.

"Blaine, are you trying to tell me that you have no idea who Alessandra was?" Kurt asked and stared at his boyfriend.

"No, he has no idea," came a deep voice from the door frame and everyone turned around, to find Mr. Myer standing in the door.

"Sir- I'm… uh hello, I mean-" Blaine stammered, quite confused. There was a shapeshifter who looked like his mother, but with wings and everyone seemed to know her and now Mr. Myer was standing in the door of his room and he didn't know why and- Suddenly all the stress seemed to dull when soft fingers curled around his hand and he looked down and up the arm, facing sea-blue orbits that emitted calmness. It was the first time this day that Kurt had touched him and it soothed Blaine better than anything else.

"You seem to know Alessandra too, Sir," Rachel stated and looked at the head master curiously.

"Roxie, come down here," Kurt hissed, glaring at the shapeshifter who had discovered how to use the wings and was now leaping inches over the ground, giggling, before he turned to face the head master. "Maybe we should sit down and talk?"

The man nodded thankfully and Kurt guided Blaine, who had still a confused look on his face, softly towards his bed, while Rachel and Roxie sat down on some mattresses and Mr. Myer took the only chair.

"So, what do you know about Alessandra?" Mr. Myer asked Kurt and Rachel.

"She's legendary," Kurt said; "A Star!" Rachel added. "Creatures fear her." "But no one knows if she's real. Or where she is."

"Wait – my mother? You're talking about my mother? She's… legendary?" Blaine asked; he felt left-out of something important.

"Yes, Blaine. Alessandra Anderson, your mother. There's something about her you don't know. How did she die, can you remember?" the headmaster asked softly.

"She… she was being murdered when I was 8. A robbery."

"Alessandra disappeared 10 years ago…" Rachel said thoughtfully.

"Yes – but she didn't die in a robbery."

Blaine gasped at the reveal of Mr. Myer. "Is she – is she still alive? Where is she?"

"Shh," Kurt patted his back and tried to make Blaine relax, but he could smell the adrenaline shooting through the hunter's body and it made his mouth water. Nevertheless, he didn't stop touching him. He just couldn't.

Mr. Myer didn't answer, but just looked a little pitiful at the dark-haired hunter, and Blaine understood. "Well, it was stupid anyways…"

"No, Blaine, it wasn't! There's always hope," Rachel tried to make him feel better.

"Yup, and mine had been crushed." Blaine sighed and for a moment, Kurt got insecure – the miserable, pitiful Blaine was someone he didn't know. But his boyfriend took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders, and the demon knew that he tried to get back to his old self. "So what's it with my mother?"

Mr. Myer massaged his temples for a moment, before he looked at Blaine earnest. "Your mother was kind of a hunter, too. And she died, while she was on a mission. Her last mission."

Blurred pictures crossed Blaine's mind. Pictures he didn't even remember he had forgotten. His mom, dressed in black leather. Two daggers in her hands. Hair held back with two stripes of lace.

xxx

"Blaine, honey, mummy's gotta go."

Short, 8-year-old Blaine grabbed her hand and smiled. "You're fighting against monsters again?"

His mom nodded.

"That's so cool – when I'm big, I wanna fight monsters, too. We can fight them together!" the boy fist-bumped the air and grinned.

"We'll see, honey. Now, get ready for bed, will you?"

Blaine pouted. He was 8 years old – he was old enough to stay up for a while! "But muuuuum!" He drew out the word and gave her his best puppy-dog-eyes.

"I will not argue with you about it, sweety. Do you want to pray with me together before you go to bed?"

The boy hung down his head for a moment, but when his mom mentioned the usual before-bed-prayer, his eyes lit up and he jumped excitedly. He loved praying with his mum, because she was always… especially special while doing it.

He raced up the stairs and was just about to open his door when his mom caught him and threw herself, with Blaine in her arms, on the boy's bed. He giggled and smiled broadly – his mum was the fastest, strongest and nicest person on the whole planet, he was sure about that.

When he had calmed down, he folded his hands, although his mum had told him that he didn't had to. But he found it easier to concentrate on what he was doing, when he folded them.

"Do you want to start?" Alessandra asked and he nodded.

"Dear God, it's me, Blaine. I'd like to thank you for this day, for the yummy ice-cream mum and I had and-"

"And also for the spinach!" His mum interjected, winking.

Blaine made a face, but said: "Yes, and also for the spinach – although you didn't have to create spinach!" He whispered and earned a lifted eyebrow from his mother.

"Give us the strength to live our lives and be good persons," his mother added.

"and give mum the strength to kick some monster asses!" Blaine yelled excitedly, and Alessandra couldn't help but laugh. "Please take care of us!" she added and they both ended with "Amen."

Blaine crawled beneath his blanket and his mother tugged him in. "Do you have to go now, mum?"

"Yes, honey. But before I go, I want you to know something: you are special, Blaine, really special, and no one has the right to treat you any other way. Just remember, no matter what happens, I will always love you. And someday, you will be a great, strong hunter, and even if I might not be here anymore, I will be proud of you and love you."

A weird feeling was aching in Blaine's heart and he gulped. "But you will always be here, will you?"

Alessandra smiled sadly, but gave no answer. She leaned down and kissed her son softly on the cheek, and for a short moment, Blaine felt something warm in his chest, a weird power flooded his body, and then the moment was over and his mother stood up.

When she walked to the door, he thought he saw two… white, feathery wings on her back, but then she turned around, smiled and whispered: "I love you, Blaine."

And he was already drifting away, thinking that he had already dreamed the wings and mumbled back: "I love you, mummy…" before he fell asleep.

It was the last time Blaine Anderson had seen his mother.

xxx

Kurt's heart nearly broke when he saw the tears glistening in Blaine's eyes and when the first started to fall, he reached out and caught them; they were cold on his hand.

"She… she knew that she wouldn't come back. She knew it."

And Blaine just cried silently in Kurt's arms, cried, until he had no tears left.

"Blaine," Mr. Myer said softly, "this night, your mother went out to fight against the probably most evil person she'd ever fought. She did it, because it was her fate. It's the fight light against darkness, a fight as old as time. And she lost. But she knew that she'd lose, and so she left something important. She left her light, Blaine, the light that she had in her heart. Because she was an angel - and not an ordinary one: she was God's right hand, you could say."

The hunter's mouth gaped wide open, and so did Rachel's, Kurt's and Roxie's. "An… angel? My mum had been an angel?"

"Yes, Blaine. And before she went to fight, to fight against someone she knew she's lose against, she did something that only angel's can do – she literally gave her life, her light, her pureness to you. And when she died, only her non-eternal body died, but not her soul or her angel-being. She's still out there, but she wasn't able to come back to earth anymore."

"God, there were rumors… but no creature actually believed…" Rachel blabbered, and Blaine just sat there and stared at his head master. Finally, he shook his head briefly and his look hardened. "Whom did she fight? Who's the bastard that killed her?"

Mr. Myer shifted uncomfortably and Rachel's eyes grew wide when she sensed his feelings. "We're not 100% sure about it, because your mother never told anyone where she was going that night – but it looks like…"

"Like?" Blaine asked, impatiently and buzzing with anger.

"Like she tried to kill… Amanda."

xxx

_August 9, 2011, 11 pm, Dalton's grounds_

_Still 4 Days left until the big fight_

Kurt sat on a tree, his senses hyper-aware of everything, but his head deeply in thoughts.

Blaine had been weirdly calm after he had acknowledged that Amanda had been responsible for his mother's dead. After he had been silent for over an hour, Mr. Myer had left with reminding them that he was always there if they had problems or questions. Roxie, who had still looked like Alessandra, had left shortly after the headmaster, together with Rachel – she didn't want to remind Blaine of his mother all day and she and Rachel had developed a strange friendship, probably due to their one another complementing powers.

And Kurt had been left with Blaine, holding him, neither of them talking, until Blaine sighed deeply and kissed Kurt on the cheek, before he left to the bathroom, Kurt for one sensing that he wanted to be alone, and on the other hand, it had become evening and it was getting dark – which meant Kurt was getting dangerous again. And because he didn't plan on testing if he'd attack Blaine or not, he disappeared silently and hid in the woods that surrounded Dalton. He planned on waiting for the morning and then go back to Blaine with some sort of excuse.

"Kurt?"

The demon startled and fell of his branch, although he quickly caught himself with his wings and hovered in the air.

Out of a shadow stepped Blaine, heavy bags under his eyes, but instantly smiling when he saw the demon leaping besides the tree.

"There you are."

Kurt panicked. He felt his fangs grow and he was pretty sure his eyes had changed into the creepy, red bowls of blood they always looked like when he was hunting. "Go away!" he hissed, but Blaine, of course, didn't move.

"You're changing again, are you?" he asked, but nodded, as if he already knew the answer.

"Yes…" Kurt nodded in defeat.

Blaine made two steps forwards and held out a hand. "Would you please come down?"

"I- I can't. What if I hurt you? What if I kill you? I could nev-" Kurt rambled on, but Blaine shook his head.

"You won't. It's the connection. Can't you feel it? It helped me find you and it will help you stay calm."

Kurt looked unsure. "The… the connection? So… you can feel it, too?"

"Yes, love. Now, please come down."

And Kurt closed his wings, sunk down, until his boots touched the ground. Blaine just stormed forwards and drew his arms around the demon's neck.

"I thought you were gone. I thought you left…"

Kurt understood – it struck him, the silent plea "please don't leave me like my mum did". "Blaine, I can't leave you. I promised you I wouldn't leave. I was just scared. I regret what I did on the graveyard, and in my tree house, every day…"

Blaine looked up, his hazel eyes staring into the blue ones of Kurt. "Tonight, it's just you and me. No regrets, just love."

xxx

Kurt lay down in the soft moss, wings folded neatly beneath his body, and Blaine peppered his face with soft, innocent kisses.

His hands trailed along the sides of the hunter, over his back and his arms, only clad in a soft, thin cotton shirt.

Through the darkness sounded the soft breaths of the boys, along some chirrs of insects and the rustling of fabric, as they undressed each other quietly.

Blaine moaned when Kurt licked across his throat and bit down softly – for a short moment, he awaited the pain, teeth sinking into his flesh, but deep insight his heart he'd already known that nothing like that would happen.

They took the chance that both of their bodies were healed, experienced the other, caressed the skin, tasted the other. Fingers brushing along sensitive skin, kisses warmed lips and when Blaine's fingers brushed across Kurt's back and down, down, Kurt trembled beneath him.

The whole time, Blaine could feel a push in his heart, anger and brutality seemed to boil there, but he knew that it was Kurt's demonic feelings and that the demon used him to feel some release. And Blaine didn't know why, maybe due to his new-found angelic mother's gift, maybe due to the love he felt for Kurt – anyhow, he helped Kurt keep a clear mind by taking some of his burden. It was like a beast was fighting and scratching in his heart, but he didn't let it out. He helped Kurt tame it.

And then, with one last nod of Kurt, Blaine slowly entered him and the panting o the two sounded through the silent wood, and between whispered words and moans, they truly made love. Just love.


	23. We must unite so we can fight

_August 10, 2011, 8 am, Dalton, gym_

_3 Days left until the big fight_

Kurt hovered above Andrew for a moment, before he rushed down, tackled the big senior down and brought his mouth close to the student's throat while his hand dug into the shirt, right where his heart was. "Dead."

The demon got up and held out a hand, that Andrew took and got up, too.

"See? That's how fast a demon can be. He didn't even survive 30 seconds," Blaine shouted through the gym and the students that had watched the fight shifted uncomfortably. Andrew was one of their best, well, besides Blaine, of course, and even he hadn't stood a chance against Kurt.

"It's unfair, because he's got wings," one of them shouted.

Kurt turned to face him and he looked quite intimidating with his wings stretched out and the reddened cheeks from all the effort he had put into training with the students. "It's unfair, yes – but you have to learn that it's hard to stop a demon from flying. Even if you break the bones, a demon can still fly. It hurts, but he can. And he will."

"But how do we stop them from flying?" a student, probably one year younger than Blaine asked.

"There's only one way- Blaine?" Kurt asked his boyfriend, who made a face, but stepped forward.

"You need to cut through the fibres of the wings. It's the only way you can stop demons from flying."

"How would you know?" Andrew asked, looking at Blaine suspiciously. He was still not quite sure if he should trust him or not, but at least he tried.

Blaine sighed deeply, before he looked him directly into the eyes. "Because I did it to Kurt."

"Holy crap, and you're still together?" a boy asked, staring at them unbelievingly.

"Yes – but see, here's the problem: if a demon is in his real form, no one can reach him anymore, he becomes a merciless killer. You either fight, or die." Blaine explained and Kurt thought about his words – if he was thinking about it, he didn't believe that he had reached his real form on the graveyard. But he didn't say something about it to Blaine. The boy had problems enough.

They had spent their night in the woods, curled around each other until Blaine was ready to talk. He told Kurt about his feelings, about the fact that everything seemed so wrong – although he believed in God, he just couldn't really believe that his mother had been an angel. But if she was, and if she, like Mr. Myer had said, had been God's right hand, it would also proof the existence of a being that was… well, God. It was too much for a single human's brain.

He remembered too well what Blaine had said at some point: "You know, how can I possibly believe that there is some sort of… good power out there, maybe kind of a person, that sends out angels, but then stops interjecting or doing something against the evil out there for 10 years? If there's a God, why isn't he or she or… it, or whatever helping us? Sending more angels? Why doesn't he stop the creation of creatures?"

And Kurt didn't know an answer. But he could understand Blaine. Could understand, how terrible he must feel – his whole concept of good and evil has been knocked on the head. He had a proof that God existed, but now he had to ask himself, why this supernatural being didn't do something against all the evil in the world.

For a moment, Kurt feared that Blaine would just give up the fight – but of course, that wasn't Blaine. The hunter had come to a decision. He wanted to fight Amanda even more, now, that he knew that she was responsible for his mother's death.

But Blaine wasn't dumb – if his mother, an angel, had lost against Amanda, they needed to become better, better in fighting. And that was where Kurt's demon powers had become useful. The demon had agreed to fight the students of Dalton at day – he didn't want to at night, because even if he trusted Blaine with his life and he trusted the connection, he didn't know how the blood-rush and adrenaline from fighting hundreds of students would influence him.

And so they spent the night in the woods, lying on the soft moss, and Blaine was feeling better. He was still not ok, of course, that big reveal had affected him more than he possibly knew, but Kurt could sense it and during the whole night he let Blaine feel his love through their connection, and through whispered words in the curly-haired hunter's ears. And slowly, Blaine's heart was healing and strengthening again.

In the morning, they had met the other students at the gym, together with Roxie and Rachel, who didn't ask where they had been, but of course Rachel felt some of the emotions of the boys and was relieved that they were ok.

At first, the students had been actually scared by Kurt, when his demon instincts broke through partly and his eyes had changed their colour, but they got over their fear quickly, when Blaine explained them why it was necessary to fight Kurt.

"Amanda is going to bring demons. We don't know how many, but there will be ONE for sure – Azrael! And we're going to kick his ass, right?"

And a roar sounded through the gym when everyone thought of the creeper that had caused so much trouble and pain at the school.

So they fought – Kurt sometimes scratching skin, sometimes pressing down too hard so that several students bruised, and he always apologized, but no one really cared. After they had taken a quick break, Sam came back with the students he was training against the werewolves. They all were bruised all over and looked pretty bad – Sam hadn't treat them with care and someone proposed a fight between Kurt and Sam. The blonde agreed quickly, but Kurt looked insecure back at Blaine.

The hunter himself wasn't really excited about the idea – the werewolf, even in his human form, could deal out some hard blows and Blaine knew that Kurt feared his own nature. But probably it was the easiest way to demonstrate some things and so Blaine nodded reassuringly to Kurt and mouthed: "I got you."

The demon didn't lose one second and flung himself on Sam who was surprised by the attack, but reacted quickly and kicked Kurt over his body so the demon landed hard on the back and his wings.

Within seconds, though, Kurt rolled around and was on all fours, crawling forwards like a giant spider (and it was the first time that Blaine wasn't disgusted by the thought of a spider) and Kurt knocked Sam off his feet in one quick movement. When the werewolf fell, he reached out and grabbed Kurt's right arm, dragging him towards his chest, only to throw him head over heels around again.

The clashing sounds held the students in awe, they watched excited and reverential the soon called "clash of titans". After a particulary hard punch against Kurt's chest, the demon coughed and two blinking red blood-drops came out of his mouth – suddenly everything happened really fast. Blaine felt the roar of the beast inside his own heart or mind or whatever and Kurt glared at Sam before he threw himself on Sam's throat and his teeth closed around it. Mercedes yelped and Rachel and Roxie held each other firmly, holding their eyes shut close. The only one moving was Blaine – and boy, did he move.

He wound his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled – at first, the demon didn't move, but Blaine focused and suddenly he flew backwards, dragging Kurt along. Sam rolled around and came onto his feet coughing, his throat a little red and there were marks were Kurt's teeth had been.

Blaine felt the 'thump' when his back collided with the floor of the gym, but instead of another weight, Kurt's, pressing down on him, he only felt the demon's presence and then he opened his eyes and found Kurt, who had somehow turned in the air, and was now hovering above him, eyes red, head tilted to the side and a cruel grin on his lips.

You could practically hear all of the students holding their breath, and although Blaine wasn't quite sure what to do, he figured that he should probably settle with what had worked already. So he looked Kurt deep in the eyes, tried to send out the love he felt and began to talk again.

"Kurt, it's me, Blaine. Do you remember me? Come on, focus, baby, you can't let her take control. You are your own master, you can fight it. Do you remember what you promised me? You said you'd never leave me – so please, come back, Kurt…"

For a moment, nothing happened, but then Kurt's face twitched and his eyes shut close, he pressed his fists against his temples and Blaine felt the pain – it was like needles were cutting through his brain. He tried to take some of it from Kurt and somehow, the pain seemed to dull until Kurt opened his eyes, clear blue again, and smiled weakly. "I'll never ever leave you…"

Blaine smiled happily and pulled down Kurt's face, kissing him deeply, not caring at all that over 100 students were surrounding them. Cat-calls came from all sides and then-

"Gosh, that's so hot! Didn't know you had it, hobbit."

Kurt and Blaine both looked up simultaneously at the familiar voice. And they were more than surprised when they faced a smirking Santana with Brittany closely next to her.

"KURTIE!" The blonde cried out and flung herself onto the Kurt-Blaine-pile, hugging both of them closely until Blaine's face was red from the weight of two persons on him. He tried to shimmy out from beneath the two creatures, accompanied by laughter of Santana who watched him amused.

Finally, after everyone had sorted their limbs, they were standing Blaine introduced Brittany and Santana to the staring crowd of boys. They all looked like paradise had come down to earth – girls were rare at this school, especially two hot girls like them. Of course, with Mercedes, Rachel and Roxie the situation had improved drastically, but since Mercedes had a tall, strong werewolf-boyfriend, Rachel was only interested in herself and Roxie changed her looks every time you looked at her, they didn't count. Roxie was hot, given, but it was just plain awkward when you wanted to flirt with her and she looked like your mother or little sister or granny, so the guys quickly stopped it.

Brittany talked with the guys animatedly soon, while Santana turned back to Blaine and the others, although she kept an eye on everyone that came to close to Brittany.

"Actually, I've hoped for a more enthusiastic welcome. Something along the lines 'OH, Santana it's good to see you – we missed you terribly, are you okay? Where have you been?'… But I guess I'll just have to tell you," the Latina said, looking bored at them and Kurt scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Santana, you know too well that we all want to know it – and we would've asked you!"

"Sure, Porcelain," she nodded towards him, making clear that she wasn't interested in what he had said, before she guided them into a silent corner. "So, after the night on the graveyard, Britts and I went out to have some fun and long story short, we overheard Bernadette talking about attacking a school of hunters and stuff – we figured out that it was Dalton, where the hot hobbit lived, and so we got here."

Blaine looked a little confused, while Sam nodded in understanding. "So we were right – Blake and Bernadette will lead the attack on Dalton. Werewolves and vampires – it's going to be hard."

"Shut your guppy mouth, Sammy-Sam – I wasn't done," Santana shot at him and Kurt grinned a little when he seemed to remember old times, where every day had been like that. "Anyways, we got here, but we figured out that you could need some help fighting Amanda and her Pink Ladies. So we brought someone along."

Everyone glanced around and Santana rolled her eyes. "Dumbasses, they're outside, waiting in the woods. They're the… shy kind, you could say."

Kurt was curious by now. "Who is it?"

"Hold your pants, everyone – I brought the fairies!"

That somehow didn't have the effect the harpy had aimed for. Blaine looked thoroughly confused, while Rachel rolled her eyes, Kurt and Mercedes raised eyebrows and Sam just laughed out loud.

"The—the fairies?" he grunted out between laughs.

And Santana snapped – she pushed Sam down, ignoring the shouts that came from Mercedes and effectively pinned him down, being watched by the students, whose mouths gaped open widely. "Geez, she's hot and she's got power!" Andrew mumbled.

Santana chose to ignore him, though, and hissed towards Sam: "That's exactly the attitude we don't need! The fairies agreed to fight with us because they are being nothing but suppressed and mocked by all the other creatures. Now, if you, trouty mouth, walk around and do the same thing, we're not better than anyone out there!"

Sam bought his hands up in defeat and tried to calm the furious harpy. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry. But… the fairies? I mean… I don't even know if they can do… anything?"

The Latina got up again, not bothering to pull up the blonde, too, and waved for her friends to follow her. "You can talk to them by yourselves, they are waiting outside. We had some issues coming here and we would've been here earlier, but, well, now we made it and I guess they will answer some of your questions soon."

Santana walked out of the gym, quickly followed by Blaine, Kurt and the others, while Andrew stayed there with the rest of the students to train again – of course they were pretty interested in the fairies – more hot girls? – but he had agreed with Blaine quickly that too many persons would scare them probably (after all, fairies were shy) and that it would be the best to introduce them in groups.

They walked through Dalton, following Santana when a question occurred to Blaine. "How did you get in? And how did you get all the fairies in, too?"

But the Latina just grinned. "I have my ways, you know. And it seems you all-boys-school freaks don't get to see women often…" She winked and Blaine decided that he didn't need to know anything more detailed.

When they crossed the stairs that led down to the cellar, labs and fridges, Brittany froze in place and the hairs on her tail stood on end. She lowered her body a little and her ears twitched, before she hissed.

"What's wrong, honey?" Santana asked her and reached out carefully, until she could lay her hand on Brittany's arm.

"I can smell werewolf!" The cat-girl said, sniffing a little in the air. In seconds, Blaine, Sam and Kurt had taken positions ready to fight, while Mercedes, Rachel and Roxie looked around cautiously.

"I… I can't feel anybody besides us," Rachel piped up.

"Brittany?" Blaine asked, and the catgirl looked at him interrogatively. "What?"

He sighed. "Where does the smell come from?"

She smiled. "Oh, this way," and pointed down the stairs.

"You mean, there's a werewolf down there?"

"Maybe it's a trap!"

"Sam, can't you… communicate with them?"

The whispered thoughts became more and more, but suddenly, Blaine was practically hit in the face by his own brain. Of course there was a werewolf…

"Come on! I can show you the werewolf!" And with that, he started to jog down the stairs.

"He can- what?" Mercedes asked, but Kurt just shrugged before he actually jumped down the stairs and glided along them, quickly passing Blaine and he grinned, when he landed on the end of the stairs and waited for the others. Brittany slid down the hand rail, while the others walked and of course, she landed on Kurt in another demon-catgirl-pile on the floor.

Blaine laughed at the adorably pissed face his boyfriend made and helped him get up again, before he led the group towards the cold rooms.

"It smells awful here, Tana," Brittany whined and the Latina slung her arm around her waist and dragged her close to her own body.

Blaine typed in the combination of the lock on the door and when the door swung open, everyone gasped out loudly.

"Holy… shit!" Sam looked at the abused body of the dead born werewolf horrified and Rachel and Mercedes looked away fast after they had glanced at the expression of pure fear in the creature's eyes.

The weirdest reaction was Kurt's, though.

He was pale, even paler than usual and looked kind of sick, but didn't tear his gaze away from the body on the table. Blaine sensed something he didn't understand, but suddenly pictures crossed his mind.

He, sitting behind some dustbins – pain, when he flew through the air – adrenalin rushing through his body – the features of a werewolf in front of him – and then, blood-thirst, rage – a body beneath him – breaking bones – and finally, his teeth sinking into soft flesh.

"Whoa!" He stumbled back until his back collided with a wall. And when he looked at Kurt, he knew who had abused this creature.

Rachel somehow sensed something about it too, and she was just about open her mouth, when Blaine spoke up. "Kurt… you did this?"

The demon moved his head, nodded, shortly, once and his friends stared at him.

"I… I couldn't remember it until now, but… now that I'm seeing the body… I, I-guess I must've done this during one of my blackouts…"

Blaine rushed over to his boyfriend and grabbed his hand softly. He couldn't stand the pain and confusion in the demon's bright eyes.

"Kurt, if it was during a blackout, you are not responsible – Amanda made you! There's no way it's your fault!"

"Well, hobbit, you may be right, but after all, if the werewolves arrive here, they will smell him over there, too, and when they finally find them, they will cut Kurt into pieces," Santana noted, not being a great help in cheering up Kurt – but of course, she was right.

But now it was Rachel's time. She might have a never-ending drag to shine and be in the spotlight, but she was also really smart.

"I wouldn't say so necessarily, Santana! If we can make the werewolves understand that Kurt had no free will and killed their companion on Amanda's order, they will probably stop fighting for her. They know that they are not many born werewolves and if Amanda had killed one of them, they would be raging."

"You know that you can't count on the werewolves being rational," Sam asked her.

She nodded shortly. "Yes, but maybe it's a proof for Amanda not being so smart and superior like she is always acting. Maybe we've found something she missed out on."


	24. Only waiting for this moment to arise

_August 10, 2011, 6 pm, somewhere_

Every single bone in his body ached. But his mistress never stopped punching him, breaking the bones, until a crack tore apart his chest and the ribs peeked out and blood, dark and pasty stained the floor.

"Is. There. Anything. You. Can. Do. Right?" Amanda hissed at him and accented every word with punches in his face. She was raging, and the magic flooded out of her body uncontrolled, destroying the furniture around her and hurting Azrael even more, cutting through his flesh, making his vitals burn.

He didn't defend himself though – because he deserved it. He disappointed Amanda, couldn't do what she had asked him to and all because of the slutty, disgusting fucker named Kurt. His life had been perfect until Amanda had started to think about creating these six creatures, super-strong with weird, mutated powers. And the weirdest of all, the faggot demon Kurt.

The mistress had been punishing him for hours now and he didn't know when, or if she'd ever stop, but he refused to let go of his life – his mistress needed him and he just couldn't die. So Azrael lived, accepted his punishment, accepted the pain and lived.

At some point, Amanda stopped and let go of the abused body in front of her. The magic working on the insides of his body stopped, too, and he allowed himself to let out a small whimper before he lay still again. Soon, he understood why Amanda had stopped. She was talking to someone and the someone didn't sound happy. On the other hand, no one sounded happy when he was talking to Amanda.

"He's missing since yesterday night! All I want you is to try and look out for him!" The cold voice demanded and the mistress chuckled, dangerously bright. Azrael knew that that was no good sign – it was one of the many things he had learned about the mistress. He could understand every move she made, and every word she said, could interpret her mood and knew her better than anyone else. And right now, the someone, a female, was close to lose her head.

"Bernadette, darling, where did he go again?" Amanda asked sweetly.

Now Azrael knew that she was talking to the leader of the vampires. He liked her, actually – she shared his twisted sense of humor and was just as cruel as he.

The vampire sounded insecure now. "The- the fairies. Sometimes some of us go out and chase them around a little. Bastards…" she laughed a little at the thought of the weak creatures.

"Listen to yourself. The fairies. You are really expecting me to look out for someone who had gone lost while chasing around some fairies? He's probably found some humans that he doesn't want to share and stays with them until he's done with them. But the fairies? Don't make a fool out of yourself!"

Amanda's voice was on the edge. If Bernadette didn't let go of the subject soon, she would find out what real pain meant. Luckily, she seemed to sense Amanda's anger and backed down.

"Yes… yes you are right. He's my right hand; he knows how to deal with problems. It's probably nothing…"

"Of course I am right, sucker! Now go and leave me alone, I have to prepare. You should, too. I'll see you on the 12th."

Azrael heard Bernadette leave, but didn't dare to move, until a shadow fell over his abused body on the ground.

"Get up."

He tried to, but nevertheless it took him several tries until he managed it. The mistress was tapping her foot relentlessly.

"I need some stuff from the Mental Care Hospital to free the sleeper. I hope you'll at least manage that. You have been nothing but useless – this is your last chance."

"Yes, mistress. Thank you!"

And Azrael got out, slowly, painfully, his already healing body aching with dull pain, but he never stopped moving. It was a long way to Lima.

xxx

Azrael strolled through the dark forest, enjoying the loneliness, the quite sounds of the animals and the cool air that made his bruised face more bearable.

Sometimes, images flashed up in his mind – a tall, dark-haired teenager, walking through the silent woods in the sunlight, accompanied by two girls, that held each other's hands and laughed and another boy with bright copper hair.

He tried to ignore them and breathed in deeply when he reached the old, rusty iron gate that marked the area of the Mental Care Hospital. The old gate was half-open, and when he pushed it open further, the gate cracked and fell down completely, the iron hitting some rocks and made a disharmonic sound. Just like the gate, the whole fence that had surrounded the Hospital was broken and destroyed, by time and teenagers that didn't had better things to do.

Another image came up, the same teenagers, looking horrified at a large, grey building. Suitcases in their hands, they were walking towards the entrance, where a male nurse with a brutal face waited for them.

When he looked at the building now, there was nothing left from its previous glory. At the time of the second experiment, Kurt's generation, the building had been restored after the closing in 1969 and had looked rather nice, with brick-stone walls and friendly, wide windows. Now, the bricks were covered in moss and other plants and most of the windows had been destroyed with stones and just by time.

He entered the Mental Care Hospital through the main entrance, an old, rotten, wooden door and for a moment, he heard a closing of the door, a loud and somewhat final bang – but it was just a memory, the now rotten door didn't close at all but stayed open, moldering.

After the massacre in 2000 the Hospital had been cleaned up after the policemen had taken all the bodies with them, but Azrael needed the primitive state of the Hospital. He closed his eyes, his breath evened and then he hissed some words in the language of the underworld, nothing like human mankind had ever heard before and slowly, blood seemed to sputter from the marble tiles, it dripped from the walls a mix of sulphur and blood lingered in the air, a scent that pleased Azrael, but was probably unbearable for everyone else.

When he was done, the whole place looked terrible – blood stains everywhere, and imprints of persons on the ground, where bodies had been. It looked like in 2000.

Azrael knew that he had to be quick. He bottled up some of the blood for Amanda quickly, because it would surely attract some sorts of creatures, not the usual ones like werewolves or vampires that avoided the Mental Care Hospital, but darker, more evil creatures, creatures no one knew the name of.

He walked through the empty halls, looking for a special dagger, and he tried to ignore the memories, but they nevertheless flooded his brain.

FLASHBACK

"Timmy, I don't want to be here!" The little girl looked up to him and he brushed away a dark stray of hair that had fallen into his eyes. She was so sweet, and it broke his heart that she had to go through this.

"Shh, stop complaining! They will help you get better and then we can go back home," the other girl, with long, black hair soothed her.

Timmy picked her up and ruffled through her hair, and she turned her head away annoyed. "Stop iiiiit!" She screeched and struggled to break free of his arms, but he held her securely, until she gave up and snuggled into his chest.

"Come on, we have to go to lunch," the copper-haired boy, Damian, said, standing in the door-frame of Amanda's and Timmy's room.

Sophie jogged towards the door and kissed Damian softly on the cheek, before she turned back to Timmy. The boy sat down the little 12-year-old and together they walked through the cold, green-tiled floors of the Hospital to the dining hall.

They were here for one day now, and they hated it already – but they needed to stay here. The uncontrollable black-outs three of them had, and the nightmares of Amanda that made her scream every night and caused heavy bangs underneath her eyes because of the lack of sleep had required it that they stayed at the Mental Care Hospital.

xxx

Later that night, Timmy woke once more of the heartbreaking screams of the petite girl in the bed next to him. He rushed over and petted her face, murmured words until she looked at him confused.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes…" her voice sounded hoarse and her eyes were dark.

"Want to talk about it?" Timmy slung his arms around the girl and held her close, inhaled her scent deeply and his heart overflowed from all the love he felt for her. She was the center of his being.

"There was… blood again, and all these scary creatures with long claws and… the eyes again."

The eyes. Every night, since weeks, she dreamt of two stinging red eyes that came along with a voice. And the voice told her things ("Bad things, Timmy!") and that she had to kill everyone. Her parents were so scared that they had sent her here and refused to talk to her – but Timmy was here for her, he loved her and played with her and was all she needed.

When he didn't black out, that was.

xxx

They had been in the Hospital for weeks, and it didn't get better. Most of the time, the nurses drugged Amanda and watched the others like hawks.

And then, one night, the world tumbled down. It was stormy outside, the stars were hidden by dark clouds.

Amanda hadn't slept all night, just sat in a corner of the room and stared down at her hands. And out of nothing, she started to scream, high-pitched and really scary; she really freaked out Timmy, although he was usually not scared by her at all. He rushed over and knelt in front of her, but as much as he tried to, he couldn't reach her, wherever she was. Her eyes were shut, her head thrown back and she just screamed.

The door flew open and Sophie and Damian stormed in, startled at the screams.

"What's wrong with her?" Sophie called out and knelt down next to Timmy.

"I- I don't know- she started to scream out of nothing!"

Thunder growled in the background and a flash lightened up the room, when the door flew open again and two male nurses who looked absolutely pissed stormed in.

"What the heck is wrong with you kids? All you have to do is go to bed and sleep!" One, Dave, yelled at them, while the other one pulled out an injection. But right when the needle made contact with Amanda's bare skin, she stopped screaming and opened her eyes, that were now of a bloody red colour.

"Stop!" She said, voice calm and reached out with her finger, pointing at the temple of the nurse with the injection. And then his head exploded, spurting brain and blood and pieces of bones over all persons in the room. Sophie yelled out and Damian lifted his hands, like to prevent himself from getting dirty. Timmy, sitting the closest to Amanda, got the full load right into his face and watched the girl shocked.

"What the-" Dave brought out, before Amanda turned her eyes towards him and a cut appeared on his throat, gaping apart within seconds and he brought his hands up to do something, but they were quickly covered in blood and with one desperate, pleading look, he sunk on his knees and hit the ground with a final thump.

"It's time for a change," Amanda whispered. Then she turned towards Sophie.

The girl's eyes widened in panic and fear and she spun around, hurried to come to her feet and ran out of the room, quickly followed by Damian.

"They won't stand a chance."

xxx

A bloody massacre followed. 6 Patients, 4 female and 3 more male nurses were cruelly killed by Amanda this night, when they got in her way to either stop her or while they were running for their lives.

No one knew how Amanda did it, but without using tools, she hurt and killed them the most unholy, cruel ways ever.

Finally, the race came to an end in the dining hall. Timmy had run after Amanda, chased her through the whole building – he wasn't scared. They were meant to be together, she would never ever hurt him.

He approached her when she had just cornered Sophie and Damian.

"Amanda, what is it? What's wrong with you?" the dark-haired girl yelled at her, but the tiny 12-year-old just laughed.

"Nothing is wrong – at least, not with me. There's a whole lot more wrong with the world around me. The voice told me! The voice talked to me for a while now and it opened my eyes – there's so much evil in this world, that the only way of facing it is becoming even more evil than the rest. And the voice gave me the power to become super-strong. All I need is a sacrifice…"

"But – you, you killed all those people!" Damian whispered, face blank and his hands trembling.

"The voice told me it must be someone close to me."

Timmy looked up. Was it him? He was so confused – the voice had given Amanda power? And why did she want to be evil? And the sacrifice? The closest person to Amanda was certainly Timmy. He didn't want to die – on the other hand, he wanted Amanda to be happy.

As if she could sense his thoughts, she turned around and grinned.

"You would die for me, would you?" She asked and he couldn't help but nod.

"Timmy, are you insane?" Sophie yelled at him, and he looked to her, suddenly angry.

"Why? Are you jealous? What did you think – I'm the only one who treated Amanda like she deserved it. I was always there for her!"

"Gosh, you have lost your mind! She's going to kill you!" Damian shouted and all of sudden, Amanda whirled around again and stared at him.

"No, I don't think so, Damian. Of all people close to me, you treated me worst…"

The boy's eyes grew wide and he lifted his hands in defeat. "Amanda, that's not true. What- I never-"

"Yeah, you never did anything wrong – on the other hand, you don't really care for me at all… you were useless. But you will be useful at least for one time in your life."

"No! You can't-" his defense speech was interrupted, when Amanda pulled out a silver knife. It looked like it appeared in her bare hands just at that moment, but no one cared because she launched forward and it was the first time she attacked someone for real, with her body. Faster than a human, she ripped open Damian's throat and with a gurgling sound his protest dies, when blood erupted from the wound.

The girl had started to sing in a foreign language, hisses between the syllables. She seemed to glow somehow and her eyes looked like red flashlights, but Timmy still looked at her admiring. She was beautiful, worthy to be worshipped.

She stopped her singing and looked towards Sophia who knelt beside the dead body of Damian. "Maybe you'll live, maybe not, I don't care…" and she reached out to Damian's throat until her hands were covered in thick, red blood. She spotted some of it on Sophie's head, and the black-haired girl jerked back.

But Timmy had only eyes for Amanda who stood in front of him now.

"You have been always there for me. You love me, don't you?" she asked, and Timmy nodded. Who was he to deny it? He knew that he would do everything for her. If that wasn't love, what was it?

"That's why I'll give you a special gift." She said, voice sweet and a genuine smile on her face. And then she reached out and smeared to blood in a stripe across Timmy's forehead.

At first, nothing happened, but then he felt a burning starting in his head until his sight blurred and he hit the ground.

xxx

When he woke, he knew nothing. His body felt weird and he tried to speak, but he only managed to get out a rough sound that echoed back from the walls around him.

But then he heard the voice, and everything was ok, he felt safe and good. Because the voice told him who and where he was. And the voice belonged to the one person he needed. "Shh, Azrael, everything will turn out fine…"

FLASHBACK ENDS

"YES!" Azrael hissed when he bent down. With the magic he had worked and the help of higher powers, that ruled in the underworld, the silver knife, the one Amanda had used long time ago to bring her sacrifice and to gain all the power she had now, was leaping in front of him.

He picked it up and looked at it in awe. He could still see the dried blood of Damian on the serrated blade.

Amanda would be satisfied. As fast as possible, he left the Mental Care Hospital, leaving it to other creatures of night that were probably attracted by now by all the magic and the blood in there.

Azrael flew home.


	25. Soft but strong

_August 10, 2011, 5 pm, Dalton, the woods_

_2 and a half Days left until the big fight_

Fairies. They weren't at all like Blaine had expected them to be. Neither were they small, but as tall as normal humans, also, not all of them had wings, although quite a few had wings that looked like dragonfly one's. And the last point – they didn't look peaceful or quiet at all – in fact, they looked rather intimidating, with green and brown paint all over their bodies, knifes and daggers in their hands and nearly everyone had some tendrils that seemed to follow them around like creepy, botanical snakes.

A precious fairy with long black hair and shimmering dragonfly-wings had greeted them and had introduced herself as Sophie. She spoke for all the fairies and although she seemed a little hesitant around Blaine at first, she quickly warmed up and soon they were all talking about the upcoming fight.

After a while, Blaine felt comfortable enough around her to ask hesitantly: "I'm sorry, Sophie, but… what exactly can fairies do?" She glared at him and he added quickly – remembering the knife in her hands – "Not that you don't look intimidating and all, but…" He didn't know how to say it.

"But we don't have claws or teeth or muscle, right?" she asked, stopping her glaring and nearly smiling amused.

Blaine dared to nod.

"Well, come on – I'll show you!" And she pulled at his jacket before she got up. The group quickly followed her over to some trees, Blaine, Kurt and Brittany as the first ones, followed by Rachel, Mercedes and Sam and the last one was Santana, who feigned disinterest, but her eyes darted around.

Sophie stopped in front of a large oak and at first, nothing seemed to happen, but then she lifted her arms a little and some branches bent actually down. It was a majestic view, seeing an old tree move under the influence of someone and Blaine's eyes widened. And then, they saw that the branches created a cage that held someone within.

"A damn sucker!" Blaine hissed and automatically grabbed a dagger from his boots.

The creature hissed at the low sunlight that flooded the little clearing and tried desperately to escape it's prison, but the branches didn't move an inch.

"We caught him when he was trying to terrorize some of the younger fairies. And now, he has to pay," Sophie declared with a cold look.

"What is happening?" Blaine whispered to no one in special, and Brittany whispered back: "They will kill him. He has been bad!"

The hunter was shocked, but not too much – at least, if the fairies hadn't killed the vampire, he would've had to do it, because the creature was on Dalton grounds. And Blaine was excited to see the fairies in action.

Two others had stepped behind Sophie, a short brunette girl and a boy with spikey, black hair, both didn't have wings. Sophie grabbed their hands and she smiled evil; suddenly the branches moved.

The vampire got up and hope blinked up in his eyes, he made a quick roll forwards and Blaine gripped his knife tightly – he was sure that the sucker would attack them within half a second. But the creature was stopped mid-air by a rather large branch that wound itself around the creature's neck.

He made a strangled sound and his eyes grew wide when he tried to rip apart the branch around his throat that only tightened his hold more and more.

The girl on Sophie's right pointed at some of the smaller branches and they flew forward to wind themselves around the suckers arms and legs. The creature hung in the air above them, facing the sinking sun, and Blaine could see the sucker's skin redden fast in the remaining light, but the fairies weren't done.

On a small whistle of the boy, some tendrils loosened their hold around his waist and shot towards the vampire until they reached it's stomach and stiffened. And then, they dug themselves into the vampire, like knives, and the creature hissed in pain.

Now, Sophie nodded shortly before she let go the hands of her friends and turned towards the group. In the background, the branches started to pull at the vampire merciless, and over the terrible screams of the creature, she grinned at Blaine.

"Did that answer your question?"

Blaine could only nod. And suddenly, the screams stopped and a terrible ripping sound declared the end of the vampire. It rained sucker-dust.

xxx

"I'm not sure if they are sane…" Mercedes whispered when they walked back to the main building, a little afraid that the fairies could still hear them.

"Of course they are – they're just vibrating with anger. They have been bullied and suppressed for so long and now all they can think of is revenge. They're raging, but not insane," Kurt declared and Blaine wondered, if the other boy had faced such things as bullying, too, the way he spoke about it.

"Well, sane or not, they freaked me out – but I guess we can use their power," Mercedes declared and the others nodded.

They had reached the end of the wood, when someone called out their names and when they turned around, they faced Sophie once more.

"Do you need something?" Blaine asked politely. He had offered them to come and stay at Dalton, but the fairies had declined the offer, claiming that they needed the sky above them and not wanted to live in a house.

"Uhm, yes, I actually wanted to talk to you, Blaine," she said. The hunter wondered what she could want from him, but he wasn't afraid.

"Why don't you all go back to Dalton and I'll follow later?" he proposed and the others nodded, glad that they had now dorms for themselves, given to them by Mr. Myer personally, and agreed to Blaine's suggestion. "Kurt, meet me in my dorm later?"

The demon nodded, although he was still unconscious about the whole we-stay-together-even-at-night-when-you-become-creepy-and-dangerous-thing. He knew that he needed Blaine more than air (ok, that was a bad comparison since he didn't need air at all) and that Blaine needed him and would never leave him, but still the images of a dead, abused Blaine and himself, blood-covered flashed through his mind.

Mercedes linked arms with him and dragged him along, sensing that he was deeply in thoughts and soon, Blaine and Sophie were alone.

They sat down in the grass and Blaine asked: "So, what is it, Sophie?"

The fairy sighed and Blaine noticed that were she sat, small flowers started to grow and some tendrils entwined themselves around her waists slowly as if to comfort her.

"Blaine, I know that you all are pretty enthusiastic about fighting Amanda. You think with help from some hunter girls, your friends, and us you can fight her. But even if you manage to enrage the werewolves against her, there will be more creatures. The fairies and I will try to stop the vampires, but we are less than them."

The dark-haired boy wasn't too impressed. He was pretty positive about winning. "Yeah, I mean, we can help you with the vampires. And Kurt and the others will go against Amanda."

Sophie laughed coldly and Blaine shivered at the expression of her face. "Don't be stupid! Do you actually believe there won't be more creatures than werewolves and vampires? For one, you totally forgot Azrael. He might be dumb, but he's strong. And he will do everything for Amanda – literally. He's completely, utterly devoted to her. He LOVES her. You can't break this bond. It's like trying to bring apart you and Kurt - although I have to admit that your love is pure and nothing like the twisted relationship between Azrael and Amanda."

Blaine was surprised by the revelation of Sophie, but he couldn't believe that a weirdo like Azrael could actually – "How do you know about Azrael and Amanda? I mean, you seem to know both of them very well."

The fairy sighed. "You know how Kurt and his friends have been created, I guess? The Mental Care Hospital?"

The hunter nodded.

"Well, then you might know that something like that had happened before. Kurt was the second generation. There had been a first."

"In 1969."

"Right. You know, Amanda hadn't always been like this. I mean, she isn't a born creature."

Blaine understood. "You mean, she has been created, too?"

"Yes. She and three others came to the Mental Care Hospital in 1969. They had blackouts and Amanda heard voices. When she finally snapped, she killed all the workers there and explained that she could only reach the power she wanted with a sacrifice. She killed one of the boys that were her friends, sacrificed him, to become the creature she is today. The second boy loved her, so she took him with her. And the third person, a girl, who had always been her best friend… well, she was left in the Mental Care Hospital when Amanda unleashed her power over the area, and Amanda didn't care what happened with her."

"Wait… Amanda took a boy who loved her with her? You mean – Azrael? He had been a human?"

Sophie nodded. "His name was Timmy. He had always adored and loved her, that's why she kept him."

"Who was the other boy? And the girl?"

"The other boy's name was Damian. He didn't deserve-" Sophie's voice broke and she needed a moment before she could speak again. "The girl lived. Amanda left her, but she survived, although she changed, too."

Blaine had a suspicion; he had it when the fairies voice broke while she talked about the boy, Damian. And now, he was sure.

"You. You were the second girl. You survived."

She nodded sadly and the tears glistened in her eyes.

Without a second thought, Blaine pulled her close and into a hug. "You loved Damian, did you?" She sobbed hard into his shoulder now and he did nothing but cooed at her and rubbed her back slowly.

Finally, she straightened up again. "That's why I'm warning you – I know her. And whatever it was that gave her all her power isn't going to let her down. You don't know what she will bring with her. All I know that it's going to be the hardest fight of our lives. And the last one, if we lose."

xxx

_August 11, 2011, 8 am, Dalton, Assembly Hall_

_Approx. 36 hours left until the big fight_

To make it short, Blaine and Kurt had survived another night together. They hadn't really done anything, they had laid in the bed, cuddled up, Blaine's arms securely around Kurt's waist, since Kurt had finally figured out how to fold his wings so Blaine could be the big spoon, and they had just slept. Even in his dreams, Blaine could always feel the prominent drag and roar of the beast hat symbolized Kurt's demon nature that tried to break free and hurt him, but the connection had it all bottled up and toned down so neither of them was actually influenced.

Currently, they sat in the front row of the assembly hall, together with Sophie (who was still the only fairy that chose to actually come in for a short time), Mercedes and Sam, Rachel, Brittany and Santana and Mr. Myer. The other rows were filled with the students of Dalton that had chosen to stay and fight. And on the stage, a blonde with short, pixie-like hair, clad in leather, stood in front of a crowd of equally dressed girls.

At first, Sophie had gotten all the attention of the boys – for one, she was a girl, she was also pretty and of course, she was a fairy, but as soon as the girls of Dalton's sister school Crawford Country Day had entered the building, the attention of the boys went straight towards the new arrivers. Blaine rolled his eyes.

Now, the head girl spoke up. "Hello you all. My name is Quinn, and as head girl, I'd like to say a few sentences. Thank you for the… warm," she winked at some boys, "welcome here at Dalton. We were told everything about the situation and the big fight and will support you happily."

The Dalton boys started to clap and Nick and Jeff winked at Quinn, who grinned back. Blaine decided he didn't want to know what was going on between them. He also caught Wes staring at a tiny Asian. Seriously, his friends just couldn't act normal at all.

Quinn spoke up again. "We don't want to lose time, so I'd like if someone could fill us up with things we missed out the last two days and then go back to training. Tina," she pointed at the Asian girl, who blushed and lowered her head, "is an exchange student and doesn't speak English so well, so it would be great if someone could translate for her?"

Wes practically jumped up in his seat and offered his service. He walked over to where Tina climbed of the stage and they sat down in a corner, Tina still blushing, but they talked animatedly soon in a language no one really understood.

The Crawford girls left the stage and Mr. Myer climbed it, quickly filled them in about the fairies that had arrived and of course on Kurt, who shifted a little in his seat, but when the headmaster was done talking and all the girls came over and gushed over his wings and his sense of fashion and all he quickly warmed up to them.

And then, girls and boys went back to training, they paired up, exchanged techniques and fighting strategies, weapons and all kind of stuff; Tina followed Wes around and the Asian seemed to enjoy all the attention.

xxx

The day passed quickly and in the evening, after everyone was showered and they had lunch, they met in Blaine's dorm.

Kurt and Blaine on the bed, Sam, Mercedes, Thad, Wes and David on the floor, Nick and Jeff on Blaine's desk and Brittany curled up in Santana's lap, while the Latina rubbed her back.

For a long time, they just sat there and enjoyed each other's presence, knowing that it was the last night they would probably spent together. No one knew how it would be only two days from now. The big fight was the next night and in the morning all could be over. For Amanda. Or for them.

The silence was broken sometimes by content purrs from Brittany, the soft sounds of exchanged kisses and sighs.

"This feel weird," Nick finally spoke up, and Jeff nodded. "We have never faced a situation like this before. Why does it have to be like this? I don't think it should be all pessimistic – I mean, remember all the fun we had together?"

"Oh, yes – fun. For example a hold-your-breath-underwater-contest where I nearly drowned!" David noted and grinned although his tone was sarcastic.

"Yes, and I won," Kurt added smiling.

"Only because you're a weird mutant thing from outer space," Nick answered mockingly.

Kurt waved it away. "You're only a sore loser – and by the way, I never got my gift! Where's my, or better, Blaine's free coffee?"

Suddenly, all of them were whistling, looking at the ceiling or their nails. It was a hilarious image.

"You know that I can eat you all up if I don't get what I want?" Kurt threatened and although he said it in a non-serious way, Blaine felt the beast nagging in Kurt at the thought of eating. Humans. But Blaine didn't worry and only tightened his grip around Kurt's shoulders.

"Uuh Kurtie is threatening us," Nick and Jeff laughed and nearly fell off Blaine's desk, while Kurt just glared at them, opening his wings a little.

"Look, if he does this wings thing, he looks like a giant frog that tries to impress another frog," Jeff giggled and now everyone smiled a little, although they quickly stopped when Kurt glared at them as well.

"Jeff, if I were you, I would stop," Kurt threatened once more and slid to the edge of the bed, his feet connecting with the floor.

But Jeff didn't stop and it didn't help at all that Nick started to croak next to him and made kiss-lips.

Blaine felt Kurt's adrenaline rushing through his own veins and within half a second, Kurt had launched forward, grabbed Jeff by his wrist and held him out the open window, laughing at the horrified expression on the hunter's face.

"I'm sorry, Jeff, I didn't quite hear what you said about me being threatening?"

Everyone could see how it was working in Jeff's brain and how he fought the urge to talk back something witty, but then he finally spat out: "You're a really terrifying demon and you're really threatening!"

"Told you." Kurt said contently and lifted the hunter back in, before he strolled back to Blaine and cuddled into his side, not quite looking terrifying at all anymore.

"I don't want to interrupt your lovey-dovey-ness over there," Santana interrupted them (although she was being lovey-dovey HERSELF with Brittany), "but a problem occurred to me. In fact, I was wondering why no one else thought about that by now."

"You mean us. And the control Amanda has over us."

All heads turned towards Rachel who looked intimidated. She was a little pale, but so were the others, when realization hit them.

"Hobbit is right," Santana said, her voice sounding hard.

Blaine felt Kurt tense in his arms.

"How do you do it?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Do what?" Sam looked at her confused.

"I mean Kurt. His powers have come back. I can feel it."

Mercedes stared at her best friend. "Like... really? Kurt, why didn't you tell us?"

The demon looked uncomfortable. "I… uh… didn't want to freak everyone out. And I… I mean, WE have it under control, so…"

"We?" Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Blaine and I…"

"How can-"

"It's complicated to explain. But I can… kinda make him relax so he doesn't get too carried away with his demon nature." Blaine explained.

"Do you think that will work when Amanda calls for him? Or all of us?" Rachel asked half-interested, half-unbelieving.

To be honest, Blaine wasn't sure. In fact, he was skeptical. It was one thing, calming down Kurt when he had nothing else to do than concentrate on him. But it was a completely different thing to do the same while fighting a super-evil creature.

Everyone knew the answer. The hunters and the creatures in the room watched each other quietly, everyone knowing that despite their new-found friendship, the hunters would've to somehow stop them and hold them back when Amanda would try to activate their powers again.


	26. Saturday night's alright for fighting

_The night of the 11th_

This night, despite the question of Brittany that all of them slept in a giant pile on Blaine's bed, everyone went to their own rooms, Santana because she wanted to have "mindblowing sex before she died", the others because they wanted some alone-time or just get a good rest to be fit for the following night.

Blaine felt asleep quickly and to his surprise, he dreamt of his mum. They sat on a sofa together and it was like she had never died – she looked exactly as he could remember her. They were comfortable around each other and Blaine leaned into her side when she kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Honey, you look good," she said and Blaine smiled.

"Thanks, mum. You do, too."

She smiled as well and he loved her smile, he always had. "You're very charming! Well, you always were. Remember how you charmed the pants of all the women in school?"

Blaine's cheeks reddened. Suddenly he asked himself, if she knew… It was probably the best if he'd told her. "Mum?... I'm… uhm… you know… I'm gay."

To his surprise, she laughed happily and pulled him even closer. "I know, honey. I might be gone, but I never stopped watching what happened with you."

Dream-Blaine accepted that without even wondering about it.

"Is there something else you want to tell me?" she asked, curiously.

He smiled when blue eyes crossed his mind.

"I've met someone. His name's Kurt."

She practically squealed and he remembered smiling how easily excited his mother had been. She found joy in so many things. "Tell me about him!"

Blaine took a deep breath. "He's wonderful. I mean, he's the most beautiful boy I've ever seen. His eyes… they're blue like the ocean and they shine and his skin is smooth and looks like porcelain. And he's funny and strong and tough and smart and polite – although he had me upside down when we first met – but that doesn't count and…" Blaine sighed happily and leaned back.

"Honey, that's great! I'm so happy for you. I wish I could've met him…"

That remembered Blaine too well of the fact that his mother was dead. And how and why she'd died. And he wondered…

"There's more, isn't it, Blaine?"

He looked at her a little scared before he answered. "He's well… he's a… demon, mum."

Alessandra watched her son intently before she spoke. "Has that ever been a problem for you?"

"God, no!" he answered quickly, his eyes wide.

"Then it's no problem for me, either. Look, as long as you're happy with him-"

"I am!" Blaine said enthusiastically.

She laughed. "Then it's good. Do you love him?"

The hunter didn't have to think about it. "I do. He's my… it's like… like I'm complete now."

A single tear glistened in Alessandra's eyes. Blaine was even more of her son than he'd thought.

For a while, they were silent until Blaine had gathered enough courage to finally ask her what he wanted to. "Mum? Why did you even go and fight Amanda if you already knew that you'd lose?"

Alessandra closed her eyes for a moment, before she answered. "Sometimes you just have to fight, even if you know that it will end badly. You have to believe me that I didn't want to leave you. But if no one fights the evil, our world will be destroyed sooner or later – that's why I went."

Blaine understood. He understood her so well – wasn't their own fight against Amanda the same thing? No one knew if they'd survive – but they nevertheless were ready to fight.

His mother seemed to know about that, too. "Don't worry," she said and patted his head a little.

"Do you think we stand a chance?" he asked, suddenly in desperate need of motherly support. He wanted to hear that his mum believed in him and in what he did.

She smiled. "Of all people who've tried to fight her, you and your friends are the ones with the probably highest and best chance of winning."

"Thanks, mum."

"You're welcome. And Blaine? Don't worry about Kurt and his demon nature. When the time has come, everything will turn out fine. After all, you have some support from up there." She pointed towards the ceiling and winked.

Blaine's eyes widened. There was someone… for real… like…

"Honey, I have to go now, and you need to wake up. Your boyfriend needs you."

Her features started to fade and Blaine fought against the bubbly feeling in his heart, he knew that he would wake up every moment, and even if Kurt needed him, he didn't want his mum to leave so soon. But you can't fight waking up and Blaine lost his fight naturally.

He bolted up in his bed, still vividly remembering his dream, when he noticed that the bed was empty besides him. He glanced around in the dark room and quickly made out a figure with wings stretched standing in front of the window, where the nearly full moon hung deep between some black clouds. Suddenly, lighting lit up the sky and Kurt's body was highlighted in a sharp contrast.

Blaine got out of bed and tapped over to the demon, until he could wrap his arms around the slender boy.

"Why are you awake?"

"Couldn't sleep," Kurt mumbled.

"Wanna talk about it?"

The creature sighed. "I'm scared. Scared for all of us. They are ignoring it, but tomorrow, we will fight against you and your friends because Amanda is going to make us. It may sound hard, but I don't care about killing any of your teachers or else – I just cannot kill you."

Blaine felt anger for Amanda rush through his body, because she made Kurt feel like crap, but then he remembered his dream.

"I talked to my mum about you."

Kurt looked up confused. "But I thought she was d-"

"I dreamed of her and we had a talk and she said that, well, they are watching us. And that everything will turn out fine."

Kurt looked skeptical.

"Look, I know that you probably don't believe in God, or anyone like that, but I know for sure that my mum had existed. She was an angel. And I can believe in her, and you can, too. She was real."

For a long moment, Kurt was silent, but then he looked up and right into Blaine's eyes, nodding.

"Will you come lie with me? You don't have to sleep, just… lie with me?"

Kurt smiled and turned in his arms carefully, before he kissed him on the lips softly. "Of course."

They walked back to the back and lay down, intertwining their hands and let their breathing even. Blaine looked up to the ceiling and listened to the nearly inaudible sounds Kurt made. Small breaths, a little shifting, the soft crumbling sounds of his wings. "I'm glad we met that night on the graveyard."

"And I'm glad you stayed with me through all of this."

"I'll stay with you forever."

"Forever."

xxx

_The morning of the 12th_

_A dark place_

"Mistress, the werewolves and the vampires are waiting outside in the grand cave. The sleeper is ready to wake up and everything is set up for the ceremony."

Amanda's bright red eyes lit up under her hood and she took the silver knife that he had gotten from the Mental Care Hospital, out of Azrael's hands.

"Alright. Tell them to get ready to head out. I'll be doing the ceremony to get us some… help. Is everything ready for the swamp? You know that my little friends need enough water to get along."

"Yes, mistress. I'll start with the swamp right now. Do you need any more help with the ceremony?"

"Of course not. Wait for me at the foot of the hill. I'll see you there."

Azrael bowed and left Amanda, who had already turned around to an enormous pentagram. Some bones were placed in the middle of it and she started to recite words in the language of the underworld. Slowly, fog gathered at the corners of the pentagram and Azrael shivered when he felt the presence of something big.

He all but fled outside, away from the big something.

xxx

_The morning of the 12th_

_Dalton, the grounds_

In the night, the clouds had become heavier and heavier and thunder and lightning had had a conversation that growled above Dalton.

But the rain, the rain came only just in the morning. At first, there were some drops, trickling against the huge windows, but then, as if someone had opened a faucet, the water came streaming down the sky, making it impossible to get outside without being soaked completely within seconds.

When Blaine had seen the rain, his first impulse was to get to the fairies outside in the woods – they had to be soaking wet by now and he didn't want them to freeze or become sick. So he clad himself in a raincoat and rubber boots and walked towards the big entrance door. Of course Kurt wanted to accompany him, but Blaine declined the offer, mainly because he didn't want Kurt to get wet or sick either. Whom he couldn't stop accompanying him were Nick and Jeff – they just absolutely loved water.

"On three?"

"On three." Nick nodded.

"One, tw-"

"THREE!" Jeff and Nick yelled and dragged a surprised Blaine along, nearly falling down the steps outside because the marble was slippery as hell, and they started to run over the grass, towards the woods.

The ground felt absolutely soaked and made smacking noises, feeling somehow glued to Blaine's boots. When the three came to a stop underneath the first trees, they were utterly, completely dripping wet, but the two hunters that acted more like twins than unique persons just laughed it off.

Someone coughed behind them and Blaine whirled around, only to face Sophie.

He had expected wet hair and icy feet and fingers, but instead she looked warm, dry and rather comfortable in her own skin. She held a piece of wood in her hands that had leaves on the end and Blaine was confused for a moment until he understood that she had created an umbrella out of plants for herself.

Nick and Jeff stared at the fairy with wide eyes and whispered behind their hands when Blaine finally spoke up. "We, uhm… morning. I just wanted to check on you if everything is alright. You and your friends could come in if it's too wet outside."

She smiled friendly at him, but shook her head. "That's nice of you, but I told you that we wanted to stay outside. We grew some more trees and are quite comfy here, so no need to get inside. But thank you for your offer."

Blaine noticed that, in fact, it was comfy in the woods. When he looked up, he was surprised that he couldn't see the sky anymore – the trees had build a roof-top over the ground and only single drops of water broke through it.

"Oh, uhm… ok. So… we'll see you tonight, I guess?"

Sophie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "You will."

They nodded at each other and the fairy disappeared within a blink, leaving the three boys alone.

"We better head back to Dalton."

Nick agreed and they turned around. You could practically hear three jaws hit the wood's ground.

"Is this-?"

"How-?"

The plain grass lowlands which they had crossed not five minutes ago had changed completely. There were holes in the ground, filled with mud and dirt, and the whole plain seemed to have sunk down a little and water had started to fill up, reaching probably up to their calves already. Some lonely bushes looked out of the surface, but that was all.

"What's that?" Jeff asked, half-excited, half-scared.

Blaine exhaled sharply. "It looks like a fuckin' swamp."

xxx

Finally safe and back inside, Blaine was greeted by warm arms wrapping himself around him instantly, not caring about the wetness.

Blaine was happy to be back in, not only because of the tons of water that were still coming down from the sky without mercy, but because of the weird feeling he had had outside.

Nick and Jeff had been running through the water, splashing around and enjoying themselves, even if they were slightly concerned about the whole water on Dalton's grounds, but they were just unable to stop acting like 5-year-olds when they were near a liquid.

But Blaine's hairs had stood on end and he had blinked around constantly, even imagining small shadows under the water surface a few times – though that could've been bushes or stuff. What he was sure of was that something had grazed his calf. Something was outside, there, in the muddy water that still kept becoming more and more.

For now, though, he was sighing happily at the feeling of the warm body of his demon boyfriend.

Nick and Jeff had gone to shower and change into their fighting gear and everyone around them was busy, too. Stretching, helping each other lace bonds and strips of clothing, taking on the protection gear, whetting knifes, daggers, sometimes even swords, shurikens and all sorts of blades.

"You need to shower, baby," Kurt stated and suddenly a flirtatious smile appeared on his face.

Blaine smiled back. "Care to join me?"

"Actually, I wouldn't mind at all." And with that, Kurt turned around and started to walk down the hall, swaying his hips in a way that made Blaine's eyes nearly pop out of their sockets.

Within seconds, he caught himself again and followed his strolling boyfriend back to his room. When he reached it, the door was only half-closed. He pushed it open, only to find parts of Kurt's clothes on the floor, marking a trail towards the door of his bathroom. Blaine's breath hitched when he came across a pair of boxer-briefs and he gently opened the door to his bathroom.

Water poured down and he was surprised to have full view of a very naked Kurt standing in the shower stall, the glass door leaning against a wall.

"Sorry, but I had to remove it – the wings…"

Blaine nearly ripped off his clothes and stormed into the small space, silencing Kurt with a forceful kiss and pushing him against the tiled wall.

Kurt shivered when his naked body touched the cold tiles and Blaine watched him curiously, eyeing every inch of perfect porcelain skin, the slight muscle, the small patch of hair leading down to Kurt's hard cock.

He dropped to his knees and the demon's head hit the wall when Blaine's lips closed around his cock, licking up the underside firmly and sucking at the head.

"Geez, you taste so sweet, Kurt…" Blaine mumbled and Kurt couldn't help but thrust a little into the hot cavern that is Blaine's mouth, whimpering at the feeling of the head hitting the back of Blaine's throat.

Blaine could happily have sucked Kurt until he came down his throat in hot spurts, but Kurt had other plans, that mainly included Blaine's cock up his ass. The demon tugged on the hunter's curls and Blaine got the clue, releasing Kurt's cock with an obscene pop! and sliding back up his body, trailing kisses all over.

The hunter sighed when the warm water hit his back when he was standing upright again, and Kurt took the chance to start to scrub Blaine's chest and along his shoulders and arms, rubbing the limbs to get back warmth and feeling into them that had been cut off by the cold rain and water on the grounds.

Finally, his hands wrapped firmly around Blaine's cock and pumped it a few times, making Blaine shiver and his knees go weak.

"Kurt… I need…"

The demon nodded and then turned around, putting his hands on the tiles in front of him and standing face-to-wall, legs spread a little, presenting his ass to Blaine.

"I want you to take me. Hard."

That, Blaine could do. Boy, he could!

He stroked down Kurt's back and around the base of the wings and Kurt shivered and moaned when Blaine suddenly slid one finger down between his cheeks and circled his entrance before pushing in. He kept pushing in and out while his other hand snug around Kurt's body to stroke the demon's rock-hard cock while prepping him.

Shortly later, Kurt was a whimpering mess between Blaine's hands and his legs trembled. Blaine was hyper with anticipation, too and he lined himself up quickly before he pushed in until he was buried balls-deep in Kurt, at that time both boys panting and their faces scrunched up at the sensation.

"Move. Please, I need to feel you, need to feel that I'm alive, please, make me feel life!" Kurt panted out; pressing against the wall desperately and Blaine did as he was told, pushing in and out fast and hard. At some point, he heard a crunch, but he was too close to come to care about the sound.

He felt the heat of Kurt around him, heard the breathy moans and through all the physical aspects of them coming together he felt the love and he felt how close to the edge Kurt was and with one final thrust, Kurt came, the contractions making Blaine cum seconds after.

He still saw white dots behind his closed eye lids when he heard Kurt chuckle awkwardly. He blinked one eye open slowly. At first he didn't know what was wrong, but then he followed Kurt's slightly bedazzled gaze towards the wall of his shower.

Where Kurt's hands had been, two prints had appeared. Kurt's own strength had created them in the tiles when he had pushed against them in his arousal.

"Well, that's some nice décor I'd say," Blaine chuckled, still a little out of breath.

"You don't mind?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Not at all – from now on, I have something to remember whenever I'll look at them," Blaine grinned.

Kurt smiled and they slowly scrubbed each other off before they toweled themselves up.

Blaine carefully chose is outfit – dark, fitting jeans that allowed him enough space to move around, a black undershirt, followed by a thin, but strong corselet he covered with a long-sleeved shirt. The outfit was completed by black boots with a thick sole due to the slippery ground outside. A thin leather jacket was zipped up above his chest and Kurt helped him lace the leather strips tightly around his chest and his arms, where later some shuriken and blades would find their place. Finally, Blaine took up two silver daggers from his nightstand and whirled them around a few times before he gripped them tightly.

Kurt was amazed – in front of him stood a merciless killer machine, ready to fight and give everything. And still, the hazel eyes looked softly and loving at him, not a trace of cruelty in them.

He would've gladly looked into those eyes forever, but he needed to get ready, too.

He had already thrown on dark jeans and boots as well, but they needed to figure out something for his upper body. Kurt looked quizzically at some shirts of Blaine, when the curly-haired hunter grinned and pulled out a box from under his bed.

"I forgot, the sewer send these after Mr. Myer gave her some plans."

Kurt opened the box curiously and found a black undershirt with spares where his wings would go through and the same corselet Blaine had, with spares as well, and it was to tie up at his back.

He put it on quickly and Blaine tied it carefully. He fumbled a little and when he motioned for Kurt to look into the mirror, the demon saw that the part where his wings met the back and disappeared in the flesh was now covered by strong leather to protect the sensible sinews there. No one could cut through them now.

"Wow that's…"

"Thoughtful. I did this once to you – and you don't need anyone to do this to you again!" Blaine explained and kissed him softly, before he handed him a shirt to wear above the corselet and a leather jacket with spares, too.

Kurt was surprised when he looked in the mirror. Besides the fact that Blaine – and he – looked gorgeous in leather, there was something he couldn't really describe. A sense of power and security was hanging in the air and he thought that they should look scared or at least a little uncomfortable, but all he saw was confidence radiating from them. It was the confidence that no matter what, they would be there for each other.

xxx

_Dalton, the grounds  
dusk_

When 103 boys in various leather clothes stepped out of the main entrance of Dalton, they looked quite impressive; a black, silent wall. Hard faces looked straight forward over the grounds to where the grand iron gate was securely closed.

The rain had finally stopped about 30 minutes ago, leaving a swamp at the feet of the marble steps and reaching nearly to the gate. The woods that covered the whole right side of the grounds where whooshing lightly and the whole scenery could've looked peaceful if there hadn't been the armed students of Dalton.

The entrance opened again and several teachers, along with Mr. Myer, Mr. Hensley and Coach Statham, in fighting gear as well, came out. It had been no question that they would fight as well.

A lightly buzzing sound came over the grounds and suddenly, the fairies appeared over the tops of the trees, those who had wings flying, the others standing on branches that were raised up in the air. Though, they didn't come over but stayed where they were, in the air area above the trees.

The girls of Crawford had settled in some bushed next to the gate – the plan was that Dalton's security system would make it impossible for Amanda and her troups to get into the grounds through another entrance than the gate. They would storm in, and when the last creature was through, the girls would close the gate and attack them from behind.

Finally the door opened again, revealing Kurt and Blaine, hand in hand, followed by Sam, who had chosen to fight with a bare-chest, Mercedes close behind him, Roxie and Rachel. The last ones were Santana and Brittany, who carried the body of the dead werewolf between them. Just like Sam, they were half-naked and many boys turned to look at them, although they were nonchalantly ignored by both girls.

Kurt and Blaine stood between Blaine's friends; Nick and Jeff hopping around anticipating, Wes and David firm on the ground and Thad, though a little nervous looking, with a firm grip around the cross in his hands.

And now, they stared together at the gate, waiting for a sign.

A long time, nothing happened – and then the sun sunk behind the horizon, suddenly everything darkened, maybe even more than possible and a cold breeze came up.

Before anyone could react, a lonely, small figure in a dark coat, hood covering the whole face had appeared in front of the gate. The others had no idea, but Blaine, Kurt and his friends knew exactly who it was.

The suspicion was confirmed, when Kurt suddenly stiffened and the hand that had held Blaine's firmly, became achingly hot so that Blaine was forced to let it go. The demon through his head back and a fierce scream escaped Kurt's throat.

Blaine felt an evil energy emitting from Kurt and he desperately tried to reach him, but the demon had started to leap again and not even the connection worked with what was happening to the pale boy.

Blaine could have sworn he saw a grin on Amanda's face, even though he couldn't see her face at all. He just knew it was there.


	27. Part I: When your soul embarks

In Kurt's head everything seemed to explode. There was a lot of pain and he could feel absolutely nothing but it, not even the desperation when it hit him that he had been right – there was no chance at all they would be able to fight Amanda or at least stop her from controlling him and the others. He felt numb, lonely and hurt.

"That's right, Kurt. Feel the pain. Feel it, and free it. You want to release some of the pain. Give yourself to darkness. To the pure pleasure of killing. You want it."

He barely recognized Amanda's voice that gently sweet-talked to him. Release sounded good – but he didn't want to kill. He didn't want to change into the beast again, that was merciless and cruel. He wanted to fight Amanda… but he didn't have the strength. He couldn't do it alone.

"Kurt, you are not alone."

A soft voice, merely a whisper, sounded through his head. He didn't know who the voice belonged to, but it made him think – he wasn't alone. There was he. Blaine. Where was Blaine? Why didn't he help him? Didn't he promise that he would be there for him no matter what?

"Baby, I'm here!"

Blaine?

"Of course. I promised, right?"

In Kurt's mind, a soft, golden, pulsating ball appeared. It was purely… Blaine.

"Get out, hunter. Don't you try it!" hissed Amanda and Kurt startled at the cold, painful voice.

"Amanda – leave Kurt alone. You won't stand a chance. Get your hands of my boyfriend." Blaine sounded firm and calm.

"STUPID HUNTER! I'M SO MUCH MORE POWERFUL THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" Amanda screamed and once again, Kurt startled and a whimper left his lips.

In his head, Blaine was sending out calming vibes, but they were interrupted by darker pictures, pictures that came from Amanda and wakened the beast in Kurt. Blood flooded his brain, the sweet taste of warm flesh, the adrenaline when he was chasing his pry. And now, there was Amanda's voice again, singing in a weird and evil language and Kurt's mind became smaller and smaller.

"Kurt, baby, please try to fight it!" Blaine pleaded, but his voice was pushed back more and more and faded with every image and chant of Amanda.

On the outside, everyone watched Kurt and Blaine carefully. When Kurt's body had started to leap, Blaine had become strangely calm, and suddenly his eyes closed, though he stayed in a standing position. The demon's trembling body had calmed a little at first, but then he actually whimpered and both boys' bodies had started to twitch a little.

And then, the worst thing happened. With a scream, Blaine flew backwards through the air a small distance, until he landed at Roxie's and Rachel's feet, and he stayed there unconscious. Kurt himself had gone completely silent and leaped in the air with now arms opened wide, wing stretched like a horrible parody of Jesus on the cross.

"Jeepers, what the-" Santana started but her voice died down when she and everyone else watched what happened with Kurt.

At first, a few plumes rose from Kurt's body, but soon you could see the heat radiating off him, though he didn't seem to burn. A dark substance dropped on the ground.

"Holy crap, the leather is melting," Wes gasped out.

And that was exactly what was happening. Though the leather stopped dropping somehow, but started to run over the bare parts of Kurt's body, slowly creeping up his neck and over his jaw, covering his hands and his wings seemed to smelt together with the black leather that covered his back. Streams of leather reached up his cheekbones and over his nose, reaching his closed eyes and slowly covering them too, and the streams still crept up further, above his forehead until they disappeared under his hair. His skin wasn't out of leather now, but black as the night, a sharp contrast to his usual pale, porcelain skin.

His whole body was still trembling and his hands crooked and formed claws, he grew fangs that everyone could see when he threw his head back and bared his teeth. And then he snapped his eyes open, eyes, that were, instead of the usual soft, oceanic blue, a deep, bloody red. The demon had reached his real form, forced into it by the witch behind the iron gate.

He still leapt inches above the ground and although his eyes were open now, he didn't seem to actually see something and his mind didn't seem to work.

"We have to kill him." That came from one of the boys, friends of Andrew, and a few others agreed. "Now, before it's too late."

Roxie glared at him furious and yelled: "NO!". Blaine was still lying on the ground unconscious and no one cared about Rachel, who was now kneeling next to him. She reached out hesitantly and touched his cheek lightly, before she closed her eyes and concentrated.

xxx

"Blaine. What do you think you are doing?"

His unconscious mind's eyes widened in horror. Figurative spoken. Rachel Berry?

"Of course it's me!"

Bloody hell, could she read his mind? What was she doing here? And where was "here"?

"Yes. And I'm trying to get you awake! Or well. You know. Active."

Wait – he was sleeping? That would explain why everything was so fuzzy.

"No, you are not sleeping. You are unconscious, I think."

He was uncon- Wait, why? He tried to remember what happened. He remembered… Kurt. And Amanda. They were discussing in Kurt's head. And then – blood, death, horror, pain. Kurt. KURT!

"Yes Blaine. Kurt. You need to help him. Amanda has forced him into his real form. You have to do something."

Blaine was desperate – he wanted so much to do something. But he had lost once and he was just too powerless…

"Blaine, we will help you. But please, you need to get up and start by yourself. We are here for you."

We?... He didn't know whom she meant with "we", but he made his mind. He just had to fight for Kurt. If he died, fine – but not without even trying. Wasn't that what his mum had talked about?

"That's it, Blaine. Go on!"

Energy flooded his mind, he was excited, anticipating, was ready to actually do anything. And then he opened his eyes, got up in one quick movement, startling everyone, and stormed forward to where he saw a strangely changed Kurt hovering in the air. Though, he didn't stop to actually look at him, but grabbed up until he closed his hand around the demon's one, and then a terrible force hit him and once again, it was his conscious-Blaine-being, back in Kurt's head. He felt Amanda.

"You?" she sounded unbelieving.

"Yes. Did you really think you're winning this easily?"

"Actually – yes. I mean, you stand no chance. I crushed you before and I'm going to do it again." She was sounding so sure, not doubting herself one bit and it made Blaine uncomfortable. Who was he to fight her alone? Even his mother hadn't stood a chance. Why he?

"Hot stuff, since when are you so whiny?"

…

Santana?

"Of course it's me, dumbass. Now get your head in the game – let's kick some ass!"

"Tana? I don't have legs – how am I supposed to kick someone's ass?"

BRITTANY? Did he go mad? Blaine's mind was spinning and even Amanda was quiet by now.

"Blaine?"

Seriously, what was going on – he could hear Rachel!

"Blaine! You-"

That was the moment Amanda started to attack. A dark power pulsated through Kurt's unconsciousness, followed by images of blood and death. He really tried to fight it, but all the dark feelings seemed to become overwhelming – he had no idea where Kurt actually was, besides the empty body hovering in the air, he couldn't feel him anymore, Amanda was so strong and he was alone and everyone was gone and-

"Blaine, you're not alone! We're here to help you!" Very quiet and from very far away, lost in his own thoughts and suppressed by Amanda's sheer power, he heard the siren's voice.

He couldn't believe it – he was sure, it was a trick of Amanda! How were the other's supposed to be here – wherever "here" was. Somewhere in Kurt's head.

"Come on, Blaine, it's really us. There's Mercedes and Sam and Santana and Brittany and me, Rachel! You are NOT alone."

"Blaine… you are alone. Don't listen to them – how the hell are they supposed to be here? Think logical, Blaine…" Amanda's voice, poisonous and terrorizing sounded everywhere around him. He listened to her, and nearly, he believed her. Just nearly. Because in a far away distance, barely noticeable, he saw a bouncing, yellow ball. And the ball seemed to come closer, the more he concentrated.

"Listen to me, hunter! Don't let yourself distract, listen-"

Another ball, close to the yellow one, but colored in a rich, dark red came closer. And there was a blue one, a purple one and at last, a white one.

They looked a little funny, bouncing around, but coming closer. They were so much nicer than the dark images of Amanda or her creepy voice.

And now he heard that the balls were accompanied by voices. With a big bounce, the yellow ball came straight towards him and in his head he could hear the squeal when the ball somehow hit him. It was nearly that he could feel the weight of a body pressing down on him and he knew exactly who the yellow ball was.

"Brittany?"

"Yes Blaine!"

"Here comes the cavalry!" The blue ball announced.

"Sam?"

"Yup."

The white ball whirled around a little. "I told you we would come to help you!"

Rachel. Of course. She had told him.

Suddenly, pain flooded everyone and the negative vibes came stronger. "Sorry to interrupt your little chit-chat, but you didn't have to come by; I would've transformed every one of you after I was done with Kurt."

"Girl, would you please stop interrupting?" the purple ball stated with a sassy sound. Mercedes was in full diva-mode.

Somehow, everything seemed better once the balls were surrounding him. Blaine was hopeful. And he felt strong. He wasn't alone anymore. And now there was something important. "We have to find Kurt!"

"But how? It's so dark in here," Brittany asked, and the red ball snuggled against the yellow one tightly.

"So we have to bring some light in here! What lights up your life?" Rachel asked.

"Football," Sam stated.

"Tots," came Mercedes quick answer, and everyone laughed.

"Cream," Brittany stated and purred.

With every word and created image, the darkness seemed to shrink. Amanda protested loudly and doubled her efforts to drag them back down into desperation, but she was pushed in the background more and more.

"Music!" Rachel practically sang out.

"Cats," came from Santana and somehow everyone knew she was winking at Brittany, though a ball couldn't wink of course.

Blaine himself didn't have to think for long. The one thing, no, person, that lit up his life was the person they were currently fighting for. Large wings, soft skin, blue eyes and an angelic laugh crossed his mind when he breathed deep and said: "Kurt."

An actual flash of lighting shot through everyone and suddenly, somehow, Amanda's presence was gone. The darkness was fading and everything was bright and beautiful. A long silence followed, then: "She's gone."

"SHE'S GONE!" the Rachel-ball did a little dance and everyone was in a good mood. Everyone but Blaine.

There was still no sign of Kurt.

xxx

"Hey, I have legs again," Brittany chimed up and wiggled with her toes. Santana blinked at her, before she recognized that they were all back in their bodies.

Berry had done this weird get-all-together-in-Kurt's-head-thing, with the help of Mercedes and Roxie, the other two creatures whose powers worked somehow with the mind of the opponent; they had all gone to support Blaine.

But now, they were back. Well, all of them were back – but Blaine and Kurt. The curly-haired hunter was still standing next to an, at least no longer leaping, Kurt, hands clasped tightly, but unconscious.

Santana was just about to move forwards and touch them, when something caught everyone's attention. A long, terrifying howl sounded over the grounds and then, out of nothing, at least 80 werewolves were suddenly standing at the gate and on a secret sign, they all started to launch forward, against the poles of the gate. The situation was getting serious.

xxx

"Kurt? Kurt are you there? Can you hear me? Baby, it's me, Blaine."

Blaine let his sight wander over the milky-white, dusty area in front of him, now clean of every evil image, but also empty – where was Kurt?

Once again, he was reaching out for their connection, deep in his heart, more out of habit than of anything else. He didn't really expect to feel anything, since the connection hadn't seem to work earlier, but he nearly jumped (could he even jump where he was at the moment?) when his mind touched a light, thin, barely noticeable thread. A golden thread.

Excitement and relief filled Blaine's heart and he quickly followed the connection; let it guide him through Kurt's unconsciousness. And suddenly, he saw it. A tight, blue ball, not dark black-blue like Sam's, but gleaming, bright blue like the sea, buried into a cover of milky dust.

"Kurt?"

"… ?"

"Kurt, it's me, Blaine!"

"… Bl- Blaine?"

"Yes!"

"But… how? Everything was dark and all the blood-" Kurt's voice broke and the ball tightened itself even more.

"Shh, baby, it's good – it was Amanda's fault, but we – Rachel and Santana and all the others – fought her. She's gone!"

The ball loosened up subtly. "She's gone? Am I… am I free?"

The hunter was relieved that Kurt finally listened to him and followed his thoughts. "Yes, you are. It's over – she's not coming back, I promise!"

"But how do you know? How will you stop her? What if she tries again in say… 10 minutes? What if you only fought her temporarily?"

Blaine knew no answer to that. But he was sure of one thing: "Kurt, I would give everything, I would give my LIFE to protect you from her influence."

The hunter didn't notice, but his own ball, golden, pulsated faster at that and started to glow a little.

"Your life?"

"Yes. I'd give my life to protect you and to be with you forever."

A bright, golden flash zapped through Kurt's unconsciousness, mixed itself with a flash of bright blue light, everything was warm and comfy and then-

xxx

Blaine opened his eyes, only to face a confused looking Kurt with sparkling blue eyes instead of the red orbits he had had before.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt?"

Ok, so the hunter knew they sounded stupid, but he just couldn't explain why they were suddenly back into normal and –

"What happened?" Kurt was still looking so utterly confused and now he noticed his changed body, the all-black skin, the fangs, claws and the even more terrifying wings.

"I don't know – I mean, first, we were… in his milky area thingy and then I promised to help and save and protect you and suddenly-"

For a moment, Kurt looked at him horrified, and Blaine didn't know what was wrong. Then, the demon's eyes widened and Blaine couldn't help but ask: "What's wrong?"

Kurt gathered a deep breath. "You're not aware of what you did, right? You have no clue?"

Blaine was getting nervous – what the actual hell had he done?

"You- you gave me your life. Like, literally. I've only heard of it before when someone was talking about angels, but since your mum-"

"Wait- what? I'm- I'm still alive. How could I even-?"

"Kurt is right. It's the one great gift your mother gave to you before she went to fight Amanda."

Both boys turned to face Mr. Myer, who had appeared behind them.

"I still don't get it…" Blaine said, wondering what he had done.

"Angels can give someone his life and free will back if they wish to do so. They can either save it up for themselves to survive a meant-to-be-deadly situation, or give it to someone else. When your mum left you, she gave you the gift of saving a person, of spending life – since you were not deadly wounded or something, you just kinda saved it up. But now…"

"Now you gave your life to me," Kurt ended and looked at Blaine with tear-filled eyes.

"Mmh, I guess I did…" Blaine was still trying to get all of it.

"Oh Blaine, thank you, just – thank you! How can I ever – Anything you want- I mean… you shouldn't have-" Kurt rambled on, but was quickly interrupted by Blaine.

"Kurt, please, it's not important – only you are important. So, I gave you a spare life, just like in Super Mario. Seriously, this life doesn't matter to me – at first, I didn't know I had a spare one at all, and second – what would my life have been without you? Remember- together, always and forever."

"… forever." Kurt repeated and then he launched forward, capturing Blaine's lips in a fierce, yet loving kiss and the connection hit Blaine, fully back and even stronger. They were meant to be with each other.

When they finally parted, both smiled a little sheepishly. Then, they noticed what was going on at the gate. Kurt balled his fist. "Let's show them what we've got!"

xxx

At first, it seemed as if the gates of Dalton would hold the werewolves back easily. But then, two lean figures quickly climbed up the gate on the one side and landed on the inside, not quite stopping the movement as they whirled around and ripped of the chains that had secured the gate from the inside.

One of the figures suddenly arched up and made two confused steps sidewards before he or she fell down to the ground and exploded in a dust cloud.

"Vampires!" hissed Wes. A second weapon, probably a knife flew through the air, coming out of the bushes, but the other vampire just picked it out of the air, whirled it around and fired it back to where it came from. A strangled cry interrupted the creepy silence and then died down.

Blaine was sure he heard a suppressed whimper coming from Wes, that sounded strangely like "Tina?" but he didn't comment on that – the creatures had killed the first of the hunters. The fight was beginning.

Everyone got ready, for they were sure that the werewolves would be running around the vampire and towards them within seconds, but, as weirdly as it was, they waited. The vampire held up her – Blaine was sure she was female by now – nose and sniffed a little, before she grinned so wide that they could actually see it from their positions across the grounds.

"Hey, it smells like… Rodrickson," the voice, clearly female, came over the grounds.

Blaine stiffened as he recognized the surname of one of the boys from his fight class. Samuel Rodrickson was a quiet, but nice kid, whose parents had been killed by vampires when they were on the prey.

"Come out, Rodrickson. I bet you taste as delicious as your parents did – well, your father tasted a little old, but I'll never forget your mother's blood – all the fear in her venes made it even more delicious!"

Before anyone could stop him Samuel stormed forwards, down the stairs with a scream full of anger and pain, and straight towards the vampire, who still didn't move. "SAMUEL, STOP!" Blaine called out, but it was too late.

The second when Samuel's feet made contact with the swamp, a glittering, small creature shot out of the water, and straight into the hunter's face. He yelled in surprise and another creature shot out of the water, followed by a whole swarm of them. Everyone stormed forward, but they were quickly stopped by a furious Mr. Myer. "EVERYONE STAY AT YOUR PLACE – LOOK, WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!"

And it was true – the creatures that had adhered themselves at every inch of Samuel's skin, had started to suck and they sucked out the blood even quicker than vampires – soon, Samuels screams stopped and his unnatural pale, dead body fell face-forward into the water where he floated slowly away over the flooded grounds.

The second hunter was dead and the fight hadn't really begun at all by now.

Everyone was shocked, but suddenly, with a scream, Nick moved forward with an arrow, and poked down below the water surface, before jumping back, panting. On the end of the arrow, he had caught one of the creatures that looked like a glittering mixture of giant slug and leech. For a moment, nothing happened, but after like 20 seconds in the air, the creature started to scream high-pitched and crumbled down before exploding into dust.

"Vampire slugs?" David asked disgusted and Mr. Myer nodded darkly. "Looks so. Well they can't get to us, but we can't get through this swamp either…"

"But we can't just let the girls over there alone – they are going to be slaughtered in minutes!" Wes hissed, desperation clinging to his voice.

"Yeah, and don't forget about Amanda," Blaine added, glaring over the swamp to were the werewolves and vampires were still standing right in front of the gate and grinning towards them. Amanda had disappeared but Blaine had no doubt she was just resting for a bit.

A few vampires had started to yell things over the swamp, but no one listened to them, although a few students startled when they heard names of beloved people – but no one tried to get to the creatures on the other side anymore.

"Maybe the fairies can… like, fly us over the swamp?" Sam suggested.

"I doubt that," was Santana's answer.

"But it's our only chance – or maybe they can try to do some… magic and get rid of the slugs?"

"Magic? What are they? Unicorns?" the Latina answered snarkily, but Blaine stepped between them quickly, before they could start to argue more. "Sam's right, they are our only chance. Someone has to reach them. Santana – can you fly over there?"

"I could-"

"We're going to do it!" Nick interrupted, and pointed at himself and Jeff grinning. "We love water!"

Blaine sighed and massaged his temples. "You two understand that that's not a game, right? It's not FUN. You're going to be killed once your feet make contact with the water!"

"Blainers," Jeff shook his head disapprovingly, "we know that's not a game – but who said it couldn't be fun? We're not as useful as you others when it comes to fighting, at least, when there's no water around – and we all know that Santana's going to be an easy target for everyone or everything Amanda might have brought with her or not."

"I'm- You can't- How on earth are you going to do it?"

The boys grinned at each other. "We're going to do it FAST!"

And with that, they whirled around, sliding down the few marble steps and then their feet connected with the surface of the muddy water. Nearly instantly, slugs came out of the water and Rachel screeched and looked away, covering her face with her hands – but to everyone's surprise, the slugs only flew through the air and landed in water once again. Were the two boys had been milliseconds before, they weren't anymore.

Half upon the surface, half below it, they raced through the water, faster than possible for normal people or even hunters who trained on a regular basis, and the only way to actually follow them with eyes were following the jumping-out-slugs, that marked their route.

Halfway through the swamp, Nick screamed out, but the hunters didn't stop moving and everyone watching them could only just assume what had happened. They were getting closer and closer to the forest and Kurt, Santana, and Brittany, who had the best eyes, could see two fairies parting from their group and flying towards the two in the water. They were close.

xxx

"Well, isn't this hilarious? Everyone standing around, waiting for something to happen – guess what, that something is going to kill you," a cold voice came from the entrance of the building.

101 hunters – no, 100 minus poor Samuel were whirling around, as well as Kurt and his friends. There, leaning against the wooden door, was Amanda, and she was not alone. Right next to her, inches above the ground, leapt Azrael, smirking and staring at them with empty eye-socks.

"YOU!"

"Yes, me. Stupid hunter, you've done quite a job kicking me out of Kurt's head, but that was a single incident – I'm going to unleash not only him, but all of you," she pointed at Mercedes and the others. Brittany winced and Santana curled an arm around her securely.

"No, you won't," Mr. Myer spoke up, but he didn't get Amanda's attention, because she was concentrating hard now. Though, you still couldn't see her face, because it was still hidden by the hood.

Blaine didn't like standing around and waiting for his friends and Kurt to completely freak out at Amanda's magic, so he stormed forward, but was hit in the face by a raging Azrael instantly. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed at Blaine and the hunter nearly had to barf at the taste of Azrael's breath. He was just about to give a nice retort, when Amanda groaned frustrated and actually stomped on the ground once.

"WHY isn't it working? It's like… there's a damn shield around them!"

There was a silence that was heavier than tons of marble, when Amanda's head with the hood moved around quickly. She stopped abruptly at Blaine's sight.

"YOU!" She hissed and pointed at him. Pain flashed through his body, but he also felt release quickly, when he felt Kurt working over the connection with him.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO KURT? TELL ME, NOW!"

Out of nothing, it hit Blaine – the connection, the "spare" life… He grinned at the raging witch. "Well, best regards from my mother I'd say."

xxx

"Ok, just grab and pull, Jeff," Nick pressed out. The two of them were sitting on a branch, were they had been lifted up to by two fairies and were currently trying to get rid of the vampire slugs. Jeff only had had two, while Nick's face and arms were covered in at least 5 of them – he already looked unnatural pale.

Jeff grabbed the last slug tightly and shivered a little at the spongy, wet feeling in his hands, before he pulled tightly – Nick yelled, when the stretch between the tight bite of the slug and the pull of Jeff was getting worst, but with a soft plop! the slug gave up and Jeff threw it away.

Right at that moment, Sophie landed on the branch next to them.

"What's going on over there?"

"Oh nothing much, the problems right here," Jeff explained and pointed at the swamp.

Sophie made a face. "Yeah, we already thought that the swamp was created by Amanda."

"Well, the swamp itself isn't a problem, but these slugs are," Nick said and pointed at the now rapidly shrinking slug in his hands. Suddenly, it exploded into dust, just like the other's had.

"Ew, what are these?" Sophie exclaimed and brushed away some dust disgusted.

"They suck blood and kill everyone who tries to get through the swamp. There only weakness is clean air – if they don't suck or are in the swamp, they die within 10 or 20 seconds."

"So we basically need them to get out of the water – all of them?" the fairy asked, thoughtful look in her face.

The hunters nodded.

After a short moment, Sophie nodded as well. "Well, maybe we can't get them out of the swamp… but we can get the swamp away from them! You know, I think it's been a quite hot summer without much rain…"

From a distance, the vampires and werewolves didn't believe their eyes. A rustling and whispering had started from the trees of the small woods at the side of the campus and when they all watched the trees hard enough, they gasped. It looked like the trees had started to somehow move. Not fast, barely visible, but they moved.


	28. Part II:Then I'll follow u into the dark

"Whoa, what exactly is happening here?" Nick asked while holding a tight grip around the branch he was sitting on.

When Sophie had gotten her idea, whatever it was, nothing had happened at first. But then a barely noticeable shiver had gone through the large tree until the leaves shook and the two hunters had to get a good hold in order to not fall down the tree.

"We're going to dry the swamp – you said the sucker snails died on fresh air? Well, we're giving them as much as they need," Sophie explained and grinned.

With these words, she left the hunters on their tree and flew up in the air, where Jeff could see the other fairies waiting for her. Some of them sung in a language they didn't know and some of them moved their legs as if they walked with the forest. And then, with a giant creaking sound, their own tree lifted his roots out of the ground where they had been resting for years and slowly sunk them down again. They moved.

Between the trees, fairies without wings flitted around and the birds that had been resting in the trees rose up in a giant, black and chirping cloud, leaving their nests and flying away. The first line of trees had reached the swamp and instantly, snails came out of the water and tried to attach themselves on the bark, but it was too thick and dry for them and they just fell down and into the water again.

Jeff's and Nick's own tree walked further into the water and the hunters were aware of the eyes of everyone, creature or Dalton hunter laying on them. The whole spectacle took around 15 minutes until all the trees were standing in the swamp; from the smaller ones you could only see the tree top, whilst large one's like the hunter's tree was barely wetting his roots.

Of course there was nothing like a slurping sound (though Nick had to giggle at the mental image of giant trees with drinking straws) but everyone could see the water level sinking rapidly. The first evidence were rocks that were visible again, followed by larger bushed and then the high grass. One unlucky werewolf tried to stop the trees (although Jeff had no idea what he had planned) but as soon as his paws made contact with the now low water level, a bunch of snails shot out and detached themselves on him, and more and more snails followed them. It looked like each and every one of them tried to get to the werewolf and he was dead within seconds, his howl died down instantly. A roar sounded through the group of werewolves behind the gate and the vampires didn't look to amused, too while the trees never stopped and drank more and more.

And finally, all that was left was a thick, muddy layer of dirt and snails on the ground with single pieces of soaked grass poking through it. The trees came to a rest and remained unmoving, after they had cleared the grounds.

The dirty grounds were laying between the Dalton students and the vampires, and when Nick and Jeff hopped down their tree, not a single slug tried to get after them. They weren't dying yet, but the mud held them on the ground effectively and where it dried on the mild August night, the first slugs disappeared in little dust clouds.

Sophie landed next to them. "You should say thank you to the tree," she stated and smiled.

Jeff grinned and said "Thank you, tree!" before he turned back to his friends. A dark foggy cloud seemed to hover behind them and they saw many students facing the cloud. "That doesn't look good," Nick mumbled and on an invisible sign, both he and Jeff started to run towards their friends.

xxx

"Fine, if you all choose to be against me, it shall be your doom!" Amanda threatened. Kurt noticed weird black fog starting to mount up behind the witch.

"We will ground you, Amanda," Santana hissed and everyone watched in awe when feathers started to grow out of her arms and her face changed visibly. The same happened with the others; Sam grew and the fur began to grow all over his body, while Brittany showed off fangs that had newly grown in her mouth. Her eyes had changed into a cat-like green, with cat-pupils.

And because of Blaine's shield around them, Amanda had to face the creature's she had created turning against her and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Bythepowerthedarknesshadgive nme,youshallcomeupandarise, ,andforceswhohavesleptshallwa keup," Amanda chanted and the fog came now creeping up behind her, flowing around her and crawling up to where the Dalton students and teachers were standing.

Rachel stepped out of the way quickly when the fog reached her feet but Blaine looked at Thad, who had become incredibly pale and looked horrified at the witch.

"Thad, you okay?" Blaine asked and reached out, becoming even more worried when he felt the tense body of his friend.

"She… I know this chant. I've read about it in books, I mean, I think I know it. The fog… the words. It matches."

Amanda stopped her chanting for a moment, when she heard the hunter talk. "Oh, such a smart boy, isn't he? Come on, Thad, tell them. Tell them, smarty pants. You're not really good at fighting, you don't like killing, but this time, you're in advantage, aren't you?"

"Don't listen to her!" David grunted. He knew that Thad's weak spot was that he just wasn't as good at fighting as the others were. He wasn't bad, no, far from it. But if you compared him to his friends, he was the… least best.

Thad smiled weakly. He knew that what the witch was saying was somehow true – but he didn't let her get him down. He was actually glad that his knowledge was useful. Though he kinda wished it didn't know what he knew.

"She's calling for a demon, but for a special one. A sleeper."

"I think I speak for each and everyone of us if I ask: What the hell is a sleeper?" Nick asked, staring at Thad confused.

"A sleeper is a demon that's kind of… not activated yet. He lives in a human body until someone – Amanda – finds the correct chant to wake him up."

"You mean…"

"… one of us…"

"… has a demon…"

"…in his body?" the two twin-like hunter's asked horrified.

Thad just nodded, while Amanda chanted in the background. Suddenly, suspicion crept into the hearts of the students. Everyone tried to get his back to a wall and to look at everyone at the same time, daggers were pulled out and crossbows were drawed.

And then, someone started to laugh. Heads twitched and turned until all eyes lay on one person.

xxx

Mr. Hensley's head rolled back while he was shaking with laughter, deep and evil sounding, and when he looked at the student's they found red eyes staring at them.

The black fog all of sudden gathered and formed a spear shape and then rushed forward and straight into Hensley's open mouth.

Amanda giggled behind them. "Looks like Thad was right. Smart guy. He deserves a gift… let me see… oh yeah!" She snapped her fingers and did something that looked like a happy jiggle but everyone's attention was drawn to Hensley, whose body did change rapidly. A very frightened "Thad?" came from David and the bookwormish hunter explained with a shaking voice: "Once the sleeper is awake, he takes over the human's body, eats his brain to have room for his own and then reaches his real form. By… by the fog I can tell that's it's going to be a shadow demon…" His voice broke when he watched horrified like the others the spectacle.

Saliva came out of Hensley's mouth and his eyes rolled in his head and suddenly everyone had the image of a brain, being eaten by a giant shadowy mouth in their heads. Then, the teacher started to grow and while he did so, his skin turned first black and then dusty, while a long tail, wings and cornets broke free. His outlines seemed to blur and he was still growing; now completely looking like a demon, no rest of Hensley anymore. When the creature finally stopped growing, it was about 15 meters tall and its tail whipped behind it.

"Thaddy, look at me," Amanda chirped from behind and Blaine, as well as Kurt, Nick, and David turned with Thad, who didn't seem able to have control over his body.

"Remember your gift?"

Thad nodded in a grotesque, choppy way that Blaine recognized as being forced by Amanda. The witch laughed.

"Your gift shall be… to be the first to die by the hand of this beautiful creature!" she exclaimed and before anyone could comprehens what she had just said, she hissed something and the creature whirled around.

A disgustingly, wettish sound – and Thad's eyes widened, when a giant spike at the end of the creature's tail speared him through the back and came out at his chest again.

"THAD!" Blaine exclaimed and launched forward, gripping the hunter's arm, but the demon shook his tail once and Thad slid off the spike, toppled over and stopped at the first stair, eyes looking upwards to the black sky, not blinking once. They would never ever again.

xxx

Over Thad's dead and abused body, Blaine made a promise. For Kurt, for his friends, for his mother and for Thad. Amanda would die tonight. No matter what.

"So, who's next. I killed off the smart guy… mmh in the movies, it's always helpful to kill the leader, so… let's see… oh, there you are," Amanda said happily and pointed at Mr. Myer. "You, old man, have served this school long enough. I think you should retire now!"

Several students stormed up to their headmaster as soon as Amanda pointed at him, but they were not fast enough. Before anyone could actually reach him, the creature's tail whipped out again and hit the headmaster in the stomach. Maybe he was lucky, because no spike drilled itself into him, but the force lifted him off his feet and threw him against the hard, cold wall of Dalton. Everyone heard the crack when his back collided with it, and he fell down the wall with a face scrunched up in pain. He fall down at least 8 meters and when he finally landed with a thump, extremities twisted, he didn't move.

For a moment, no one moved, everyone was frozen in place. And then-

"KILL THE WITCH!" Andrew screamed and the whole student body turned glaring at the point were Amanda had been. HAD been. Because she wasn't there anymore. They were left with a giant demon.

"Go get the demon?" Nick asked, half-yelling, half sounding questioningly.

"GO GET THE DEMON!" the students roared up and like ants towards a giant dog, they stormed forward, having no plan at all, just launching.

In all the trouble, someone caught Blaine's arm. "Blaine!"

He turned, ready to stab someone, but sighed when he saw who it was. "Rachel?"

"The headmaster, he's not dead yet-"

"Not de-"

"Hush you! Not dead, I can feel it. I'll bring him inside."

The hunter was revealed and thanked the siren shortly before he was startled by a long howl.

In all the trouble, they had completely forgotten about the vampires and werewolves – though it showed that the creatures hadn't forgotten the students. And now, thanks to the dried out swamp, they came towards them.

The hopelessness of the situation hit Blaine.

xxx

Santana saw Blaine giving in. She saw it in his face. And it was not something she wanted to see. So, when the werewolves coming towards them, she grabbed hold on the leg of the dead werewolf they had brought outside with them and dragged him along with her.

"What the hell is she doing?" Andrew asked while he twirled his knife around, getting ready to smash himself against the werewolves coming straight towards them. The vampires had stopped halfway, when they had recognized the trap, but it was too late – the Dalton girls had locked the gate and were now attacking them from behind.

"BLAKE!" the Latina called out and the call woke Blaine from his hopeless moping. He looked up to her with clouded eyes. Right. The werewolf.

He felt Kurt reach out to him through their connection and heard his voice. "Blaine, it's going to be ok. Don t give up; you're not the type for it."

The first of the werewolves, a giant black one with a bloody snout stopped abruptly and glared at the harpy. His pack behind him did the same.

"Listen to me, doggy-" a low growl and some steps towards Santana, "I think here's someone you might want to see." And with that, she stepped aside, revealing the dead body of the werewolf.

Everyone had counted on some sort of reaction. Anger, rage – but not that. At the view of the dead body 20 meters away from them, Blake's wolf features twitched and suddenly, he threw his head back and let out a long howl.

The others of the pack joined in and the air was filled with the long howls that caused goose-bumps on Blaine's arms.

Then, the howl ended abruptly and Blake yelled across the field: "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

He looked intimidating, his fur was standing on end and he was creeping closer, slowly, but inexorable. The harpy stayed cool, though.

"We did do nothing! What you see here, is the work of Amanda. She send out a demon-" Kurt was absolutely thankful that she didn't tell his name, "that killed your friend here. She betrayed you, killed one of you."

Blake stopped and looked shocked. "Amanda?"

Santana nodded. "You can look at him, we won't hurt you – none of us could create wounds like that." Well, one could, but the one was currently trying to make himself as small as possible and hide behind his boyfriend. Blaine would've smiled at the adorableness if it wasn't for the situation.

"One wrong move…" Blake threatened and his pack growled. Then he carefully stepped up the stairs and watched Santana, who stepped back a little to make room, suspiciously.

Blaine saw many of his friends and other students grab their daggers, shuriken and other stuff, but, true to Santana's promise that he could look at the dead body without being attacked, they didn't make an attempt to hurt him.

Blake had been walking on two legs, but when he came close to the dead werewolf, he lowered himself down on all four and sniffled. Then he pawed at the dead body and against the head of the wolf, as if he wanted him to wake up or open his eyes (which they had closed before dragging him up to the front – no one could stand the look of absolute fear in the eyes of the werewolf) but of course, he didn't open them. Blaine thought that the intimidating werewolf looked more like a lost puppy now but the worst thing was what was coming now.

When Blake was sure that the other one was dead, he lowered his head to the chest of the other one and whimpered. The all-grown up, intimidating, merciless leader of the werewolves whimpered.

And Blaine thought he understood, just like Kurt, who had gasped for air silently. "They were mates!" the demon whispered in his boyfriend's ear, and Blaine could only nod, trying to swallow the big lump in his throat. He didn't cry easily, but the whole scenery was just heartbreaking.

When Santana spoke, her words sounded carefully but firm: "Blake, Amanda did this and she lied to you. Why would you work for someone like her? Fight with us and you'll get revenge!"

The werewolf looked up and Blaine thought he saw a tear in his black eyes, but then he blinked and it was gone. "No. We won't fight with you-" several students hissed and stepped forward, "- because we know her power and we fear her. But we won't fight with her, either. We're leaving this place." His pack agreed with barks and he got up on two legs again before he carefully picked up the dead body. "We will still kill every hunter or creature that is a danger for us-" he looked around and his eyes rested on Blaine for a moment, "-but today, we're leaving this fight." He walked down the stairs before he turned one last time and looked up to them. "Thank you for giving me back Xander."

He was just about to leave, his pack was already gathering around him, touching the body in his arms and howling low, when Amanda's voice sounded up, coming from everywhere. "You betrayed me. We had a pact. And if you break it, I'll break you!" And just like that, a black bolt went through Blake's body and everyone could HEAR the bones in his body break, could see how the limbs twisted when every single little bone broke apart and could see the werewolf fall, when his legs couldn't hold his weight anymore and then, two dead bodies were lying on the ground – one's features still showing pure fear, even with closed eyes, and one with limbs showing in every direction and blood with little scatters of bones running out of the snout. Amanda had broken literally every bone in Blake's body and now the leader of the werewolves was dead, just like his mate.

The other werewolves were silent for a moment, before they sent out a long howl, even longer than the one they had done for Xander, before they ran. Ran, across the field, and away, away from the bodies of their fellows.

For a short moment, nobody moved, but then the student's in the first row let out a scream and ran down the stairs towards the vampires and the giant shadow demon, to help the Crawford girls and the fairies.

Sam, Santana and Brittany were already gone, too and Blaine just stayed for one more moment, looking at Kurt. "Let's go!"

And the demon nodded, squeezed his hand one last time and jumped up in the air, where he made his way down the battlefield with steady, powerful movements of his wings. Blaine followed him on the ground, completely focusing on the battle, pushing aside everything else.

He was Blaine Anderson, son of an angel, boyfriend of a demon – and he was ready to slay.

xxx

Meanwhile, the girls of Crawford had closed the gate behind the last vampires and had quickly started to slay them.

Tina had fought her way over to where Wes and David were fighting against some vampires and she talked quickly with Wes who nodded shortly. Then he called out: "David, Nick, Jeff – meet me over at the stairs!"

His friends followed him, carefully watching out for the shadow demon that was currently occupied with some of the fairies. All hunters had recognized that none of them had an actual chance at fighting it – they didn't know how to wound or destroy it and so they just fought around it, while the fairies distracted it by flying constantly around its head, though they didn't dare to attack it either, after it had killed two of them by just hitting them with a giant, shadowy claw.

The hunters panted when they finally stood on top of the stairs, trying to overlook Thad's body. "Tina says that she has an idea how to fight it – she heard about it back home." The eyes of everyone rested on the small Asian girl, who blushed, but smiled grimly. "Light is the biggest problem for the shadow demon."

"But where do we get light that is bright enough?" David asked, making a face while thinking about it.

"Jeff, do you think what I think?" Nick asked, grinning mischievously.

"If you're thinking about the under-water-searchlights, I do," his friend answered him and they both ran towards the entrance of Dalton, disappearing in there.

"We need more hunters to destroy it," David stated, and called out for Quinn, Andrew and a tall guy called Puck. He wasn't the brain, but the muscle, so they could use him all too well. They explained them the plan when three fairies landed next to them, several injuries covering their bodies and the wings of one being ripped apart, but they were still holding long branches with suspiciously sharp ends in their hands.

"Sophie sends us to help you, she heard about your plan with the demon."

Just at that moment, Jeff and Nick came back, carrying 4 spotlights in their arms.

Wes took command. "Jeff, Nick and Quinn, you take the spotlights. The fairies will carry you up to its head and then just… beam it to death or something like that. Puck, David, Tina, Andrew and me will attack it from the ground to keep its tail distracted. Alright, go!"

And just like that, everyone did what they were told. The injured fairy took Quinn, because she was the lightest of the three and when they raced through the night, Jeff and Nick started to hum a fast version of the Bonanza theme. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

The demon didn't see them coming, but its tail punched the air as if it had insulted him in the worst way and the fairies had to fly the wildest maneuvers in order to not get killed by the spikes cutting through the air. Finally, they were hovering in the air above the demon's head and after one last look, they activated the spotlights. Bright rays of light cut through the nightly air and directly into the eyes of the demon that looked up when it noticed the 6 persons above its head.

A scream that was not from this world cut through the sounds of the fights around it, but it didn't die or explode. It's ginormous eyes that were like red caves flickered and it brought it's hands in front of them, but it didn't die.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Nick screamed over the scream and Jeff could only shrug, he had no idea how they could stop the demon.

Too bad, that that was the moment when the third fairies' wings, that were heavily injured, decided to not work anymore, and with a high-pitched scream, Quinn slid out of the hold of the fairy and fell like stone down.

Bad for the fairy was, that the demon's tail whipped through the air in pain and just when the fairy had caught herself and had stabilized her wings with some braches and leaves from her clothing, the tail hit her in the stomach and a spike buried itself deep inside of her. With a high tone, she snapped her eyes open and her body burst into leaves that sunk to the earth slowly.

Bad for the DEMON was, that Quinn had a tight grip around her spotlight and when she fell down, down, towards the ground, the ray of light from her spotlight followed her downwards journey and drew a bright cut straight down the demon's body. It was as if it was cut in two halves.

And bad for a sucker was that Quinn landed directly on top of him and staked him in the process with a dagger on her back. Quinn only blacked out in the process and lay on top of a pile of ashes.

The demon struggled to stay on its feet, while Nick and Jeff were still blinding him with their spotlights. And then, slowly, unbelievable slowly, the demon toppled over and its giant body crushed on the ground. It wasn't defeated yet, but dark fog was welling out of the giant light-cut and the hunters that weren't involved in a fight, lunged at it like ants.

Back down on the ground, Nick and Jeff high-fived before they ran towards the shadow demon, their spotlights at the ready.

xxx

Kurt and Blaine panted heavily when they looked at each other. Blood was dripping down Kurt's claws and his black body was tense. Blaine didn't look better – he had several cuts in his face and was covered in sucker-dust and dirt, mud was clinging to his jeans and boots from the still slick grounds where the swamp had been.

"Are you alright?" the demon asked and Blaine nodded. Everywhere around them fights were taking place, hunter against vampire, while the fairies still hashed on the giant shadow creature on the ground.

"Have you seen Amanda?" Blaine asked, and Kurt looked around, before he held his breath – in a short distance, Amanda was standing on the marble staircase of Dalton.

Both Kurt and Blaine knew that it was now or never. The hunter held out his hand, which the demon took without reluctance. "Let's get this done!"

And together, hand in hand, they stormed forward, right across the fields, hopping over dead hunters, piles of dust, and, when they were on foot of the steps, Blake's terribly abused body. They were just about to climb the few stairs, when Blaine, faster as lighting, was hit in the face and flew backwards, his hand being jerked out of Kurt's.

"If it isn't the human bastard," he heard a raspy, deep voice. He knew exactly where it belonged to.

"Azrael." Blaine got onto his feet quickly and found the bare-headed demon standing inches away from him. Behind his dark feathery wings, he could see Kurt, ready to jump at Azrael from behind.

"KURT, I'M DEALING WITH HIM – GO GET AMANDA!"

He felt his boyfriend reach out for the connection, felt his answer, the nagging feeling to come to help Blaine, but he sent back his affirmation to handle this by himself and finally, after what had seemed decades, Kurt turned and disappeared out of Blaine's sight. Though, it was good, because now he had to concentrate fully on the demon in front of him, who had just reached out to rip Blaine's head off his shoulders.

The hunter bent down quickly and launched forward from his bent position, knocking Azrael off his feet and stumbled with him on the ground, coming to a stop on top of the demon.

"Sorry, but I don't bottom, you little fag," Azrael hissed and threw himself around, changing places with Blaine.

"Yeah, but I'm not in the mood for it, either," Blaine retorted and stabbed up with his knife, burying it deep in the demon's shoulder and knocking him off of him.

He stumbled onto his feet and decided to entice Azrael away from his mistress in order to let Kurt do what he needed to. So he ran, and sure enough, Azrael was at his feet within seconds, flying, and Blaine had to give all his lungs had to give. He knew that if Azrael would tackle him down out of flight, he would be crushed by the pure force and weight of the demon.

"You can't escape me, bastard – this situation is just like on the graveyard when Kurt chased you – you'll be caught and I'll eat your warm and still pumping heart." Azrael laughed loudly.

The graveyard. Of course.

Blaine smiled – Azrael had inspired him, probably without even realizing it. Out of full speed, he stopped abruptly and threw himself on the ground. Azrael, who couldn't stop so abruptly while flying, sped above Blaine's head and the hunter saw everything in slow motion – it was easy.

He looked up just when the border of Azrael's coat had passed his head. The muscles in his feet and legs worked nearly without his own will. He tightened the grip around his knife when he catapulted himself up in the air and forwards. He came closer and closer to Azrael, then his left hand closed around the base of one of Azrael's wings and he brought his right hand with the knife down – time rushed again, back to normal speed and dark, black blood hit Blaine's face when he cut neatly through the sinews at the wing. He didn't stop though, until he couldn't feel Azrael's weight beneath him anymore and the only thing left was a large wing in Blaine's left hand.

His feet connected to the ground, where a screaming Azrael was crawling around, his healing powers already closing the wound, but not being able to replace a whole body part.

"You motherfucking bastard! You- you cut off my WING! You're so going to pay for it!"

Blaine had misinterpreted the weakened state of the demon – and that was a big mistake. The furious creature threw itself on Blaine and a terrible pain shot through his whole body, when Azrael clawed is hands into Blaine's back, cutting through all the leather and protection gear until his claws sunk into the warm flesh of the hunter's back. Blaine arched, still being held like a weird marionette by Azrael, and the demon snarled at him. "Say goodbye to your world, bastard."

Ok, so at this point, Blaine had no idea what to do anymore. He tried to remember anything he had learned that applied to situations like that – but apparently there was no schoolbook about "Being murdered in approx. 30 seconds by a completely crazy and devoted to his mistress demon".

But… that just couldn't be it, right? Blaine had always been kinda dreaming of a future after this fight. They would kill the evil person and live happily ever after. Right? The hero didn't die, and there was no way the hero died without saying goodbye to the one he loved. That just wasn't Disney-style.

What happened next, though, was PREMIUM Disney-style. The "Unexpected Knight In Shining Armour" appeared, and two things happened at the same time. One, Azrael was being jerked back and two, his claws left Blaine's back and Blaine crushed down on the ground.

"YOU?" he heard Azrael's surprised voice. "That can't be-… why aren't you-…?

"Dead?" a female voice answered and finally, Blaine knew who his Knight… well "knightress" was – Sophie.

She turned to him from her position inches above the ground and asked: "Are you okay, Blaine?"

He coughed a little and hissed at the pain in his back, but nodded and grinned at her. "That was rescue at the last second."

She gave him a smile, before she turned towards Azrael again. The demon looked at her from his creepy empty eye-socks and a snarl was showing in his face.

"A stupid fairy – seriously, you'd better died in there, Sophie."

"Oh, so you remember my name?" the fairy asked, and continued: "Do you also remember what Amanda did to poor Damian? Do you remember?"

Azrael laughed. "He didn't deserve anything else – he never treated her the way she deserved it! It was all me!" He laughed lunatic and his insanity caused cold shivers running down Blaine's back. Azrael wasn't right in the head – he was living in a dream world, apart from everybody else, only him and Amanda, his mistress.

"Wake up, Timmy, Amanda killed him and you think she kept you – YES, I'm saying KEPT you like and ANIMAL – because she liked, or even loved you? Are you really that stupid?" Sophie yelled at him and the demon startled, but caught himself quickly.

"Don't call me that! And stop saying such things – of course she loves me, she always says it to me! I love her and she loves me – she can't be without me!"

Sophie was furious by now. "Timmy, don't make a fool out of you! She never loved you – she's just using you!"

Azrael's hand trembled and suddenly he screamed and a ball of dark material hit Sophie in the stomach, causing her to stumble backwards.

"I SAID: DON'T. CALL. ME. THAT. NAME!"

Sophie's head hung down, when she said silently: "I'm… I'm so sorry, Timmy. For everything. But it has to end now. Try to forgive me."

And before anyone could question this, tendrils and branches shot out of the earth, entwined themselves around Azrael's hands, feet and neck and pinned him down on the ground.

The fairy was standing by now directly above the demon, who cried repeatedly one name – "Amanda."

On a sign of Sophie, the large liana that she wore like a belt around her waist entangled itself, stiffened and speared Azrael on the ground through his stomach. The screams became louder and louder when Blaine got up. He had no idea, why he knew what to do, but he just knew it.

"Our Father in heaven, hallowed be your name, your kingdom come, your will be done, on earth as in heaven-"

Azrael began to glow in a white light and his screams for Amanda became even more desperate – and then, it happened. Amanda appeared right next to him and Blaine briefly wondered where Kurt was, but he was occupied with reciting and watching what happened.

Amanda looked down at her most loyal servant, not even bothering to at least take off her hood.

"Please Mistress, please, I've always been loyal, please help me-"

"You're useless…" she trailed.

"…Forgive us our sins…"

Azrael's whines became louder and louder. "But, I… I love you!"

She laughed coldly and though Blaine couldn't see her face, he just knew she snarled. "And I used you." And with that she disappeared.

"For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours now and forever. AMEN!"

One last scream, and then a bright white flashlight and Azrael was gone. Sophie next to him cried unrestrained for she had lost another of her earlier friends to the darkness of the world, and Blaine felt a few tears trickling down his own face for the sadness of the whole situation – and because he knew how love felt, though he couldn't imagine what had happened to him if Kurt hadn't loved him back. He could understand Azrael somehow.

And though he wasn't sure, he thought he had seen a single tear running down from empty eye-sock. Maybe, Azrael was better up now.

xxx

Kurt's last view of Blaine was, when the hunter started to run, quickly followed by a furious Azrael.

"Kurt."

He turned to face Amanda's hooded body. She was small, smaller than him, and looked even too small for the giant, black hood she was wearing – he couldn't even see her hands because the sleeves were too long. It was hard to believe that this small being was responsible for everything.

"This has to end," Kurt said and bent his knees a little, ready to launch forward.

Amanda didn't seem to understand him. "Look at you. My precious, wonderful creature… Why don't you fight with me, on my side, instead of the side of this stupid humans. Look at them. Easily killed, easily forgotten," she said and kicked against Thad's head, whose body was lying on the stairs.

"Stop it!" Kurt hissed.

"Aww, it's so cute. You feel actually sorry for them, don't you?"

"They are my friends – I feel sorry for every single one of them who died while fighting you!"

Amanda shrugged. "Friends… family… you don't need them if you have enough power. Like me."

The disgust that was rising in Kurt made his face twitch. "Like you? I'd rather die than becoming like you! Blaine showed me what being loved and loving someone can do, and that is why you will be defeated today – because you don't love."

Amanda laughed out at his words, clearly amused. "Love! This feeling can do nothing, when fear is flooding your veins, when terror is holding you back, when you can't do anything because you are scared. Love weakens you."

"It doesn't! Don't you understand that love is what saved me from your influence?"

"Love makes you vulnerable – come on, I'll show you!" Amanda laughed coldly before she snapped two fingers. Kurt prepared himself for the worst, but he relaxed quickly, when the only thing that happened, was a corpse, that appeared next to the witch. He could handle one corpse.

Though his heart stopped when he looked at it. What he couldn't handle was…

"Say hello to your daddy, Kurt!"

xxx

"Santana, look, there's Mr. Hummel!" Brittany exclaimed while she hopped around between several suckers, scratching them, tackling them, ripping them into pieces with her sharp teeth and claws.

Santana whirled around in the air, flapping her wings slowly and focused on the direction Brittany had pointed to. Of course there was no way… Oh, fuck.

"Britts, we have to help Kurt!" she yelled down while she watched horrified, how the corpse got closer and closer to a terrified Kurt, who didn't move at all and just stared at it, no, him, with tear-filled eyes. If he didn't move soon, the corpse that had been his father in a previous life, would strangle him.

Brittany wasn't the brightest girl in the world, but she understood quickly what was happening. She finished off one sucker, before she started to run, right across the grounds and towards the marble staircase, while Santana followed her in the air, focusing on nothing but the corpse and Kurt. She knew that the hobbit would kill her if something happened to his demon.

xxx

Kurt stared at his father. It had killed him that he couldn't contact him during all the years, leaving him with the thought that his wife and only child had been killed. And then, the day he died, the only thing Kurt could do was watching the ceremony from between some trees, not even being able to say goodbye to his father, to see him one last time.

And now, he was standing there, looking like always, wearing a baseball cap that covered his face, so only the mouth and a little stubble was visible, and looking quite lumberjack-like in jeans and one of his favourite plaid shirts.

He came closer and a small part in Kurt's mind told him that Amanda wouldn't do him a favour. Why would she relive his father? But his main thoughts were occupied with the fact that his father was inches away from him.

Suddenly, a warm something raced around him and tackled his father to the ground. Kurt automatically hissed and showed his fangs at the creature that had attacked his father. It was Brittany, her tail twitching nervously as she rolled around and got onto her feet again.

"What are you doing Brit-"

He was interrupted by Santana, who nonchalantly landed on his father. The corpse tried desperately to get up, but Santana held him down easily.

"Go AWAY from my FATHER, Lopez!" Kurt yelled and glared at her before he launched forward, his mind fogged with the feelings for his father, and not caring about the fact that he was hurting his friends. He knocked Brittany over and threw himself on Santana in order to get her away from his father.

"Oh hell, you didn't just knock over Brittany!" Santana yelled and caught Kurt's hands in her own, effectively catapulting him over her head and away.

Of course he caught himself fast, after all, he was a demon, and tackled the Latina in the side, just when she was about to turn towards him. She slid down the corpse that rolled around and came to its feet slowly.

Kurt rushed over, but was held back at the last moment by Brittany, who bled from a wound on the forehead, where Kurt's claws had touched her when he had attacked Santana. "Kurtie, no!"

He tried to fight her, tried to get rid of her to reach is father, but the cat-girl was stronger than she seemed and then a hand slapped him right across the face.

"Hummel, are you mad? I'd love to cut you with all the razors hidden in my hair, but the hobbit would go all Gandalf versus Balrog on me, so I'm leaving you alone – but you need to stop it – this-," she pointed at the corpse, "is NOT your dad. It's his dead body, but it's not him. LOOK!"

And for the first time, Kurt actually really looked at his father, who had lost the baseball cap when he had been lying on the ground. The eyes of the corpse were life-less, staring straight forward, not even blinking. The skin was unnatural pale, a sick, yellowish pale and there were heavy bags under the corpse's eyes. The life-less, dead eyes.

"He's not…"

Santana's face softened. Though she'd never admit it, she deeply cared for Kurt and it hurt her seeing the demon hurt. She even reached out and hugged him lightly (but not too long - after all, she had a reputation to hold up).

Something snapped in Kurt – he had tried, he really had – but Amanda didn't understand that she had lost so many chances to stop what she had been doing. He had tried to be nice, had tried to be a good person, to not give in to his demonic side, but now it was enough.

He glanced around fast, looking for a sign of her – but she was gone.

With a terrible, loud scream, he showed his teeth, brought up his claws and launched forward, grabbing the soft material of the plaid shirt the corpse was wearing and with a reluctance that held on for probably half a second, he tightened his grip and ripped apart the corpse, destroying it, covering himself with skin and bone pieces.

A single shred of the blue shirt connected with the ground and Kurt's roar sounded over the dark grounds of Dalton. "AMANDA!"

xxx

Blaine was calm enough to understand that he had to find Kurt. Now that Azrael was gone, his priority was Amanda, and he knew he had to help Kurt end it now.

He didn't know where to go, so he thought about going back to the staircase and started looking there. He was just about to go when Sam, in his wolf body crossed his way. For a brief moment, Blaine got ready to attack, until he realized who it was. He wasn't sure if Sam could understand him or answer, but he nevertheless said: "I need to find Kurt and Amanda. Are you coming with me?" To his surprise, the wolf nodded and together they ran over the fields.

The hunter reached out for the connection and he could feel Kurt's racing hearbeat stronger and stronger. Mmh weird, Kurt was so close, he just had to see hi- Blaine couldn't bring this thought to an end, when Kurt's black body flew backwards towards him and collided with him seconds after.

"Umph!" Blaine made, when the air was pressed out of his lungs. The demon's body was lying on top of him and one of his wings poked Blaine into the stomach painfully.

"Blaine?" Kurt shook his head and rolled around, looking at his boyfriend in wonder.

"No, I'm just a very large Blaine-shaped pillow," the hunter answered and grinned.

"Too bad, I could really use the real Bl-" Kurt's words were cut off when something hit his back and he was thrown on the ground again, although thankfully not on top of Blaine again.

"Argh…" Kurt clenched his fists, before he pushed himself off the ground and up in the air, turning to face his enemy.

Blaine saw her, too, and so did Sam and Santana and Brittany, who appeared besides him.

She seemed surprised to see Blaine. "Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever," she said and chuckled.

Blaine made a face. "Oh, really? I'm deeply sorry for my bad manners – usually I don't let ladies wait, but, you see, I was occupied with… someone."

"Oh yeah, I remember…" she trailed and sounded boring.

"Don't you care at all about Timmy's death?" Blaine asked. He used the human name of the demon purposely, trying to get any reaction of Amanda.

"Let me think about it-" she cocked her head. "Uhm, nope."

"Wait who's Timmy?" Santana asked confused.

"Azrael."

"…Right. I won't even bother to ask… And he's dead?" her eyes widened.

"Yup. Sophie helped me." Kurt gazed at him in awe and he felt the awe through his connection, while Santana whistled low. "Too bad I missed the hot fight. You rolling around, getting all dirty…" She grinned and Blaine grinned back.

"When we kick Amanda's ass, you can watch us all getting dirty," he promised.

Amanda laughed out when she heard that. "You…you… you REALLY think you're going to defeat me?"

"Of course we do," a familiar voice chimed up behind her and Amanda whirled around, while the other glanced around her, too.

Rachel, Mercedes and Roxie had come out of the entrance hall, were they had been caring for the wounded hunters.

Glad about the help, Blaine smiled, but he stopped when he took a closer look at Roxie. Her silhouette seemed to blur and wasn't constant. She looked like she tried to shift, but just couldn't.

"What's wrong with Roxie?" Kurt whispered and Blaine shrugged. "I have no idea."

The answer came from Roxie herself, who grunted and finally started to become steadier and contoured. "I can't shift!"

Rachel was the first one to get what was the problem. "You mean… there's no one she cares about?"

The eyes of everyone widened in realization when they finally understood. Roxie had tried to distract the witch, had tried to look like someone beloved, to weaken her – but she couldn't be weakened because there was no one she loved or cared about.

No one reacted, no - not "no one" – Sam suddenly barked and covered his eyes with his large paws. Everyone looked at him confused; only Mercedes seemed to understand.

"You sure?" she asked and the wolf nodded, now getting up on his feet so that he was standing upright and then he touched Blaine's forehead with a paw. The hunter startled, but didn't move and Sam did the same to Brittany on his other side. She crinkled her nose when the wolf paw touched her face. Once again, Mercedes was the only one to understand.

She nodded. "Ok, Baby."

And then, the sight of everyone went completely black. Blaine's first reaction was tensing up and getting in a fighting position, convinced that it was some kind of magic Amanda worked on them. But then he heard the high-pitched voice of the witch, sounding confused and raging: "WHAT THE-?"

A more comforting voice spoke up directly next to his ear and he jumped a little. "Blaine?"

"Kurt?" he whispered back, still not being able to see anything.

"Oh god, you're here. For a moment I thought-"

"Yeah, me too."

They were interrupted by another yell of Amanda. "I'm going to crush you all – what do you think you're doing?"

But no one answered her and all Kurt and Blaine could do was blinking into the darkness and wait.

A few meters away from them, a figure started to appear. They had no idea how they could even see it, since it was completely dark around them, but the figure seemed to glow in a black-ish light. On a second look, there were two figures, conjoined at the hands.

"That's… my mum and dad!" Kurt stated in wonder, while the glowing, kinda transparent people were just standing there. Before Blaine had the time to actually look at them, another two figures appeared. It looked like a tiny girl with long hair, holding hands with a man, tall and lean.

"Daddy?" he heard Brittany's voice from his left. She sounded happy.

More and more pairs appeared, there was a glowing version of Mercedes and Sam, Brittany and Santana and in their dark, pulsating light, and Blaine could make out Amanda in the middle of the circle the pairs created. A girl with black hair and a boy appeared, a small smile on their lips and Blaine recognized a un-fairy-like Sophie with probably Damian, her dead boyfriend.

Kurt sucked in the air, when a tall woman with dark hair appeared, holding hands with a small boy with unruly hair. Blaine saw them, too and tensed at the familiar face of his mother. But it wasn't over, one last couple appeared slowly, and Kurt and Blaine's attention was drawn to the two males like magnets. The last couple was smiling, laughing inaudible about something. The shorter male had dark, curly hair and was clad in jeans and a white tee, while the slightly taller one was wearing skin-tight jeans and a button-down. They looked at themselves.

Silhouette-Kurt was without wings, though, but besides that, the couple was clearly Blaine and Kurt.

"What…" It was the first time they heard Amanda since the figures had started to appear. But no one answered her.

On a secret sign, though, all the pairs turned to each other and Blaine felt the heat rising in his cheeks when he witnessed such an intimate moment. He saw Silhouette-Blaine caressing Silhouette-Kurt's cheek, saw his silhouette-mini-me jumping up in his mother's arms, saw Kurt's mother lean into Kurt's father's side, saw Silhouette-Santana's fingers dig into Silhouette-Brittany's hair lightly and much more. And then, they exchanged the words.

"Love you, Lizzie," Burt's father mumbled and the woman in his arms sighed happily.

Blaine could see Amanda's face freeze.

"Brittany, my little girl," Brittany's dad laughed out and nuzzled his nose into the screeching girl's hair. On Blaine's left, he heard a small giggle and the hunter smiled.

Silhouette-Mercedes and Sam whispered something, but Blaine was sure it was loving, and Silhouette-Santana kissed Silhouette-Brittany, when the blonde declared: "You're my everything, Tana."

Silhouette-Sophie giggled when Silhouette-Damian poked her and said: "Love you too, dumbass."

Little Blaine was the loudest; Blaine noticed and blushed even more. The 8-year-old declared loudly. "You're the best mommy in the world. I loooooove you!"

Next to him, he could hear Kurt giggle.

And then, Silhouette-Kurt-and-Blaine said it, looking each other deeply in the eyes and everyone could feel the love radiating from them. "I love you." "Forever."

Just with that, the figures disappeared and suddenly everything was back to normal. Back on the grounds of Dalton, back to the body-covered field, back to the staircase. But with one difference.

Amanda wasn't standing anymore, but sitting on the ground, her hooded head hung down and she didn't seem to be able to do anything.

"Ok, can anyone explain me what just happened?" Santana asked, trying to sound annoyed but Blaine saw a glisten in her eyes that was probably coming from one or two tears she was holding back.

"Mercedes happened," the black girl stated and grinned. "What you just witnessed was Amanda's greatest fear." She stood with her hands on her hips and looked rather satisfied with herself.

"She's… she's afraid of mini-me and mini-Blaine?" Brittany asked confused.

"No," Mercedes said and rolled her eyes.

"She's afraid of love," Kurt said with wonder in his voice.

Blaine's eyes hadn't left Amanda's body all the time and now he saw that she was shaking. At first, he thought she was actually crying, but then she lifted her head and he heard the small giggled that became a full laughter quickly. She laughed and laughed, sounding sweet and lunatic at the same time and everyone's eyes widened. Had she gone insane? Lost her mind?

"You stupid fuckers, do you really think I'm afraid of ANYTHING? I'm the greatest creature that ever was, I'm not afraid at all. But I have to say," she said and got up on her feet, "that you all are really unnerving. All the things you try are driving me nuts. First, you chose to ignore all the power I gave you, then you chose to not ignore it, but use it against me and now, you're even trying to find a weak point because you have no other ideas anymore? I thought of you as helpful tools, helpful to rule the world, I even wanted you to reign with me-" Blaine didn't believe that, but decided to not interrupt her, "but now I don't think you have any right at all to use this gifts I made you. You lost your right to use your powers. And I'm going to take them from you!"

With those words, she held out her left hand, fingers spread and like on invisible strings, Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, Brittany and Santana were pulled towards her. They fought against it, Santana trying to fly away, Sam burying his paws in the ground, but they didn't succeed. When they came to a stop in front of Amanda, she started to recite something in the same old language she had spoken before when she made Kurt change, and black light seemed to gather at the tips of her fingers, each light coming from one of Kurt's friends in front of her.

They all started to scream and blood was running out of their noses and ears, but Amanda never stopped until, with one final flash and an enormous BANG, they slumped to the ground.

Blaine blinked rapidly until he could see again and found all 5 youths, lying on the ground. Mercedes and Rachel didn't look changed, but Sam was lying there in his human form, clad in dirty jeans and without shirt. Santana's face was back to normal and so were her arms, only reminders of her wings were some feathers on the ground below her. And of course Brittany, who looked weirdly strange without the cat-ears on top of her head or the long tail.

"What the hell…" Santana was the first to talk again, while she wiped with the back of her hand over her face, staring at the blood there that was still running out of her nose.

"We're… normal." Sam stated, and then he groaned when he tried to sit up.

"Human again?" Rachel asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, you are! You're useless to me anyways, so why let you have powers you don't deserve?" Amanda sneered at them.

"But… what about me?" Kurt asked, not sure if he should be happy or sad that she didn't change him. When he thought about it, he was actually… happy. He had a greater chance to fight her with his powers than without them. But now, he had to rescue his friends or otherwise Amanda would kill them easily.

"You… well. You can thank your little boyfriend. The shield, whatever it is, I don't care, protects you from me. And my magic. So… I'm sorry, but-" she laughed evil, "I can't turn you back, even if I wanted to. Which I don't. All the hunter's fault. You must be really… proud of him," she stated, and snorted, before she turned her head down at Kurt's friends on the ground.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. Did he really make Kurt stay like this for… forever? That hadn't been his intention, it wasn't what he had wanted at all- Blaine's internal freak out was dimmed by a single thought that sounded through his head in the clear voice of his beloved demon. "Don't."

xxx

Of course, Kurt was shocked by the revelation that he'd probably never ever turn back into human again, but he knew that that wasn't Blaine's fault at all.

He could worry about that later. Right now, Amanda was preparing a powerful bolt to get rid of his friends – and that wasn't exactly what he was waiting for.

When he felt Blaine beside him cussing himself and nearly drowning in regret, he quickly tried to calm him and the connection that had saved both of them so many times was helping now, too.

Blaine was just about to calm down and gather his thoughts to think of a plan to stop Amanda, when Kurt recognized the vibes of dark energy emitting from the witch. Her whole body was vibrating with power and his eyes widened when he realized that she was seconds away from releasing all the energy.

It was probably the stupidest idea ever, but Kurt's brain didn't work properly at that moment. All that counted was distracting Amanda so she couldn't finish the attack. And what was more distracting than a demon that tackled you with full speed?

Kurt was sure that he would run right into a invisible wall of energy or something or at least being stopped by Amanda with a flash or something, but to his surprise, he ran right into her, his body connected with the robe that covered her body and he found himself flying through the air and finally landing on the ground on top of the witch.

In defense of Amanda he had to say that she hadn't anticipated THAT to happen, either and she naturally started to scream instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF OF ME INSTANTLY! I WILL CRUSH YOUR-"

"Oh shut up!" Kurt hissed and reached out to punch her, but this time, his fist was stopped by an invisible force. He felt something pressing against his fist, like a giant hand, and sweat gathered on his forehead when he desperately pushed against it, knowing that this was more than the fight over a single punch.

If he managed to actually touch her, the spell that protected her and that he had broken shortly when he had tackled her while she was concentrating on something else, would probably break forever. It was presumably his first and last choice.

Although he gave everything his body and mind had to give, he felt his arm being pushed back an inch. And another inch. He would lose. Inch by inch. A triumphant giggle came from the witch beneath him. He felt the muscles in his arm twitch from the effort and it wouldn't take any longer.

And then, he felt the hand on his shoulder, the one hand he'd always recognize, strong and warm. And he felt Blaine's presence. "I'm here, love."

More hands connected with his back and wings, at first Sam's, beneath Blaine's, then Santana's and Brittany's on his other shoulder. Mercedes' and Rachel's in the middle of his back. And it didn't stop. Sophie appeared, and Roxie, also Wes and David, and shortly after Nick and Jeff, dripping wet hands on his wings. And he wasn't alone anymore.

The golden glow that he was familiar with from his unconsciousness appeared slowly, coming from Blaine's hand on his shoulder and flowing down his own body, making the black shimmer golden and with a scream that came from deep within his soul, his fist raced down and hit Amanda in the chest, knocking the air out of her lungs.

The power that was set free from Amanda's try to stop him, hit everyone like a wave, and only Blaine, who was standing directly behind Kurt and holding on to him, was able to stay on his feet, while the others were hit by the energy and flew back a little. A terrible crack sounded from where Nick's head collided with the marble-tiled floor and some of the others screamed, too, when arms or legs broke under the weight of their own bodies hitting the ground.

The punch had hit Amanda hardly, but she wouldn't have been the most terrible creature if she wasn't strong. Within seconds, she crawled out from beneath Kurt, who was kneeling above her and she pulled out the silver rite knife that was still covered in Damian's blood. Blaine recognized it instantly.

"You know that this is a special knife?" she asked Kurt, who glared at her. "It was originally created to kill demons. Well, I kinda abused it but let's see if it's still able to do what it was created for!" And with that, she launched forward, burying the knife deep in Kurt's left arm. The skin there started to bubble and fume and the demon cried out in pain before Blaine reached the two of them and pushed Amanda away, but causing her to rip apart Kurt's arm even more, when she stumbled away and still had a firm hold on the knife.

"Shit, I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine panted when he pulled out his own dagger and bent the knees a little, eyes not leaving Amanda. The demon waved it away with his good arm and got up in the air. A scared scream startled all of them and Blaine risked to turn his head a little to see what happened.

Kurt did, too, and what they saw wasn't good. Their friends, some of them unconscious, but all of them without weapons were cornered by at least 8 suckers, all poisonous one's and they had no chance. Jeff was carrying Nick in his arms, David was leaning on Wes' side, looking around confused and through only half-open eyes and Santana had, to Blaine's surprise, Rachel on her back, who was unconscious, too. They couldn't fight like that and Amanda knew. She laughed. "Now, what are you going to do? Fight me and let your friends die? Or help them and let me get away?"

But if Amanda thought it would be so easily, she was wrong. "Kurt?" Blaine asked, and the demon nodded. "I'll take care of this," the hunter replied and pointed to where the witch was standing. "I'll be back in no time," Kurt responded. "Wouldn't miss the fun, would I?" And with that, he sped away, appearing above the vampires like a thunderstorm, raging between them, while his friends fled into Dalton and locked the door behind them.

While Kurt was slaughtering the suckers, Blaine had an epic fight with Amanda. They were both pretty good at fighting with knives and they danced around each other in a deadly, but beautiful way. Often, the silver rite knife came out of no-where and cut and stabbed Blaine until he was bleeding from several wounds, and he never caught Amanda, but still he never gave up. And then, a small stone changed everything.

The stone wasn't a special stone. Just gray, a little dirty from the previous swamp, round, and hard. It was lying on the grounds for years now and had never bothered someone. Until today. That simple stone was the fault of Amanda tripping and landing on her back hardly. And that simple stone was the cause for the dynamic of the battle to change. Amanda fell and the second she did, Blaine was after her, landing on his knees above her and reaching out to sink his dagger into her heart.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" A long, high scream came from Amanda and that was, when her hood finally slid down her head. And what Blaine saw froze his motion.

A small, round and maybe a little chubby face stared up to him, deep blue eyes connecting with his, small pink lips trembling and golden curls surrounding the face wildly. Beneath him, a child was laying. A girl, around 12, with white teeth and pleading eyes.

No sign of the terrible witch. Only a girl.

Amanda hadn't grown since the night in1969 either, just like the others had frozen at their age. Blaine's mind couldn't deal with this. He couldn't kill a small girl. A child. Not even if-

That short, short moment of hesitation, of wonder in Blaine's face was enough for Amanda, though. An evil, lunatic smile appeared on her face, that didn't match the angelic features. "What's wrong, Blainey? Can't kill a little girl? You know what? That's what was the death of your mother – hesitation. She hesitated, just like you – and then, I KILLED HER!" And she laughed, laughed this high-pitched, childish laughter that didn't match her personality and she tightened the grip around her knife and she reached up with it, at the same moment, Blaine let his hand with the dagger rush down, so hurt by her words about his mother, so hurt and furious that he couldn't stop the movement of the dagger rushing down, aiming at her heart.

Razor connected with skin, blood erupted and a scream, deafening and full of pain and fear and anger cut through the cold night air.

xxx

It was like the earth stood still. Kurt, who was just rushing over from where he had killed the last sucker, fell down, not caring about the rough ground scraping up his knees, and stared unbelievingly down at Blaine.

Blaine, who was just lying there, and looked tragically beautiful, even with the blood erupting from his throat. He was lying in the ashes of what had been Amanda, the most terrible witch the world had ever faced. And he was dying.

"No no no…" Kurt gasped out, tears streaming over his face and falling down onto Blaine's chest. He was holding his head in his lap and brushed a curl away from the hunter's forehead, when he opened his eyes.

They fluttered close again, but at the third try, Blaine managed to hold them open; once more, hazel eyes connected with blue ones. He smiled weakly.

"She's defeated, right? We… we made it." Blaine asked, coughing, his voice raspy and his face scrunched up in pain, but he never stopped smiling at Kurt.

Kurt laughed; he couldn't help himself, when Blaine sounded so proud and happy.

"Yes, love, yes we did."

"Kurt?"

The demon blinked, still not able to stop the tears leaving his eyes. "Yes?"

"Is this how it feels to die? There's so much I wanted to…You- you have to tell Wes and David and Nick and Jeff that they shouldn't mope over me – and that they cannot eat my cookies!"

"No, no Blaine, I won't do that – you're going to tell them by yourself!" Kurt shook his head violently.

"I don't think I'll be able to do that anymore. My time has come – although I had hoped that I'd have a little more time to spend with you. Kurt, I had so many plans for us. We'd be together and someday, I planned on marrying you. I'll always love you, and I'll wait for you over there. Because I know that you will end up with me again. I'll be waiting for you forever. I love you."

Blaine's body trembled after that particular long speech and the blood was now flooding much slower out of his throat than earlier.

"Please, Blaine, don't- you can't do this to me- I- I need you. You complete me, I can't be without you! You've done so much for me- I- I- I love you!" Kurt sobbed so hard now that he was rocking Blaine's whole body, but he just couldn't stop.

Why was it ending like that? Didn't it have to be a happy end? They had defeated the evil one and now they were supposed to live happily ever after. Blaine was leaving so many people, people who cared about him and loved him – it just wasn't fair.

And that was, when the thought struck his mind – Blaine had done so much, had given everything for him, had even given him back his free will, his own life. Now was the one time, Kurt would be able to reciprocate.

"Kurt, will you - will you kiss me?"

Kurt had made his mind, and when he heard Blaine's plea, he smiled and said: "I love you!" before pressing his lips on Blaine's, who sighed into the kiss.

xxx

Kurt's lips on his made everything better, they dulled the pain, pushed aside the throbbing, made him feel light and happy. It wasn't until he felt a hot, wet drop on his cheek, when Blaine opened his eyes.

Kurt was still kissing him, and he was feeling better and better – and now he knew why. On Kurt's throat had appeared a thin cut, barely visibly, but already a few drops of blood left it. His eyes widened in realization.

Blaine tried to protest, he wanted to stop Kurt – but Kurt was stronger, so much stronger and he kept kissing him and the cut on his throat grew bigger, now clearly visible and the skin was gaping apart and more and more blood was running out of it. Blaine felt physically better and better, but his heart hurt so much, he needed to stop Kurt, needed to stop what he was doing, but the cut grew wider and wider, blood now splashed down on Kurt's chest and still Blaine tried to detach his lips from Kurt in order to stop him.

And finally, Kurt broke the kiss, smiling one last time at Blaine, before he toppled over to the side and his hand, which had been clutching Blaine's firmly, loosened its grip.

Blaine's body was renewed, he didn't feel the blood loss or the cut who had been previously across his throat and he sat up and turned towards Kurt in one swift motion, grasping the demon's face, begging, screaming, trying to stop the blood that was constantly running out of Kurt's ripped apart throat with his hands, and finally, Kurt opened his eyes, shining bright blue like the ocean and he whispered weakly: "I love you, Blaine. Always have, always will."

And Blaine cried out, but the demon had closed his eyes. And he didn't open them again.


	29. Epilogue Part I: Heaven

Blaine had no idea how long he was sitting there. It could've been seconds, hours, days or months. He didn't notice.

Kurt's body had started to glow in a low, golden light and then the black faded; it ran down his body like water colour that was being washed away, until the skin was of the porcelain colour Blaine loved so much again. The fangs and claws had disappeared and so had the wings, they were fading like the night when the morning was close.

The thick red blood was an even sharper contrast to the milky skin now and the tears poured out of Blaine's eyes every time he looked at the red drops on white skin that glistened in the fading night like rubies.

Eventually, he heard someone talking to him, he felt hands dragging at him, but he never lost his grip around Kurt, never looked up from the features of the love of his life.

He couldn't believe it, he reached out for the connection, but all he felt was a great emptiness.

xxx

When the night began to fade and the first rays of sun tinted the sky violet and then pink, the battle was over. Most of the vampires had fled from the grounds when they sensed the end of Amanda. The hunters let them go.

The shadow demon that was in its final throes, faded as the sun rose. After all, it wasn't made for surviving the day and without its mistress, its life was over naturally with the dawn.

The next ones to leave were the fairies. They went in silence at the dawn, and the students of Dalton guessed that they didn't like being around so many persons if it wasn't necessary.

When the sun flooded the grounds of Dalton, the battlefield looked a lot worse. The only bodies were the ones of the students, but small piles of dust were signs of where vampires had died. Where the demon had tumbled down and finally faded, the grass was dried out and black, marking the contours of the creature. Leaves from the dead fairies where laying around on the still sticky and muddy area and of course the position of the forest had changed, since the whole thing had wandered around that night.

The first movement of the new day was the large entrance door of Dalton, who opened with a creak. Rachel's head poked out, and when she was sure that nothing was out there to harm her, she pushed the door wide open and slowly, the students that had gathered in there came out and looked at the battlefield with horror.

And then, the after-battle work started.

xxx

Blaine had no idea how he had come to where he was now. He was sitting in the entrance hall, Kurt's body tightly in his arms and watched the other with empty eyes.

There were two sections in the hall – for injured and for dead persons. He watched his friends carrying the body of Thad inside and laying him down on the floor gently. He knew that he should be sad about his friend and everything, but he just couldn't bring himself to show any emotional reaction. His crying had stopped, and he just looked ahead without really seeing anything.

After a short discussion, the bodies of the two werewolves, Blake and Xander were brought in, too. Finally, they had brought 29 more students in, among them Andrew and Jason's brother.

There was cause for alarm when they found Quinn, head girl of Crawford, who was heavily injured, but still alive. She had survived the battle lying on the ground unconscious because the vampires had thought she was dead already.

Nick was bleeding heavily from a wound at the back of his head and Jeff knelt beside him, clinging to his shoulder and talking to him, though his best friend was unconscious and would probably not awake again.

The five who had been turned back into human by Amanda and were the best friends of Kurt were shocked when they found him dead, but no one dared to get near Blaine and him and they sat in a corner, Santana, with a bandage around her chest, holding on to Brittany and both crying unashamed. Sam, with a broken leg, held Mercedes close who cried about the loss of her best friend and Rachel and Roxie sat together crying too, eyes red-rimmed.

Wes and David were both injured severely, but they nevertheless walked around and helped where they could, carrying around wounded students, helping them and rescuing dead students from the grounds.

And Blaine just sat there while everyone picked up their lives.

xxx

"Blaine…"

The hunter didn't even look up.

"Blaine, listen, I'm-… I can't imagine how it must feel to lose… to lose someone like Kurt. But… you can't sit there forever."

Wes sounded desperate and the deep caring emotions towards Blaine sounded through his words, but he was absolutely shocked when his best friend looked up to him, eyes reddened and red streaks where the tears had left his eyes.

"Why?"

His eyes, usually hazel and honey-like, had lost any color, the life in them was gone, and Blaine himself looked like he had died together with Kurt. Like he was dead.

And Wes knew deep in his heart that that was somehow true.

"I don't know, why," he answered, knowing that the question had more than one meaning. "I really don't know…"

xxx

The funeral was short.

Blaine had left Kurt for only 20 minutes – with a lot of encouragement of Wes, the hunter had left Kurt with his friends. He had spent the whole day sitting there with his dead boyfriend and after a long discussion with David and Jeff, Wes had decided that it was the best if they buried Kurt as soon as possible. And so he had told Blaine the plan and with so much hesitation that they feared their friend would collapse without Kurt, they had managed to make him shower and dress.

They took him to the showers at the pools because they didn't want him to be alone and after that was done, they brought him jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and his leather jacket.

In the meantime, Kurt's friends had washed his face and arms and had clad him in clean jeans and button-down. Someone, presumably Mercedes, had tied a scarf around Kurt's neck that was covering the giant cut in his throat. And that was it.

They drove to the Lima Heights Cemetery, where they buried Kurt next to his mother. He lay in a white coffin, looking so peacefully that it broke Blaine's heart. But he still didn't cry, though the heat burnt in his eyes and the giant lump in his throat didn't disappear.

When the coffin was closed and the first shovel of earth landed on top of it, Blaine broke down. He didn't know how he got home.

xxx

The first night, Blaine lay on his bed, in the sheets that smelled like Kurt. He lay there, eyes closed, and reached out for the connection once more, and, just like the many times he had tried before, he felt nothing but emptiness.

Day came and went, and Blaine was still laying there, in the same clothes, in the same position, without sleep, but his life-less eyes wide open.

On the third morning after the battle, someone knocked on his door. He didn't answer, didn't know how to use his vocal chords anymore, but he didn't bother, either. The person came in and two legs stepped into his view.

"Blaine."

He recognized the voice. But he didn't care.

The boy sighed. "Blaine, you're my best friend. I hate to see you like that. It's like you're dead."

At the last word, Blaine blinked slowly.

"I don't want you to forget about what happened or to act happy, but I'm really scared for you – you have to eat. And at least change into something comfortable."

Blaine shook his head, barely visible.

"Please."

No reaction.

Another sigh from his friend. Then: "… Ok. I'll come back later. But before I go… I thought you might wanted to know that it looks pretty bad for Mr. Myer. The nurses are giving him 12 hours, maximum."

Blaine exhaled, audible, but still didn't move or speak.

"Well, see you later. Call me, call all of us if you need us."

The steps went away and the door closed. Blaine was alone again. Alone with the emptiness in his heart.

xxx

Hours later, Wes, David and Jeff were sitting in the hospital wing around Nick's bed. The hunter's condition hadn't changed, he was still unconscious, but they nevertheless talked to him and sat beside them. It gave them the feeling to be not alone, as if it had been earlier. The four of them. Well, no. Five. Blaine was missing.

"How is he?" David asked and they knew he didn't talk about Nick.

"I can't describe. It's not like anything I've ever seen before. He's just lying there, not moving, not speaking, and not sleeping. As if he's dead."

"I… I guess that's it. He and Kurt, they were… special. And whatever it was, it brought them closer than anyone else," Jeff said sadly.

Their conversation was interrupted, when the door of the hospital wing opened slowly. And then, a curly head poked in, before he actually stepped in and closed the door behind him silently.

"Bl-" Wes started, but stopped when he recognized that Blaine didn't really notice any of them. He stared at the bed behind a curtain, where the headmaster was lying.

He crossed the room, every step set carefully, as if he wasn't sure if the floor would stand his weight, and as if he wasn't sure if his own legs would carry him.

When he reached the bed, he sat down at a chair besides it and drew the curtain closed.

xxx

"Sir?"

"Blaine. It's good to see you."

The hunter didn't answer. He hated that the man he looked up to sounded so weak.

"How are you feeling?"

"Empty."

Mr. Myer closed his eyes for a moment. "I can understand. But, Blaine, you can't let yourself go like that. I'm not telling you that you should pick up your life. That would be cruel, towards you and towards Kurt."

Blaine twitched at the name.

"I'm dying, Blaine, and I want to ask you something. You proved yourself in that battle and you were always my most reliable student. So, I'm asking you to take over this school. Not yet, but when you're old enough."

Blaine tried to feel surprise. Or honor. He knew that he should've, no, would've felt so if Mr. Myer had asked him a week ago, hell, no, 4 days ago. But now he couldn't bring himself up to feel anything.

He nodded. "It's a great honor, sir. And I will do as you wish."

The headmaster looked at him with half-shut eyes. "I know that you don't feel honored. Or anything at all. Been there." He didn't go into details. "But I want you to know that someday, it gets better."

Blaine highly doubted that. But he said nothing.

"If you need to, go to his grave and talk to him. Or scream. Or punch someone. But try to live again, Blaine. Kurt saved you, gave you back your life which you used to safe him previously. Don't let his gift go wasted."

The hunter didn't answer, but because of some reason, the headmaster smiled.

And then he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped.

Blaine sat there in silence.

xxx

A hand on his shoulder. A warm, comforting hand. It was the first thing he felt in days.

"Come on."

And Blaine got up, finally facing his best friend. Wes gave him a small smile. "There are some people waiting for their best friend."

They hugged him lightly, and Blaine breathed in a little, breathed in the scent of the only family he had. The Furious Five (well, four and a half, since Nick was unconscious) were united again.

xxx

At first, they made him eat something. He ate one sandwich before he stopped and sipped a little tea, but it was better than nothing.

Then they made him shower. They brought him to his bathroom, and grinned at him, before they shut the door.

"He's gone really long, isn't he?" David asked and looked at the closed door, where they could hear the sound of running water. "Do you think he k-"

"No." Wes sounded sure. "He wouldn't do that."

They sat on Blaine's bed, while Jeff was still with Nick, and waited for Blaine to finish his shower. They planned on driving him to Lima Heights afterwards, but Blaine was taking really long in the bathroom and even if Wes didn't think the worst, he was worried.

After another five minutes, he sighed. "Ok, I'll go in. But if you hear me scream, please take out my eyes afterwards coz I could've seen too much naked butt in there."

David laughed and Wes got up and crossed Blaine's room. He knocked at the bathroom door. "Blaine, you better cover up your ass, I'm coming in!"

No answer.

He turned the knob and opened the door and was instantly hit was a wall of steam. He pushed the door closed and blinked his way through the steamed bathroom. His first glance was towards the basin, and he was glad that Blaine's razor was still standing where it should and that no blood was covering the white enamel. He turned towards the shower and was surprised, when he saw the glass door leaning against a wall.

And then he saw Blaine. The hunter was standing under the water, dripping, skin reddened from the hot water and just stared at something in front of him.

"Blaine?"

Slowly, as if the steam was constraining his movement, Blaine turned, looking so deadly sad that Wes' heart skipped a beat. Behind Blaine, he could see the imprint of two hands in the tiles. He could hear Santana in his mind, raising an eyebrow and saying something like 'wanky' but the situation was too serious.

He breathed in and stepped forward, not caring about the hot water that was soaking him, and he pulled Blaine out from under the stream, wrapping a towel around his body.

The hunter didn't speak.

"Come on, you can dress in your room."

And Wes gently pushed him out of the bathroom, where another reminiscent of Kurt was breaking his heart over and over again.

xxx

"It doesn't get better," a calm voice stated behind him, and Blaine looked up from the gravestone for a moment.

Rachel was standing behind him and smiled weakly. He could see the tears in her eyes, though they didn't fall yet, before he turned back to the grave.

"I… I know how it is to… to lose someone you love. I was with someone, you know. Back in 2000. His… his name was Finn." Her voice broke and Blaine lifted his head a little, not looking at her, but paying attention.

"It won't get better, Blaine. I won't lie to you. But, for the sake of yourself and everyone, you have to at least try to pick up your life."

"I can't. Not without K- him."

A small hand rested on his back. "You're not with Kurt. But you have all of your friends. And us." After a short silence she added. "I wanted to bring Roxie, but-"

_But you feared she'd change into him,_ Blaine thought.

He heard another person stepping up and Rachel greeted him. "Hey Wes."

The Asian nodded. "Rachel."

"I'll leave you guys for now, I just wanted to bring some flowers," the brunette said and quickly bent down to the grave, where she left a bunch of marguerites. "See you guys!" And she went away.

Wes touched Blaine's arm lightly. "Want to head back to Dalton?"

For a while, Blaine was silent. Then he looked at his friend. "I'd… like to pick something up, if that's okay with you."

"Sure. Where do we go?"

"It's not far from here." And Blaine started to walk across the graveyard, to the tree where everything had begun. "I'll be right back."

His best friend looked confused, but nodded and sat down in the grass.

Blaine started to climb the tree, until he finally reached the large branch they had been sitting on the night Kurt had bit him. The tree house didn't look changed. The curtain was still covering the entrance and when he pushed it aside, the interior looked the same, too.

He glanced at Kurt's belongings, but decided to come back later for them. For now, he just whistled low.

At first, nothing happened, but then he heard the flapping of wings and finally, a very sleepy bat landed in the entrance. Blaine remembered that Tootsy had flown home two days before the battle and now he came to get her.

"Hey Tootsy."

The bat chirped and climbed on Blaine's hand that he held out for her. "Want to come with me?" he asked her, not even thinking about talking to an animal anymore.

She chirped one time crawled up his arm until she sat on his shoulder. Blaine picked her up and rested her on top of his head. "From now on, you have to show me what you want. There's no on here anymore who could translate for you and me."

Something like a sad growl was the answer and he knew she understood.

He climbed down the tree quickly and walked back to Wes' car. His best friend raised an eyebrow at the bat in his hair, but didn't say anything. Blaine got in the car, bat on his head and only one thing in his hand – the picture of Kurt and his mother, held in a deadly grip.

On the graveyard, the first marguerite started to lose its petals.

xxx

Dying was actually easy. When Kurt toppled over, his heart didn't beat anymore. He didn't even feel the collision with the ground.

He was dead, just like that.

For a long time, there was nothing. Like, really nothing. Nothing to think, feel, see, hear or smell. And that was good – because it assured Kurt that he was really dead this time. When he had been buried the first time next to his mother, he had noticed everything. But now, there was nothing.

And then, a bright, warm light flashed and he was… in heaven?

First thing he noticed was that he had a body again. His own body, to be precise. Not black, not demon-ish at all. Fabulous, stylish Kurt Hummel.

Then he looked at his environment. Everything was full of fluffy clouds, even the ground and it was warm and comfy.

"Hello?" he asked, more out of habit than because he was scared or something. He was dead, what could possibly happen worse?

He was startled nevertheless, when someone answered him. "Hello, Kurt."

At first, he couldn't tell if the voice was female or male, but then a picture crossed his mind. An old man, sitting on a cloud. He knew where that image came from. Blaine. His heart gave a funny jolt at the thought of the hunter, but suddenly he could see someone, sitting not far away from him. He walked over slowly.

It was an old man, with a long, white beard. Kurt was surprised, because he looked quite a bit like Santa from the Coca Cola-commercials.

"Sit down, sit down." The man sat jovially and Kurt recognized the voice that had greeted him. It was a weird situation, but he sat down as he was told.

For a while, both were silent until Kurt had gathered enough courage to ask: "Where am I?"

The man laughed warmly and his eyes glistened when he answered. "In Heaven, of course."

Kurt had anticipated something like that, but was caught off guard nevertheless. "Wait – this is heaven? And you are… GOD?"

"Probably. Although I look quite like the Santa from the Coca Cola commercials, don't you think?"

Kurt blushed furiously. Then he remembered who he was. "I'm sorry, but… I never believed in church or heaven or y- God."

The old man laughed. "Well, personally, I don't believe in diets, but they still work, don't they?"

Kurt was utterly confused. "Let's hypothetically say you're God. Hypothetically. Then why am I here? The church is against gays. And demons, I guess."

The man got sincere suddenly. "The church isn't the same thing as God. The church represents God on earth, but there's some… communication issues, I guess. God loves all people, no matter what skin colour or sexual orientation they have. So God doesn't care who you are. And… you don't really look like a demon. Don't they have fangs?" The man winked at him, and Kurt started to get a head ache. It was just too confusing.

"Uhm… but… are you God, or are you not?"

"God, Santa – you can call me everything."

"Even a… duck?"

"I'll never be a duck. I'm God."

"AHA!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Aha what?"

"You said you were God."

"No, you said that. I said I look like Santa."

"But-"

"Can we stop talking about me and instead talk about you?"

Kurt shut his mouth.

"What you did down there-," the man pointed vaguely down, "was special. You sacrificed yourself for someone you loved. That's why you are here. You were never evil, even at the time when you were a demon. That wasn't your fault and no one is judging you for that. You deserved to come here."

Kurt twirled around a piece of a cloud that felt much like cotton. "So, I'm really in heaven?"

The man nodded and Kurt felt encouraged to talk on. "What about Blaine? Is he okay?"

"His body… yes. You saved him from any bodily harm. His heart, though…"

Kurt's eyes widened. "Can I see him?"

The answer was quick, although the old man looked honestly sad. "No, I'm sorry."

Kurt's face fell. Then he remembered something Blaine had said to him and he smiled weakly. "Can you keep an eye on him? He's so much trouble when no one's watching him."

The old man smiled and patted Kurt's back. "I can do that. I always have, though."

"Good." Kurt was satisfied and leaned back into the cloud.

"Now, there's someone who wants to talk to you. I'll leave you for now," the man said and got up. Kurt looked at him curiously. "Who is it?"

"You'll see," the man said, winked one last time and then he just disappeared. Kurt had no time to wonder, when he heard the rustling of feathers behind him, and when he turned, he saw someone he hadn't thought he'd ever meet.

xxx

A beautiful woman with long, dark hair was standing there, wearing a white summer dress that looked wonderful with her olive-toned skin. Kurt wouldn't have needed the wings on her back to know who she was.

"You are Alessandra – I mean, Ms. Anderson."

She laughed and he instantly knew where Blaine had his laughter from. And his looks. And his everything.

"So you are Kurt, right? You are just as beautiful as Blaine described you."

The former demon blushed at her words. He felt weird about Blaine talking about him to his (dead, angel) mother, but it wasn't a bad kind of weird.

"Do you mind accompanying me for a walk?" Alessandra asked. "Oh, and please, call me Alessandra." Kurt could only nod and shivered when the angel hooked arms with him before they started to walk.

"It's a little boring here, don't you think? Fluffy, yes, but boring," Alessandra noted. "Why don't you change the looks a little?"

Kurt was surprised. "I can change the way it looks here? But… it's heaven. It's supposed to look fluffy and cloudy."

The angel giggled. "That's the image you've got of heaven?"

"Well, Blaine kinda created this image in my head, I suppose…"

"Yeah, that sounds like him. He was always such a child." She smiled and her whole face glowed when she did. Kurt could barely look at her. She'd told him he was beautiful, but apparently she'd never looked into a mirror before.

"So… I can make this-," he made a vague gesture, "look like any place I want? Will there be people, too?"

She looked at him sadly. "You can't see Blaine. You could make it look like his room or whatever place you want, but he won't be there."

Kurt felt the lump in his throat when she spoke out what he had hoped for. After a while, he said: "Well, then I'd like to keep it that way. It reminds me of him."

Alessandra just nodded knowingly.

Kurt then asked her something he wanted to know since she first started to talk. "Was it… was it your voice I heard when Amanda changed me at Dalton tonight?"

She grinned at that. "Yes, that was me. I helped Blaine and later Rachel to help you fight Amanda in your mind. Couldn't leave my son without any help – and my son's boyfriend, either."

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! But now… I'd like to ask you something, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

"Why did you sacrifice yourself?"

Kurt hadn't expected that question. But the answer was simple. "Because I love Blaine." Alessandra noticed that he said love, not loved. "He saved my life, gave me this second chance and after I used it for fighting Amanda and helping save Dalton – after all, it was my fault that she attacked it at all – I could give him back what he gave me."

Alessandra looked thoughtful. "But you love him and he loves you. You know he can't be without you. So why did you go?"

Kurt was feeling desperate by now, he felt like he had to justify his action. "Of course I love him, more than anything, but it would've been unfair to let him pass away when there were so many others that love him, too! He's got all of his friends, and Dalton and… the world needs him. But I've had life already, and there aren't many people who can miss me by now – I watched all of my family members die. It would've been unfair to all of Blaine's friends if he would've had to go. He should rather be without me, than dead."

There was a short silence, but then Blaine's mother nodded. "I can understand your reasons. BUT: don't ever think that no one would've missed you or better: is not missing you. You've got all of your friends, the fairies and a lot of students at Dalton. But the one who misses you most is-"

"Blaine." Kurt choked out, the lump in his throat back again and making it nearly impossible to speak at all.

Alessandra just nodded and then her eyes widened, when the beautiful boy next to her broke out in tears, the sobs shaking his body and his cries filling the air.

He had realized that he may have saved Blaine, but now he would never see him again.

And up in Heaven, in the arms of an angel, the blue-eyed demon died for the second time.


	30. Epilogue Part II: Earth

Kurt spent an eternity crying, screaming, begging for someone to send him back to earth, but of course no one answered and Blaine's mother could only hold him, helpless.

Finally, the tears stopped, maybe because there were none left. Kurt's breath came out ragged nevertheless and he wasn't able to speak at all.

Alessandra tried to soothe him. "Kurt, shh, calm down a bit, ok? There's nothing you can do at the moment."

That caught the former demon's attention. He was desperate and deadly sad, but he wasn't deaf. He tried several times to speak until he finally whispered: "At the moment? Do you mean – there is a chance for me to go back? Or at least see him?"

The angle shifted. She had known that Kurt would listen to her, would understand what she was saying – but it didn't make it easier for her to explain. Finally, she nodded. "It's not over, Kurt. You always have a choice. The question is – do you want to go back-"

"YES!" the demon affirmed, tears still glistening in his eyes, and breath going fast.

"- after all you can have here?" Alessandra ended, trying to ignore his interruption. She saw him make a face and quickly spoke again, fearing that she couldn't resist his begging any longer and send him back to earth right away.

"There's someone waiting for you here, too."

"Who-" Kurt started, but suddenly, Alessandra was gone and he could see two figures standing in a distance.

His heart started pounding against his ribcage when he recognized long, chestnut hair and a familiar baseball cap. "MUM? DAD?"

The figures smiled at him and he ran towards them, crashing into their open arms.

"Kurt. I missed you so much!" His mum said, laughing and crying at the same time and he breathed in the familiar scent he'd missed so much. When he looked up, he found bright blue eyes, similar to his own, look at him. He could find no sign of the horrible wounds he and his friends had caused that night back in 2000. "I missed you too, mum."

"Good to see you, kid," his dad said and ruffled through his hair and for the first time in his life (well, or death, after all, he was dead now) Kurt didn't mind. It was weird to look at his father after fighting a Burt-corpse only hours (weeks? Months? Time was weird in heaven) ago. But he breathed in and hugged his father too, smiling happily.

The Hummels were reunited in Heaven and for a long time, they just enjoyed each other's company, before his mother asked softly about Blaine. Everyone in Heaven seemed to know about the two of them, but Kurt nevertheless told them everything, how they'd met, how they fought Amanda for the first time that night on the graveyard, how he nearly died when Blaine brought him to Dalton, and everything up to the fight at Dalton.

"The kid saved your life?" Burt asked, a little confused about the magic Amanda had worked to get Kurt under her control.

"Not only my life… more like… my soul. That's why… why I had to give him something back, you know?" Kurt answered, and felt the desperation in his voice. He really hoped his parents wouldn't judge him for what he had done, but his worries were needless – his mother nodded before she embraced him. "That was very brave of you, Kurt."

"Always knew you had it in you," his dad added and patted his shoulder. "Did it, you know. Did it hurt?"

Kurt tried to remember. "Not really. I mean, it was a weird feeling and I couldn't breathe right, but I don't remember much besides Blaine's face, really. One moment, I looked him in the eyes, and the next moment, I was dead."

"You did the right thing," his mother confirmed and wrapped her arm around his waist. "Come on, we have so much to talk about."

He saw her smiling face, and when he looked up to his father, he found him smiling too and now he noticed how much he had missed them. But now they were together again. And with one last look over the cloudy landscape, Kurt walked away with his parents, starting his new life - if you could call it that – in Heaven.

xxx

On the fourth day, Nick woke up. Jeff was sitting besides his bed, when the hunter blinked his eyes open.

"N-NICK?"

"Urgh."

Jeff's heart began to beat faster and faster and he typed out two words and sent them to three other numbers in seconds. "He's up." Then, he bent over Nick.

"Man, you're awake!"

"… Jeff?"

"Live and in colour."

Nick giggled, but it sounded more like he was being strangled, so he stopped it.

The door opened and David and Wes stormed in, knocking each other over until the stopped right in front of Nick's bed. "Hey you!" David greeted and Wes grinned.

"Oh great – more freaks…" Nick groaned and lifted one hand slowly to his temples.

For a moment, Jeff looked at him contently smiling, but then his made a face and looked very angry. "YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU-YOU… YOU CAN'T JUST NEARLY DIE AND LET ME BACK HERE. WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

His screams sounded through the whole station, but luckily they were alone, because Jeff wasn't done. While Nick looked at him horrified, Wes and David watched him interested. "SERIOUSLY, YOU'RE SUCH AN ASS! SO MANY PEOPLE DIED AND YOU DECIDE TO NEARLY DIE TOO? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I-…I-…"

Nick smiled weakly. "I missed you too, buddy!"

Jeff huffed and sat down in his chair, still grumbling something, but there was a glisten in his eyes that proved his anger wrong.

The boy in the bed coughed a little and his face scrunched up at the motion, but then he asked: "What… what did you mean when you said "so many people died"? Is it that bad?"

Wes and David exchanged glances, before Wes sighed. "I better tell you before Blaine comes. It's… it's Kurt."

Nicks jaw practically hit the blanket. "Kurt? But how – is Amanda not dead?"

"No, no – she is dead!" Wes hurried to say. "But she hurt Blaine and when Kurt saved him, he died in the process."

Just as Wes finished, the door of the hospital wing opened and Blaine stepped in, bat on his head and not quite smiling, but looking relieved when he noticed the awoken boy in the bed.

"Hey Nick! Good to see you." He greeted him and Nick could only nod and try a half-smile, still shocked from what Wes had told him seconds earlier. He noticed the bags under Blaine's eyes, the unusual paleness of his skin and how… small and hurt he looked. What shocked him most, were Blaine's eyes though. Completely dead, even when he tried a crooked smile. It just didn't reach his eyes.

Nick didn't question Tootsy on top of Blaine's head, but figured that it was all that was left from the short lifetime he'd spend with Kurt.

They talked for a while and told Nick about everything that had happened after he had been knocked out, although they avoided everything that had to do with Kurt. Wes noticed how grateful for that Blaine was.

xxx

_Later_

Tootsy was sad. It was a new emotion to her – she had been upset a few times, when little insects had managed to escape or when she didn't get some delicious fruits she wanted. She had been happy. Contend. Even worried, when sea-eyes-boy had slept so deeply after all that screaming and fighting on the graveyard.

But now, she was sad. And all because beautiful-boy-with-curly-hair was sad. Water was running out of his eyes that looked like the honey sea-eyes-boy had fed her one time. She knew the water-thing. It had happened on the graveyard. When she thought he was broken. And now it happened again. The problem was: it had stopped at the graveyard. But it merely stopped now.

Honey-eyes-boy cried and cried when he was in his room. When he didn't cry, he sat on his bed or in his chair and looked out of the window.

Tootsy understood that it was because sea-eyes-boy was dead. And if you asked her, it wasn't fair. First, sea-eyes-boy had been her friend. Second, he had always given her fruits. And third, he and curly-haired-beauty had been mates. And you were mates forever. Tootsy knew that, although she hadn't found her mate yet. But all the old bats told the story of Sabretooth, the father of all bats, and how he created Silverfangs, the mother of bats out of the nightly sky and the shining stars. They had been mates for forever and had many children together, all the bats in the world, until they flew away into the night sky, together, to the place where Silverfangs had come from. And they went together, because they were mates. So why was sea-eyes-boy in the night sky and beautiful-curls here on earth?

The little bat noticed that the hunter had fallen asleep on the bed, curled up into a tight ball and she crawled up on the bed until she could nuzzle her head into the crook of his neck. If only she could help…

xxx

In his dream, Blaine met his mum again.

Without even thinking, he closed the small distance between them and threw himself in her arms. She held him.

"Shh, honey. I know, I know…"

Blaine didn't cry, had no more tears left, but dry sobs escaped his body.

"Blaine, it's alright. He's alright."

The hunter startled, when he heard what she said. And then it struck him.

"Did you see him? Is he in heaven?"

Alessandra looked into the hazel eyes of her son that showed emotion for the first time. She sighed before she answered. "Yes, honey. I saw him and talked to him. He made it in heaven. Tell me – did you have a doubt?"

Blaine looked down. "No. I always knew."

"He is alright, Blaine. He's now with the one he loves."

The lump in Blaine's throat tried to strangle him. "Not with… everyone he loves."

The angel tightened her hold around her son's body. "No. Not with everyone."

…

"Could he… could he talk to me like you can?" Blaine asked, hope shining through his words.

Alessandra was reluctant to answer. Finally, she said: "He… I guess he could, if he'd ask me. But, Blaine – to be honest, I don't think he will. He's suffering so much from being apart from you, but I warned him. If you two would meet up every night, you would become sick in no time. It's not good for humans to live in a world made of dreams. And because Kurt loves you so much, he won't come into your dreams."

Blaine didn't know what to feel. He was filled with love from the act of Kurt to not come into his dreams in order to save him, but on the other hand he wished for nothing more than Kurt coming to him every night.

The angel seemed to sense what was going on in him.

"Blaine, everyone has a choice. Kurt chose for you – he chose life for you. Even if that meant death for him. But death itself wasn't his choice. He still has it."

"You mean… he could choose where he wants to be? He could choose to come back to earth?" Blaine was shocked. Whydidn'tKurtalready-

"Basically. But, Blaine, it's not that easy. His family is here, along with other people he knows. He hasn't seen them in a long time and though he misses you more than anything else, he's still happy to get to spend time with everyone he lost over the years. And he can't come back alone. Someone would have to give his life to get him back. And you know, he'd never ask for that."

Recognition hit Blaine and he nodded sadly. "I understand. Just… just tell him I love him – I'll never stop loving him."

His mother hugged him tightly. "Will do."

"I love you, mum."

She kissed his cheek. "Love you too, Blaine."

xxx

Blaine wasn't the only one who had a dream. Tootsy had one, too.

And when she woke up, she knew what to do.

She felt curly-haired-hunter stir next to her and then he yawned. For a while, they lay in silence, until he sat up and petted the bat's head. "Morning, Tootsy." She chirped an answer and a small smile, barely visible, tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"I'll go to the bathroom and after that, we'll find you some nice slices of orange, agreed?" He held out his finger and Tootsy touched it with one wing. It was their own way of high-fiving and it was one of the only things that made Blaine kind of happy – to see, that the bat reacted, understood and felt with him. "Be right back."

And with that, he disappeared through the door into the cold-tiles-room.

It took the bat a few minutes to find a comfortable position and get ready for what she was about to do. When she looked out the look-through-cold-plate – Blaine called it window – she saw that the sun was rising, but the other end of the sky was still dark, where the night sky fled from the sun.

For a moment, she was worried – worried about how honey-eyes-boy would react when he found her. But then she gathered her courage. He needed to be united with his mate, sea-eyes-boy. And if they couldn't find a way, Tootsy had to. Sabretooth had explained it.

So she closed her eyes, steadied her breathing, lowered it. More. And more. Until it stopped. The small, warm body toppled over on the windowsill, when Tootsy's spirit body flew away, right through the window and heading after the night sky that was just about to fade at the horizon.


	31. Epilogue Part III: Eternity

„Blaine?"

„Come on man, I'm not in the mood for hide and seek!"

No answer came from Blaine's dorm room, only the steady drops against the windows of Dalton sounded through the silence, like they had the last few days. Jeff and David looked at each other. It was 5.30 pm and dinner was about to start. Blaine hadn't shown up the whole day, and now they were slightly worried.

It wasn't new to them that he spent the whole day in his room, but he had at least managed to come out when it was time for food before he headed back to his room to grieve for Kurt. But today, he had missed breakfast and lunch.

"Man, we're coming in. If you're naked… well, let's hope you're not naked!" Jeff yelled through the door and pushed down the handle.

No sign of Blaine. The door of the bathroom was open, but he wasn't in there, either.

"Maybe he's already gone to have dinner, took a different way than we did?" David wondered, but Jeff didn't listen, he stared at something on Blaine's pillow.

"I don't think he's having dinner today."

David turned. "What?"

Jeff pointed towards Blaine's pillow. "It's that crazy bat."

David's eyes widened when he saw the dead body with closed eyes and neatly folded wings. Then, his eyes scanned the ground in front of Blaine's bed and realization hit him.

Stakes, daggers and a few shuriken lay on the ground, half pushed under the bed, but they had rolled back and were now covering the floor.

"He is hunting."

Jeff gasped for air. "Alone? But… I don't wanna sound like his mother, but in his… 'state', he shouldn't be out there alone. He's gonna get killed!"

David just looked at him.

"Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'," David said while his brain was quickly working. "You go and tell Nick, then try to reach Kurt's friends and tell them. I'll get Wes and we meet at the parking lot and drive to Lima, tell Santana and the others that we'll meet them at the graveyard. Hurry!"

Jeff nodded and stormed away towards the Hospital wing, while David hurried in the other direction. All he hoped was that it wasn't too late.

xxx

The bouncer was the first one to die. Though Blaine had no idea, what kind of creature he was, he stormed forwards with the silver rite knife that was still covered in his own blood and drove it into the bouncer's heart, or well, at least the place where he thought his heart was. The creature hadn't even time to react before the red glowing under his hood died and the hood sunk to the ground, when the body came apart.

Blaine looked around. No one had noticed what had happened seconds ago. So far so good. He grabbed the rite knife tightly before he took in a deep breath. Then, he entered the Hell Hole. Tonight, everything would end. All the pain, the loneliness and the emptiness. Tonight, Blaine Anderson would die. But not without revenge.

xxx

"I can't believe he went alone!"

"And I can't believe you're coming with us," Jeff answered Nick, who was laying in the back of the car, still injured and weakened, but no one had been able to stop him when Jeff had told him what had happened.

"He's staying in the car," Wes said, looking at the two boys in the back.

"No I'm not!" Nick protested, but Jeff hit him on the head.

"Hey, don't hit the cripple!" the dark-haired boy said, but the blonde just grinned and hit him again.

"Seriously, if children act like they do, I never want children," David stated and Wes grinned, before he focused back to the most important thing right now – the drive towards the Lima Heights Cemetery.

The rest of the ride went silent, though, everyone was too worried for their friend and neither of them could believe that he went alone in the most suicidal way.

When the lights of the car illuminated the gate of the graveyard, Wes furrowed his brows.

"I think that's Santana and Brittany."

He died down the car and they got out, even Nick, although Wes hissed at him to stay in the car.

"Look, the prep school boys!" Santana said and Brittany smiled when she saw the blonde hunter who winked at her.

"Santana, Brittany," Wes nodded. "Where are the others?"

"Couldn't reach Mercedes and Sam, they're out of the country for a while. But the dwarf-" "She means Rachel, not Blaine!" Brittany explained, "-they know that honey, Blaine's missing, remember? Anyways, Rachel is on her way to the fairies, although we doubt that they're going to help. Sophie made clear that they wouldn't interfere with the human's problems for the next time."

"Ok…" Wes was thinking for a short time. "Well we'll just have to find Blaine on our own them, and stop him from whatever he's doing. I don't understand it at all – I mean, he told us that Kurt saved him, and now he's going to waste this gift by randomly get killed?"

"It's because he misses him so badly. Life makes no sense when you're without your mate. Santana is mine. Just in case you wondered," Brittany stated, and Wes was surprised to see tears glisten in her eyes.

"Brittany… you… do you miss Kurt much?" he asked.

She sniffed and Santana wrapped her arm around her waist. "I miss him very much. Santana misses him, too. She doesn't say it though," the former cat-girl explained. "I also miss my tail," she added and despite the tears that fell out of her eyes, she grinned and so did all of the others.

"Well, we could use some magical super-powers now to find him," Wes noticed jokingly.

"My tail?" Brittany asked, looking at the Asian confused.

"Blaine, honey." Santana explained.

"Oh… It would be so much easier if we had to find Kurt. Whenever he wasn't here, he went to the Hell Hole."

"The what?" David asked.

"The Hell Hole. It's a club for creatures, you could say," Santana told the hunters before she turned back to Brittany. "Honey, how exactly did you know that Kurt was there all the time?"

The blonde smiled. "My cats told me. Lord Tubbington is such a party animal. Although he can't drink because he's always the designated driver."

Nick and Jeff exchanged glances, but decided to not question what the girl had just said. Wes' brain worked on something else, though.

"The Hell Hole is a creature's club? Where like… a lot of creatures are?"

David seemed to follow him. "You mean-"

"Well, since Blaine's not here and neither are any kind of creatures… Santana, does Blaine know where the Hell Hole is?"

The Latina though about it for a moment. "Uhm… yes, I think he does. Hummel mentioned that they were there together. Probably got some hot gay dancing going on or stuff." She winked.

"Ok, first of all – ew! Second – I think Blaine's there. And I think he's getting his ass kicked," Wes answered before he turned around, turning into the precise hunter he was. "Everybody, in the car, Santana on the passenger's seat – we're going clubbing!"

xxx

Wes was wrong. Blaine didn't get his ass kicked. But he had a very spiky arm currently wrapped around his waist and he felt blood trickling down his side. The spiky arm belonged to a not less spiky, yellow creature with two heads. Well, at least Blaine thought it had two – he had no idea what the thing with the eyes beside the main head was supposed to be otherwise.

Blaine grunted before he whirled around in the creature's grasp, slitting open his waist in the process before he cut off both heads – or well, the head and the second thingy – and leaving the body on the ground.

He was bleeding out of several wounds by now but he didn't rest or hide. When he had entered the club, it wasn't crowded, what was probably Blaine's luck. Or not, depending on how you saw it. He killed off two vampires within seconds and managed to throw a girl with tentacles instead of arms at the barkeeper, a vampire, who was being impaled on a faucet as well as the tentacles-girl.

That was the moment when yellow-spiky-guy grabbed him. But he was history, too and Blaine was looking around with wild eyes, examining the remaining creatures. There were probably 25 or 26 left, and all of them were looking at Blaine with hungry eyes. The smell of Blaine's blood intoxicated them and the first one to move was a creature that looked quite human – if you ignored the holes in his wrists. Blaine had no time to wonder about them, when suddenly a bright blue liquid came shooting out of the holes and Blaine, who had no time to react, was hit in the face.

The liquid burnt in his eyes and Blaine couldn't see anymore, but he had been trained to fight blinded, so he just concentrated on the heavy footsteps of the liquid-creature. Before it knew what happened, Blaine launched forward and buried the rite knife deep into its body.

And then Blaine let out a scream, when sharp fangs buried themselves into his neck. He tried to move but a cold feeling seeped through his body and when he realized that a poisonous sucker had bitten him, it was too late. He crumbled down to the floor where he stayed, not able to see due to the blue liquid in his eyes and not able to move due to the poison the sucker had injected through his teeth.

This was how he would die? Blaine accepted it and waited for the creatures to abuse and rip apart his defenseless body.

xxx

In Heaven, time took its own pace. Sometimes it seemed like time raced, and conversations took days on earth, and sometimes, time didn't move at all and you could talk and talk and talk, while only minutes passed on earth. So, Kurt had no idea how long he was dead by now.

He missed Blaine every second of his eternal life and when he had discovered that he could reach out to him while the hunter was sleeping, temptation was enormous. But Alessandra had explained him that Blaine could get lost in his dream world and as much as Kurt loved him, he couldn't do something like that to him. And so he tried to distract himself with his family. That worked pretty well, of course. But Blaine was always on his mind.

Kurt was walking through a forest with his mother, it was a peaceful place and Kurt liked it there, although he created the cloudy area around himself whenever he spent time alone. He felt connected to Blaine when he was lying in the clouds. He cried at that times, too, and his tears fell down and disappeared in the clouds, leaving golden glowing spots until they dried. It rained on earth, when the former demon cried on his cloud.

xxx

Tootsy was in a good mood. She had been flying for a long time, but since she left her body on earth, she didn't get tired or hungry at all. She had followed the night sky and when she finally reached it, she dove into the dark wings of the father of all bats, Sabretooth.

She knew she was surrounded by him, when she heard his deep voice, talking to her, welcoming her in his kingdom. He didn't judge her, when she told him about sea-eyes-boy and beautiful-curls and the images of both boys flashed through the darkness, but neither Tootsy, nor Sabretooth needed light to see. In the night sky, you saw with your heart.

And her heart was what found the way to sea-eyes-boy.

She found him, wandering through a forest with a woman-looking-like-him. And because Tootsy was a dramatic bat (and she loved seeing the boy again) she screeched loudly and nose-dived towards him, until he hit the back of his head.

xxx

Kurt whirled around, when a warm thing hit the back of his head, and his mother looked up surprised.

In front of his face, slightly confused, flapped a tiny bat with a white spot on the top of her head. Kurt recognized her instantly.

"Tootsy?"

The bat chirped happily before she landed on his shoulder and nestled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Who's your little friend, Kurt?" his mother asked smiling and reached out to pet the bat's furry tummy.

"Her name is Tootsy. We… we kinda became friends after Amanda changed me. I could understand what she was saying – and, to be honest, I can still!... Am I-… Is there something-"

Elizabeth understood the fear in the voice of her son and quickly tried to calm him down. "Don't worry, Kurt, you're definitely not a demon anymore! It's a Heaven-thing, you could say."

He looked relieved and even grinned. "Talking to animals is a Heaven-thing?"

His mother smiled. "Yes." Then she reached out for the bat again, who chirped contently and climbed on her hand. "Mmh…" Elizabeth combed through the dark fur again and her she furrowed her brows. Kurt looked at her confused.

"What's wrong, mum?"

"I'm… not sure, but… I… that sounds weird, but- I don't think this bat is dead."

Kurt gasped. "What do you mean? How can she be in Heaven if she's not dead."

Elizabeth gave her son back the small bat before she said: "I've never ever seen anything like this. You should go and ask Blaine's mother. I'm sure she can help you."

"Uhm… ok?" Kurt nodded and turned. "I'll be back later, mum," he called over his shoulder before he made his way towards the place Alessandra seemed to spent her time. Travelling through Heaven was easy. You just had to imagine where or with whom you wanted to be and then you just… got there somehow.

The former demon saw the angel sitting on a bench in a beautiful garden, surrounded by flowers and reading a book. She looked up when she noticed him.

"Hello Kurt. What can I do for you?"

Kurt picked up the bat from his shoulder and passed it to the angel, who took Tootsy carefully. "My mum said, she isn't dead. But how can that be?"

For a while, the angel was silent and just touched the bat with the tip of one finger, staring at her intently. They seemed to talk to each other in their minds, but Kurt didn't dare to ask. Finally, Alessandra looked up.

"This is an extraordinary bat. She sacrificed herself to come here, because she wants you to go back."

Kurt didn't understand. "Go back?"

Alessandra nodded. "Back to Earth. And back to Blaine."

The shock in Kurt's face must've been visible because she quickly explained: "It is the only chance for you – someone has to give up his or her life freely to give you the chance to go back to Earth. And Tootsy did, because she couldn't stand watching Blaine suffer anymore."

"But… if I go back – what will happen with Tootsy? And… will I see my dad and mum again?"

Alessandra's smile disappeared. "If you go back, Tootsy will have to stay here. As for your mum and dad – if you decide to go back, you will not see them again before you die. And you have to make your decision. Now."

Kurt's heart raced. He could go back to Earth and see Blaine again – but he wouldn't see his parents again or have the chance to bid them goodbye. And could he ask for Tootsy's life, just because of a selfish desire to see the one he loved again?

But the bat herself gave him the answer by flapping over to him and pressing her head against his forehead. An image flashed through his mind – Blaine lying on his bed, eyes open and red-rimmed. Kurt shivered at the look of emptiness in Blaine's usually expressive eyes. And he knew what to do.

The former demon straightened up and looked Blaine's mother in the eyes. He found her smiling at him. Then he made his decision. "Send me back, please."

xxx

"You girls better stay out her-"

"Watch it, Asian!" Santana hissed and pushed him aside, snatching a dagger from him and dragging a giggling Brittany along and into the Hell Hole.

While Wes was looking after them with eyes wide open, David just grinned before he and Jeff disappeared in the entrance, too, carrying Nick between them who didn't want to miss the fight, either.

Wes shook his head and looked up to the dark sky, grumbling something about: "What did I do to deserve them?" before he pulled out a second dagger and followed his friends.

Inside, Brittany was currently talking to a creepy creature with blades instead of arms, that didn't notice Santana creeping up behind. Before the creature knew what was happening, Santana cut off his head and left the dead body on the floor, before she high-fived Brittany.

"Why is no-one noticing us?" Wes asked, coming in as the last one.

"They seem to be busy behind the bar…" David pointed towards the long counter.

"But Blaine was definitely here," Nick stated and nodded towards the body of a creature with a bunch of spikes all over its body.

"Looks like Blaine, yes… but where is he no-"

Everyone's eyes widened when they understood and they launched forward simultaneously, attacking the first creature they met while they tried to reach the bar.

And then a bright light lit up the whole room and creatures as well as humans had to close their eyes.

Brittany was the first one to open them again and what she said made the others gasp. "Kurtie?"

xxx

So, apparently you were hallucinating when you were dying. Though Blaine though it was cruel, that the voice sounded like Kurt's. Also, he had been pretty sure that hallucinated voices sounded sweet and tender. That voice sounded angry and worried.

"Oh my God, Blaine! What hap- WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?", the voice yelled and then Blaine saw a pale fist connecting with the cheekbone of the poisonous sucker that was currently sinking its teeth into the hunter's warm flesh. Blaine thought he knew the porcelain skin, but his body was aching and he couldn't move and he could still barely see through the blue liquid in his eyes and he just wanted to die already and now this stupid hallucination was bugging him.

Could the creatures just fight over him when he was dead already?

"Blaine? Blaine! Answer me, please. You're not dead, I know it. Come on, say something." Hands touched his face, but there were no claws and no pulling like before. It was more a sort of… caressing.

A shadow fell on him and he tried to see who was looking at him. The liquid stung in his eyes, but he shot them open, tried to see… anything. And then he saw bright, sea-blue eyes staring down and he tried to say something while his mind told him that no, it couldn't be, Kurt was dead, there was no chance –

"Blaine, baby, please." The voice that was indeed Kurt's pleaded by now and Blaine didn't want to hear it sound so broken and terrified, he wanted it to be happy and he knew that the only way was him making a sound. So he tried, he tried defending the coldness that seeped through his body and paralyzed him.

One single word left his lips. "Kurt."

The eyes lit up and Blaine smiled – well not really since he couldn't move one muscle, but he was just happy. He heard more voices, yelling things, but all he cared for were two arms that looped themselves around his upper body and then he felt the drag, while more and more yelling was done.

"Kurt, but how-?"

"I don't care – get him out, we're taking care of them!"

"The car's outside!"

"GET HIM OUT!"

xxx

With a jolt, Blaine sat up in his bed – images ran through his mind and he was panting heavily, trying to focus on what had happened.

His whole body ached, and his sight was still a little blurred – he remembered the blue liquid in his eyes. His throbbing neck reminded him of the poisonous that had bit him… in the bar. The bar. The Hell Hole. He remembered the fight in there. And how he was sure he would die. And then-

"Blaine."

The hunter gasped when he heard the clear voice and noticed that someone else was sitting on his bed. He turned his head, still not believing what he heard, not ABLE to believe it. But what he saw, was real.

"K-Kurt?"

The boy was sitting next to Blaine, a worried look on his face, but beautiful (and human) just like Blaine had remembered him.

The former demon smiled. "Yes. I'm back."

Blaine must've looked quite shocked and though his first impulse was to press Kurt against his chest, to hold him, kiss him, never let him go, he just couldn't move. Kurt seemed to sense it and told him: "I was allowed back on earth because Tootsy sacrificed herself. They sent me directly to the Hell Hole, where your friends were currently trying to stop you from killing yourself. We arrived there at the same time and while I dragged you outside, they stopped the creatures from following us. Don't worry, they're all ok, some minor injuries, but nothing bad. I brought you to your room, but the others are in the Hospital Wing. I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing, but I wanted to be alone with you."

Blaine swallowed. "You didn't do the wrong- I mean, thank you for-… You're back!" And now, finally, the tears started flowing and in one quick motion, the hunter pulled his boyfriend close. Between sobs, he murmured: "You're staying with me? It's real? Not a dream?" And Kurt's face was damp with tears too, when he looked up and caressed Blaine's cheek.

"I promise it's real. I'm back and I'll stay with you forever. I love you."

At these words, Blaine pulled up Kurt's face and whispered: "I love you too," before finally, finally their lips met, sweet and soft and the boys never stopped crying and smiling, because they were finally back together.

It sounded pathetic, the evil was fought and the heroes lived happily ever after – but it was true. Finally, the hunter and the former demon could be together. And at that moment, in a boarding school that trained hunters, in a world terrorized by demons, vampires and creatures no human had ever seen, love had found its way.

_And I know we'll find our freedom  
Eventually,  
For Eternity_

* * *

_So this is it :)  
I hope you all enjoyed this little story and that you have a great weekend :)  
Thanks for all of your support!  
Hugs & Butterfly kisses,  
Hanna  
_


End file.
